Antes do Amanhecer
by snarkyroxy
Summary: Em seu sétimo ano, uma descoberta tarde da noite muda as opiniões de Hermione Granger sobre muitas coisas. E sua opinião sobre Severo Snape é só uma delas. This is the Portuguese version of Before the Dawn, translated by BastetAzazis and FerPotter.
1. Compreensão

**Antes do Amanhecer**

por snarkyroxy

traduzido por BastetAzazis

beta-read por Ferporcel

Sumário: _Em seu sétimo ano, uma descoberta tarde da noite muda as opiniões de Hermione Granger sobre muitas coisas. E sua opinião sobre Severo Snape é só uma delas. _

Disclaimer: _Qualquer coisa que você reconheça pertence ao talento imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só os pego emprestado para brincar um pouco!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1: Compreensão**

Os corredores da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts estavam frios e silenciosos quando Hermione Granger parou para examinar um retrato que ela nunca vira antes. Depois de quase sete anos na escola, e muito mais explorações nos infinitos corredores do castelo que a maioria de seus colegas, ela nunca deixou de se surpreender com o quão pouco ela conhecia daquele lugar.

Depois de três meses como Monitora Chefe, suas rondas noturnas ainda a levavam para lugares do castelo que nunca vira antes. Apenas algumas noites atrás, ela descobriu uma pequena sala com um vitral que ocupava toda a parede, que intimidaria as mais belas catedrais trouxas. Ela ficara admirando-o por um bom tempo, desvendando suas formas e linhas na semi-escuridão. O desenho da janela mostrava a criação da escola e o subseqüente rompimento entre Salazar Slytherin e os outros três fundadores.

Os intricados detalhes da janela eram impressionantes, mesmo à noite. Assim, ela resolveu voltar no dia seguinte para admirar o vitral em toda a sua glória, iluminado pela luz do sol da tarde. Entretanto, no dia seguinte, ela ficou desanimada quando descobriu, depois de procurar durante o horário de almoço, que não só a sala, mas todo o corredor pareciam ter desaparecido. A estátua de Marcus, o Misericordioso, que previamente marcara o caminho para a sala, agora lhe franzia a testa, à frente de uma sólida parede de pedras.

Hermione deu um suspiro e bocejou, voltando até o saguão de entrada para uma última inspeção antes de subir para a torre da Grifinória. Ela não encontrara nenhum aluno fora das salas comunais naquela noite, o que não a surpreendeu. Embora fosse apenas novembro, o inverno havia chegado cedo e o interior do castelo ficava quase tão gelado quanto os jardins lá fora. Ela esfregou as mãos para se esquentar quando o enorme relógio do saguão de entrada começou a bater onze horas.

De repente, as portas principais se abriram e ela foi atingida por uma rajada de vento congelante. Com os cabelos batendo em seu rosto na súbita corrente de ar, viu uma figura vestida de preto da cabeça aos pés cambalear para dentro do saguão e bater as portas à sua passagem.

O silêncio repentino após o barulho do vento era insuportável. Assim que a figura a sua frente afastou o capuz da sua capa, ela o reconheceu instantaneamente.

– Professor Snape! – ela ofegou.

Ele levantou os olhos, surpreso com a presença dela. Seus olhos mostravam irritação enquanto limpava a neve e o gelo de suas vestes.

– Srta. Granger – disse bruscamente. – O que você está fazendo vagando pela escola a essa hora da noite?

– Eu estava justamente terminando minha ronda – ela respondeu, reprimindo o desejo de repetir a mesma pergunta para ele.

– Então acabe logo – retrucou rispidamente, e levantou a mão para tirar o cabelo preto do rosto. _Uma mão trêmula_, Hermione notou. Olhou fixamente e percebeu que não apenas as mãos dele, mas que todo o seu corpo estava tremendo. Olhando mais atentamente para o rosto do seu professor e percebeu uma gota de suor correndo pela testa.

– Professor, o senhor está bem? – perguntou.

– Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória. Eu pensei ter acabado de dizer para ir embora – ele disse suavemente. Hermione já estivera nas aulas dele tempo suficiente para saber que, quanto mais suave o seu tom de voz, mais bravo ele estava; mas ela não se intimidaria desta vez. Alguma coisa estava errada. Então, ela deu um passo na direção dele.

– O senhor está tremendo – disse.

– Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória, Srta. Granger – ele urrou. – E se eu tiver que dizer mais uma vez para ir cuidar da própria vida, serão cinqüenta!

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele virou-se e deslizou pelas escadas que conduziam às masmorras da Sonserina.

Hermione ficou parada em silêncio por um tempo antes de voltar para seu dormitório.

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione desceu para o café da manhã com Harry e Rony, sem mencionar nada do que ela testemunhara na noite anterior. Passou os olhos pela mesa dos professores e viu o Professor Snape sentando silenciosamente em uma das pontas, olhando fixamente através do Salão. Seus olhos se encontraram por um momento, mas um repentino bater de asas do correio matinal a distraiu. Uma coruja grande e escura largou uma cópia do _Profeta Diário_ em seu colo. Desdobrando o jornal, quase perdeu a respiração quando viu a primeira página.

Uma agitada fotografia em preto-e-branco mostrava a Marca Negra flutuando no céu, sobre as ruínas do que deveria ter sido uma casa. A manchete acima da foto dizia: 'COMENSAIS DA MORTE ATACAM: NASCISDOS TROUXA ASSASSINADOS'.

Por todo o Salão Principal, sons de espanto ecoavam a medida que os alunos que assinavam o jornal mostravam aos demais colegas a desagradável notícia. Harry e Rony, sentados um de cada lado, debruçaram-se para ler o artigo com ela. Comensais da Morte atacaram uma família de Kettering com crianças nascidas trouxa logo após o jantar na noite anterior.

– Droga – disse Rony – Eles não poupam nem mesmo crianças.

Hermione sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos enquanto lia a declaração de um oficial do Ministério, descrevendo os corpos que tiraram dos escombros da casa. As mortes da mãe e do pai foram confirmadas e, embora ainda a serem confirmados, os outros corpos eram indubitavelmente dos três filhos do casal, com quatro, seis e nove anos.

Harry apertou a mão de Hermione gentilmente, ela sentiu uma única lágrima escapar dos seus olhos e correr pelo seu rosto. Procurou pelo salão os rostos dos seus colegas. Os alunos que Hermione sabia que eram nascidos trouxa pareciam assustados, enquanto que os outros tentavam fingir indiferença, falhando miseravelmente. Apenas alguns poucos alunos na mesa da Sonserina pareciam verdadeiramente calmos.

O clima era o mesmo na mesa dos professores. Os professores Dumbledore e McGonagall conversavam em voz baixa, cabeça com cabeça, enquanto a maioria dos outros professores lia suas próprias cópias do Profeta, balançando as cabeças tristemente.

O olhar de Hermione seguiu para a ponta da mesa, onde o Professor Snape ainda estava sentado, quieto. Ele não parecia nem surpreso, nem perturbado pela notícia, e vigiava o Salão Principal com uma expressão indecifrável. Quando seus olhos se encontraram novamente, ela finalmente compreendeu.

Ela sabia que Snape havia retornado para Voldermort, desde o verão após o seu quarto ano, assumindo seu posto de Comensal da Morte enquanto espionava para a Ordem. Até aquele momento, entretanto, ela não dera mais do que uma rápida analisada sobre o que seus serviços de espião poderiam compreender.

– Meu Deus – ela exclamou em voz alta, seus olhos arregalaram-se de espanto.

– O que foi Hermione? – Harry perguntou, ele e Rony viravam-se para ela, preocupados.

Snape continuou a segurar seu olhar, e a sua súbita descoberta não passou despercebida por ele. Enquanto ela o encarava, podia jurar que ele havia balançando a cabeça. O gesto era quase imperceptível, mas o significado era claro.

– Hermione! – a voz imperativa de Rony a tirou de seu estupor e ela finalmente desviou seu olhar do mestre de Poções.

– Você está bem? – seu amigo perguntou de novo.

– Eu… eu… é… nada… é que... deixa para lá – finalmente conseguiu colocar para fora, enquanto se levantava. – Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa. Vejo vocês na aula.

Ela saiu rapidamente do Salão Principal, deixando os dois amigos confusos.

Hermione andava de um lado para o outro no seu quarto, perdida em seus pensamentos. Faltavam quinze minutos para a primeira aula do dia, que era justamente Poções. Ela não sabia se conseguiria simplesmente entrar na sala de aula e olhar nos olhos de seu professor depois das conclusões a que chegara.

Obviamente, ele estivera em uma reunião de Comensais da Morte na noite anterior, mas o que ele fizera? O Profeta dizia que apenas cinco ou seis Comensais da Morte foram vistos na vizinhança do ataque. Será que ele era um deles?

Ela estremeceu com essa hipótese.

Talvez ele não estivesse lá. Talvez ele não tivesse nada haver com isso.

_Mas então_, disse uma vozinha dentro da sua cabeça, _por que ele estava tão agitado na noite passada?_

As mãos trêmulas num homem normalmente tão calmo eram um forte indício para ela suspeitar que ele vira – _ou fizera_ – alguma coisa terrível naquela noite.

_Companha-se, Granger_, repreendeu-se. _Controle essa sua imaginação superativa e não tire conclusões precipitadas._ Organizando seus pensamentos, ela pegou seus livros e foi para a sala de aula nas masmorras, encontrando Harry no caminho. Rony havia desistido de Poções neste ano para se concentrar no quadribol, que ele esperava poder jogar profissionalmente no futuro. Tornar-se capitão do time fizera maravilhas para a confiança dele, e os jogos onde a Grifinória não era forte o suficiente para vencer na técnica, eles quase sempre venciam na estratégia.

Se o Harry achara seu comportamento estranho no café da manhã, não disse nada, apenas sentou-se no seu lugar em silêncio.

A porta da classe abriu violentamente assim que Snape entrou com passos largos na sala. Observando-o com interesse, Hermione não notou nenhum sinal das aflições da noite anterior quando ele se voltou para a classe, com o olhar de desdém fixo firme em seu rosto.

– Hoje vocês irão preparar uma Poção de Repor o Sangue – disse. – Alguém pode me dizer quais os perigos associados ao consumo dessa poção?

Hermione manteve a cabeça baixa, esperando desesperadamente que pelo menos algum outro aluno na sala tivesse feito mais do que apenas dar uma olhada na matéria.

– Srta. Granger – provocou. Ela finalmente levantou os olhos para encontrá-lo, parado em frente a sua carteira. – Não me diga que nossa atual sabe-tudo não fez sua leitura hoje? Que decepcionante.

Ela baixou os olhos para a carteira novamente, sem confiar em sua voz, mesmo sabendo perfeitamente qual era a resposta.

– Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória, Srta. Granger – disse com desdém, voltando para a frente da classe. – Se você não consegue levar seus estudos junto com seus deveres de Monitora Chefe, você não merece essa posição.

Com esse comentário severo, ele balançou sua varinha no quadro, e as instruções para o preparo da poção apareceram.

– Vocês têm duas horas.

Com isso, Snape sentou-se atrás da sua mesa e permaneceu lá durante toda a aula, corrigindo trabalhos, sem nem ao menos se preocupar em passear por entre as carteiras para fazer comentários sarcásticos sobre a qualidade do trabalho dos alunos. Quando Neville derreteu seu caldeirão depois de adicionar bile de tatu no lugar de heléboro, ele simplesmente levantou a sobrancelha e reprimiu friamente –, Limpe sua bagunça e poupe-me da sua presença, Longbottom.

Ao final da aula, Hermione ainda estava indignada com a insinuação dele a respeito de seu mérito como Monitora Chefe. Ela colocou seu frasco na mesa do Snape junto com os dos demais alunos e fez moção de seguir seus colegas para a próxima aula.

– Srta. Granger.

_Droga_, reclamou mentalmente. Depois do seu comentário afiado no início da aula, ela conseguiu passar toda a aula dupla sem encontrar os olhos dele uma só vez. Esperava que isso servisse como um sinal de que ela não queria falar a respeito da noite passada com ele. Fez sinal com a cabeça para Harry continuar sem ela, e voltou para a sala de aula de Poções.

Ele permaneceu sentado à sua mesa e gesticulou para que se sentasse a sua frente, fechando a porta da sala com um gesto de sua varinha.

– Eu não estou acostumado a ter que dar explicações aos meus alunos – disse com um olhar de desprezo –, mas nestas circunstâncias, eu acho que a verdade seria melhor que a especulação e as hipóteses que, sem dúvida, estão passando na sua cabeça.

Ela se arrumou com altivez na cadeira, fazendo a melhor imitação que podia do desdém dele em seu rosto.

– Não se sinta obrigado a me dar nenhuma explicação, professor – ela argumentou. – Suas atividades _extracurriculares_ não me dizem respeito, assim como as minhas também não interessam ao senhor. Quanto às minhas especulações, não imagino que estejam longe da verdade.

– Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória, Srta. Granger – disse seco. – Não use esse tom de voz comigo.

Ela não se desculpou, simplesmente segurou seu olhar e esperou até que ele continuasse. Ele se levantou e andou de um lado para o outro atrás da mesa, ia cruzar os braços no peito, mas pensou melhor e decidiu fechar as mãos em punho ao longo do corpo.

_Ele está nervoso?_ Hermione pensou. Esse comportamento tão incomum fez com que ela suavizasse seu tom severo.

– Desculpe-me, professor – disse. – O senhor não me deve nada e não deveria ter que se explicar para mim.

Ele levantou a cabeça e a examinou curiosamente, o sinal de um sorriso sarcástico aparecendo em seu rosto.

– Estou vendo que você é mais perceptiva do que o seu amigo famoso – zombou. – Se ele imaginasse metade do que você deduziu, ele desceria até aqui exigindo um relato minucioso pela Penseira.

Hermione ignorou o menosprezo ao Harry, pois sabia que Snape nunca o perdoara por ter olhado suas lembranças na Penseira, mais de dois anos atrás. Se ela tivesse tais memórias, duvidava que teria sido muito clemente, também.

– Eu não disse nada a ninguém, professor – ela disse. – E nem planejo contar.

Ele assentiu.

– Sua discrição é... bem-vinda. – disse calmamente, levantando-se. – Se você é capaz de manter essa informação para si mesma, acredito que mais nenhuma explicação seja necessária.

Ela permaneceu sentada.

– Só uma coisa, professor – disse hesitante.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e sentou-se novamente atrás de sua mesa.

– Eu sei um pouco sobre o que o senhor tem que fazer pela Ordem – começou, tentando manter sua voz calma e uniforme. – Eu também sei um pouco sobre as coisas terríveis que os Comensais da Morte fazem, e se eles as fazem por vontade própria ou por obrigação, isso não torna as coisas mais fáceis.

Ela tomou fôlego, feliz ao perceber que o olhar dele estava fixo na superfície da mesa. Para falar a verdade, este ataque dos Comensais da Morte a afetara mais que os outros que ela ficara sabendo através de Harry ou da Ordem. Este foi o primeiro ataque a virar primeira página de jornal, tornando-o ainda mais real. E a dura verdade era que a família atacada não era muito diferente da sua própria família.

– Dez anos atrás, minha família era exatamente como a que morreu na noite passada – ela disse. – Eu já mostrava sinais de magia ainda muito nova, mas meus pais não os reconheciam pelo que eram. E matar toda uma família só porque as crianças são algo que eles não entendem, ou nem mesmo escolheram...

Ela parou subitamente, sua voz engasgada em sua garganta.

– Este ataque me atingiu muito de perto, e saber que poderia ter sido evitado... eu... só me diga que o senhor não estava em Kettering ontem a noite.

_Pronto. Eu disse_. Ela se recostou na cadeira e esperou pela explosão.

Mas não houve explosão.

– Eu disse que lhe contaria a verdade, Srta. Granger – ele respondeu calmamente. – Assim, temo que essa declaração esteja fora das minhas possibilidades.

Ela olhou fixamente para ele, ou melhor, para o topo da cabeça dele. Lembrou-se da expressão de indiferença no seu rosto, durante o café da manhã. As mãos dele tremendo na noite anterior.

Não era apenas a sua imaginação superativa inventando ilusões horríveis a partir de poucas informações.

Ele estivera lá. Ele presenciou tudo. Ele sabia o que aconteceria e não pôde fazer nada para impedir.

– Meu Deus – ela suspirou.

Ele deixou escapar uma risada áspera e desagradável. Ela ergueu seus olhos, espantada.

– Essa desculpa trouxa de salvador, não tem vez aqui, Srta. Granger – desdenhou. – Existem coisas neste mundo muito mais repugnantes do que qualquer entidade poderia sequer compreender, muito menos criar.

Ela o olhou por um momento, horrorizada, compreendendo, até que seus olhares se encontraram calmamente.

– Sim – ele disse cruelmente. – Eu estava lá. Eu fiquei sabendo do ataque com uma hora de antecedência e não fiz nada para salvá-los. Eu não lancei nenhuma Maldição de Morte, mas eu fiquei lá parado e assisti enquanto outros o fizeram.

Ela começou a se sentir mal. Levantou-se bruscamente, derrubando a cadeira, e dirigiu-se até a porta. Ele foi mais rápido, entretanto, e quando ela abriu somente uma fresta ele empurrou a porta com força, com a mão acima de sua cabeça, mantendo-a fechada.

– Deixe-me sair – ela teimou, ainda virada para a porta.

– Olhe para mim, Srta. Granger – ele ordenou.

Ela suspirou e virou-se para encará-lo. A mão dele estava acima do seu ombro, ainda mantendo a porta fechada.

– Eu fiz o que tinha que ser feito – ele sibilou, tão perto dela que ela podia ver seu reflexo nos impenetráveis olhos pretos –, como todos fazemos em tempos como esses. A maioria das coisas que temos que fazer é desagradável e _nenhuma_ é fácil, mas eu faço o pouco que posso, e nessa guerra _tudo_ conta, não importa o quão insignificante seja.

Ela assentiu, desviando seus olhos.

Ela pôde sentir o olhar dele por um momento, até que ele percebeu que essa era a única resposta que receberia dela. Suspirando, removeu a mão dele da porta e recuou, deixando-a passar.

Ela fugiu das masmorras o mais rápido que pôde, sem sequer parar nem para tirar pontos de dois alunos que tentavam enfeitiçar um ao outro no corredor principal.

* * *

Continua.

N/A: _Comentários serão sempre bem-vindos._

N.T.: _Não posso deixar de agradecer a Ferporcel, minha beta-reader e sócia nessa aventura, pela imensurável ajuda e paciência para procurar cada palavrinha típica do mundo mágico! _


	2. Respostas

**Antes do Amanhecer**

por snarkyroxy

traduzido por BastetAzazis

beta-read por FerPotter

Sumário:_Hermione tem algumas perguntas, mas quem tem as respostas? Ou, mais importante, a quem ela tem coragem para perguntar?_

Disclaimer: _Qualquer coisa que você reconheça pertence ao talento imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só os pego emprestado para brincar um pouco!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2: Respostas**

Nos dias que se seguiram, Hermione ainda estava confusa. Sua conversa com o professor de Poções não saia da sua cabeça, a ponto de achar que ela ia enlouquecer. O fato dele ter sido sincero com ela e ter admitido sua participação no trabalho horrível do Lord das Trevas, não foi o suficiente para aliviar suas preocupações.

O lado racional do seu cérebro tentava explicar a presença dele nos ataques, mas toda vez que conseguia se convencer, uma vozinha na sua cabeça chegava com mais uma contradição.

_Ele só estava lá para manter seu disfarce. Ele não machucaria ninguém. Ele trabalha para a Ordem... mas para manter seu disfarce, ele tem que fazer qualquer coisa que Voldermort comandar. _Qualquer coisa_. Sem hesitação._

Harry e Rony passaram a maior parte do quinto e sexto ano especulando se Snape realmente estava do lado deles, ou se estava apenas esperando o momento certo para ver quem ganharia a guerra. Hermione passara o mesmo tempo defendendo o seu professor, mas agora... ela não sabia o que pensar.

Uma coisa que não saía da sua cabeça era que, como um Comensal da Morte de verdade, ele provavelmente já tinha torturado ou matado nascidos trouxa como ela. Não porque ele _tinha_ que fazer isso, mas porque ele _queria_ fazer isso.

Como ela, ou qualquer outra pessoa para ser justa, poderia ter certeza que ele não estava simplesmente interpretando o papel de espião apenas para satisfazer suas vontades, há muito reprimidas?

Educando a essa geração de dia, matando a próxima à noite. Havia um certo ar de "O médico e o mostro" nisso tudo.

Na quinta à tarde, Hermione foi até à sala do Diretor para fazer seu relatório semanal como Monitora Chefe, determinada a dar um fim em sua angústia. Ela passara os últimos quatro dias tentando estudar, mas na maior parte do tempo acabava olhando para os livros desatenta, pena em punho, pergaminho em branco a sua frente, repassando cenas e mais cenas em sua cabeça.

Ela já havia planejado três conversas diferentes com o mestre de Poções, caso ele a chamasse navamente para discutir os eventos na semana.

Ele não a chamou.

Ela pensou em perguntar à Professora McGonagall o que ela sabia a respeito do trabalho de Snape como espião. Mas sua Diretora de Casa iria querer saber por que ela estava fazendo essas perguntas. Ela ainda estava tentando justificar as supostas ações de Snape para si mesma, quem dirá tentar explicá-las para outra pessoa, então esta opção foi descartada.

Ela pensou em pedir para o Harry falar com Remo Lupin, que não era apenas membro da Ordem, mas também estava em contato com o Snape com mais freqüência, por causa da Poção de Mata-cão que Snape preparava para ele mensalmente. Novamente, entretanto, Harry iria querer saber por que ela estava fazendo essas perguntas.

Além disso, ela disse ao Snape que não contaria a ninguém sobre o que sabia. Hermione sempre levou suas promessas a sério, e agora desejava que não tivesse feito uma afirmação tão genérica. Talvez ela pudesse falar com o Diretor. Ele já devia estar a par das últimas ações de Snape, então, dessa forma, ela não estaria traindo a sua confiança.

– Creme de canário – disse para o gárgula, que imediatamente recuou para o lado. Na sua primeira visita ao escritório circular como Monitora Chefe naquele ano, admirou-se ao descobrir que o Diretor havia desenvolvido um certo gosto pelas criações dos gêmeos Weasley. Ela aproveitou para fazer uma anotação mental para não aceitar nenhuma comida no escritório dele, não importava o quão inofensiva pudesse parecer.

– Srta. Granger, entre – o Diretor a chamou, levantando-se atrás de sua mesa.

O Diretor acenou para que ela sentasse numa das poltronas em frente à lareira, sentando-se na outra e conjurando um serviço de chá na mesa entre eles.

– Leite e dois torrões de açúcar? – perguntou.

Ela assentiu.

Eles passaram quase uma hora discutindo os assuntos de sempre, relacionados aos seus deveres como Monitora Chefe, e particularmente sobre suas responsabilidades em controlar as festividades caso a Grifinória ganhasse a próxima partida de quadribol contra a Corvinal. Quando chegaram ao fim da conversa, os dois permaneceram sentados em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que o Diretor, perceptivo como sempre, sentiu que havia mais alguma coisa que ela queria lhe dizer.

– Há mais alguma coisa que você deseja falar, Hermione? Qualquer coisa?

Ela hesitou. Embora já tivesse decidido consultar o Diretor, ela ainda não sabia direito o que realmente dizer.

– Eu, é... – vacilou. Ele a observava cuidadosamente, então ela tomou fôlego e continuou. – Eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor a respeito do Professor Snape.

– Ah – O Diretor olhou para ela com um olhar pensativo, segurando suas mãos juntas embaixo do queixo. – Nós achávamos que você talvez quisesse.

Ela ergueu seus olhos rapidamente estranhando as últimas palavras. – Nós?

– O Professor Snape e eu – Dumbledore esclareceu. – Ele me procurou para falar a respeito do encontro de vocês na segunda à noite, e da subseqüente conversa depois da sua aula de Poções. Ele estava... preocupado que você levasse seus temores à pessoa errada.

_Harry e Rony_, pensou, sentindo-se indignada. Em voz alta, disse – Eu disse a ele que não falaria sobre isso com ninguém. Eu achava que ele me considerava o suficiente para confiar numa promessa minha.

Dumbledore sorriu tristemente. – Eu acho que o Severo tem poucas razões para confiar em alguém nos últimos tempos.

O Diretor levantou-se e começou a andar vagarosamente perto da parede oposta da sala. Parava de vez em quando para olhar, ou tocar em alguma coisa; um bisbilhoscópio esquecido numa mesa, uma prateleira de livros que ronronavam enquanto ele corria seu dedo indicador pelas lombadas, uma adaga prateada com um intricado desenho de runas antigas ao longo do punho.

Ele chegou a uma cuba de pedra em uma pequena prateleira atrás da sua mesa. Hermione o observava quando ele sacou sua varinha e começou a colocar tiras prateadas na Penseira. Ele começou a falar baixo enquanto coletava seus pensamentos e, a princípio, Hermione achou que ele estava lançando um feitiço. Quando começou a prestar atenção no que ele falava, ouvindo uma mistura de palavras simples, encantamentos e palavras em outras línguas, percebeu que ele estava apenas divagando. Resmungando trechos de memórias e pensamentos, como faria um velho cuja razão vai se esvaindo através dos anos e encantamentos.

Ela não tinha certeza de quanto tempo estava ali sentada, em silêncio, assistindo pensamento por pensamento fluir para dentro da antiga cuba de pedra. Ela não queria interromper o Diretor em seus devaneios, mas será que ele estava ciente que ela ainda estava em seu escritório?

Sua pergunta foi respondida logo em seguida, quando ele virou-se da Penseira e voltou a sentar-se a frente dela.

– Barrete de limão? – ofereceu, segurando uma travessa cheia com as balas amarelas.

Ela balançou a cabeça educadamente, observando-o esperançosamente enquanto ele desembrulhava uma e colocava em sua boca.

– Peço desculpas por meu lapso momentâneo, Srta. Granger – Disse gravemente. – Eu precisava pensar um pouco sobre as implicações do que eu estou prestes a lhe contar.

– Diga-me, Srta. Granger, o que sabe a respeito do passado do Professor Snape?

Franzindo um pouco a testa, ela começou a pensar em tudo que soubera, pelo Harry ou por membros da Ordem. Não era muito. Disse a Dumbledore que sabia que Snape já tinha sido um Comensal da Morte por escolha própria, e que mudou de lado antes da primeira queda de Voldemort, e que agora estava em contato com os Comensais novamente, usando a desculpa de ser um seguidor fiel do Lord das Trevas para obter informações para a Ordem.

– E o que você sabe sobre as razões dele para ter mudado de lado? – o Diretor perguntou, olhando para ela sutilmente.

Ela devolveu o olhar com curiosidade. Harry vivia dizendo para ela que Dumbledore se recusava a falar das razões pelas quais ele confiava no Snape tão cegamente. Harry já havia tentado induzir o Diretor a conversar sobre esse assunto inúmeras vezes desde o seu quarto ano, só para ser repreendido, contradito e simplesmente dispensado a cada vez.

– Essa é uma pergunta retórica, senhor?

– Eu vou responder, Srta. Granger – o Diretor disse depois de um momento,–, a pergunta que vem perseguindo seu amigo Harry, e muitos outros, por um bom tempo.

Ela encarou o ancião, perguntando-se se sua razão tinha finalmente lhe escapado. Claro que qualquer explicação dada pelo Diretor colocaria um fim a seus temores, e responderia suas antigas dúvidas, mas o fato de que ele tão prontamente lhe revelaria informações tão particulares, deixava-a sem reação. Até onde ela sabia, apenas o Diretor, além do próprio Professor Snape, conheciam os verdadeiros motivos para sua troca de lado, e, de acordo com Harry, isso não mudaria nunca. Ela exprimiu suas preocupações em voz alta.

– Eu tenho toda a certeza que você não trairá nossa confiança, Srta. Granger – o Diretor respondeu. – A maneira como vêm lidando com esta situação até o momento mostra sua maturidade, e o seu respeito pelo Professor Snape é inigualável a qualquer outro aluno, até mesmo os da Sonserina. Antes dessa guerra terminar, ele precisará de alguém em quem possa confiar, e esta pessoa merece nada menos que toda a verdade sobre seu passado.

Hermione franziu a testa. Se ela não soubesse, acharia que o Diretor estava tentando forçá-los a algum tipo de parceria. Ela dificilmente acreditaria que o mestre de Poções daria permissão a Dumbledore para divulgar seus segredos sombrios à Monitora Chefe da Grifinória, a quem ele nunca fez questão de esconder sua aversão em cada aula.

– Neste caso, não deveria ser o Professor Snape a pessoa certa para me contar sobre seu passado, senhor? – perguntou.

Dumbledore deu um pequeno sorriso. – Severo não concordaria que eu contasse isso a você, Hermione, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele confia em mim e no meu julgamento. Com o tempo, ele vai perceber que eu tomei a decisão certa... assim como você também – o Diretor acrescentou.

Hermione finalmente assentiu. Com o seu consentimento, Dumbledore convocou a Penseira de trás da sua mesa e colocou-a na mesinha entre eles. Ele fez sinal para que ela chegasse mais perto enquanto mexia o líquido prateado com sua varinha.

– Venha Hermione – disse, pegando-a pelo braço. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto os dois mergulhavam de cabeça na Penseira.

_Quando ela abriu os olhos novamente, eles ainda estavam no escritório do Diretor. Ela olhou para Dumbledore, que estava parado ao seu lado, e então para um Dumbledore um pouco mais jovem, sentado atrás de sua mesa. Ela virou-se, espantada, quando a porta do escritório abriu violentamente, e Hagrid invadiu a sala, jogando uma figura quase sem vida e toda vestida em preto, dos seus braços para o chão._

_

* * *

_

**Continua**

_N/A: Muitíssimo obrigada a todos que leram e deixaram reviews!_

_N/T: Muito obrigada a Ferporcel, minha maravilhosa beta-reader, e a MiGranger e Irisgirl pela ajuda com a tradução._


	3. Reflexões

**Antes**** do Amanhecer**  
por snarkyroxy

traduzido por bastetazazis

beta-read por Ferporcel

Sumário: _Em algumas poucas horas, a imagem que ela tinha do mestre de Poções mudara para sempre…_

Disclaimer: _Qualquer coisa que você reconheça pertence ao talento imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só os pego emprestado para brincar um pouco!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3: Reflexões**

Hermione não lembrava como tinha voltado da sala do Diretor até seu dormitório. Ela mal se lembrava do forte aperto do Diretor em seu braço para tirá-la da Penseira. Tinha apenas uma vaga lembrança de ter lhe dado sua garantia em seguir o rígido pedido de discrição feito por Dumbledore.

Agora, ela estava de volta em seu quarto, encolhida em sua cama, acariciando Bichento distraidamente. Se ela pensou que falar com o Diretor tranqüilizaria sua mente, estava redondamente enganada.

Ela certamente não tinha mais dúvidas quanto à lealdade de Severo Snape agora, mas as coisas que ela viu... iriam persegui-la nas horas em que estivesse acordada e trazer pesadelos ao invés de sonhos.

Se não estivesse tão estarrecida, ela achava que ficaria histérica. Sua mente e suas emoções estavam em absoluto tumulto. Sentia vontade de gritar, chorar, atirar coisas, e enrolar-se em um canto... tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Em algumas poucas horas, a imagem que ela tinha do mestre de Poções foi virada completamente de cabeça para baixo. Agora ela entendia porque ele era tão horrível com todo mundo.

Era um ato tão bem interpretado, que ela duvidava se alguém, alguma vez, tivesse observado o bastante para ver além dele. Seu ódio, sua crueldade e sua frieza foram todos perfeitamente moldados para criar a pessoa que ele queria que todos enxergassem, e era uma fachada tão horrível, que ninguém nunca se importaria em olhar além dela. Ninguém nunca se importara em descobrir o que o fazia agir daquele jeito. As pessoas o rotulavam pelo que elas viam: Comensal da Morte, Sonserino, professor frio e vingativo. Será que ninguém nunca se perguntara por que ele fazia tanto esforço para ser odiado?

Apesar da sua natureza fria e cruel, Hermione sentia uma dor estranha em seu peito ao pensar em como a vida dele deveria ser, constantemente divido entre dois mestres, duas lealdades, dois lados opostos do mundo mágico. Ela não conseguia imaginar como seria viver desse jeito, sob constante vigilância. Todo o mundo mágico andava apreensivo ultimamente, mas levantar todos as manhãs, sem saber se hoje seria o dia em que seria descoberto, torturado e morto... era um peso muito grande para os ombros de qualquer pessoa.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Dumbledore antes de entrarem na Penseira. _Ele vai precisar de alguém em quem ele possa confiar antes desta guerra acabar._ Ela entendeu, e concordou plenamente. A guerra estava chegando ao seu clímax, cada lado ganhando seu tempo, esperando o outro cometer um erro. Havia uma tensão tangível no ar, e a raiva estava aumentando. Todos precisavam de alguém com quem pudessem conversar ou se apoiar. O que ela não conseguia entender, entretanto, era por que Dumbledore achava que ela poderia ser essa pessoa para o Snape.

O que ela poderia fazer para ajudá-lo? _O que ele deixaria você fazer para ajudá-lo_, corrigiu-se. Ele não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que a convidaria para seus aposentos para uma conversa franca uma vez por semana.

Ela quase deu uma risada com a idéia do Professor Snape encolhido numa poltrona com uma xícara de chocolate quente na mão, contando-a seus segredos mais íntimos... até que percebeu que, de qualquer forma, aqueles segredos haviam sido acabados de serem lhe mostrados, sem o conhecimento dele.

Ela não queria nem pensar na reação dele quando descobrisse o quanto ela sabia. Ele não descontaria sua raiva no Diretor, culparia a ela e à sua tendência em querer saber de tudo. Ela provavelmente teria detenções pelo resto da vida.

De qualquer modo, ela sabia a verdade agora, e não era provável que fosse esquecê-la. Não tão cedo... nem nunca. Hermione Granger não se intimidava frente a um desafio, e talvez esta tarefa, esta missão que Dumbledore confiou a ela, fosse o seu desafio definitivo: encontrar um jeito de ultrapassar a fachada aparentemente impenetrável de Severo Snape.

Ela só tinha que descobrir como.

Ela olhou para o relógio, espantada quando percebeu que já passava da uma da manhã. Ela estivera divagando por mais de duas horas.

Rapidamente, ela se trocou e pulou para baixo das cobertas, empurrando Bichento relutante para os pés da cama. Em seguida, murmurou _nox_, e o quarto foi imerso em uma escuridão quase completa. Apenas um fino raio de luz do luar atravessava uma pequena abertura entre as cortinas, iluminando uma faixa do chão.

Embora ela estivesse cansada, o sono não vinha. Sua mente ainda estava fervilhando com pensamentos e imagens de tudo o que descobrira naquela noite. Mesmo seu truque habitual de recitar o alfabeto rúnico mentalmente não adiantou.

Um sono inquieto finalmente caiu sobre ela, mas acordou constantemente, despertando de seu sono leve na escuridão. E cada vez que voltava a dormir, os gritos roucos e as súplicas de Severo Snape invadiam os seus sonhos.

* * *

**Continua**

N/A: _Peço desculpas pelo capítulo curto, mas me parecia ser a hora certa de terminá-lo._

N/T: _Obrigada a Ferporcel, minha beta-reader favorita!_


	4. A Poção de Matacão

**Antes do Amanhecer**

por snarkyroxy

traduzido por bastetazazis

beta-read por ferpotter

Summary: _Como o Snape se sente a respeito do que Dumbledore contou a Hermione? E como Hermione se sente sobre enfrentar o mestre de Poções?_

Disclaimer: _Qualquer coisa conhecida pertence ao imenso gênio de J. K. Rowling; eu só os pego emprestados para brincar um pouco!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Quatro: A Poção de Mata-cão**

Hermione sentia-se como se mal tivesse dormido por uma hora antes que o amanhecer frio e cinzento de sexta-feira espreitasse por entre as cortinas. Durante o café da manhã no Salão Principal, Harry e Rony estavam preocupados demais com a partida de quadribol do dia seguinte para notar as olheiras escuras em volta dos olhos de sua melhor amiga. Entretanto, a irmã de Rony era mais atenciosa, e notou o aspecto pálido da amiga mais velha.

– Você está bem, Hermione? – perguntou, já no meio de sua travessa de mingau de aveia quente. Hermione estava distraída com seus pensamentos de novo e levou um tempo para responder.

– O quê? Oh, desculpe-me Gina. – disse depois – Eu só estou cansada, é isso.

– Onde você estava ontem à noite? – a mais jovem insistiu. – Eu fui até o seu quarto um pouco depois das nove, mas você não respondeu a porta.

– Eu estava, é... – vacilou – tomando banho. Provavelmente eu não ouvi você batendo na porta.

Gina estudou sua amiga curiosamente antes de aceitar sua explicação e voltar para a sua comida. Hermione focou sua atenção na Mesa Principal, e ficou aliviada ao ver um lugar vazio entre o Diretor e a Profa. Sinistra, de Astronomia.

Ela não queria encarar o mestre de Poções se não fosse absolutamente necessário. A idéia de uma aula dupla de Poções naquela tarde já a preocupava o suficiente. Ele ficaria completamente irritado com a decisão de Dumbledore na noite anterior, e ela sabia que ele não perderia uma oportunidade de diminuí-la na frente de seus sonserinos preferidos. Ela também sabia que, embora ele não tivesse outra escolha a não ser favorecer os alunos de sua própria casa, estava claro que ele gostava disso.

E ainda, se os seis últimos anos de Poções ensinaram-lhe alguma coisa, foi a não considerar seus insultos literalmente. Era verdade que o tom irônico que ele usava toda vez que ridicularizava seu jeito esforçado a magoava, mas ela se orgulhava do fato dele não encontrar nada em seu trabalho que pudesse ser criticado.

Ela sabia que suas poções estavam sempre perfeitas, e suas redações eram ponderadas e inteligentes. O fato dele não conseguir encontrar nada além do seu aparente conhecimento sem fim para ridicularizá-la, a satisfazia tanto quanto qualquer elogio que ela já recebera de outro professor.

Ela suspirou, resolvendo não pensar mais no assunto... _pelo menos até àquela tarde_. Ela tinha outras aulas para se preocupar pela manhã, incluindo Magia Medicinal, a mais nova adição ao currículo N.I.E.M. de Hogwarts.

Com a ameaça de Voldermort assomando mais de perto a cada dia, a Medibruxaria era uma carreira muito procurada. Normalmente os alunos não podiam estudar o assunto até depois de se formarem em Hogwarts; entretanto, no ano anterior, o Diretor reconhecera a necessidade de ter jovens bruxas e bruxos treinados nesta arte.

A nova matéria fora um tremendo sucesso desde o começo, com a maioria das alunas de nível N.I.E.M. se inscrevendo, assim como alguns garotos também. Harry e Rony dispensaram a aula extra para se concentrarem no quadribol, mas Hermione empolgara-se com a oportunidade.

Ela gostara tanto da matéria no ano anterior, que estava considerando seriamente a Medibruxaria como carreira futura. Não era surpresa que ela era a aluna mais brilhante da turma, mas até mesmo Madame Pomfrey admirou-se com a facilidade com que ela aprendia cada novo feitiço de cura.

Este ano, as aulas estavam decididamente mais difíceis, a medibruxa explicava sobre alguns dos feitiços e poções mais repugnantes do mundo mágico. Reconhecê-los era essencial para o diagnóstico e tratamento, e Hermione saía de cada aula tanto fascinada quanto perturbada, mas também determinada. Todos os sinais no mundo mágico apontavam para a necessidade destas suas habilidades, cedo ou tarde.

* * *

Depois do almoço, Harry e Hermione despediram-se de Rony no saguão de entrada e dirigiram-se para as masmorras para a última aula do dia.

Momentos depois de tomarem seus lugares, a porta foi escancarada e o mestre de Poções invadiu a sala, virando-se para a turma assim que chegou à frente dela.

– Polissuco – bramiu, acenando com sua varinha para o quadro, onde uma lista de ingredientes apareceu.

– Alguém pode me dizer o objetivo desta poção?

Hermione manteve seus olhos abaixados, desejando que qualquer outro se arriscasse a responder. Harry sabia a resposta, mas seu braço levantado seria certamente tão ignorado quanto o dela fora em todas as outras aulas. Isto é, se ele um dia se oferecer voluntariamente para responder uma pergunta em uma aula de Poções.

– Srta. Granger?

Ela levantou os olhos para ver Snape observando-a com uma sobrancelha levantada em expectativa, nenhum traço de malícia além do seu desprezo de sempre. _Que estranho_, pensou. _Mas também, ele é um espião; ele tem que ser bom em esconder suas emoções, certo?_

– Srta. Granger, talvez não se incomode em se juntar a nós na sala de aula? – sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto os sonserinos na sala riam alto. – Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória por não prestar atenção. Eu devo repetir a pergunta?

Ela suspirou internamente. Pelo menos ele não estava furioso. Ainda.

– A Poção Polissuco permite a quem bebê-la assumir temporariamente a forma de outra pessoa. – respondeu.

Snape ficou em silêncio por um instante, esperando que ela adicionasse mais detalhes à sua resposta, como ela sempre fazia. Quando percebeu que ela não ia dizer mais nada, retrucou – Adequado, Srta. Granger, embora incompleto. – e continuou explicando para a sala os usos e abusos da poção.

No fim da aula, cada aluno da turma tinha extensivas anotações sobre o projeto que duraria um mês e um parceiro definido por Snape. Hermione ficou grata por não ser parceira do Neville, como sempre. Ele quase desistiu da matéria, se não fosse pela insistência da Professora Sprout de que Poções andava lado a lado com Herbologia, e, embora ele entendesse a teoria surpreendentemente bem, ele ainda era um desastre ambulante quando ficava há menos de dois metros de um caldeirão.

Sua parceira era Susana Bones da Lufa-Lufa, uma menina quieta com mão boa para preparar poções e com verdadeiro interesse pela matéria. Ela esperava tornar-se uma medibruxa depois da escola, e poções medicinais eram um conhecimento essencial neste ramo de estudos. Nem todas as medibruxas tinham a sorte de Madame Pomfrey em ter um Mestre de Poções à sua disposição.

Harry não fora tão sortudo. Snape sentia um prazer particularmente cruel em associá-lo com Malfoy, embora desta vez o Monitor Chefe sonserino não estava sorrindo maliciosamente da má sorte de Harry. No fim da aula, os dois estavam sentados o mais longe um do outro quanto fisicamente possível enquanto trabalhavam na mesma mesa, e olhando um para o outro com igual apreensão e repugnância.

Hermione esperou por Harry no fundo da sala, nem que fosse só para impedi-lo de enfeitiçar Malfoy assim que eles pisassem no corredor. Ela podia dizer pela tensão nos ombros dele, que ele estava extremamente irritado com o parceiro que Snape escolheu para ele, e seu humor estava pior que o normal, ultimamente. Hermione e Rony atribuíam seu stress aos NIEMs e na ameaça agourenta de outro confronto com Voldermort, mas Harry não hesitava em descontar suas frustrações nas outras pessoas, especialmente nos sonserinos.

Malfoy passou por ela sem nem desviar os olhos em sua direção, e Harry juntou-se a ela em seguida. Eles tinham acabado de sair da sala quando:

– Srta. Granger, um instante, por favor.

Hermione olhou o corredor, além de onde Harry tinha parado para esperá-la. A distração momentânea permitira que Malfoy desaparecesse em direção a sala comunal da Sonserina.

– Vejo você no jantar, – disse para Harry, e murmurou consigo mesma – se ainda estiver viva.

Harry obviamente ouviu o comentário, porque parou de repente e fixou-lhe um olhar preocupado.

Ela acenou para ele com um riso curto e forçado, e voltou para a sala de aula, preparando-se para enfrentar a ira do mestre de Poções. A porta bateu violentamente assim que ela se afastou. Snape não se movera da sua mesa, mas ergueu os olhos e fez sinal para que ela sentasse à sua frente.

– Srta. Granger, você conhece a teoria da Poção de Mata-cão?

– Professor? – Depois de todas as suas preocupações, tudo o que ele queria era conversar sobre uma poção?

Ele suspirou impacientemente. – Mata-cão, Srta. Granger – disse irritado. – Você certamente sabe das minhas razões para fazer a poção. Posso assumir que você conhece a teoria por trás do seu preparo?

– Sim, Professor – respondeu. – O erro mais comum em-

– Eu não pedi para você recitar o seu livro – ele falou ríspida e rapidamente. – Saber a teoria de cor e entender como esta deve ser aplicada na prática são duas coisas completamente diferentes. Você deve conhecer as propriedades de cada ingrediente, assim como a forma como eles deverão reagir entre si-

Ele foi interrompido pelas fagulhas verdes da lareira, e no momento seguinte, a cabeça do Diretor apareceu no dançar das chamas.

– Ah, Severo. – disse Dumbledore – Gostaria de saber se poderíamos ter uma palavrinha?

– Sem dúvida deve ser mais do que uma palavrinha – Snape disse – Eu o encontrarei em breve, assim que puder me livrar da presença da Srta. Granger.

O Diretor olhou para Hermione e assentiu com a cabeça como forma de reconhecimento. O seu olhar era significativo e, de repente, tudo começou a fazer sentido.

_Isso explica porque o Professor Snape tem sido tão... normal_, ela pensou. Agradável não era a maneira certa de descrevê-lo, mas ele não fora mais desagradável que o normal com ela nesta tarde. Obviamente, Dumbledore teve a precaução de esperar até depois da sua última aula de Poções da semana para informar a Snape das recentes descobertas dela. Assim, ela não teria que vê-lo por pelo menos três dias, e até lá, se tivesse sorte, o pior da raiva dele contra ela já teria passado.

Assim que a cabeça de Dumbledore desapareceu, ela se virou novamente para o mestre de Poções e esperou ansiosa.

– A Poção de Mata-cão, Srta. Granger. – ele declarou. – Você acha que é capaz de prepará-la?

_Prepará-la?_ Será que ele daria essa chance a ela? Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido com a emoção de uma oportunidade como essa.

– Eu, é, claro professor. – ela gaguejou – Ou melhor, eu entendo a teoria, embora, obviamente, eu nunca tive a chance de por este conhecimento em prática. Mas eu tenho certeza que-

– Sim ou não já basta – ele a cortou.

– Sim, – ela disse, completando depois – professor.

– Muito bem – ele disse, ignorando o desrespeito dela – A Poção de Mata-cão precisa ser preparada esta noite, e como eu posso ser chamado a me ausentar, o Diretor recomendou-me que recorresse ao auxílio de um estudante competente.

Qualquer orgulho que Hermione pudesse ter sentido por ter sido considerada para esta tarefa foi ofuscado com a idéia de ter que se encontrar com o mestre de Poções apenas algumas horas depois da reunião dele com Dumbledore. Ela lutou contra o impulso de recusar categoricamente o convite, mas sua mente acadêmica não a permitiu. Ele estava oferecendo a ela uma oportunidade maravilhosa, não apenas para observá-lo a preparar a poção, mas quem sabe até, ela tivesse a chance de poder dar a sua contribuição.

– Não se engane, Srta. Granger, – desdenhou – se fosse por mim, você estaria longe do meu laboratório e o lobisomem poderia ir implorar pelo seu tônico. Entretanto, considerando que você já está ciente tanto do problema do Lupin e..., como você mesma disse, das minhas atividades _extracurriculares_... você é a escolha lógica para a tarefa.

Ela sentiu um desconforto no estômago assim que entendeu o significado das palavras dele. Ela ficaria lá para observar e aprender. A única razão para ela assumir o preparo da poção seria se Voldermort convocasse Snape.

– Obrigada, professor – disse – Eu agradeço a oportunidade de simplesmente observar o processo.

Ele parecia levemente surpreso pelos agradecimentos obviamente sinceros dela, mas disfarçou bem a sua surpresa com outro soriso sarcástico. – Como eu disse, Srta. Granger, eu não tive muita escolha nesta questão... entretanto, acredito que você será uma assistente... satisfatória.

Ela precisou de toda sua compostura para não dar um largo sorriso com a coisa mais próxima de um elogio que ela provavelmente iria receber dele. Ele compreendeu sua expressão e, por um instante, ela pensou ter visto seus olhos brilhando com algo além de malícia ou ódio. Divertimento, talvez? Ou compreensão?

Não importava, pois no instante seguinte ele já estava em pé, conduzindo-a para fora da sala de aula. Não seria bom deixar o Diretor esperando mais que o necessário.

– Sete horas. – ele disse, enquanto ela alcançava a porta. – Não se atrase.

* * *

Quando Hermione chegou à sala de aula de Poções, um pouco antes das sete horas, ficou bastante óbvio que Snape já sabia de tudo o que Dumbledore havia contado a ela.

A raiva fria que ardia em seus olhos quando ele a encarou era mais apavorante do que se ele tivesse berrado com ela. A tensão no ar era palpável quando ele lhe disse uma única palavra – Venha.

Ele virou-se e deu as costas a ela, sem se preocupar em saber se ela o seguia. Ele a conduziu ao escritório ligado à sala de aula, e então sacou sua varinha. Ela observou com os olhos atentos, perguntando-se se ele ia enfeitiçá-la ou matá-la, até que ele se virou para a parede de pedras e bateu nelas numa ordem precisa.

Ela respirou fundo. Se não estivesse tão aterrorizada, teria rido da sua suposição absurda.

A parede de pedras desapareceu e, novamente, ele fez sinal para ela segui-lo.

O corredor escuro e úmido que eles entraram deu lugar a um lance de escadas estreito e igualmente escuro. Ela seguiu o mestre de Poções de perto, para não perdê-lo no escuro, mas também não perto o bastante para arriscar trombar com ele, caso ele parasse de repente.

Depois de um número indeterminável de degraus e o sussurro de uma senha, ela se encontrou numa sala sem janelas parecida com a sala de aula de Poções: o laboratório particular do mestre de Poções.

Grandes bancadas de madeira dividiam a sala em várias fileiras, e cada uma estava preparada com caldeirões de todos os tamanhos e materiais imagináveis. A parede ao fundo estava forrada com prateleiras de potes, cada um contendo formas estranhas embebidas em um líquido de aparência viscosa. À sua direita havia uma série de armários, provavelmente guardando ingredientes para poções. À sua esquerda, a parede estava vazia, a não ser por uma escrivaninha com altas pilhas de livros e pergaminhos, e outra porta de madeira como a que eles acabaram de passar quando entraram no cômodo.

– Sente-se – ele disse, despertando-a de sua inspeção à sala. Ele apontava para um banco de aparência desconfortável ao final da mesa mais próxima.

Ela obedeceu e ele foi até os armários, reunindo os ingredientes para a poção. Ela suspirou. Se ele ia falar em monossílabos, esta seria uma noite muito longa. Certamente, ele poderia pôr sua raiva de lado por apenas algumas poucas horas. Embora a poção não fosse exatamente crucial para a guerra, se não fosse bem preparada, acarretaria na perda de um membro da Ordem por pelo menos uma semana; uma coisa que ela sabia que eles não podiam se permitir neste momento.

– Agora – ele disse, colocando ambas as mãos espalmadas na bancada e debruçando-se através da mesa até que seu rosto ficasse a centímetros do dela. – Eu não preciso explicar a importância de preparar esta poção rápida e corretamente, preciso?

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando desesperadamente não recuar com a proximidade dele.

– Enquanto nós estivermos neste laboratório, nosso único propósito será fazer poções. Eu não vou tolerar conversas sem propósito ou perguntas ridículas, e o mais importante – ele inclinou-se ainda mais perto, e pela segunda vez naquela semana, ela se viu refletida nos olhos dele – eu não quero ouvir nenhuma menção sobre nada que aquele velho tolo metido pensou em mostrar-lhe na noite passada.

Ela assentiu.

Ele se afastou e ela suspirou aliviada. Ele ainda estava terrivelmente bravo; ela podia dizer por seus movimentos bruscos e pela mandíbula cerrada. Ela estava aliviada, entretanto, por ele não parecer culpá-la pela audácia do Diretor.

Momentos depois, todos os ingredientes estavam dispostos na bancada e, de volta ao modo professor, ele explicou as propriedades de cada ingrediente e seu propósito na poção.

Ela assistiu, encantada com as mãos dele, enquanto ele picava, desfiava e fatiava as partes de plantas e animais em porções precisas. A potência da poção, ele explicou, dependia tanto da preparação exata dos ingredientes como do preparo da poção propriamente dito.

Ela fez um mínimo de perguntas, mas ele respondeu à todas elas concisamente, sem o tom de impaciência que sua voz sempre tinha na sala de aula. Ela percebeu que esta noite, neste laboratório, ele não estava tratando-a como mais um aluno cabeça-oca. Espantada com a idéia de Severo Snape considerando qualquer um como seu igual, ainda mais uma grifinória nascida trouxa, ela percebeu que ele estava olhando para ela em expectativa.

– Professor?

– Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, Srta. Granger, – reprimiu, e vendo sua expressão perdida – quais as conseqüências que a falha no preparo apropriado dessa poção? Seria melhor se você começasse a prestar atenção quando estou falando.

– Desculpe-me, professor – disse, reprimindo-se. Ele bufou e voltou-se para o ingrediente final, que ele estava cortando em cubos habilmente. _Lá se vai a igualdade_, pensou retoricamente. Por um momento, ela estava começando a entender as intenções de Dumbledore.

Um repentino silvo de dor chamou sua atenção, e ela ergueu seus olhos para ver sangue pingando da mão de Snape, onde a faca havia escorregado. Ele largou o instrumento ofensor rapidamente na mesa, mas ao invés de cuidar da ferida, sua mão direita agarrou seu antebraço esquerdo.

Hermione entendeu num instante, e teve que suprimir a vontade súbita, e de certa forma perturbadora, de ir até ele.

– Há mais sanguinária naquele armário – ele disse, gesticulando sobre seu ombro e banindo rapidamente tanto a faca ensangüentada como os ingredientes estragados com um gesto de sua varinha. – Complete e engarrafe a poção, mas deixe um cálice cheio, que você levará prontamente para o Professor Lupin. Acredito que seja capaz de limpar tudo e deixar o laboratório como o encontrou?

Ela assentiu que entendeu enquanto ele desaparecia pela porta ao lado da escrivaninha. Ela espiou pela porta e viu de relance o que parecia ser uma sala de estar. Ela imaginou que deveria ser parte dos aposentos particulares dele e se perguntou o que Harry e Rony diriam se soubessem que ela os vira.

Ela riu ao imaginar a expressão no rosto do Rony, mas se controlou em seguida, quando Snape reapareceu, franzindo a testa, vestindo as mesmas vestes negras aveludadas e pesadas que ele vestira quando ela o encontrara no saguão de entrada no início daquela semana. Ele bateu a porta atrás de si, e ela viu a luz azul fraca da proteção sendo ativada.

Passando por ela a passos largos até a lareira, ele jogou um punhado de pó nas chamas e chamou pelo Diretor. O rosto de Dumbledore apareceu segundos depois, mudando de um sorriso para um franzir de testa assim que percebeu as vestes de Snape.

– Eu fui convocado – Snape disse rapidamente – Nós nos encontraremos assim que eu retornar.

Antes que o Diretor pudesse responder, Snape deu as costas para a lareira e, sem olhar nem de relance na direção dela, dirigiu-se para a porta que conduzia de volta à sala de aula de Poções.

– Tenha cuidado, professor – ela falou para as costas dele.

Ele parou momentaneamente, uma mão na maçaneta, mas não se virou. Uma leve tensão nos seus ombros foi o único sinal de que ele a ouvira, e então ele se foi.

* * *

**Continua**

N/A: _Comentários serão sempre bem-vindos_.

N/T: _Obrigada a Ferporcel, minha beta-reader favorita! E muito obrigada a MiGranger, nossa agora, consultora oficial para assuntos potterianos : ) !_


	5. Expectativas

**Antes do Amanhecer**

**por snarkyroxy**

traduzido por bastetazazis

beta-read por ferporcel

Sumário:_Hermione completa a Poção de Mata-cão, e Dumbledore está pronto para se intrometer, como sempre._

Disclaimer: _Eu só os pego emprestados para brincar um pouco!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 5: Expectativas**

Hermione esticou e massageou os músculos de trás do pescoço, doídos depois de ficar inclinada por tanto tempo sobre o caldeirão fumegante. Já fazia quase três horas desde que o Professor Snape fora convocado, deixando-a encarregada da Poção de Mata-cão; embora concentrada como estava, mal percebera o tempo passar.

Agora, ela apreciava verdadeiramente as habilidades e a dedicação que deviam ter sido necessárias para Snape se tornar um Mestre em Poções. Um elixir mágico como este que ela tinha acabado de preparar era apenas uma amostra superficial das capacidades muitas vezes ignoradas de um Mestre, e mesmo assim, requeria a maior precisão possível. Tanto o número quanto a velocidade da agitação deveriam ser precisos, os ingredientes adicionados nos momentos exatos, e a chama do queimador cuidadosamente controlada.

Como em todas as poções que ela preparava, a aparência desta estava exatamente igual à descrição no livro. A prova final, entretanto, seria a mudança de cor quando a poção esfriasse. Se devidamente preparado, o líquido cinza-esverdeado escuro deveria clarear para um cinza pálido assim que esfriasse. Qualquer traço de verde significaria um erro no preparo, e a retenção do componente venenoso do heléboro. Tal mistura seria fatal para quem a bebesse.

Ela ficou olhando a poção esfriar ansiosamente, procurando por sinais de mudança. Nada ainda. Consultou o livro novamente: "_No momento exato em que a mistura atingir setenta e nove graus Celsius, a mudança de cor deverá começar_."

Ela mordeu os lábios nervosamente. Conhecia alguns feitiços para a detecção de temperatura, mas estava com receio de usar qualquer um deles numa mistura tão volátil. _O que eu não daria por um termômetro Trouxa agora_, pensou ironicamente. Se tinha uma coisa que ela aprendera durante todos esses anos no mundo mágico, era que os bruxos nem sempre faziam as coisas da melhor maneira. _Na maioria das vezes sim, mas nem sempre_.

Ela espantou-se subitamente quando o caldeirão deu uma bela baforada. Depois, ela ouviu um leve assovio e a poção clareou para o cinza pálido, sem nenhum sinal de verde.

– Dez pontos para a Grifinória, Srta. Granger – disse, imitando Snape e depois bufou:_ Está para nascer o dia. Eu preparei uma poção de nível de Mestre e aposto que ele não vai nem ter a dignidade de dizer "muito bem"._

Ela limpou boa parte do laboratório rapidamente, enquanto esperava que a poção esfriasse completamente. Conforme lhe foi instruído, encheu um cálice com a poção e engarrafou o resto, depois limpou o caldeirão. Olhando em volta, sentiu-se satisfeita ao ver que havia deixado o laboratório particular de Snape em condições impecáveis. Checou mais uma vez se todas as bancadas de trabalho estavam limpas, e então pegou o cálice com a poção para entregá-lo ao Professor Lupin.

A porta fechou-se num estalo atrás dela assim que saiu da sala, a mesma luz azul fraca brilhou como antes, indicando o reaparecimento das proteções. Um rápido _Lumos_ murmurado deu-lhe luz suficiente para percorrer a escadaria e a galeria estreita, antes de encontrar-se de volta no escritório da sala de aula dele.

Da passagem até o escritório, do escritório até a sala de aula e da sala de aula até o corredor principal das masmorras, todas as portas ativaram suas próprias proteções com o mesmo feitiço assim que ela as fechava. _E eu que achava que Moody era paranóico_, pensou. Uma coisa era proteger uma sala cheia de perigosos ingredientes de poções, mas isso era ridículo!

Deixando as masmorras para trás, tomou seu caminho subindo cuidadosamente três lances de escada e atravessou a sala de aula até o escritório do professor de Defesa. A porta no alto da escada de pedra estava entreaberta, e ela pôde ouvir vozes baixas vindo de dentro da sala. Ela bateu na porta, hesitante, e momentos depois a porta se abriu, revelando o Professor Lupin e o Diretor sentados um de cada lado da escrivaninha, com um bule de chá de porcelana redondo e duas xícaras entre eles.

– Ah, Srta. Granger! – disse o Diretor, olhando para o cálice que ela ainda segurava cuidadosamente em suas mãos. – Eu acredito que o preparo da poção foi um sucesso.

Ela assentiu. – Acho que sim, professor.

Ela entregou o cálice a Lupin e o observou cheirar a poção e torcer o nariz.

– O cheiro é esse mesmo – disse, e bebeu o cálice todo num gole só. – Ughhh – estremeceu, colocando o cálice vazio na mesa. – Certamente o sabor é o mesmo. Esperava que Severo, com toda sua genialidade, pudesse ter encontrado uma maneira de deixá-la com um gosto melhor depois de todos esses anos.

O Diretor riu.

– Obrigado, Hermione – Lupin disse sério. – Eu tenho sorte de ter uma, ou melhor, duas pessoas capazes o suficiente para preparar esta poção para mim. Você realmente é uma jovem bruxa muito talentosa.

– Obrigada, professor – ela respondeu, enrubescendo um pouco. – Mas o Professor Snape ainda fez a maior parte do trabalho. Tudo tinha que ser tão preciso. Eu levaria horas para completar o que ele fez em minutos. Ele é realmente brilhante quando o assunto é Poções, não é? – acrescentou.

Os dois professores concordaram com um gesto de cabeça, Dumbledore de certa forma melancólico.

– Isso ele é, Hermione – Lupin elaborou. – Eu estive nas aulas com ele por sete anos, e a única vez que uma poção dele ficou menos que perfeita foi quando-

- Hã, hã.

A voz de Lupin morreu com a interrupção alta e obvia do Diretor; Hermione endereçou a ambos um olhar indagador.

– Eu acho que já falamos demais sobre o passado de Severo por hora – ele disse calmamente.

Agora foi a vez de Lupin endereçar ao Diretor um olhar curioso.

– Bem – disse Dumbledore, fingindo não perceber o olhar confuso de Lupin. – Acho melhor nós deixarmos a poção fazer efeito, Remo. Venha comigo, Hermione. Gostaria de ter uma palavrinha a respeito dos seus deveres como Monitora Chefe.

Hermione deixou-se ser conduzida para fora do escritório do Professor Lupin, e não falou até chegarem ao gárgula de pedra ao pé da escada secreta do Diretor, que recuou sem que o velho bruxo falasse uma senha.

– Diretor, o Professor Snape ainda não tinha voltado ao laboratório quando eu saí, mas eu deixei tudo arrumado como estava antes. Eu não sabia como ele gostaria de proteger os armários de ingredientes, mas a sala pareceu se trancar sozinha quando saí.

– Deve estar tudo bem, Srta. Granger – assegurou-lhe, enquanto chegavam ao final da escada e entravam no escritório dele. Ele fez um gesto para ela sentar-se numa poltrona perto da lareira. – Certamente eu mencionarei seu sucesso com a poção ao Professor Snape quando ele voltar. Posso até conseguir persuadi-lo a lhe conceder alguns pontos para a Grifinória.

Se Hermione fosse qualquer outro estudante, naquele momento, ela estaria imaginando com grande satisfação a expressão no rosto de Snape se ele fosse forçado a conceder pontos para a Grifinória. Mas nestas circunstâncias, ela mal ouviu o comentário sobre os pontos.

- Ele não voltou?

- Ainda não – disse Dumbledore pesaroso. – Embora, freqüentemente, ele não volte até um pouco antes do amanhecer, dependendo das circunstâncias da noite.

_Dependendo de quantos ataques ocorrerem_, Hermione pensou, seu estômago revirando com a idéia de mais uma reportagem de primeira página do Profeta Diário; com outra família massacrada.

– Não tenha medo, Srta. Granger – Dumbledore assegurou-lhe. – Severo vem fazendo isso por muito tempo. Eu tenho a mesma confiança em suas habilidades como espião como no seu talento como mestre de Poções. A cada convocação que ele atende, ele nos leva um passo mais próximo de descobrir os planos de Voldemort para o confronto final.

– Também leva o Professor Snape há um passo mais próximo da morte – ela murmurou triste, quase para si mesma.

Dumbledore considerou-a cuidadosamente por cima dos seus óclinhos de meia-lua.

– Perdoe-me, Srta. Granger – disse, conjurando um serviço de chá (prateado, desta vez) com um aceno de sua mão. – Ás vezes eu me esqueço o quanto você é perceptiva.

Ela assentiu com um sorriso amarelo enquanto aceitava a xícara de chá fumegante. É verdade, ela era perceptiva, mas ela descobrira que isso nem sempre era uma coisa boa. Certamente, sua percepção lhe dera muito mais com o que se preocupar nestes últimos dias.

– Eu espero que Severo não tenha dirigido nem um pouco de sua raiva contra você esta noite – Dumbledore indagou.

Ela balançou a cabeça. – Não, professor. Ele estava irritado, mas tudo o que disse foi que nós estávamos no laboratório para trabalhar, e que ele não daria atenção a nada que não fosse relacionado à poção.

– Ah, isso realmente soa ao Severo – meditou. – Ele é um homem brilhante, e muito dedicado ao seu trabalho, mas ele tem a tendência de usar isso como um pretexto quando está aborrecido.

Hermione não teve tempo de digerir o comentário porque naquele momento, um grito estridente atravessou a sala, e a fênix Fawkes apareceu em uma explosão de cores magníficas. O belo pássaro circulou na sala duas vezes antes de descansar no seu poleiro, próximo à mesa de Dumbledore.

– Falando no diabo; não é esse o ditado Trouxa, Srta. Granger? Acho que Severo se juntará a nós em breve.

– Eu vou sair, professor – ela disse, levantando-se rapidamente.

– Na verdade, acho que devo pedir que fique – o Diretor respondeu, gesticulando para ela sentar-se novamente.

Ela permaneceu em pé, indecisa por um momento. Por um lado, ela queria ver o professor de Poções e certificar-se que ele realmente tinha retornado inteiro. A sensação que teve na boca do estômago a noite toda, sabendo que ele poderia estar em perigo, era algo que ela não queria mais sentir.

Por outro lado, ela estava com medo da reação dele ao vê-la agora, sem a Poção de Mata-cão requerendo o máximo da sua atenção. _Talvez, resolver isto na presença de Dumbledore seja uma boa idéia. Ainda__ assim... _lhe parecia errado

– Professor, não é minha função – ela começou a falar, mas o Diretor levantou a mão.

– Eu quero que fique – disse firmemente. – Além disso, se Severo tem alguma coisa para relatar, pode ser bom nós termos um ponto de vista diferente. Como eu disse, você é muito perceptiva.

Ela sentou-se novamente, retorcendo as dobras de suas vestes nervosamente com as mãos. Dumbledore também se sentou, depois de conjurar outra poltrona para juntar-se as outras duas perto da lareira.

Momentos depois, eles ouviram o barulho de botas pesadas nos degraus de pedra, e a porta de madeira abriu-se rapidamente.

* * *

**Continua.**

_N/A: Obrigada a todos que gastaram tempo deixando reviews. Eu realmente aprecio seus comentários._

_N/T: Obrigada a Ferporcel pela enorme ajuda como beta-reader!_


	6. Os Desejos de Dumbledore

Antes do Amanhecer

por snarkyroxy

traduzido por bastetazazis

beta-read por ferporcel

Sumário:_Dumbledore está agindo como um velho tolo e intrometido. Snape está de péssimo humor depois de voltar de uma convocação, e Hermione observa com relutância._

Disclaimer: _Qualquer coisa que você reconheça pertence ao talento imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só os pego emprestado para brincar um pouco!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6: Os Desejos de Dumbledore**

Snape franziu a testa quando viu Hermione sentada com Dumbledore, mas não disse nada enquanto atravessou a sala e se afundou na poltrona vazia, sua elegância habitual levemente ausente.

– Houve outro atraque – ele disse cansado.

O Diretor assentiu, conjurando uma terceira xícara de chá e magicamente fazendo-a pairar, cheia, em frente ao mestre de Poções. _Quando tudo o mais falhar, faça uma xícara de chá_, Hermione pensou. Era um hábito que Dumbledore provavelmente aprendera com a Sra. Weasley, ou vice-versa. – Era de se esperar. Você estava presente?

Snape assentiu. – Nós não fomos avisados do nosso destino. Pegamos uma Chave de Portal no último minuto. Não tive tempo de mandar um aviso.

Hermione ficou abalada com o desespero que o mestre de Poções aparentava. Não em seu rosto; a máscara fria e indiferente estava no lugar, como de costume, mas na amargura da sua voz.

– Quem foi o alvo esta noite? – Dumbledore perguntou devagar, inclinando-se para frente em sua cadeira. A pergunta ficou suspensa no ar enquanto Snape o observava através de uma cortina de cabelos finos.

- Aurores – disse Snape, e então, depois de uma pausa –, Shacklebolt.

Dumbledore respirou fundo e encostou-se novamente na cadeira, o brilho nos seus olhos extinguiu-se abruptamente enquanto assimilava a notícia. – Você está ferido? – perguntou.

– Não mais que qualquer outro – Snape respondeu amargo.

– Severo.

– Não é nada – Snape disse firme, tirando seu cabelo negro do rosto.

Foi só então que os outros dois ocupantes da sala puderam ver o corte ensangüentado atravessando seu rosto e desaparecendo na linha dos seus cabelos, perto da têmpora. Hermione inspirou repentinamente quando viu o forte contraste do sangue fresco contra a pele pálida e os cabelos negros.

– Eu lhe asseguro – zombou, com um olhar superficial na direção dela –, não está tão ruim quanto parece. Eu simplesmente fui pego no meio do fogo cruzado. Ao contrário da outra pessoa que encontrei no nosso lado esta noite, eu ainda tenho a minha cabeça.

Hermione não conseguiu conter uma exclamação de horror ao ouvir aquilo, e o Diretor levantou-se abruptamente.

– Severo!

Hermione permaneceu sentada em choque. Quando Snape mencionara o ataque, não lhe ocorreu que o homem havia sido realmente assassinado. Ele era um Auror, afinal de contas. Não eram eles os bruxos mais formidáveis na comunidade mágica? Se eles não podiam defender um ataque de Comensais da Morte, que esperança o resto do mundo bruxo teria?

Além disso, Quim Shacklebolt não era apenas um Auror, era também um membro da Ordem. Embora ela tivesse falado com aquele homem negro apenas algumas poucas vezes, ele lhe parecia amigável e de bom coração, mesmo sendo um bruxo poderoso com um trabalho tão difícil. Ele foi um dos bruxos que resgataram Harry na Rua dos Alfeneiros no verão após o retorno de Voldermort, e seu pensamento rápido no ano passado salvara a vida de muitos de seus colegas quando Comensais da Morte atacaram Hogsmeade. Ela o assistira a duelar naquele ataque, e ele lhe parecera um aliado formidável. Certamente ele seria capaz de se defender de alguns Comensais da Morte. Ele não podia realmente estar...

– Morto? – ela murmurou, quase inaudível, mas Snape a ouviu.

– Morto, Srta. Granger? – desdenhou. – Diga-me, por que você pensaria isso? Nós apenas invadimos a casa dele para nos juntarmos a uma conversa amigável sobre a política mundial.

– Severo – Dumblerore disse novamente. – Isso foi desnecessário.

– A pergunta dela também – o mestre de Poções retrucou. – E o que ela está fazendo aqui afinal? Ela não tem o direito de ouvir nada disso.

Hermione levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao seu professor, não conseguindo disfarçar a mágoa na sua voz. – Professor, eu gostaria que você não falasse de mim como se eu não estivesse na sala. O que quer que seja que você queira dizer, pode falar na minha cara.

Snape também se levantou, diminuindo a distância entre eles com apenas alguns poucos passos, até elevar-se sobre ela. Ela não recuou, encarando o olhar zangado dele, igualmente furiosa.

– Você não tem o direito de estar aqui – ele disse com uma voz forçosamente calma.

– Severo – a voz do Diretor o cortou novamente, mas os dois o ignoraram. Hermione não ia voltar atrás. Ela não pedira para participar da reunião, e ressentiu-se com a implicação de que sua presença era auto-imposta.

– Você acha que eu quero estar aqui? – ela disse, ainda cara-a-cara com Snape. – Você acha que eu já não tenho preocupações suficientes este ano, com os N.I.E.M.s e com os meus deveres como Monitora Chefe, sem mencionar o fato de um bruxo muito poderoso e louco ainda estar tentando matar o meu melhor amigo?

– Ambos estão aqui a meu convite – Dumbledore interferiu com firmeza. – Eu entendo seus receios, Severo... – Snape bufou – ...e os seus, Srta. Granger. Eu só peço a vocês que tentem trabalhar juntos.

O olhar de Hermione correu de Snape para Dumbledore e então ela sentou-se, dando-se por vencida desta vez. Snape, também voltou à sua poltrona, lançando um olhar sombrio ao Diretor.

- Agora - disse Dumbledore, tomando um gole do seu chá calmamente. – Tem mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber, Severo?

Snape assentiu, limpando distraidamente um fio de sangue preste a correr para dentro da gola alta da sua sobrecasaca Ele já devia ter se livrado da capa de Comensal da Morte que Hermione o vira usando quando ele saiu, antes de vir ao escritório do Diretor.

– O Lorde das Trevas está ficando cada vez mais impaciente comigo por causa da poção – Snape disse. – Eu não sei por mais quanto tempo eu conseguirei fingir outro fracasso.

– Você ainda não teve sorte com o antídoto? – o Diretor perguntou. – Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de fornecer uma arma tão poderosa ao Tom sem um antídoto pronto ao alcance.

Snape já balançava a cabeça antes mesmo do Diretor terminar de falar. – Todos os meus esforços para neutralizar os efeitos da cicuta dos pântanos até agora falharam. A cicuta venenosa seria a escolha óbvia, mas quando combinada com os outros ingredientes, reage com a cicuta dos pântanos aumentando a dor ao invés de anulá-la.

Hermione não precisava ouvir mais nenhuma descrição dos ingredientes da poção para entender que era uma poção horrenda. Embora nunca a tivesse usado, a cicuta dos pântanos era o ingrediente principal da Morte Dolorosa, uma poção freqüentemente utilizada para levar criaturas mágicas à morte se elas causassem algum mal a bruxos ou bruxas. A idéia de Voldemort querendo usar uma poção similar em humanos revirou seu estômago.

– Tenho um tempo limitado para me dedicar ao antídoto – Snape disse, apertando a parte superior do nariz com os dedos, cansado. – Eu ainda tenho as redações das minhas aulas para corrigir, e os estoques da enfermaria não podem ser negligenciados em tempos como esses. Além disso, eu tenho que manter um estoque de poções falsas à mão caso seja convocado, para demonstrar meu aparente progresso para o Lorde das Trevas.

– Há muito que ser feito – o Diretor concordou, acenando com um gesto de cabeça –, entretanto, a criação de um antídoto deve ser a nossa prioridade máxima.

– Eu sei disso – Snape disse –, mas é que eu posso fazer tão pouco sem poder recorrer ao uso de um daqueles simplórios vira-tempos, e você sabe muito bem que poções preparadas em loops de tempo são inúteis. Eu só poderia usar o artefato para ganhar algumas horas extras para corrigir as redações.

Com a menção dos vira-tempos, o olhar de Dumbledore passou de Snape para a Hermione. – Srta. Granger, você está assistindo as aulas de Magia Medicinal neste ano, não está?

Ela assentiu, e ele a julgou pensativo por um momento. – Severo – ele dirigiu-se ao mestre de Poções –, você acha que a Srta. Granger seria capaz de preparar as poções necessárias para a enfermaria?

Hermione olhou para o Diretor e depois para o mestre de Poções, curiosa em saber como ele responderia a esta pergunta. Ele não era exatamente conhecido por distribuir elogios, principalmente quando Grifinórios estavam envolvidos, mas ele não podia negar que suas poções estavam sempre perfeitas.

– Acredito que a Srta. Granger consiga preparar poções adequadas – Snape respondeu, sorrindo com desdém, como que a desafiando a questionar sua avaliação.

– Excelente! – exclamou Dumbledore. – Então está tudo arranjado!

– O quê? – Hermione e Snape falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Dumbledore observou os dois por cima dos seus oclinhos de meia-lua, o brilho cintilante retornando suspeitamente aos seus olhos. – A Srta. Granger pode preparar as poções para a enfermaria – ele declarou –, deixando você, Severo, com mais tempo para se concentrar em seus outros esforços.

Snape deixou escapar um suspiro alto e voltou para a sua cadeira, olhando para o teto enquanto murmurava entre sua respiração – Tudo bem.

_Tudo bem?_ Hermione pensou, virando-se para encará-lo, incrédula. Desde quando Snape concordava em dividir suas obrigações com um aluno da Grifinória? Ela sabia que no final as coisas seriam do jeito de Dumbledore, mas nunca pensara que o mestre de poções não iria expor suas objeções antes de ser forçado a fazer alguma coisa que ele veementemente não gostasse.

– Ao que me parece, Srta. Granger – Snape disparou impaciente –, o Diretor, com toda a sua sabedoria, nos verá trabalhando juntos, quer nós gostemos, ou não.

Dumbledore riu. – Eu não pretendo ser um sabe-tudo, Severo. Eu apenas sei mais que você.

O mestre de Poções encarou-o com raiva e Dumbledore riu mais uma vez.

– Desculpe-me, professor – Hermione disse. – Eu reconheço a importância da tarefa, mas quando terei tempo para isso? Meu horário de aulas está completo e ainda tem meus deveres de Monitora Chefe, e ...

Sua voz morreu e ela olhou para o Diretor.

– Eu imagino que metade do currículo de Magia Medicinal cubra os feitiços de cura, enquanto a outra metade cobre as poções – ele disse. – Desta maneira, você pode continuar assistindo as aulas de feitiços, e usar as aulas de poções para ajudar o Professor Snape.

– Você quer que eu desista de parte das aulas? – Hermione estourou.

– Eu imagino que você receberá todos os créditos pela parte de poções desta matéria – Snape sugeriu, sorrindo com desdém novamente –, contanto que suas poções sejam do padrão esperado para suprir a enfermaria.

– Ora, Severo – o Diretor disse, com um sorriso aberto. – Nós dois sabemos que as poções da Srta. Granger não serão menos que perfeitas. Oras, não foi outro dia mesmo que você estava me dizendo que era uma pena não poder conceder pontos a sua aluna mais brilhante porque ela era uma Grifinória?

Hermione olhou incrédula para seu professor pela segunda vez naquela noite. Os pontos vermelhos que apareceram nas maçãs do rosto dele só confirmavam as falas de Dumbledore. Ela teve que fazer um grande esforço para conter o sorriso que crescia em seu rosto. Ela vinha esperando por um elogio do Diretor da Sonserina desde seu primeiro ano, e embora não tenha vindo diretamente dele, ainda assim lhe deu uma confortável sensação de alegria ao saber que seus esforços em Poções não tinham sido inteiramente em vão.

– Sim, bem – Snape disse, levantando-se e cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. – Eu tenho certeza que sua ajuda será ... útil.

– Eu farei o melhor que puder, professor – ela disse, permitindo que um pequeno sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto.

– Magnífico – Dumbledore disse, batendo palmas enquanto levantava-se atrás de sua mesa. – Eu acho que isso conclui nossa reunião esta noite. Srta. Granger, obrigado por sua ajuda com a Poção Mata-cão anteriormente. Severo, eu organizarei uma reunião com a Ordem o mais rápido possível para discutirmos as últimas notícias, mas enquanto isso, há mais alguma coisa que você queira discutir?

O mestre de Poções balançou a cabeça, tirando o cabelo dos olhos. Hermione notou que alguns fios ficaram presos no sangue que secava ao longo do seu rosto.

– Muito bem – disse o Diretor, também observando Snape. – Severo, talvez você permita à Srta. Granger dar uma olhada nisso antes de você sair.

– Obrigado, Diretor – Snape disse, franzindo a testa –, mas eu sou bem capaz de me curar sozinho.

– Ah, eu sei que você é bem capaz – Dumbledore disse animado –, mas Madame Pomfrey sempre me diz que a Srta. Granger é a melhor aluna da sala, e até mesmo eu não me sinto confortável em apontar minha varinha para meu próprio rosto. Srta. Granger, você pode cuidar do Professor Snape antes de sair?

– Sim, professor – ela assentiu, sem deixar de notar o franzir de testa no rosto de Snape aumentar.

– Ótimo – disse o Diretor. – Vejo os dois amanhã. – Ele saiu do seu escritório por uma porta lateral que Hermione não tinha visto antes, deixando-a sozinha com o mestre de Poções.

_Melhor acabar logo com isso_, ela pensou. Ela se levantou e foi em direção ao Snape, mas ele levantou a mão para impedi-la de se aproximar.

– Não tão rápido, Srta. Granger – ele disse. – Eu ainda sou bem capaz de cuidar disso sozinho, não importa o que o Diretor pense. Você pode ir andando.

– Mas … – ela começou.

- Sem mas, Srta. Granger – ele disse, levantando um pouco sua voz. – Você não consegue perceber quando não é bem-vinda?

_Não perto de você_, ela pensou. Ele sempre a tratou com a mesma indiferença fria que dispensava ao resto dos alunos. Ela fora uma tola ao pensar que suas atitudes com ela mudariam depois dos eventos da última semana, mesmo com ele sendo tão agradável com ela quando eles prepararam a Poção Mata-cão. Obviamente, aquilo foi um lapso momentâneo da parte dele e, para o espanto de Hermione, dificilmente aconteceria de novo.

Ele passou por ela a passos largos em direção a porta, com a intenção de abri-la para acompanhá-la até a saída, mas quando sua mão encostou na maçaneta, ela emitiu uma névoa de raios vermelhos e ele afastou seu braço abruptamente. Ele ficou olhando para a palma da sua mão por um tempo, esfregando-a, e então sacou sua varinha da sua manga.

– _Finite Incantatem_ – ele entoou, e então agarrou a maçaneta de novo, apenas para receber outro choque e mais um banho de raios.

Hermione assistia interessada enquanto ele tentava uma série de feitiços, todos elaborados para desarmar proteções, cancelar feitiços de silêncio ou para abrir fechaduras mágicas. Após cada um deles, o resultado era o mesmo, até que eventualmente ele desistiu.

– Maldito velho tolo – disse para si mesmo, esfregando novamente a palma da mão direita com a outra mão, ignorando Hermione completamente enquanto deu passos largos em direção à lareira.

– Eu acredito que você saiba a senha para a sua sala comunal? – ele disse por cima dos ombros, assim que pegou um pouco de pó de Flu e deu um passo para dentro da lareira. Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele jogou o pó cintilante e disse rapidamente –, Sala de aula de Poções!

Um momento depois, ele saiu da lareira, sacudindo o pó de Flu que caíra em suas vestes, inútil como poeira mágica. Hermione tentava disfarçar seu divertimento. Ela já tinha percebido, enquanto Snape tentava abrir a porta, o que estava acontecendo. Dumbledore não pedira apenas para ela para curar os ferimentos do Mestre de Poções antes dos dois saírem, ele insistira nisso. _E o que o Diretor deseja, o Diretor consegue_, ela pensou, e limpou sua garganta para chamar sua atenção.

Snape olhou para ela, ainda parada no meio da sala. – Bem, não fique aí parada garota – resmungou. – Você quer ficar presa aqui comigo a noite toda?

– Parece, professor – ela disse, com um leve traço de divertimento -, que nenhum de nós poderá sair daqui enquanto os desejos de Dumbledore não forem realizados.

– E que desejos são esses? – ele cortou, virando-se para ela.

Ela apontou para o rosto dele.

– Eu já lhe disse que sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar disso sozinho, Srta. Granger – ele disse com raiva.

– Eu sei disso – ela disse calmamente, num esforço para abater a raiva dele. – Mas parece que nem a minha vontade, nem a sua, interessam.

Ele olhou em volta da sala por um momento, como se estivesse procurando por outra saída. Então, com um suspiro irritado e algumas palavras murmuradas, que soavam como algo parecido com _velho intrometido_, ele cruzou a sala e parou em frente à Hermione.

Ela levantou os olhos para encará-lo.

– Bem, vamos logo com isso – ele disse, exasperado. – Quanto antes você curar este maldito arranhão, mais cedo nos livraremos da presença um do outro.

– Você poderia se sentar, professor? – ela pediu petulante. – Eu não posso ver direito o que estou fazendo quando você está me encarando de cima desta maneira.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha com o tom dela, mas, vendo que esta era a única maneira de sair do escritório do Diretor, abaixou-se, sentando-se na mesma cadeira que ela ocupara anteriormente, de maneira que sua altura não a atrapalhasse.

Sentindo-se bem menos intimidada, ela sacou sua varinha e aproximou-se dele para examinar o corte. Ele estava certo, realmente não era tão mal assim; apenas tinha sangrado bastante, como sempre acontece com ferimentos na cabeça. Ela lançou um feitiço de limpeza para poder ver melhor o corte e então se pôs a executar o feitiço de cura que aprendera no início daquele ano.

Ele observou-a cuidadosamente a princípio, mas depois fechou os olhos quando a varinha dela aproximou-se dele. Ela franziu o cenho, concentrando-se, e assim que terminou o encantamento ficou satisfeita ao ver o corte desaparecendo completamente sob sua varinha, que passava confiante pelo rosto dele.

- Aí está – ela disse gentilmente, abaixando a varinha e estendendo sua outra mão para tocar na pele curada. – Novo em...

Assim que seus dedos tocaram o rosto dele, ele afastou-se bruscamente, olhando ferozmente para os lados, como se por um momento ele tivesse esquecido onde estava. Seu olhar obscuro eventualmente parou nela, e na mão dela, ainda estendida há apenas alguns centímetros do seu rosto.

- Eu, é… desculpe-me – ela hesitou –, eu só queria ter certeza que não ficaria, é... , que não ficaria uma cicatriz. Posso?

Ela gesticulou para sua mão estendida, e um silêncio desconfortável invadiu a sala antes dele assentir, virando seu rosto levemente para longe dela. Ela esticou o braço tentativamente, seus dedos tocando levemente a pele da testa dele. Quando ele não se retraiu ou afastou-se, ela pressionou um pouco mais firme e correu seus dedos vagarosamente pelo rosto dele, seguindo a, agora invisível, linha do corte.

Ele fechou seus olhos novamente e expirou. _Ou foi um suspiro?_ ela pensou, aproveitando a oportunidade para estudá-lo enquanto ele estava desatento. Sua expressão havia mudado completamente nos últimos minutos, do desafio à resignação... ou seria contentamento? Enquanto seus dedos desciam ainda mais no rosto dele, sentindo sua barba ainda curta, acabando de brotar da pele perto do maxilar, ela pôde jurar que ele estremeceu com o toque dela.

De repente, ela percebeu que os olhos dele estavam abertos novamente, e que ele a observava. Relutante, ela afastou a mão do rosto dele e deu um passo para trás, afastando-se dele.

– Pronto – ela disse de novo. – Novo em folha.

Seus olhos escuros estavam indecifráveis no momento em que ele levou sua mão ao rosto para seguir o corte, imitando os movimentos dela. Ela retornou o seu olhar, vagamente consciente de uma sensação estranha que ela não conseguia identificar e que se opunha à desconfortável sensação no seu estômago. Não era medo... poderia ser... expectativa?

_Não seja maluca, Granger_, ela repreendeu-se. _Expectativa pelo quê?_

Ela não teve tempo de responder à pergunta, porque naquele momento, a porta do escritório abriu de repente com um flash de luzes verdes.

– Eu imagino que essa seja a nossa deixa para sair, Srta. Granger – Snape disse, levantando-se.

Hermione não acreditou ao vê-lo voltar ao seu humor normal mais uma vez. _Foi só mais um lapso na sua concentração,_ ela pensou. _O mestre de Poções está de volta_.

Relutante, ela o deixou acompanha-la, silenciosamente, para fora do escritório, descendo a escadaria em espiral até o gárgula de pedra e seguindo para o corredor principal. Sem esperar mais nenhuma palavra do reservado professor, ela seguiu para as escadas que levavam à sala comunal da Grifinória quando a voz dele a parou.

- Srta. Granger!

Ela virou-se, com o pé no primeiro degrau da escada. – Sim, professor?

Ele olhou em volta rapidamente, para ter certeza que estavam seguros dos ouvidos de qualquer estudante que estivesse fora da cama.

– Você fez um trabalho admirável ao terminar a Poção Mata-cão, Srta. Granger - ele disse. – Sua ajuda foi ... – ele procurou pela palavra certa –, apreciada.

– Obrigada, professor. – ela disse, lutando para manter uma expressão neutra em seu rosto. – Eu fico feliz por ter conseguido ajudar.

Ele assentiu, e então girou nos calcanhares e seguiu a passos largos para a escada que seguia para as masmorras, desaparecendo na escuridão.

Quando Hermione virou-se para a sua escada novamente, ela parou de lutar contra suas emoções e deixou o enorme sorriso que tentara segurar encher o seu rosto.

* * *

Continua

N/A: Comentários são sempre apreciados.

N/T: Cicuta do pântano (do original "cowbane") e cicuta venenosa (do original "hemlock") são duas plantas venenosas, que, embora tenham nomes semelhantes em português, provocam diferentes sintomas em suas vítimas, por isso foi necessária a diferenciação na fala de Snape. ; )

Mais uma vez obrigada a minha beta-reader, ferporcel, e à MiGranger, nossa consultora para assuntos potterianos!


	7. Comemorações e Conversas

**Antes do Amanhecer**

por snarkyroxy

traduzido por bastetazazis

beta-read por ferporcel

Disclaimer: _Qualquer coisa que você reconheça pertence ao talento imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só os pego emprestado para brincar um pouco!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 7: Comemorações e Conversas**

Na tarde seguinte Hermione estava, assim como a maioria dos seus colegas de classe, no campo de quadribol, para assistir à tão esperada partida da Grifinória contra a Corvinal. Neste ano, com o "famoso Harry Potter" em sua última temporada, Grifinória queria vencer a Taça de Quadribol mais do que nunca, já que no ano passado haviam perdido para a Sonserina numa violenta partida final. A Grifinória e a Corvinal eram, sem dúvida, os dois melhores times da escola neste ano, e com certeza seria um grande jogo, apesar do clima rigoroso que já fazia desde a noite passada.

Um vento gelado soprava nos campos de Hogwarts, e quando a partida já completava uma hora, o vento começou a vir acompanhado por uma neve congelante e granizo. Até mesmo o feitiço aquecedor que Hermione lançara em si mesma não era o suficiente para evitar o vento cortante. Assim, foi com os dentes tiritando de frio que ela torceu por Harry, Rony e o resto do time da Grifinória.

Mesmo com o tempo ruim, era fácil ver que os dois times estavam equilibrados. O jogo estava empatado, e embora os artilheiros lutassem contra o vento toda a vez que tentavam marcar um gol, os goleiros mal podiam ver a goles a tempo de defendê-la. Os espectadores, assim como os próprios jogadores, sabiam que a partida seria vencida pelo apanhador que pegasse o pomo de ouro.

Olhando de soslaio para cima, através da neve que caia com força, Hermione mal podia enxergar a silhueta de Harry, pairando bem acima da partida, procurando pelo pomo de ouro. Orla Quirke, a apanhadora estrela da Corvinal, estava se movendo, voando rapidamente em volta do campo, na mesma altura dos demais jogadores.

Hermione mordeu os lábios, preocupada. Num dia normal, a estratégia de Harry de observar a partida de cima e examinar o campo por algum sinal da pequena bola dourada era perfeita. Mas com esse tempo, não havia nenhuma esperança de Harry localizar o pomo de ouro de lá de cima, a não ser que ele passasse sibilando bem na sua frente. Mais abaixo, em um dos cantos do campo, Rony estava obviamente pensando a mesma coisa. Ele gesticulava loucamente para Harry descer, mas seus acenos foram bloqueados por outra rajada forte de neve.

Olhando em volta da multidão, Hermione podia apenas decifrar o camarote dos professores do outro lado do campo, e a figura obscura de Severo Snape na primeira fila. A aparência dele era tão insípida quanto o tempo; com suas vestes habituais, acompanhadas por um grosso cachecol preto enrolado em volta do pescoço. Até o seu rosto, a única cor no que parecia a Hermione um buraco negro no meio do mar de vermelho, dourado e azul, estava escondido, já que o vento chicoteava seus cabelos negros na frente dele.

_Que estranho_, Hermione pensou, que ele estivesse perdendo tempo com uma partida de quadribol quando sua Casa nem estava jogando. Com todo o trabalho que ele estava fazendo para a Ordem e para Voldemort, além de suas obrigações como professor, o quadribol parecia bem trivial comparado às suas outras tarefas. Talvez Dumbledore tivesse insistido para ele vir, Hermione cismou. Diretores de Casa deveriam dar o exemplo, afinal de contas. Ainda assim, sob tais circunstâncias, Dumbledore deveria perceber que há coisas mais importantes que exibições abertas de camaradagem entre as Casas.

_Mera tolerância entre as Casas_, ela corrigiu-se, lembrando de quem ela estava pensando.

Sua atenção voltou rapidamente para a partida com um repentino _Ooooh!_ dos espectadores no lado mais distante das arquibancadas. A tempestade de neve tinha diminuído nos últimos minutos, e ela podia ver a apanhadora da Corvinal mergulhando e costurando, próxima ao chão, obviamente seguindo a pista do esquivo pomo de ouro.

Hermione, junto com o resto da multidão, procurou no céu pelo outro apanhador, e ofegou quando um borrão vermelho e dourado de vestes de quadribol mergulhou em direção ao chão num ângulo impossível.

– Parece uma Finta de Wronski! – gritou Dino Thomas, que passou a ser o comentarista dos jogos de quadribol quando Lino Jordan deixou Hogwarts no ano passado. – E isso não é brincadeira! Potter está cada vez mais próximo de Quirke!

Hermione e seus colegas da Grifinória gritaram até ficarem roucos assim que Harry saiu do seu mergulho emparelhado com a apanhadora da Corvinal. Eles cruzaram o campo numa mancha de cores das suas Casas, mas nenhum conseguia a arrancada de velocidade necessária para agarrar o pomo.

Os demais jogadores pararam para assistir os apanhadores enquanto eles chegavam perto de um dos limites do campo. As arquibancadas estavam bem à frente, logo atrás das balizas do gol, e o pomo viraria para a esquerda ou para a direita. Quem conseguisse antecipar a manobra, poderia encurralar a bola dourada e ganhar a partida.

Harry, à esquerda de Quirke, se acotovelava com ela, tentando jogá-la para fora do caminho, mas não adiantou. Eles estavam há apenas alguns metros da parede sólida das arquibancadas.

A multidão ficou em completo silêncio, fazendo o vento uivante parecer ainda mais alto que antes. Todos estavam segurando a respiração. Até mesmo os professores, inclusive Snape, Hermione notou, estavam debruçados em seus lugares para ter uma visão melhor.

Ela observou com espanto quando, num último momento, quase impossível, Harry executou o Giro da Preguiça com apenas uma mão e desviou-se por baixo da vassoura de Quirke. Ao mesmo tempo, o pomo de ouro virou bruscamente para a direita, e quando Harry se endireitou na vassoura, o pomo estava firmemente preso na sua mão esticada.

Um estrondo emergiu do lado das arquibancadas onde estavam os torcedores da Grifinória, e Hermione bateu palmas até suas mãos doerem, mesmo por baixo das suas luvas. Lá no campo, Harry foi cercado pelo abraço em grupo do time, antes de retirar-se para apertar a mão de Quirke. Os Corvinais eram corteses quando derrotados, e como a neve começou a cair mais forte novamente, os Grifinórios marcharam de volta para sua sala comunal, para uma festa a ser lembrada.

* * *

Muito mais tarde, naquela noite, Hermione deixou a sala comunal depois de finalmente, e com a ajuda de uma feliz mas irada Professora McGonagall, convencer Harry, Rony e o resto do time a irem para a cama.

As comemorações foram longas e barulhentas. Hermione mal teve tempo para agradecer que Fred e Jorge não estavam mais na escola, quando a lareira da sala comunal acendeu e os protagonistas das suas aflições chegaram via Flu. Com os braços carregados com sacolas de doces da Dedosdemel, e caixas das Gemialidades Weasley, eles reclamaram que a festa precisava de mais animação, antes de montar prontamente a primeira de muitas rodadas de seus fogos de artifício.

Os alunos eram espertos o bastante para ficarem longe dos cremes de canário, mas os gêmeos Weasleys estiveram muito ocupados desde que deixaram a escola, e ninguém foi poupado. Durante toda a noite, muitos alunos viram pêlos, penas e outros membros crescerem em seus corpos, para a alegria da multidão. Todos riam juntos, e até mesmo Hermione não saiu ilesa, comendo acidentalmente um Biscoito Chinês do Azar. Tudo que ela disse nos dez minutos seguintes soava como blá-blá-blá para quem ouvia, embora, ela pensou mais tarde, que Fred e Jorge haviam criado inadvertidamente a solução perfeita para a falta de intérpretes no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia.

Ela fechou as pesadas portas de carvalho do Saguão de Entrada atrás de si, caminhou através dos jardins e sentou-se no muro baixo que o cercava, com uma vista que atravessava o gramado em direção à Floresta Proibida.

A tempestade de antes havia se extinguido e a noite, apesar de congelante, estava clara e tranqüila.

_BANG!_

_Tranqüila não_, ela consertou, procurando em volta pela fonte do barulho. Ela suspirou aliviada quando percebeu que era apenas um dos fogos de Fred e Jorge, que ainda flutuava em volta dos jardins, depois de escapar por uma das janelas da Torre da Grifinória.

Ela o observou enquanto ele flutuava lentamente pelo jardim, com os dizeres "_Corvinal fede_" em brilhantes letras azuis. Fred e Jorge certamente sabiam como animar uma festa, não restava dúvidas. O Professor Flitwick, Diretor da Corvinal, é que não ficaria muito contente se os fogos ainda continuassem mostrando sua mensagem pela manhã, mas Hermione sabia muito bem que era melhor não tentar esvaecer os fogos de artifício dos Weasley.

Um movimento perto dos limites da Floresta Proibida chamou sua atenção, e ela espreitou os olhos, visualizando uma forma obscura movendo-se através das árvores. Ela estremeceu, percebendo como já estava tarde, e como ela estava sozinha ali fora, nos jardins do castelo. Talvez ela devesse entrar.

Ela viu o mesmo movimento novamente, e desta vez a figura emergiu das árvores. Na luz da lua crescente, ela reconheceu a pessoa como ninguém menos que o Professor Snape, e respirou aliviada. Entretanto, aquele alívio foi quase que imediatamente transformado em preocupação, enquanto ela se perguntava de onde ele vinha tão tarde da noite. Será que ele estivera de novo com Voldemort?

Ela estava a meio caminho em direção a ele pela grama coberta de neve antes de sequer perceber que tinha se movido. Ele carregava um pequeno pacote em uma das mãos, e ela ficou quase aliviada ao ver o olhar irritado no seu rosto quando ele a viu vindo em sua direção.

– Srta. Granger – ele disse entre dentes cerrados. – O quê, em nome de Merlin, você está fazendo aqui fora a esta hora da noite?

– Apenas limpando minha mente – ela respondeu, e ao olhar inquisidor dele, esclareceu –, Eu estava encarregada da sala comunal até as, é... , comemorações acabarem.

– Ah, claro – ele deu um sorriso malicioso. – Vitoriosos, mais uma vez.

Ela o estudou por um momento. Ele não parecia estar ferido, ou nervoso, como da última vez que ele voltou de um encontro com Voldemort. Por outro lado, ele era bom em disfarçar isto. Na noite anterior, ela jamais teria imaginado que ele estava ferido, se Dumbledore não tivesse perguntado

– E você, professor? – ela perguntou. – O que o traz aqui fora, no frio, a essa hora da noite?

Ele sorriu com desdém à sua pergunta indireta, mas lhe concedeu uma resposta mesmo assim. – Não, eu não fui convocado – ele disse, entretido com a expressão pesarosa dela. – Se você insiste em ser tão curiosa, eu estava na Floresta Proibida coletando isso.

Ele desembrulhou um canto do pacote em suas mãos e ofereceu para ela examiná-lo. Ela espiou o conteúdo, que parecia vagamente com montes de terra. Entretanto, assim que ela se inclinou para mais perto, o cheiro que sentiu lhe disse que era outra coisa.

– Excrementos de um animal? – ela perguntou, torcendo o nariz.

Snape revirou os olhos e moveu-se para ficar ao lado dela ao invés de a sua frente. - Não apenas excrementos de um animal - ele disse. – Estes são excrementos de uma égua apaixonada.

Quando ele se moveu, a sua sombra saiu de cima do pacote, e a luz da lua derramou-se no conteúdo exposto. Ela ofegou ao ver os excrementos iluminarem-se de repente com um brilho prateado etéreo, como se estivessem refletindo a própria luz da lua que os banhava.

Éguas apaixonadas eram incrivelmente raras, e altamente valorizadas por curandeiros e mestres de Poções devido às propriedades curativas de seu sangue e pêlo. Parentes distantes dos bezerros apaixonados e dos unicórnios, eram conhecidamente tímidas, e seu sangue e pêlo, ainda mais potentes quando colhidos na terceira noite da lua crescente, só poderiam ser usados se oferecidos voluntariamente pela criatura. _Mas os excrementos? Espero que eles não sejam usados em uma poção_, ela pensou, fazendo uma cara feia.

– Isto é magnífico – ela disse finalmente em voz alta, enquanto ele reembrulhava os excrementos cuidadosamente e colocava o pacote em baixo do braço. – Para o quê eles são usados?

– Ora, Srta. Granger – ele disse, dispensando-a um olhar sarcástico. – Não me diga que você ainda não leu tudo sobre as mágicas propriedades curativas da égua apaixonada?

– Pouca coisa, professor – ela disse rapidamente. – Elas não são muito comuns, e eu não sabia que seus excrementos tinham algum valor medicinal.

– Ao contrário, Srta. Granger – ele disse, saindo em direção ao castelo e acenando para que ela o acompanhasse. – O excremento da égua apaixonada, mesmo não sendo a sua contribuição mais potente à magia medicinal, é a única que pode ser pega sem o consentimento direto da criatura, embora, seja correto pedir sua permissão quando possível.

– Então, há éguas apaixonadas na Floresta Proibida? – ela concluiu.

– Égua apaixonada – ele corrigiu. – Apenas uma.

– Que triste – ela murmurou. – Elas não vivem em bandos?

Snape balançou a cabeça. – A égua apaixonada é uma criatura solitária. Ela procura a companhia de outros da sua espécie apenas para procriação, uma vez durante toda a sua vida. Eu tenho um... acordo, se você preferir, com a nossa doadora residente. Um fornecimento adequado de seus excrementos quando eu preciso deles, em troca de solidão e da promessa de nunca pedir pelas demais dádivas que uma égua apaixonada possui.

– Seu sangue ou pêlo.

Snape assentiu.

Era estranho, Hermione meditou, pensar em Snape comunicando-se com um criatura tímida e gentil da Floresta, e chegando a um acordo com ela. Talvez esta imagem fosse tão estranha porque ela nunca fora capaz de imaginá-lo comunicando-se com qualquer pessoa como um igual. A personalidade dele era de intimidação e dominação; uma personalidade da qual a maioria dos animais recuariam.

Duas noites atrás, entretanto, quando eles prepararam a Poção de Mata-cão, e novamente há alguns poucos minutos, agora que ela pensava nisso, ele estivera conversando com ela como uma igual. Talvez este fosse o lado dele que a criatura viu, e foi atraída por ele, assim como ela. Ele, também, era uma criatura solitária. Talvez esse era o tipo de acordo que acontecia apenas entre espíritos afins.

Eles andaram em silêncio de volta ao jardim do lado de fora do Saguão de Entrada, quando Hermione pensou em perguntar: – Para que você precisa destes excrementos?

Snape olhou em volta, como fizera na noite anterior, para garantir que eles estavam sozinhos, antes de responder. – Eu acredito que esta possa ser a chave para um antídoto para a poção.

Ele não precisava explicar para Hermione entender que poção. _A poção_. Aquela que ele estava fazendo para Voldemort.

– Você criou um antídoto? – ela perguntou.

– Este é o ingrediente final – ele respondeu. – Teoricamente, funciona, mas deverá ser testada. Eu ainda tenho que descobrir a dosagem certa.

– Você vai ter que _beber_ isso? – ela disse, incrédula.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente para ela. – É só um pouco de excremento, Srta. Granger.

– Eca – ela disse, estremecendo. – Acho que preferiria deixar os efeitos da poção original passarem naturalmente.

Ele não respondeu e, depois de um momento, ela percebeu a estupidez de suas palavras e o observou. Seu rosto estava indecifrável, como sempre, mas sua mandíbula cerrada indicava a súbita tensão entre eles. Obviamente que a poção que Voldemort estava fazendo ele preparar era uma mistura sórdida com efeitos horríveis. Ela percebeu que foi errado fazer uma afirmação tão generalizada sem conhecer os efeitos dela.

– O que a poção original faz? – ela perguntou em voz baixa.

– Ah, eu estava pensando quanto tempo levaria para você perguntar – ele disse bruscamente –, entretanto, essa não é a hora nem o lugar para discutirmos essas coisas. Talvez, se você tiver uma hora vaga amanhã, nós possamos discutir isso junto com os detalhes de suas novas obrigações.

Ela suspirou. A mascara fria parecia ter voltado ao seu lugar, como sempre fazia cada vez que ela pensava que estava começando a conhecer seu obscuro professor um pouco melhor.

– Sim, professor – ela disse. – Que tal logo após o almoço?

– Assim está bem – ele disse. – Até lá, Srta. Granger. Eu sugiro que você...

_BANG_!

Hermione e Snape pularam, assustados, enquanto o traiçoeiro foguete flutuava acima do jardim novamente, ainda professando "Corvinal fede!" em grandes letras azuis. Snape levantou uma sobrancelha para Hermione, que devolveu-lhe o olhar com inocência.

– Um produto dos senhores Weasley, eu presumo – Snape resmungou, sacando sua varinha da manga.

Hermione assistia atenta enquanto o mestre de Poções lançava um _Evanesco_ nas letras que se moviam vagarosamente.

_BANG!_

Ela teve que se concentrar muito para manter uma expressão séria quando o foguete mudou de azul para verde, e proclamou: "_Sonserina fede_".

Snape limpou a garganta irritado e tentou outro feitiço de desaparecimento, mais complexo.

_BANG!_

Hermione não conseguiu segurar um risinho quando os fogos afirmaram: "_Sonserina fede mesmo_".

– Eu não estou achando graça, Srta. Granger – ele disse num tom cortante –, entretanto, se você acha isso divertido, talvez queira tentar nos livrar da presença dele você mesma.

Hermione sabia que não funcionaria com ela tanto quanto funcionara com ele, mas sacou sua varinha e lançou um _Evanesco_ nas letras verdes brilhantes mesmo assim.

_BANG!_

– Se isso serve de consolo, professor – Hermione disse, mal conseguindo segurar sua risada –, na última vez que isso aconteceu, eles desapareceram pela manhã.

Snape olhou para Hermione e depois para os fogos. Por um momento, ela teve a estranha impressão de que ele também estava para começar a rir. No entanto, ele avançou para a porta do castelo mais próxima e a abriu, gesticulando para que ela o seguisse para dentro.

Assim que a porta fechou atrás deles, ele disse –, Até amanhã, então – e desapareceu em direção às masmorras.

Hermione seguiu para seu quarto vagarosamente, mais confusa, e ainda mais curiosa que antes, com o mestre de Poções. Quando chegou em seu quarto, ela resolveu fechar as cortinas para bloquear o brilho verde enfraquecido dos fogos de artifício, que agora flutuavam ainda mais alto em volta do castelo, declarando: "_Sonserina ainda fede_".

* * *

**Continua**

N/A: Aqueles que estão relendo esta história podem notar uma pequena mudança neste capítulo, a respeito da criatura mágica que Snape e Hermione discutem. A criatura original, o bezerro apaixonado (mooncalf), aparece em "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam" (Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them). Eu aproveitei, e expandi, os usos de seus excrementos deste livro, entretanto, eu não levei em consideração sua aparência física como descrita pelo autor. Eu já tinha desenvolvido minhas próprias idéias a respeito da aparência desta criatura e, por esta razão, resolvi alterar seu nome para um que eu mesma criei, a égua apaixonada (moonfilly). Eu peço desculpas se causei alguma confusão devido a esta alteração. Todos os capítulos foram corrigidos simultaneamente e agora estão consistentes com minhas idéias e com o que aparece nos livros.

Orla Quirke também é uma Corvinal dos livros.

N/T: O Giro da Preguiça (do original Sloth Grip Roll) e a Finta de Wronski (do original Wronski Feint) são movimentos do quadribol e suas descrições podem ser encontradas em "Quadribol Através dos Séculos" (Quidditch Through the Ages). ; )

E mais uma vez, obrigada a ferporcel e MiGranger!


	8. Discussões

**Antes do Amanhecer**

**por snarkyroxy**

**traduzido por bastetazazis**

**beta-read por ferporcel**

Summary: _Hermione tem uma reunião com o Professor Snape após o almoço, mas tanto seus amigos como inimigos, não querem que ela compareça._

Disclaimer: _Qualquer coisa que você reconheça pertence ao talento imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só os pego emprestado para brincar um pouco!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Oito: Discussões**

Todos os alunos da Grifinória dormiram até mais tarde na manhã de domingo, após a agitada comemoração da noite anterior. Hermione não foi exceção e finalmente, entrou cambaleando no Salão Principal com Harry e Rony, às onze e meia da manhã. Ela e Rony jogaram um jogo sem conseqüências de xadrez, enquanto Harry os assistia. Hermione nunca fora uma boa estrategista e em vinte minutos ela estava perdendo tão feio que as peças pararam de seguir suas ordens.

Logo após o meio-dia, outros alunos começaram a aparecer no Salão Principal, junto com a maioria dos professores. Snape acenou com a cabeça brevemente para Hermione enquanto passava a passos largos pela mesa da Grifinória, mostrando que não tinha esquecido do compromisso deles para depois do almoço. Ela voltou-se para o tabuleiro de xadrez no momento em que seu rei finalmente admitiu a derrota, largando sua espada com um estridente som metálico.

– Da próxima vez, deixe-nos fazer nossos próprios movimentos desde o início, mocinha – resmungou um dos bispos preto, caído de lado no tabuleiro.

– Ora, fique quieto – ela devolveu, ignorando seu grito de indignação quando ela o arremessou para dentro da caixa junto com as outras peças.

– Então, o que vamos fazer hoje à tarde? – Rony perguntou um pouco depois. – O dia está só começando; temos muito tempo para travessuras.

– Bem, eu não sei quanto a vocês – Hermione disse, servindo-se de uma generosa quantia de calda sobre seu pudim –, mas eu tenho que encontrar o Professor Snape depois do almoço, então vocês terão que fazer suas travessuras sem mim hoje.

– Mas Mione, hoje é domingo! – Rony exclamou.

– E daí? – ela disse com impaciência.

– Ora, francamente – ele lamentou –, ultimamente você tem passado mais tempo com aquele morcego seboso que com nós, seus amigos, lembra-se? – Ele balançou sua mão grosseiramente em frente ao rosto dela.

Harry, sentado do outro lado da mesa, próximo a Rony, observava seu prato, visivelmente desistindo da oportunidade de ridicularizar o mestre de Poções, e Hermione estava grata por isso. Ela sabia que Harry ainda odiava Snape passionalmente, mas neste ano ele finalmente tinha desistido dos seus ataques constantes contra o professor, preferindo em troca, focar nos seus estudos e no confronto que se aproximava com seu verdadeiro inimigo: Voldemort.

Hermione olhou fixamente por sobre a mesa, para seu amigo ruivo, e sibilou – Se você chamá-lo assim mais uma vez, guarde minhas palavras, Ronald Weasley, você vai pegar detenções até a sua formatura.

– Você não...

– Sim, eu faria – ela interrompeu –, até você adquirir um pouco de decência e respeito por aqueles que fazem o melhor que podem para garantir que todos nós tenhamos um mundo seguro para vivermos, ou será que você ainda não percebeu que existe um mundo além do campo de quadribol?

As orelhas de Rony estavam ficando vermelhas assim que outros alunos no Salão Principal viravam-se para ouvir com interesse a acalorada conversa.

– É claro que eu percebo – ele zombou. – Eu só acho que se todos nós vamos morrer em breve, quem, em sã consciência iria querer passar seus últimos dias trancado nas masmorras com o Snape?

_SMACK!_

Harry, que se levantara abruptamente com as palavras de Rony, já não estava mais ao lado do ruivo Weasley, que se esparramou no chão, atordoado com a força do golpe de Hermione.

Levantando-se dolorosamente do chão de pedra, Rony se viu cara a cara com Harry, com um ódio frio queimando nos seus olhos.

– Você não confia muito nos seus amigos, não é? – Harry disse brandamente, e depois virou-se para Hermione, que ainda estava em pé, com a mão levantada e lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos, do outro lado da mesa. – Você sabe o que eu acho do Snape – ele disse a ela –, mas eu não posso negar que ele está do nosso lado e que nós precisamos dele. Então, o que quer que você esteja fazendo lá em baixo, por mim tudo bem.

Ela sorriu para ele em agradecimento e ele lhe deu um pequeno sorriso antes de virar-se e deixar o Salão Principal. Hermione o observou saindo tristemente. Era verdade que as palavras de Rony foram dirigidas a ela, mas também atingiram Harry com a mesma força, senão maior. A pressão sobre seu amigo de olhos verdes era imensa; ele já fora uma vez o salvador do mundo mágico, e agora este mundo estava pedindo, não, exigindo isso dele novamente.

Hermione passou as férias de verão e o início do ano letivo tentando ajudá-lo, mas ele apenas se fechava ainda mais. O quadribol era a única coisa que o fazia realmente feliz nos últimos meses, e mesmo depois da sua vitória espetacular no dia anterior, o brilho em seus olhos já havia se extinguido e sua mente novamente estava focada na dura realidade.

E agora, ver seu melhor amigo demonstrar tão pouca fé. Se Rony realmente quis dizer isso ou não, deve tê-lo magoado.

Rony, por outro lado, ainda estava em pé, atordoado do outro lado da mesa, com uma mão sobre seu rosto ardente, observando Hermione caso ela tentasse acertá-lo novamente. Ela não o fez, mas o veneno nas suas palavras o machucaram do mesmo jeito.

– Como você pôde? – ela murmurou, piscando furiosamente para evitar as lágrimas, não por ela, mas por Harry. Ela girou nos calcanhares e retirou-se do Salão Principal o mais rápido que pôde sem realmente correr. Ela estava atrasada para sua reunião com Snape; dividida entre ir atrás de Harry e irritar o mestre de Poções por estar ainda mais atrasada.

Rony deve ter percebido que se ele não agisse logo, ele jamais faria as pazes com seus dois melhores amigos, pois no momento seguinte, ele segurou o braço de Hermione assim que ela tinha alcançou a porta.

– Sinto muito, Hermione – ele disse. – Eu não tive a intenção...

– Não é comigo que você deveria estar se desculpando – ela interrompeu friamente. Ela não ia se entregar tão facilmente. Rony sempre teve o hábito irritante de fingir que tudo estava bem quando não estava, e agora não era uma exceção.

– Se o Harry tiver a bondade de falar com você, talvez eu também considere a possibilidade. – Com isso, ela soltou seu braço da mão dele e atravessou a porta em direção ao saguão de entrada.

Ele não era estúpido a ponto de segui-la novamente.

Hermione percebeu que estava tremendo enquanto descia as escadas das masmorras até a sala de aula de Poções. Se isso era ódio ou mágoa, ou uma combinação dos dois, ela não conseguia determinar. Ela sabia que Rony podia ser um verdadeiro idiota às vezes, mas ele nunca dissera alguma coisa tão insensível e descuidada antes.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas do rosto enquanto seguia apressada pelo corredor. Não seria bom se o Snape percebesse que ela havia chorado. Não que ele fosse se importar, ela pensou. Seria mais provável que ele zombasse da desavença nas bases do inseparável trio.

Ela estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos que não viu a figura grande e sombria de Gregory Goyle até trombar com nele.

– Desculpe... – ela começou a dizer, sem perceber em quem tinha esbarrado.

– Olha por onde anda, sangue-ruim – ele disse com desprezo, e fez uma cena limpando suas vestes com a mão, como se ela as tivesse infectado.

– Olha a língua, Goyle – ela retrucou, levantando-se do chão. Seis anos sendo insultada serviram para endurecê-la. – Ou você pode acabar dissecando sapos chifrudos por uma semana.

Como Monitora chefe, ela não tinha o poder de tirar pontos da Casa, ou designar detenções, mas bastava apenas uma palavra com algum dos professores.

Geralmente, essa ameaça já bastava para fazer o sonserino fugir covardemente, mas não desta vez. Hermione percebeu, tarde demais, que ela cometera o erro de ameaçá-lo num corredor deserto de seu próprio território.

Ela só teve tempo de soltar um grito abafado de surpresa quando ele a agarrou e a empurrou violentamente, de cara contra a parede. Seu rosto foi esmagado nas pedras ásperas da parede das masmorras enquanto uma das mãos dele segurava sua boca, e a outra segurava seus pulsos dolorosamente nas suas costas.

– Agora – ele disse calmamente –, se eu soltar a minha mão, você promete que não vai gritar? – Ele riu. – Não que alguém consiga ouvi-la, de qualquer maneira.

Ela lutou contra ele, em pânico, então ele empurrou seus braços para baixo, provocando uma dor aguda nos seus ombros. Lágrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto, ela procurou desesperadamente por qualquer sinal de outros alunos no corredor, mas não havia ninguém.

– Agora vejamos – ele sussurrou, a respiração dele quente na sua orelha –, o que uma pequena e imunda grifinória poderia estar fazendo aqui em baixo, sozinha, nas masmorras, num dia adorável como este?

Ela tentou chutá-lo, mas de alguma maneira ele conseguira travar suas pernas com uma das pernas dele. Ela estava encurralada.

– Sabe o que eu acho? – ele a olhou com malícia, girando o rosto dela para encará-la. – Eu acho que você está aqui embaixo a procura do Snape.

Ela olhou para ele confusa, mas ele riu novamente.

– Eu tenho observado você descendo aqui – ele continuou, acariciando seu rosto com o polegar enquanto ainda mantinha a palma da mão segurando sua boca firmemente. – Você seria capaz de qualquer coisa para continuar sendo a melhor da turma, não? Bem, eu tenho uma novidade para você, Monitora chefe – ele sussurrou. – Snape é um verdadeiro sangue-puro. Ele não tocaria numa vadia sangue-ruim suja como você.

Goyle a virou para encará-lo e empurrou-se com força contra ela, prensando-a entre o corpo dele e a parede.

– Eu, por outro lado – ele a olhou maliciosamente. – Eu não sou tão exigente quanto o velho Snape. Eu não me importo com quem me dá, contanto que eu consiga o que quero.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se em horror quando ela percebeu as implicações das palavras dele e, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu uma coisa dura pressionando sua barriga.

Ela apertou seus olhos e tentou se concentrar na sua magia. Quando era criança, antes de descobrir o que os seus "poderes estranhos" eram realmente, ela era capaz de produzir uma explosão de magia sempre que ficava terrivelmente zangada ou com medo. Agora, porém, depois de aprender a controlar sua mágica e canalizá-la através de sua varinha, sua magia espontânea não se manifestaria. Ela não tinha esperança de alcançar sua varinha, então estava jogada à própria sorte, indefesa.

– _Oh, Deus_ – ela pensou. _Por favor, alguém – qualquer pessoa – nos encontre._

Ela pensou freneticamente em alguma coisa que pudesse fazer para impedi-lo. A mão dele ainda segurava sua boca com firmeza, então, com uma inspiração repentina, ela girou sua cabeça, pegando-o de surpresa, e o mordeu.

– Aiiiiiii! – ele gritou, recolhendo a mão enquanto ela se jogou contra ele e ambos se afastaram da parede, para o meio do corredor. – Sua puta maldita!

Aterrorizada com o que ele poderia fazer agora que estava furioso, ela virou-se para correr e trombou cegamente com outra figura obscura.

– Deixe-me em paz! – ela gritou, tropeçando enquanto se afastava. Uma mão fechou-se em volta do seu braço, impedindo-a de cair completamente. Ela levantou os olhos para a figura pela primeira vez.

– Professor Snape!

O mestre de Poções soltou Hermione assim que ela recuperara o equilíbrio, analisando a cena com um olhar examinador. Goyle havia parado de avançar para Hermione novamente, e estava apertando sua mão onde ela o havia mordido, obviamente dolorida.

– Sr. Goyle – Snape disse friamente. – Explique-se.

– A maldita sangue-ruim me mordeu, professor! – ele exclamou.

Hermione fez moção de interferir, mas Snape a silenciou com um simples olhar. – E por que nossa Monitora chefe exibiria um comportamento tão grosseiro? – ele perguntou perigosamente.

– Ela trombou comigo – Goyle continuou, olhando altivamente para Hermione como se a estivesse desafiando a contradizê-lo. – Ela caiu e quando eu fui ajudá-la a se levantar, ela simplesmente agarrou a minha mão e me mordeu!

– Verdade? – Snape disse, olhando seriamente para o sonserino. – Bem, vejamos então... Srta. Granger, vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória por brigar como uma trouxa comum.

Hermione olhou para Snape indignada, mas ele parecia não notar seu ceticismo. _Será que ele não podia ver as marcas de dedo no seu rosto? _Goyle sorriu com desdém para ela.

– Sr. Goyle, vinte pontos a menos para a Sonserina – Snape continuou, e o sorriso desapareceu do rosto do aluno. – Eu já avisei a vocês contra o uso desta palavra fora da sala comunal, que é para onde você deverá voltar agora.

– Sim, professor – Goyle resmungou e, com passos arrastados, passou por Snape, que virou-se para observar o sonserino até que ele desapareceu por uma entrada escondida mais a frente no corredor.

Snape voltou-se para Hermione. – Siga-me – disse bruscamente.

Ela o seguiu pelo corredor na direção oposta, desolada, fungando e puxando junto a si seu doloroso braço direito torcido. Ele andou rapidamente a passos largos à sua frente, negligenciando sua aflição evidente e despreocupado com o que Goyle estivera prestes a fazer.

_O que você esperava que ele fizesse, Granger?_ – ela pensou amargamente. _Viesse correndo para defendê-la de um filho impertinente de um Comensal da Morte?_

Não, ela sabia que isso nunca aconteceria. Ela não ficaria melhor por isso, e ele estaria morto na próxima convocação de Voldemort. No entanto, ele podia ao menos ter considerado a seriedade da situação que ele acabou presenciando. Ele deve ter visto o que Goyle estava tentando fazer com ela.

– Professor... – ela começou a dizer, mas ele virou-se para ela furioso.

– Silêncio, Srta. Granger – ele rosnou. – O que quer que seja que você tenha a dizer é irrelevante ao dilema em que você se encontra, então eu sugiro que evite mais implicações contra você mesma e mantenha sua boca fechada. – Ele a segurou pelo cotovelo e a puxou levemente pelo corredor.

Certamente ele não era tão cego a ponto de não perceber o que poderia ter acontecido? Claro, ele sempre teve um ponto cego em se tratando de sonserinos. Ele sempre teve, e embora ela agora reconhecesse as razões por trás do seu favoritismo, ela nunca imaginou que ele iria tão longe a ponto de ignorar uma tentativa de estupro contra uma aluna.

Eles chegaram ao escritório de Snape e ele a empurrou para dentro sem cerimônias, batendo a porta na sua passagem.

Lá fora no corredor, mais duas formas obscuras se materializaram das alcovas escondidas na escura parede de pedra.

* * *

Continua…

N/A: Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews

N/T: Mais uma vez, obrigada a minha beta-reader, ferporcel


	9. A Portas Fechadas

Antes do Amanhecer

por snarkyroxy

traduzido por bastetazazis

beta-read por ferporcel

Summary: _Graças à intervenção de Snape, Hermione finalmente chega ao seu escritório para a reunião. Entretanto, a conversa toma um rumo levemente diferente._

Disclaimer: _Qualquer coisa que você reconheça pertence ao talento imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só os pego emprestado para brincar um pouco!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Nove: A Portas Fechadas**

Assim que a porta do escritório de Snape fechou-se atrás deles, ele saiu de seu disfarce e a guiou gentilmente pelo seu ombro ileso, para sentar-se em frente à mesa dele.

– Você está ferida? – ele perguntou. A mudança de comportamento pegou Hermione de surpresa, embora ela estivesse esperando por isso o tempo todo, então ela tropeçou nas próprias palavras.

– Sim... não, eu... ele não – ela titubeou, e baixou a cabeça assim que seus olhos inadvertidamente encheram-se novamente de lágrimas.

Ela mal conseguia enxergar, mas pôde sentir ele se afastando dela, e o ouviu movendo-se pela sala atrás dela. Ela ouviu um tinir de vidro em vidro e, no momento seguinte, sentiu um frasco sendo pressionado em sua mão.

– Poção calmante – ele declarou simplesmente, enquanto conjurava uma segunda cadeira com um aceno de sua varinha e sentou-se à sua frente, seus joelhos quase se tocando.

Ela engoliu rapidamente o líquido pálido num gole só e quase instantaneamente sentiu seu corpo relaxar, embora sua mente ainda estivesse agitada com o confronto.

– Eu estou bem – ela disse, enxugando os olhos e sentindo os arranhões no seu rosto, onde havia sido esfregado contra a parede. Ele pegou seu queixo com uma mão e inclinou o rosto dela em direção à luz, para que ele próprio pudesse inspecionar os ferimentos dela antes que um _accio_ murmurado lhe trouxesse um pote de pomada curativa, vindo do outro lado da sala.

– Posso? Ou você prefere fazer você mesma? – ele perguntou, quase colocando seus dedos dentro do pote. Ela assentiu para ele continuar e ele espalhou uma quantia generosa da pomada cuidadosamente pelo seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos, concentrando-se em respirar calmamente enquanto sentia o toque levemente áspero dos dedos dele através do frescor da pomada.

Um pouco mais que um minuto depois, os arranhões haviam desaparecido. Ela abriu os olhos e o viu tampando o pote e banindo-o de volta para o seu lugar na prateleira.

– Agora, vamos ver esse braço – ele disse, gesticulando para ela mostrar-lhe o membro ferido. Ela o obedeceu com dificuldade, retraindo assim que ele moveu seu braço até a altura dos ombros.

– Acho que você fez piorar me arrastando até aqui em baixo – ela comentou.

– Parece ser apenas uma luxação – ele disse, dirigindo-lhe um olhar sombrio –, mas será que devo chamar Madame Pomfrey para dar uma olhada nele? – perguntou, e ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. Envolver mais alguém nisso significaria ter que contar-lhe o que aconteceu, e Snape seria forçado a punir Goyle mais severamente; que por sua vez, possivelmente resultaria numa punição de Voldemort contra ele mesmo. Era um raciocínio abnegavelmente grifinório, mas ela estava aprendendo rapidamente o valor da discrição.

– Vai melhorar sozinho, claro, entretanto tem um feitiço que arrumaria isso imediatamente. Você já aprendeu isso nas aulas de Magia Medicinal?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Bem, neste caso, você deve visitar a medibruxa mais tarde. Não faz sentindo você agüentar um desconforto desnecessário.

Ela assentiu com incerteza. Ela não queria explicar para Madame Pomfrey como ela se machucou. Ela podia, certamente, inventar uma desculpa convincente, embora quadribol estivesse fora de questão. Era um senso comum entre os professores que Hermione Granger e uma vassoura não era uma combinação menos perigosa que Gilderoy Lockhart e uma sala cheia de diabretes. Talvez ela pudesse dizer à matrona que ela luxou o ombro carregando muitos livros na sua mochila. Essa era uma mentira aceitável. Mesmo assim, seria mais fácil se ela não precisasse mentir de qualquer forma.

– Você conhece o feitiço, professor? Pode me ensinar?

– Sim, eu conheço – ele respondeu –, e não, eu não vou ensiná-lo para você.

Ela abriu a boca para perguntar porquê, mas ele se antecipou à sua pergunta.

– Não seria apropriado – ele disse firmemente, e limpou a garganta. – Além disso, é melhor que você seja ensinada por um instrutor qualificado. Feitiços de cura não devem ser menosprezados, e uma experiência pessoal não é párea para uma medibruxa.

Ela assentiu novamente e ele reclinou-se para observá-la com uma expressão contemplativa, antes de continuar. – Eu lhe peço desculpas se minhas ações agravaram seu ferimento, mas eu agi em benefício dos outros dois sonserinos que também estavam no corredor àquela hora.

Ela olhou para ele, assustada. – Havia mais? Mas eu não vi...

– Por favor, Srta. Granger – ele disse –, credite a eles alguma inteligência. O Sr. Goyle pode não ter o seu cérebro ou a sutileza do Sr. Malfoy, mas ele não seria tão imbecil a ponto de atacar a Monitora Chefe sozinho, mesmo no seu próprio território.

– Então você não acredita na versão dele dos fatos?

– Dificilmente – Snape disse zombando. – Dados os seus ferimentos e seu estado emocional, eu não acreditaria nele nem se eu mesmo não tivesse testemunhado parte dos acontecimentos.

­– Quanto você ouviu? – ela perguntou. Um rubor furioso apareceu no seu rosto quando ela lembrou do comentário malicioso de Goyle sobre ela e o mestre de Poções.

– Eu disse que eu testemunhei os acontecimentos, não que eu os ouvi – ele corrigiu. – Quando estava perto o suficiente para ouvir, você já tinha conseguido se livrar dele sozinha.

– Oh – ela respondeu, afundando-se novamente na cadeira, aliviada.

– E então?

Ela deve ter olhado para ele confusa, porque ele revirou os olhos e elaborou. – Você vai me esclarecer, contando o que ele disse para deixá-la tão chateada?

Seu rosto enrubesceu novamente e ela desviou seu olhar. – Oh, hum – ela hesitou. – Não é nada. Não importa.

– Importa sim – ele insistiu, inclinando-se para frente e segurando nos braços da cadeira dela, não lhe dando outra opção senão encará-lo.

– Srta. Granger, se ele a ameaçou, nós temos que saber. Uma coisa é eu fazer vista grossa para as ações grosseiras dele, mas eu não posso justificar ter ignorado ameaças feitas a uma aluna nascida-trouxa pelo filho de um Comensal da Morte. Se alguma coisa acontecesse, Dumbledore teria a minha cabeça antes mesmo que o Lorde das Trevas pudesse me convocar para ele mesmo pegá-la.

Ela suspirou, tentando evitar o olhar dele. – Não foi exatamente uma ameaça – ela admitiu. – Foi a insinuação que ele fez que me incomodou mais.

– Que insinuação?

– Não importa, porque não havia nada de verdadeiro nela – ela disse apressadamente, e percebendo o olhar dele, acrescentou –, além disso, não foi o Goyle que me aborreceu em primeiro lugar. Eu já estava nervosa antes de trombar com ele. – Ela realmente não queria que Snape soubesse dos detalhes da discussão com seus amigos, mas talvez ele deixasse o assunto de lado se pensasse que sua desavença com Goyle não era a única causa da sua aflição.

– Que insinuação? – ele repetiu, obviamente ele não foi dissuadido. – Você sabe que eu posso descobrir se eu precisar, Srta. Granger. Não me faça ter que usar de meios mais agressivos.

_Legilimência_ – ela pensou. Ela se colocou numa enrascada, ainda que, se pelo menos ela explicasse agora, ela achava que poderia encobrir um pouco os acontecimentos. Qualquer coisa era preferível a ele fuçando sua mente por detalhes.

Ela suspirou e admitiu. ­– Ele disse que eles têm me visto aqui em baixo com alguma freqüência ultimamente, e que eu deveria estar desesperada para continuar sendo a melhor da turma.

Ela ficou encarando suas mãos enquanto Snape afastou-se dela e levantou-se. Quando ela levantou os olhos novamente, ele estava de frente para a estante de livros. De perfil, ela podia ver as linhas cravadas na testa dele. Ele parecia furioso.

– Isso foi tudo o que ele disse? – Sua voz era de raiva mal contida.

Ela mordeu os lábios.

– Então? – ele disse novamente, Hermione arregalou os olhos quando ele sacou sua varinha de um bolso escondido.

– Espere. – ela disse em pânico. – Eu vou lhe contar. É só... já foi humilhação o bastante ter que escutar isso uma vez, sem ser forçada a reviver tudo de novo.

Após um momento de deliberação, ele pareceu ceder. Colocou a varinha na mesa e atravessou a sala rapidamente até um pequeno armário próximo às estantes de livros. Apreensiva, ela o observou retirar uma Penseira, um pouco menor e feita de uma pedra mais escura que a do Diretor.

– Talvez assim seja mais fácil – ele disse, colocando-a na mesa à sua frente. – Se mais alguém precisar ver isso, você não precisará passar por tudo novamente.

Ela assentiu com gratidão, mas hesitou. – Professor, como eu... Eu nunca fiz isso antes.

Ele pegou a varinha de novo e gesticulou para ela levantar-se e aproximar-se da mesa.

– Permita-me – ele disse, colocando a ponta da varinha de madeira escura na sua testa. Ela não podia dizer se tinha imaginado uma pequena centelha de magia quando a varinha fez o primeiro contato com a sua pele.

– Pense na memória que você deseja que eu extraia – ele entoou.

Fechando os olhos, ela lembrou da hora do almoço e da razão pela qual ela estava correndo atrasada para a reunião afinal. Não querendo que ele visse as palavras trocadas entre Harry e Rony, ela pensou rapidamente no corredor escuro das masmorras e na subseqüente interação com o aluno da Sonserina. Por um momento ela se perguntou se Snape, após assistir à memória, conseguiria perceber o seu alívio quando ele apareceu, ou a sensação estranha no seu estômago quando ele curou o seu rosto...

_Espere um pouco!_ – ela pensou freneticamente –, _ele não precisa ver isso! A memória pode terminar quando ele aparece no corredor!_

Ela abriu os olhos e tentou afastar-se, mas era como se a ponta da varinha de Snape estivesse presa à sua testa. Vendo seu movimento, ele murmurou um encantamento imperceptível e ela o viu afastar a varinha, levando com ela um fio longo e cinza de memória da sua testa. A sensação era inacreditavelmente estranha, como se uma pequena minhoca estivesse fazendo cócegas na sua cabeça, por dentro e por fora. Terminou momentos depois que o fio se soltou e Snape o esparramou na bacia de pedra.

Hermione sentou-se rapidamente assim que uma onda de tontura a atingiu. – Que sensação esquisita – murmurou, colocando a cabeça entre as suas mãos.

– É uma sensação estranha – ele concordou. – Torna-se mais fácil com a prática, assim como a habilidade em separar apenas os pensamentos necessários do resto das suas memórias. A tontura é um efeito colateral comum na primeira vez que uma memória é extraída. Deve passar logo.

Ela suspirou irregularmente e levantou a cabeça devagar. Não tinha passado completamente, mas se sentia melhor.

– Eu voltarei logo – Snape disse, e sem esperar por uma resposta, mergulhou sua cabeça nas memórias de Hermione.

Hermione observou o mestre de Poções por alguns poucos minutos. Era um dos sentimentos mais estranhos, esperar por ele enquanto ele estava sentado, imóvel, com sua cabeça mergulhada numa bacia de pedra. Certamente formaria um cenário excêntrico, ela pensou, se mais alguém entrasse no escritório esta hora.

Ela aproveitou a oportunidade para estudar o homem a sua frente; pelo menos o que ela podia enxergar dele. Descansando levemente em cima da mesa nos dois lados da Penseira, as mãos dele pareciam finas e fortes, tão pálidas quanto o resto da sua pele exposta. Hermione podia ver as veias correndo sob sua pele. Ela nunca havia pensado que uma parte do corpo em particular poderia ser bonita, mas havia alguma coisa naquelas mãos que a cativavam. Ela poderia observá-lo a preparar poções durante horas, a precisão e a coordenação das mãos dele enquanto ele picava, fatiava, esmagava e mexia.

Ao mergulhar a cabeça na bacia, o cabelo escuro de Snape moveu-se para frente e alguns fios pairavam casualmente na borda da Penseira. Era oleoso, mas nem tanto, ela pensou. Certamente não era tão oleoso a ponto dele merecer o apelido cruel que os estudantes usavam pelas suas costas.

O cabelo dele estava partido na base do crânio, e Hermione olhava fixamente para o pescoço exposto espreitando acima da camisa de gola alta e do casaco. Ela sentiu uma compulsão repentina de alcançá-lo e tocar a pele pálida, e de passagem indagou se alguém poderia sentir toques no seu corpo físico enquanto sua mente estava em uma Penseira.

Balançando sua cabeça, ela se perguntou o que tinha dado nela. A Poção Calmante não poderia tê-la deixado tão relaxada. Talvez fossem suas emoções extenuantes brincando com sua mente.

Ela não podia deixar de pensar em como ele tinha sido gentil com ela naquela tarde. Ele não tinha ridicularizado ou caçoado dela nenhuma vez desde que eles entraram no seu escritório. Ele entendera sua angústia e a manteve calma, mesmo que fosse pelo intermédio de uma poção. O mais surpreendente, ela percebeu de repente, foi que nenhuma das suas ações pareceram estranhas ou constrangedoras para ambos. Ele sentou-se com ela para conversar, em vez de elevar-se sobre ela com sua postura dominante de sempre. Ele curou seu rosto e foi nada mais que sincero em sua preocupação com ela.

Se esse era o Professor Snape que os alunos da Sonserina conheciam, não era de se espantar que eles tivessem tanto respeito por seu Diretor de Casa.

Hermione lembrou-se dos seus últimos encontros com o mestre de Poções. Ela esteve vendo um lado diferente dele, desde a noite em que ele a instruíra a preparar a Poção de Mata-cão. Então, depois da partida de Quadribol na noite anterior, ela tivera a distinta impressão que ele estava se segurando para não rir dos fogos de artifício, mesmo que eles estivessem o insultando.

E hoje? Ela sentia como se estivesse vendo o verdadeiro Severo Snape pela primeira vez; completo, aberto e sem nenhuma restrição. Não havia nenhuma fachada apática escondendo o que ele realmente sentia, e Hermione nunca teria adivinhado que aqueles olhos escuros e frios poderiam mostrar tanto sentimento dentro de si. Ela vira fúria naqueles olhos antes, mas nunca algo que lhe parecesse com compaixão.

Ela sabia que ele continuaria tratando-a da mesma forma nas aulas. Ele não tinha escolha. Mas ela se viu esperando veementemente que ele resolvesse confiar nela e abandonasse sua pretensão habitual quando eles estivessem sozinhos.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o mestre de Poções emergiu inesperadamente da Penseira. Se ele estivera furioso antes, não era nada comparado com a expressão no rosto dele agora.

– Aquele... merdinha – ele finalmente murmurou por entre os dentes cerrados. – Como ele ousa sugerir que eu faria...

Snape se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro atrás da mesa. – Eu nem sei ao certo o que me ofende mais – disse em voz baixa. – Se a insinuação que eu faria tal coisa com qualquer aluna, ou a idéia de que a pureza de sangue influenciaria minha decisão.

– E influenciaria? – ela perguntou. – Digo, com uma mulher, não uma aluna – ela acrescentou rapidamente.

– Não – ele disse, e ela recuou com o vigor do seu tom de voz. Ele deu a volta pela mesa e sentou-se à frente dela novamente. Havia uma expressão resignada e pensativa no rosto dele quando ele começou a falar.

– Eu fui educado para acreditar na santidade do sangue puro. Desde muito jovem eu fui instruído a acreditar que poluir a genealogia do nome da minha família com sangue trouxa não era apenas uma ofensa, mas um crime punível com a morte.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça ao olhar aterrorizado de Hermione.

– Vir para Hogwarts foi como uma revelação para mim. De um lado, meus colegas sonserinos reforçavam o que me fora pregado durante toda a minha infância, e por outro lado, alunos nascidos trouxas provavam que eles estavam errados, nos superando academicamente.

– Você já sabe que eu não me juntei ao Lorde das Trevas porque acreditava no que ele estava tentando fazer. – Ela assentiu rigidamente, lembrando-se das cenas na Penseira de Dumbledore, e Snape continuou. – Eu o procurei numa busca desesperada por poder e vingança, e serei o primeiro a admitir que estas são todas as razões erradas para tomar uma decisão que pode mudar a sua vida. Eu era jovem, ingênuo e cego pelas falsas promessas de vingança contra todos que foram injustos comigo, mas eu nunca acreditei que pureza de sangue colocasse uma bruxa, ou bruxo, acima de outro.

Hermione encarou seu professor, atordoada a ponto de perder a fala pela sinceridade das suas palavras. Pensando bem, ela percebeu que ele falava honestamente. De todas as vezes que ele a insultara, ele nunca mencionara sua hereditariedade. Seus alunos eram ridicularizados por serem da Grifinória ou por serem péssimos estudantes, sendo eles de sangue-puro ou não.

Ela percebeu que ele a observava, esperando por sua reação. Ela lhe deu um sorriso curto, hesitante.

– Eu acho que é como aquele ditado trouxa – ela disse suavemente. – Você pode escolher os seus amigos, mas não pode escolher a sua família. – Fechando o sorriso, ela continuou séria. – É bom saber que você não tem nada contra mim que esteja fora do meu alcance, mesmo que outros tenham.

– E é com estes outros que você deve ter cuidado – ele acrescentou. – Os sonserinos não gostam de se sentirem ameaçados.

– Ameaçados? – Ela franziu a testa confusa e Snape revirou os olhos.

– Você não vê, Hermione? – ele implorou. – Você, a bruxa mais brilhante da sua geração, é uma nascida trouxa. Não há um traço de magia na sua família, nenhum. Você contradiz tudo que o Lorde das Trevas prega, e sendo amiga do Potter, só a torna um alvo ainda mais valioso.

– Oh – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer. Ela ficou abalada com a compreensão de como ela estava vulnerável. Desde seu primeiro ano, ela reconhecia que ela poderia estar em perigo por ser amiga do Harry. Ela nunca pensou que ela própria, sendo quem era, também seria uma ameaça. Goyle havia provado hoje que ela não estava segura, nem mesmo dentro das protegidas paredes de Hogwarts. Ela deu um suspiro e levantou o olhar para Snape.

– Eu não tinha percebido que era tão sério – ela admitiu –, mas eu não vou me esconder até esta ameaça passar.

– Ninguém esperaria isto de você – ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso, mas não indelicado. Ela podia ouvir o escárnio "você é uma Grifinória" escondido nas palavras dele, mas pela primeira vez, isso não a incomodou.

– Você só precisa estar sempre em alerta – ele a preveniu. – Não desça até aqui desacompanhada, mesmo que isso signifique ter o Potter ou o Weasley a escoltando. Eu posso lhe garantir que o Sr. Goyle não tentará tal coisa novamente, mas isso não significa que outros não tentarão sucesso onde ele falhou.

Hermione estremeceu.

– Acho que você já teve emoções demais para uma tarde – Snape declarou, levantando-se. – Você deve deixar Madame Promfrey dar uma olhada no seu braço o mais cedo possível.

– Mas e quanto ao plano para o meu trabalho? – ela perguntou, lembrando-se de repente do motivo original do encontro deles.

– Acho que sob estas circunstâncias, nós podemos discutir isso na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos – ele respondeu. -Venha, eu lhe acompanharei até o Saguão de Entrada.

Ela o seguiu através da sala. Não haveria mais discussões assim que estivessem do lado de fora do escritório. Snape estava chegando à porta quando ela falou.

– Professor?

Ele voltou-se para ela.

– Eu só queria dizer obrigada – ela disse –, por estar lá no corredor, e me ajudar e... bem... por tudo. Obrigada.

Ele a considerou por um momento, antes de simplesmente assentir com a cabeça.

Eles não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra enquanto ele a conduzia para o andar de cima. Ela teve que andar rapidamente para acompanhar seus passos largos, o seu comportamento irritado dizia a qualquer um que os visse que ela não estava em bons lençóis com o seu professor.

Um punhado de alunos estava perambulando no Saguão de Entrada, mas a maioria manteve-se afastada ao ver o mestre de Poções. Hermione pensou em agradecê-lo novamente, mas ele a silenciou com seu olhar penetrante. – Detenção, Srta. Granger – ele disse suavemente. – Terça-feira, após o jantar; e não me deixe encontrá-la naquela parte das masmorras novamente.

– Sim, professor – ela murmurou, tentando parecer arrependida para os demais alunos, que estavam assistindo à conversa com interesse. Não era todo o dia que a Monitora Chefe recebia detenção.

O mestre de Poções desapareceu num farfalhar de vestes negras. Hermione subiu as escadas, decidindo se procuraria por Harry ou se seguiria para a Ala Hospitalar. Seu braço estava doendo mais do que deixara Snape perceber, então ela decidiu fazer um rápido desvio para a Ala Hospitalar antes. Com sorte, Madame Pomfrey iria curar seu ferimento, repreendê-la por "carregar muitos livros" e mandá-la embora.

* * *

Continua

N/A: Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews.

N/T: Obrigada à ferporcel pelo excelente trabalho como beta-reader.


	10. Decisões

Antes do Amanhecer

por snarkyroxy

traduzido por bastetazazis

beta-read por ferporcel

Summary: _Herminone e Harry conversam sobre várias coisas, e Rony se desculpa pela estupidez de antes._

Disclaimer: _Qualquer coisa que você reconheça pertence ao talento imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só os pego emprestado para brincar um pouco!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Dez: Decisões**

A Ala Hospitalar estava deserta quando Hermione atravessou silenciosamente as portas duplas. Olhando melhor, ela encontrou Madame Pomfrey no seu escritório, fazendo um inventário do estoque de poções medicinais; pena e pergaminho suspensos no ar próximos a ela, registrando as palavras que ela murmurava.

Hermione bateu gentilmente no batente de madeira da porta e a medibruxa, vendo a Monitora Chefe, assinalou silenciosamente para ela esperar um momento. Ela terminou de catalogar os últimos poucos frascos do armário e deu um golpe leve no pergaminho flutuante com sua varinha, murmurando "_finite tabula"_. Com a pena e o pergaminho inanimados em sua mesa, ela voltou-se para Hermione.

– Pronto, Srta. Granger – ela disse vivamente. – O que posso fazer por você?

– Eu acho que machuquei o meu ombro – Hermione disse contorcendo-se. – Acho que tentei carregar livros demais na minha mochila.

A medibruxa murmurou um _tsc, tsc_ desaprovador e conduziu Hermione para fora do seu escritório e para a cama mais próxima, puxando a cortina para protegê-las da porta. Pegando o braço de Hermione gentilmente com uma mão, ela manobrou o membro da mesma forma que Snape fizera anteriormente, chegando também à mesma conclusão.

– É só uma luxação, querida – ela disse. – Fácil de consertar.

Hermione não se moveu.

– Bem, vamos Srta. Granger – ela ralhou impaciente. – Tire sua roupa. Você não espera que eu cure seu braço com todas essas camadas, espera?

Hermione corou, entendendo porque Snape parecera vagamente desconfortável quando ela pediu para demonstrar-lhe o encantamento. Ela tirou sua capa, agasalho e, com a ajuda da medibruxa, conseguiu tirar seu braço machucado da manga da sua blusa.

Hermione observou interessada à medibruxa sacar sua varinha. Entretanto, em vez de direcioná-la para o seu ombro, Madame Pomfrey colocou a ponta da varinha na sua própria mão e encantou: "_curare tendére"_. Então, trocando a varinha de mão, repetiu o mesmo feitiço na outra mão.

– Vire-se – a medibruxa a instruiu, e no momento seguinte Hermione sentiu mãos frias e magras massagearem cuidadosamente a junta machucada do seu ombro. Ela ficou surpresa ao sentir a dor nos seus músculos ir desaparecendo com cada estímulo das mãos frias da medibruxa.

– Este não é um feitiço comum – ela comentou. – Eu nunca ouvi falar de um feitiço onde a mágica estivesse focada no emissor e não receptor.

– Na verdade, isso é bem comum nos feitiços mais simples de cura – Madame Pomfrey disse a ela, pegando seu braço e movendo-o em várias direções novamente. Satisfeita com a ausência de dor, ela ajudou Hermione a colocá-lo de volta dentro da blusa enquanto continuava sua explicação. – É bem mais confortável para o paciente ser curado pelas mãos de alguém que pela ponta áspera de uma varinha. Vocês vão aprender estes feitiços mais tarde neste ano, embora eles exijam muito do curandeiro. O feitiço que eu lancei no início, apenas dirige a energia mágica do emissor para suas mãos; é preciso um nível muito alto de concentração para canalizar os poderes mágicos de uma pessoa através de alguma coisa que não seja uma varinha.

Hermione estava fascinada. – Eu estou ansiosa para tentar – ela disse. – Eu vou lamentar perder o resto das suas aulas de Poções Medicinais; elas certamente também serão interessantes. O Professor Dumbledore já falou com você a respeito do novo acordo?

– Falou – a medibruxa disse, apressando-se para voltar ao seu escritório. – Eu devo dizer que será uma pena perdê-la, mesmo por apenas metade das minhas aulas, mas eu não duvido da sua capacidade para realizar sua outra tarefa. O Professor Snape sempre me forneceu poções exemplares, e tenho a certeza que você fará o mesmo.

Hermione a seguiu até a sala apertada e Madame Pomfrey lhe entregou o pergaminho que ela tinha enfeitiçado anteriormente para catalogar seus estoques.

– O que é isso?

– Um inventário com os suprimentos de poções neste momento – Madame Pomfrey respondeu. – O estoque atualmente à disposição, as necessidades projetadas para os próximos seis meses, baseadas no consumo dos últimos seis meses, e as datas em que eu precisarei repor as poções perecíveis.

Hermione desenrolou o pergaminho e examinou a lista. Era enorme.

– Uau – ela murmurou. – Eu não imaginava que a escola precisasse de tantos suprimentos. O Professor Snape faz tudo isso habitualmente?

– Sim, ele faz – a medibruxa afirmou. – Foi um golpe de sorte Dumbledore ter contratado um Mestre de Poções que ainda desejasse fazer as tarefas mais triviais, que geralmente são delegadas aos aprendizes. Encomendar algumas destas poções pelo Correio Corujal costumava ser um verdadeiro pesadelo.

– O antigo professor não as preparava? – Hermione perguntou com interesse. Parecia-lhe um absurdo ter que encomendar poções de fora para uma escola que ensinava a arte do preparo de poções.

– Não – ela respondeu. – Aquele velho pretensioso era inflexível quanto à necessidade do seu tempo fora da sala de aula ser gasto com sua pesquisa, que nem valia a pena se dar ao trabalho, se você quer saber. Não chegava aos pés dos feitos do jovem Professor Snape na área, e ele ainda tem conseguido manter os estoques da minha enfermaria por quase vinte anos.

Hermione nunca pensara muito a respeito das produções acadêmicas de seus professores, embora ela agora admitisse ser ingenuidade sua pensar que as contribuições deles nas áreas que escolheram seguir terminassem na sala de aula. Ela sabia através de conversas com sua própria Diretora de Casa, que a professora de Transfiguração teve um papel significativo na introdução de novas regulamentações dos Animagos e de feitiços protetores para detectar a presença de uma bruxa ou um bruxo disfarçado. Fazia sentido que Snape, o único dos professores com título de Mestre, já tivesse feito contribuições notáveis na área de Poções. Ela fez uma nota mental para perguntar-lhe sobre isso, se ele estivesse de bom humor na terça-feira; senão, ela faria uma pequena pesquisa extra na biblioteca.

A medibruxa ainda estava falando. – Embora eu deva dizer que esteja feliz que ele finalmente decidiu ter um aprendiz. Eu não poderia pensar numa aluna mais merecedora da posição que você.

– Ah, hã, eu não sou um aprendiz – Hermione corrigiu rapidamente. – Estou mais para uma assistente, eu acho.

– Pode chamar do que quiser, Srta. Granger – a bruxa mais velha disse com um sorriso sábio. – Eu aposto que você aprenderá mais com Severo em uma semana que em todos os seus anos nas aulas de Poções. Ele não tem muita paciência para ensinar aqueles que não querem aprender.

_Você também sabe disso_, Hermione teve o anseio de dizer em voz alta. Deveria mesmo ser frustrante ensinar a alunos que estavam na sala apenas porque tinham que estar lá. Se Poções fosse uma matéria eletiva, o professor teria orgulho de cultivar o talento dos alunos, que tinham um interesse genuíno em estar na aula. Porém, _a reputação dele o precede_, ela pensou. Se Poções fosse uma matéria eletiva, provavelmente não haveria alunos para cursá-la.

Ela não disse nada disso para a medibruxa. Em vez disso, agradeceu-a por curar seu ombro e guardou a lista no bolso das suas vestes. Ela informou à medibruxa que se encontraria com o mestre de Poções na terça-feira à tarde e começaria a trabalhar nos suprimentos o mais cedo possível.

_Agora, o próximo dilema_, ela pensou, deixando a Ala Hospitalar. Ela não tinha a menor idéia de onde Harry poderia estar, ou se, no tempo em que ela ficara no escritório do Snape, ele e Rony já tinham se falado e resolvido a situação.

Primeiro ela checou a Torre da Grifinória. Nenhum dos dois estavam lá, mas Neville e Simas, que estavam jogando um jogo de xadrez sem maiores conseqüências, estavam lá desde cedo, quando Harry subira enfurecido para o dormitório masculino e voltara, ainda furioso, com sua vassoura na mão.

Ela seguiu para o campo de quadribol deserto, espiando uma figura solitária circulando o estádio muito acima do chão. Subindo até o nível mais alto da arquibancada, ela sentou-se e observou por um instante, até Harry finalmente enxergá-la e descer, saltando facilmente da sua Firebolt assim que a cauda deslizou pelos bancos.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e ambos olhavam fixamente para o horizonte por um momento, antes de ela falar.

– Ele não quis dizer aquilo, você sabe.

– Ah, sei – Harry zombou. – Você já conversou com ele e agora ele te mandou aqui para fazer as pazes comigo por ele.

– Não – Hermione disse com firmeza. – Eu não conversei com o Rony. Eu disse a ele, depois que você saiu do Salão Principal, que ele não precisava se incomodar em vir falar comigo até que pedisse desculpas para você primeiro.

– O quê? Você acha que pedir desculpas vai fazer tudo ficar bem? – ele devolveu secamente. – Não é a primeira vez que ele diz algo parecido, e você pode ter certeza que não será a última.

As pessoas de fora podiam enxergar Harry como o garoto-que-sobreviveu, jovem confiante e estrela do time de quadribol, mas Hermione sabia como ele acreditava pouco em si mesmo, especialmente nos últimos tempos. Desde a morte de Sirius há dezoito meses, Harry ficou relutante em confiar nos seus próprios instintos, ou nas suas habilidades e capacidades como bruxo. Sua confiança excessiva custara a vida de seu padrinho, e ele não falharia mais com seus amigos.

O comentário de Rony o magoaria em qualquer circunstância, mas agora que Harry já estava com a sua auto-estima tão baixa, foi como uma apunhalada nas costas de uma das duas pessoas que sempre acreditaram nele, e que sempre o apoiaram, não importava como.

Hermione suspirou, procurando pelas palavras certas. – O Rony só... ele diz essas coisas no calor do momento. Ele não pensa antes de abrir a boca... e eu sei que isso não é desculpa – ela acrescentou rapidamente quando Harry abriu a boca para retrucar. – Ele não pensa em como suas palavras vão afetar os outros. Aquilo foi direcionado a mim; ele não queria insultar você.

– Eu sei disso – Harry disse calmamente. – Eu só... Eu sinto que ele tem ciúmes às vezes, porque sou eu quem tem toda a atenção, ou porque sou eu quem vai derrotar Voldemort ou morrer como um mártir tentando...

– Não diga isso.

– Eu sou a pessoa que deve salvar todo o maldito mundo – ele disse, soando quase histérico. – Ele não percebe que eu odeio tudo isso. Eu odeio ser o centro das atenções, eu odeio ter toda essa expectativa sobre os meus ombros. Às vezes eu tenho vontade de fugir, desaparecer no meio da noite e nunca mais voltar... mas eu não posso, porque tem uma profecia que diz que tem que ser eu quem dará o golpe final.

Harry interrompeu a conversa e correu as mãos pelos cabelos antes de virar-se para Hermione.

– E se ele estiver certo, Hermione? – ele disse, seus olhos verdes implorando por uma resposta. – E se eu não conseguir derrotá-lo? E se Voldemort ganhar?

– Ele não vai – ela disse com firmeza. – Rony estava apenas agindo como um idiota quando ele disse aquilo.

– Entretanto, ele não é o único – Harry disse. – Eu venho notando o jeito que as pessoas me observam quando elas acham que eu não estou olhando. Eu ouvi a Ordem comentando sobre mim durante o verão, se eu consigo derrotá-lo ou não. Você sabe o que eles disseram? O que Dumbledore disse?

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

– "Ele tem que conseguir". Não, "Ele irá conseguir" ou "Ele pode derrotá-lo". Se Dumbledore não acredita que eu posso fazer isso, como eu mesmo posso acreditar?

O coração de Hermione sofria por seu amigo. Ela procurou no fundo de sua mente por palavras para confortá-lo e tranqüilizá-lo. Ela mesma tinha as mesmas dúvidas, depois dos últimos dois confrontos que Harry teve com Voldemort, mas ela atribuía isso ao medo e à incerteza, e agora certamente não era hora de confessar suas aflições. Agora era hora de mostrar-lhe sua fé, por mais cega que pudesse ser.

– Harry – ela disse, virando-se para ele e colocando as mãos protegidas pelas luvas de quadribol nas suas. – Eu não acho que seja falta de confiança em você e na sua capacidade. Eu acho que depois que Voldemort foi derrotado pela primeira vez e depois retornou, as pessoas têm receio de fazer outra coisa se não esperar o pior. Não é que eles não acreditem que você seja capaz de fazer isso, eles só não se atrevem a esperar que você o faça.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, mas ela podia ver que ele não estava totalmente convencido.

– Você conversou com alguém sobre isso? – ela perguntou gentilmente. – Dumbledore? Eu tenho certeza que ele ficaria desconcertado ao saber como as palavras dele foram tão mal interpretadas.

Harry bufou. – E como alguém pode interpretar ao certo o que ele diz? Ele só fala por enigmas ou meias-verdades.

Hermione mordeu os lábios. Ela sabia que Harry nunca perdoara Dumbledore totalmente por toda a informação que ele escondera do garoto até o final do seu quinto ano; contando-lhe tudo somente depois que seu silêncio custara uma vida. Entretanto, eles estavam passando muito tempo juntos ultimamente. Harry era freqüentemente visto entrando no escritório do Diretor durante as aulas vagas e as horas de estudo. Ela achava que as coisas estavam indo bem, e disse isso a ele.

– Pelo contrário – Harry disse com desprezo. – Como eu posso confiar em alguma coisa que ele me ensina se ele nunca, mesmo agora, me diz toda a verdade. Eu simplesmente me sinto como se estivesse sendo manipulado a fazer exatamente o que ele quer, não importa o que eu sinta sobre isso.

– Você não é o único – Hermione murmurou, pensando nela mesma e em Snape. Eles certamente estavam sendo manipulados, embora ela gostasse de pensar que era para o melhor, por enquanto.

– O quê?

– Ah, isto que eu estou fazendo com o Professor Snape – ela explicou. – Foi idéia do Dumbledore que nós trabalhássemos juntos... ou melhor, foram ordens dele.

– Ele disse por que ele queria que vocês trabalhassem juntos?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Viu! – Harry exclamou. – É exatamente o que eu quero dizer. É como se nós todos fossemos apenas peões no tabuleiro de xadrez dele, e só ele sabe qual é o próximo movimento. Isso não está certo. Ele espera apenas que eu lute quando for preciso, sem saber como, ou por que, eu estou lutando.

– Eu realmente acho que você deveria discutir isso com ele, Harry – Hermione disse gravemente. – Vocês dois são as pessoas mais importantes na guerra, e vocês não podem trabalhar juntos se não confiarem um no outro. Apenas lhe diga como se sente. Ele vai entender.

– Não conte com isso – Harry murmurou sombriamente.

– Apenas tente – ela insistiu –, e se não resolver... talvez você possa falar com outra pessoa.

– Quem?

– O Professor Snape – ela sugeriu calmamente.

– Desculpe, Hermione – ele disse. – Só porque você se dá bem com Snape não significa que, de repente, eu tenha decidido gostar dele. Ele ainda é um sórdido, quando se trata de mim.

– Eu não estou lhe pedindo para gostar dele – ela garantiu a seu amigo. – Eu só... é que vocês têm mais em comum do que você pensa. Ele sabe o que é ser manipulado por Dumbledore. Você pode confiar nele.

– Posso? – Harry disse sarcasticamente. – Isso é outra coisa que Dumbledore não me conta; por que ele sabe, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, que Snape está do nosso lado. Se eu tivesse todos os fatos, talvez eu conseguisse confiar naquele idiota.

Hermione não estava a ponto de divulgar o que ela sabia sobre a verdadeira lealdade de Snape, ou o fato de Dumbledore ter lhe contado, enquanto ele ainda escondia essa informação do seu amigo.

– Harry, você confia em mim?

Ele olhou para ela, espantado. – Claro que confio!

– Então acredite em mim quando eu digo que Snape está verdadeiramente do nosso lado – ela implorou. – Não me pergunte por quê, ou como eu sei. Eu apenas sei. Se Dumbledore não o escutar, então converse com o Professor Snape. Você não precisa gostar dele; eu sei que ele não gosta de você – ela disse com um sorriso estranho, que Harry devolveu –, mas você pode confiar nele, certo?

– Está bem – Harry disse. – Eu vou pensar no assunto. Obrigado por me ouvir. Eu acho que eu só precisava de alguém para me escutar enquanto eu desabafava.

– Quando quiser – ela disse, apertando as mãos dele novamente.

Ambos sentaram-se em silêncio de novo, observando o último e fraco raio de sol de inverno se espreitar através das nuvens próximas ao horizonte. Ela estremeceu, desejando que ela também, estivesse usando luvas.

– Vamos – ela disse, levantando-se. – Vamos entrar e conversar com o Rony.

Harry olhou zangado e disse – Deixe ele vir e falar comigo. Foi ele quem começou isso.

Hermione quase riu ao ouvir o tom de Harry. Ele soava como uma criança petulante. – Não seja tão mesquinho – ela repreendeu. – Ele provavelmente está com medo de chegar perto de você caso você queira azará-lo.

Vendo o olhar de Harry, ela acrescentou – Eu estava brincando.

– Nós não vamos precisar entrar, de qualquer forma – suspirou Harry, apontando para o campo abaixo. Na neblina melancólica do anoitecer, ela podia distinguir a figura solitária de Rony, olhando hesitante para onde eles estavam na arquibancada.

– Vamos descer lá – ela disse, puxando Harry relutante com ela.

Eles encontraram Rony nas sombras das arquibancadas, ele movia-se inquieto de maneira incerta, enquanto tentava medir a reação deles. Harry se jogou em um dos duros bancos de madeira próximo aos vestiários, Hermione e Rony fizeram o mesmo.

– Olha...

– Harry, eu

– Vamos...

Todos os três pararam de falar de repente e riram nervosamente.

– Deixa eu falar primeiro – Rony disse, e Harry reclinou-se, fingindo desinteresse.

– Não há desculpa para o que eu disse no almoço, mas eu realmente sinto muito. Eu estava sendo idiota com você, Hermione, e com isso, eu inadvertidamente também magoei você, Harry.

– É, magoou mesmo – Harry disse áspero. Rony parecia abatido.

– Eu acho que eu ando me sentindo um pouco inútil – ele continuou –, e ser mal educado é minha maneira de lidar com isso.

– É uma maneira muito infeliz – Hermione murmurou.

– Eu sei – Rony respondeu enérgico. – É só que... todo mundo parece estar fazendo alguma coisa para ajudar na guerra. Todos, menos eu. Minha mãe e meu pai, meus irmãos, estão todos na Ordem, Harry é a base de toda a missão e Hermione, eu não sei o que você está fazendo com o Snape, mas eu não posso imaginar que seja algo que não esteja relacionado com a guerra, certo?

Ela assentiu.

– E ainda, ninguém pode me dizer o que estão fazendo – ele disse com amargura. – Eu simplesmente me sinto como se estivesse sendo mantido no escuro, e por causa disso, eu não posso fazer nada para ajudar.

– Então, você preferiria ter um papel mais importante na guerra – Harry perguntou de leve. – Você preferiria ser aquele que tem matar Voldemort ou ser morto por ele?

–Não! – disse Rony, horrorizado. – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Harry, e você sabe disso. Eu não tenho ciúmes do que você tem que fazer. Eu não gostaria de estar no seu lugar por nada. Eu só queria ser capaz de ajudá-lo quando o dia chegar, e neste momento eu não acho que serei capaz de fazer isso.

– Você quer ajudar, mas não parece estar exatamente interessado em nada sério – Harry disse, exasperado. – É sempre quadribol isso e quadribol aquilo. Eu também adoro quadribol, mas há coisas mais importantes para se pensar atualmente.

– Eu não discuto a guerra com você porque eu imagino que você já discute bastante isso com todo mundo – Rony respondeu. – Eu achei apenas que você gostaria de conversar sobre coisas normais; esquecer da guerra, mesmo que apenas pelos poucos minutos enquanto você discute comigo sobre quem vai ganhar as preliminares da Copa neste ano.

Harry e Rony se olharam. Hermione pôde sentir a sinceridade nas palavras de Rony e sabia que ele não estava apenas tentando se desculpar pelas suas ações de outrora. Ele estava sinceramente preocupado com Harry.

Rony virou-se para ela. – E Mione, sinto muito pelo o que eu disse antes, mesmo. Eu quase não vejo vocês ultimamente, nenhum dos dois – ele disse, olhando para Hermione e depois para Harry –, e eu só quero aproveitar o máximo possível, sabia?

Ele os observou esperançosamente.

– Eu também sinto muito – Harry disse eventualmente. – Eu venho mantendo você no escuro. Dumbledore me pediu para não contar para ninguém o que acontece nas nossas reuniões, mas isso nunca me impediu antes, não é?

Hermione e Rony balançaram a cabeça, alegres.

– Eu acho que eu já deveria ter aprendido que manter as pessoas no escuro só põe vidas em risco, e eu seria um idiota se arriscasse a vida dos meus amigos cometendo o mesmo erro que Dumbledore cometeu comigo. Mas eu não posso contar-lhes tudo – ele disse, olhando para Rony. – Você entende isso, não?

Rony assentiu com a cabeça.

– Mas eu lhe contarei o que puder... depois que você admitir que os Brighton Bombers estão muito melhores que os Cannons nesta temporada – ele finalizou, sorrindo com malícia.

Rony riu, uma gargalhada alta, resultado de uma tensão nervosa que finalmente foi liberada, assim que ele percebeu que seu amigo o perdoara. Hermione riu também, e no momento seguinte todos os três estavam rindo.

Levou alguns minutos para eles pararem, depois que Harry perguntou em voz alta por que exatamente eles estavam rindo, o que os fez rir ainda mais, porque nenhum dos três conseguia lembrar o motivo.

– Então, somos todos amigos de novo? – Hermione perguntou, olhando para os dois meninos.

– Eu espero que sim – disse Rony. – Eu prometo nunca mais ser um idiota de novo.

Hermione e Harry riram novamente, recebendo um olhar ofendido do menino ruivo.

– Bem, talvez não nunca – ele corrigiu. – Apenas nunca mais com nenhum de vocês.

– Assim está melhor – Harry disse. – E eu prometo que nunca deixarei meus amigos no escuro.

– Eu prometo... – Hermione começou. – Espere aí, eu não tenho que prometer nada!

– Você pode prometer nunca mais tricotar outra touca – Harry proclamou.

– É mesmo! – Rony riu . – Ou nunca mais comprar outra agenda para nós.

– Ou nunca mais ler "Hogwarts, uma história" de novo!

– Ou nunca mais escrever mais que o comprimento pedido em uma redação!

– Ou nunca mais pegar mais que quatro livros por vez na biblioteca!

A brincadeira amigável continuou enquanto o trio fazia seu caminho de volta ao castelo na escuridão, a lua estava escondida pelas nuvens pesadas de neve.

Hermione sentiu como se um peso enorme fosse retirado das suas costas. Ela odiava brigar com seus amigos, e Harry precisaria de toda ajuda que eles pudessem lhe dar nos próximos meses.

Assim que eles pegaram o caminho de cascalho que levava à entrada principal do castelo, as pesadas portas de madeira se abriram e um raio de luz caiu por sobre a área próxima.

A figura alta e escura que saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si, foi reconhecida instantaneamente pelos três.

– Shhh, – Hermione disse suavemente, puxando Harry e Rony para fora do caminho e para trás de uma grande árvore nas proximidades. – Nós não devíamos estar aqui fora nos jardins depois de escurecer.

Eles ficaram parados silenciosamente, escutando os passos do mestre de Poções conforme ele se aproximava e passava por eles. Hermione arriscou um olhar rápido em volta do tronco grosso da árvore e viu que ele estava novamente vestindo aquelas pesadas vestes de veludo.

Eles o observaram seguir à direta na bifurcação do caminho, em direção aos portões principais e à Hogsmeade.

– Vamos Mione – Rony cochichou, puxando-a de volta na direção do castelo.

– Eu fico pensando para onde ele está indo? – Harry refletiu em voz alta.

–Hogsmeade, talvez – Rony sugeriu. – Para o Três Vassouras para uma dose ou duas?

Harry bufou. – Eu acho que um mestre de Poções poderia preparar suas próprias bebidas.

– É verdade – Rony admitiu, depois riu com escárnio. – Talvez ele tenha um encontro. O que você acha, Mione?

– Eu acho que me lembro de você ter prometido não ser um idiota – Hermione o repreendeu.

– Ora, deixa disso – ele disse amavelmente. – Eu só estava brincando.

Ela olhou para ele com um olhar que dizia que ela não tinha achado graça, e eles continuaram seu caminho para o castelo, deixando de especular sobre seu professor.

A simples idéia de seu recluso mestre de Poções sair para um encontro era absurda, embora Hermione achasse que ela decididamente preferiria isto à verdadeira causa que ela sabia ser o motivo da saída dele esta noite.

* * *

Continua…

N/A: Obrigada a todos que têm deixado reviews. Eu peço mil desculpas pela falta de Snape neste capítulo, mas foi necessário para que a história continuasse. Eu prometo que não negligenciarei mais o mestre de Poções por um capítulo inteiro novamente! suplicando por perdão

Ainda, peço perdão pelo meu terrível Latin:

_Finite tabula_: terminar o registro

_Curare tendere_: curar com o toque/massagem

N/T: Obrigada à minha beta-reader ferporcel e à MiGranger pelas sugestões!


	11. Progresso

Antes do Amanhecer

por snarkyroxy

traduzido por bastetazazis

beta-read por ferporcel

Summary: _Providências são tomadas e faz-se progresso… aparentemente em mais de um sentido._

Disclaimer: _Qualquer coisa que você reconheça pertence ao talento imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só os pego emprestado para brincar um pouco!_

**Capítulo Onze: Progresso**

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione estava aliviada ao ver Snape no café da manhã, parecendo tão rabugento como sempre, mas aparentemente ileso. Poções era a sua primeira aula naquela manhã, então ela seguiu seu caminho para as masmorras com Harry e separou-se dele quando entraram na sala de aula, cada um sentando-se com seus respectivos parceiros.

Hermione observava de seu lugar, logo atrás de seu amigo, enquanto ele e Malfoy trocavam olhares gélidos. Apesar da aversão entre os dois, eles pareciam estar se entendendo o suficiente para conseguirem trabalhar juntos. Harry precisava de uma nota decente em Poções para entrar para o treinamento de Auror, e Malfoy tinha um talento natural para a arte. Ela ficou pensando o que o Sonserino diria do seu novo compromisso com Snape?

O mestre de Poções entrou na sala, vindo do seu escritório, carregando uma pilha de pergaminhos que eles descobriram ser suas últimas redações.

– Adequado – ele comentou enquanto os distribuía para a turma. – Entretanto, adequado não é suficiente na minha matéria. Eu espero nada abaixo de Excepcional dos meus alunos, e se não os receber no futuro, vocês vão descobrir que não terão mais lugar nas minhas aulas.

Hermione tentou capturar o olhar de seu professor quando ele lhe devolveu seu pergaminho, mas ele a ignorou com firmeza. Um pouco desconcertada, embora ela soubesse que ele não agiria diferente em público, ela olhou de relance para a sua redação. Pulando para a última página, ficou satisfeita ao ver um 96 rabiscado no final da folha, e também surpresa ao ver algumas poucas linhas de texto acima da nota, na tinta vermelha viva que ele usava.

Raramente ela recebia algum comentário nas suas redações de Poções. Parecia que, no caso dela, Snape havia distorcido o velho ditado, então, se ele não tinha nada desagradável para dizer, ele não dizia absolutamente nada.

Ela olhou de relance com curiosidade para o mestre de Poções, que estava do outro lado da sala, antes de baixar os olhos novamente para ler seus rabiscos:

"_Discutiremos nosso acordo esta noite. Após o jantar, vá para o corredor Leste do primeiro andar. Há uma porta próxima ao retrato de Inácia Wildsmith. Ela se abrirá às seis e cinco, precisamente. Não se atrase."_

Ela sorriu por um momento com a ironia de ver o Snape passando bilhetinhos durante a aula. Então, enfiou o pergaminho na mochila e começou a trabalhar na sua poção.

* * *

Após o jantar ela encontrou o retrato, e a imperceptível porta de madeira próxima a ele, com apenas um minuto de folga. O corredor estava vazio; levava apenas à sala de aula de Feitiços e os alunos já haviam terminado as aulas do dia, então ela fingiu que estava interessada na pequena bruxa do retrato até ouvir um leve _clique_ e a porta se abriu.

O que quer que estivesse além da porta, estava no escuro. Ela entrou cuidadosamente, fechando a porta atrás de si. Um _lumus_ murmurado de algum lugar muito próximo assustou-a, e ela se viu pestanejando em frente a Snape, que tinha sua varinha erguida entre eles.

– Srta. Granger – ele disse como cumprimento. – Alguém viu você entrar?

– Não, professor – ela balançou a cabeça. – Não havia ninguém por perto. Que lugar é este?

– É uma entrada mais conveniente para o meu laboratório, a qual você usará a partir de agora. Depois do que aconteceu ontem, eu achei prudente você não ser vista nas masmorras mais que o necessário para as suas aulas regulares.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça para concordar. – Obrigada, professor... mas como eu faço para abri-la pelo lado de fora? Tem uma senha?

– Não – ele disse. – A porta reconhece a varinha de quem tem permissão para entrar, ao invés de uma senha. Assim, se você puder encostar sua varinha na maçaneta... – Ele gesticulou para a porta.

Ela sacou a varinha e seguiu as instruções dele. Ele murmurou um encantamento que fez com que a porta e a sua varinha brilhassem momentaneamente.

– Você conseguirá abri-la por qualquer lado – ele declarou. – Se alguém ver você entrar ou sair, e lhe fizer perguntas, apenas diga-lhes que é um atalho usadoexclusivamente pelos professores e Monitores–Chefes.

– Venha. – Ele começou a descer pelo corredor, iluminado apenas pela luz que emanava da varinha dele. Hermione percebeu enquanto eles caminhavam, que eles ainda não tinham descido abaixo do nível do primeiro andar por onde ela entrara no corredor. Agora que ela pensava a respeito, quando ela visitara o laboratório particular do Snape anteriormente, eles subiram um lance de escadas acima do nível da sala de aula de Poções.

Ela comentou isso enquanto eles continuavam a caminhar.

– Uma observação perspicaz – ele disse. – A sala de aula de Poções está localizada nas masmorras devido à natureza volátil de alguns ingredientes quando expostos à luz do sol. O Diretor da Sonserina, entretanto, nem sempre foi o professor de Poções, e nem precisa gostar de viver na escuridão. Há rumores que Salazar Slytherin, com toda a sua astúcia, era terrivelmente claustrofóbico.

Hermione riu, o som da sua risada ecoava pelas paredes nuas de pedra. – Você não está falando sério, professor, está?

– Seríssimo – ele respondeu quando eles chegaram ao final do corredor e a outra porta de madeira. – Ou isso, ou ele simplesmente gostava de ter janelas para espionar suas Casas rivais.

Ele abriu a porta e a conduziu para dentro da sala, que ela reconheceu instantaneamente. Ela a vislumbrara quando estivera no laboratório dele preparando a Poção de Mata-cão, e a sala era tão agradável quanto lhe parecera a primeira vista.

Uma parede inteira era coberta do chão ao teto por prateleiras, abarrotadas por centenas e centenas de livros, tanto antigos como novos. Duas poltronas confortáveis e um sofá combinando ficavam em frente à lareira, formando um semi-círculo irregular, o estofado azul escuro contrastava com o tom ocre acolhedor do tapete em frente à lareira.

A sua esquerda havia três portas. A última ela reconheceu como sendo a porta que levava ao laboratório. A sua frente havia uma escrivaninha, maior e mais luxuosa que a do outro escritório do Snape, mas ainda assim, cheia de livros e pergaminhos empilhados. E atrás da escrivaninha estava...

– Nossa! – ela disse, atravessando a sala e parando em frente à enorme janela. Ela podia ver o lago e a Floresta Proibida e, à distância, as luzes cintilantes da vila de Hogsmeade. – Não é de admirar que você goste de ser o Diretor da Sonserina, se estes são os aposentos que vêm com o emprego. Esta vista deve ser maravilhosa durante o dia.

Ele parou ao lado dela, com os braços cruzados. – E é – ele admitiu. – Embora eu não me encontre por aqui durante o dia com tanta freqüência para aproveitá-la. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Agora, vamos aos negócios.

Ele fez sinal para ela segui-lo até a porta que levava à seu laboratório. – Como você dever ter suposto – ele disse –, estes são meus aposentos particulares. Eu confio que você respeitará minha privacidade e entre aqui apenas com o propósito de acessar o laboratório.

Ele não entrou no laboratório. Em vez disso, instruiu-a a sacar sua varinha novamente e executou o mesmo encantamento de antes para liberar as proteções na porta, para que ela pudesse abri-la. Depois de assegurar que estava funcionando, ele a convidou para sentar-se numa das poltronas perto da lareira e sentou-se na outra, conjurando um bule de chá e oferecendo-lhe uma xícara, antes de seguir para a discussão do acordo planejado pelo Diretor.

Além de usar o período que seriam das aulas de Magia Medicinal, exigia-se que ela dedicasse algumas horas de estudos para o projeto. Ela hesitou a princípio, detestando ter que sacrificar o que considerava seu tempo de estudo necessário, até Snape argumentar, maliciosamente, que ela poderia ter feito os N.I.E.M.s no lugar dos N.O.M.s com dois anos de antecedência, e ainda assim atingir notas quase perfeitas.

Se continuasse assim, ela teria que começar a contar os elogios indiretos que ele parecia dispensar-lhe toda vez que estavam sozinhos.

Ela sabia que ele confiava nela para deixá-la trabalhando sozinha, mas mesmo assim, ele disse que preferia, sempre que possível, estar no laboratório enquanto ela estivesse preparando as poções. Finalmente, considerando suas obrigações como Monitora-Chefe e as patrulhas dele pelos corredores, eles conseguiram elaborar um cronograma que ela achava ser capaz de conseguir manter junto com seus estudos.

As aulas de Magia Medicinal eram nas tardes de quarta-feira, então, como Snape dava aula neste horário, ela usaria esse tempo para preparar os ingredientes não perecíveis. Antes e após o jantar destas noites, ela prepararia poções na presença dele, e novamente no mesmo horário às sextas-feiras. Ele também concordara em permitir que ela trabalhasse no seu laboratório nas tardes de domingo, devido à enorme quantidade de poções que Madame Pomfrey havia requisitado. A lista parecia ter crescido desde o ano anterior, ele comentou, e tanto Snape quanto Hermione pensaram, mas não disseram em voz alta, que se o pior acontecesse, eles precisariam ainda de mais poções curativas.

Eles acabavam de terminar a divisão da lista de Madame Pomfrey em poções perecíveis e não-perecíveis quando o som de uma campainha aguda atravessou a sala, assustando Hermione.

– Eu tenho uma poção que precisa da minha atenção – Snape disse, levantando-se. – Não devo demorar.

Ele entrou rapidamente no laboratório e Hermione observou-o sair, pensando novamente como o relacionamento deles havia mudado na última semana. Ela usava a expressão relacionamento despretensiosamente, mas eles definitivamente haviam progredido além da simples interação aluno-professor.

Se ela já não soubesse, poderia imaginar que aquele homem solitário estava realmente se esforçando para ser agradável com ela. Mas mesmo assim, ela não se atreveria a fazer suposições sobre o mestre de Poções; as atitudes dele com ela podiam mudar para pior mais rápido que o clima de novembro. Bastava um mínimo detalhe para irritá-lo. Talvez fosse ela quem tivesse mudado, esforçando-se inconscientemente para não irritá-lo. Seja lá quem fosse o responsável por isso, agora ela se encontrava esperando ansiosamente pelo tempo que passaria com ele nos próximos meses.

Ela ia colocar mais chá em sua xícara quando passou os olhos pelas prateleiras lotadas de livros novamente, e resolveu então, examinar a vasta coleção enquanto esperava seu professor voltar. Colocando sua xícara na mesinha de café, ela andou até a longa parede coberta de livros, começando por um dos lados. Havia livros de qualquer assunto imaginável; alguns previsíveis, outros nem tanto. Os livros sobre poções ocupavam uma boa parte das prateleiras e estavam acompanhados, surpreendentemente, por uma boa quantia de livros de química trouxa.

Havia uma seção de livros sobre Artes das Trevas, tanto de prática quanto de defesa, e na prateleira mais baixa tinha livros com títulos como _Trouxas ou Sangue-Ruims? A Invasão Silenciosa_, _ Magia com Sangue: O Poder da Pureza_ e_ A Nobreza Natural: Uma Genealogia dos Bruxos_. Hermione passou por esses livros com a testa franzida, mudando de prateleira para descobrir outra, repleta por livros de autores bruxos e trouxas. Ao que parecia, Snape gostava de ficção histórica e história antiga, e Hermione resolveu perguntar-lhe mais tarde se ela podia pegar alguns deles emprestado.

Herbologia, um tópico complementar a Poções, também se destacava, junto com uma extensiva coleção de livros sobre diferentes criaturas mágicas. Hermione olhou em volta, viu que Snape ainda estava ocupado com a poção dele, e puxou da estante um livro intitulado simplesmente: _Éguas Apaixonadas_. Fascinada com o que Snape lhe contara sobre a criatura duas noites atrás, ela folheou as páginas rapidamente até chegar no capítulo sobre interações com humanos, e leu:

"_As éguas apaixonadas são conhecidamente desconfiadas dos humanos e evitam a maioria da nossa espécie a todo custo. Essas criaturas são, entretanto, excepcionalmente perceptivas às emoções humanas, e podem pressentir a culpa, a dor e a vergonha. Já houve relatos de éguas apaixonadas que se afeiçoaram a humanos com uma forte emanação destes sentimentos. Se a égua apaixonada acredita que o humano merece perdão, elas procurarão ajudá-lo a superar sua dor, oferecendo amizade e seus recursos curativos próprios e raros"._

A conversa que ela teve com Snape no sábado a noite fazia sentido agora. Ela passara um longo tempo depois, refletindo como alguém tão rude como o mestre de Poções era reconhecido como amigo, ao invés de inimigo, por uma criatura tão desconfiada. _Eu tenho um... acordo, se você preferir_, foi o que Snape dissera sobre sua parceria com a égua apaixonada. Obviamente, a criatura sentia a escuridão no passado dele e, como talvez apenas Dumbledore e ela mesma, achou que ele merecia uma segunda chance.

Ela continuou a leitura, até ouvir um movimento logo atrás dela, e no momento seguinte a voz de Snape dizendo:

– Eu fiquei imaginando quanto tempo você conseguiria resistir à sedução dos livros.

Ela fechou o livro e virou-se para encontrá-lo sorrindo maliciosamente, mas assim que ele deu uma olhada no livro em suas mãos, seu rosto endureceu.

– Escolha interessante – comentou.

– Eu queria descobrir mais sobre elas – ela disse –, depois da nossa conversa na outra noite.

– E o que você descobriu? – ele perguntou friamente, tirando o livro das mãos dela e colocando-o de volta na prateleira.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa com a hostilidade repentina. – Eu não tive a chance de ler muito – murmurou, e sem querer irritá-lo ainda mais, tentou mudar de assunto.

– Posso perguntar sobre a poção em que está trabalhando?

Ele assentiu e retornou para a cadeira em frente à lareira, banindo o conteúdo frio da sua xícara de chá e reabastencendo-a enquanto Hermione sentava-se a frente dele.

– Como você já deve saber – ele começou –, o Lorde das Trevas me considera útil pelas minhas habilidades com poções tanto quanto pela minha proximidade a Dumbledore. A última tarefa que me foi delegada é o desenvolvimento de uma poção que consiga reproduzir um feitiço que o Lorde das Trevas particularmente adora.

– O Cruciatus? – Hermione sentiu um frio na espinha quando Snape assentiu.

– Exatamente.

– Você estava conversando com o Diretor a respeito de um antídoto – ela mencionou. – Isso significa que você conseguiu preparar a poção que Vol-, que ele queria?

– Teoricamente – ele confirmou. – A poção parece estar perfeita. Entretanto, eu não terei certeza até poder testá-la, algo que não quero fazer enquanto não tiver o antídoto pronto.

Hermione estava dividida entre a admiração pelo mestre de Poções por sua competência em transformar uma maldição tão antiga em uma poção, e o terror pelo quê essa poção causaria às suas vítimas. Uma das poucas características redimíveis da maldição Cruciatus era o preço que se pagava por lançá-la. Apenas os bruxos ou bruxas mais poderosos conseguiam manter a maldição por um tempo significativo.

Uma poção com os mesmos efeitos da maldição não sofreria este impedimento. Poderia ser desferida com força mortal e contínua, e a idéia do que uma arma tão poderosa significaria nas mãos de Voldemort aterrorizava Hermione.

Seu temor devia estar estampado em seu rosto, pois Snape disse:

– Eu pretendo atrasar a entrega da poção para ele o quanto for possível. Entretanto, quanto mais tempo demorar, mais eu arrisco aumentar as suspeitas dele nos meus motivos verdadeiros. Ele confia muito nas minhas habilidades e não aceita falhas cordialmente. Mas até eu ter o antídoto e estiver certo que ele funciona, continuarei entregando variações incorretas da poção real para demonstrar meu progresso.

– Em quem você testa as poções? – ela perguntou de repente.

– O Lorde das Trevas arranja cobaias para o meu uso – disse brandamente, pesaroso. Vendo a expressão aterrorizada dela, acrescentou:

– Eu não gosto disso, Hermione, mas eu tenho que desempenhar o meu papel. A maioria das poções que entreguei até agora matam instantaneamente, para que as vítimas não precisem sofrer desnecessariamente.

Ela inclinou a cabeça pesadamente. Fôra horrível ver as notícias sobre os audaciosos ataques dos Comensais da Morte estampados na primeira página do Profeta, mas estas mortes súbitas, de vítimas anônimas, possivelmente a deixaram ainda mais perturbada. Ela se perguntava quantas pessoas, na trajetória do reinado de terror de Voldemort, morreram daquela maneira; trouxas anônimos deixados à beira de uma estrada de terra ou num campo deserto; alguns nunca encontrados. A gravidade da situação a atingiu e, de repente, ela se viu chorando inexplicavelmente.

Snape, por sua vez, não ofereceu palavras falsas de conforto. Em vez disso, preferiu sentar-se em silêncio até que ela pudesse se recompor.

– Desculpe-me – ela começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

– Não, sou eu quem deveria se desculpar – ele disse. – Eu não deveria ter sobrecarregado você com esta informação.

– Mas eu perguntei – ela disse, sem jeito. – Bem feito para mim por ser tão curiosa, imagino.

Ele não sorriu, mas seus olhos brilharam com um traço de divertimento quando ele declarou que a reunião havia acabado.

– Acho que já chega por esta noite – ele disse. – Eu devo vê-la novamente na quarta-feira, para começar o trabalho.

Ela levantou-se e foi em direção à porta que a levaria de volta ao primeiro andar. Virando-se com sua mão na maçaneta, disse:

– Obrigada, professor.

Ele olhou confuso por um instante, então ela explicou sua declaração generosa.

– Obrigada por confiar em mim o suficiente para me contar.

Ela saiu antes que ele tivesse tempo de formular uma resposta.

* * *

Nas três semanas seguintes, Hermione adaptou-se confortavelmente à rotina construída em volta do tempo que passava preparando poções. Ela começou a passar mais tempo no laboratório de Snape do que o acordado inicialmente, e apesar dos protestos iniciais dele, ela tinha uma leve suspeita de que o mestre de Poções estava contente com a sua companhia e ajuda. Mesmo com a assistência dela, ele ainda estava investindo um tempo ridiculamente longo. Ele sempre estava mergulhado no trabalho quando ela chegava no laboratório e, aparentemente, continuava lá muito depois dela ter ido para a cama. Ela odiava pensar nas horas em que ele permanecia trabalhando sem a sua ajuda.

Ele fôra convocado duas vezes por Voldemort, sempre levando frascos com as "poções falsas" que ele mantinha prontas para demonstrar seu aparente progresso para o Lorde das Trevas. Cada vez que ele voltava, aparentava estar bem, mas no olhar uma determinação impassível para completar o antídoto o mais rápido possível

Trabalhando juntos com tanta frequência, eles ficaram bem mais à vontade com a presença um do outro e desenvolveram uma familiaridade cautelosa que beirava a amizade. Ele ainda conseguia zombar e desdenhar dela com freqüência, mas agora isso era feito com bom humor e, após seu choque inicial ao descobrir que o sarcástico e obscuro senso de humor dele era realmente engraçado, ela conseguia devolver na mesma moeda.

Os esforços dele em terminar o antídoto não estavam dando resultado. Ele estava convencido que os excrementos da égua apaixonada eram o ingrediente essencial, mas eles estavam reagindo de uma maneira estranha com um dos outros ingredientes, e ele estava com problemas em deduzir qual. Sem saber mais o que fazer, ele começou a testar cada ingrediente individualmente com os excrementos, resultando em vários caldeirões derretidos e uma explosão espetacular. Felizmente, a explosão não deixou ninguém ferido no laboratório, apenas deixando o mestre de Poções, que estava inclinado sobre o caldeirão, com o rosto todo preto e Hermione atreveu-se a fazer uma brincadeira sobre como ele estava combinando com o resto da sua aparência.

– Nenhum ponto para a Grifinória – ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso, que não deixava dúvidas que ela se arrependeria da sua brincadeira.

Ele se vingou no dia seguinte, quando ela, depois de passar uma hora inteira mexendo uma poção, parou para descansar e comeu um dos bolinhos que estavam numa bandeja na escrivaninha dele, uma sugestão de Dumbledore depois que o Diretor percebeu quantas refeições os dois haviam perdido.

Alguns minutos depois, as penas amarelas transformaram-se novamente em pêlos, mas a risada forte do mestre de Poções ecoou em sua mente durante toda a tarde, e ela decidiu tentar e coagir este som maravilhoso dele com maior frequência.

* * *

**Continua…**

N.A.: A maravilhosa Undun fez um lindo desenho deste capítulo, com Severo e Hermione logo após o incidente com o creme de canário. Foi um pedido de Keladry Lupin, em troca de mais capítulos da sua história – _She Was Beatiful To Him_, então eu fui duplamente recompensada, recebendo um maravilhoso desenho e mais capítulos da minha fic favorita!

A versão completa da imagem pode ser vista no LiveJournal da Undun:

http/ podem encontrar mais desenhos da Undun no seu website:

http/undun. Nobreza Natural: Uma Genealogia dos Bruxos (do original _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_) é um dos livros que a família de Sirius tinha guardado no Largo Grimmauld. Todos os outros títulos são invenções malucas.

Inácia Wildsmith foi a inventora do pó de flu, de acordo com o HP Lexicon e o site da JKR.

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e deixando reviews!

N.T.: Obrigada a Ferporcel pelo maravilhosa, e neste capítulo, trabalhoso, trabalho como beta-reader. Obrigada mais uma vez a MiGranger, capaz de rastrear informações dos livros de HP em pouquíssimos minutos!


	12. Dois Lados

traduzido por bastetazazis

beta-read por ferporcel

Summary: _Dumbledore informa ao Trio que a Ordem tem um problema, e Snape leva Hermione para um passeio na Floresta Proibida._

Disclaimer: _Qualquer coisa que você reconheça pertence ao talento imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só os pego emprestado para brincar um pouco!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Doze: Dois Lados**

A uma semana antes das férias de Natal, o Diretor chamou Hermione, Harry e Rony no seu escritório. Ele explicou que, ao contrário dos últimos dois anos, eles não poderiam passar o feriado de Natal de uma semana no Largo Grimmauld devido às terríveis circunstâncias que os membros da Ordem se encontravam ultimamente.

Hermione já vinha desconfiando que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, e que era mantida em segredo. O _Profeta Diário_ fora suspeitosamente indulgente ao informar sobre ataques de Comensais da Morte durante as últimas semanas, depois de tantas manchetes com as tragédias no início do ano. Certa noite, numa conversa séria no quarto de Hermione, Harry insistira que os ataques ainda estavam acontecendo.

Apesar das suas aulas de Oclumência com Dumbledore no ano anterior terem sido um grande sucesso, Harry ainda conseguia sentir explosões de humor particularmente fortes de Voldemort. Hermione deduzira que estas explosões geralmente coincidiam com as vezes em que Snape fora convocado nas últimas semanas, e embora ela soubesse que ele estivera apenas demonstrando seu progresso com a poção para seu antigo mestre, pelo pouco que ele lhe contara, parecia que os demais Comensais da Morte presentes naquelas noites estiveram muito mais... ativos.

Não havia nenhum brilho nos olhos de Dumbledore quando ele resumiu a situação para os três alunos. Ao invés dos ataques ao acaso de sempre, Voldemort havia iniciado uma nova estratégia de perseguir membros da Ordem e suas famílias. Quim Shacklebolt fora o primeiro, e o único, a ser noticiado pelo _Profeta_. Desde então, Dumbledore conseguira persuadir o jornal a não informar sobre os ataques, e Hermione ficou chocada e consternada ao ouvir que três membros da Ordem haviam sido assassinados desde então. Dois deles estavam em casa quando os ataques aconteceram, e suas famílias também se tornaram vítimas dos servos de Voldermort.

O mais inquietante foi como Voldemort sabia quem perseguir. O número de membros da Ordem da Fênix era extremamente sigiloso, e poucas pessoas fora da organização sabiam que ela existia, quanto mais os detalhes sobre seus membros.

– Outro espião – disse Harry, seus olhos estavam indecifráveis ao lembrar-se das conseqüências por terem falhado em descobrir o último espião infiltrado na Ordem: Pedro Pettigrew.

– É possível – Dumbledore lamentou severamente com um suspiro. – Eu não tenho mais nenhuma outra idéia de como essa informação poderia ter escapado. Eu confio totalmente em cada um dos membros da minha Ordem e, em tempos como este, nós não podemos permitir que essa confiança seja abalada.

– Como precaução – ele continuou –, todos os membros da Ordem vão morar no Largo Grimmauld até segunda ordem, com a exceção, é claro, daqueles que residem aqui na escola.

– E como ficarão suas famílias? – Rony perguntou, obviamente pensando nos seus próprios pais que eram membros da Ordem, e em seus irmãos espalhados por todo o país. – Os Comensais da Morte não vão persegui-los no lugar dos próprios membros da Ordem?

– Nós tomamos todas as precauções necessárias para proteger os parentes de todos os membros da Ordem – o Diretor declarou. – A única coisa que falta resolver é onde vocês três vão passar o Natal. Vocês são, é claro, muito bem-vindos a permanecer aqui, entretanto eu imagino que estejam esperando ansiosamente por uma mudança de cenário.

Harry e Rony assentiram fervorosamente, e até mesmo Hermione teve que admitir que a atmosfera no castelo tornara-se um pouco opressiva. Com as visitas à Hogsmeade canceladas desde o ataque do ano anterior, os alunos tinham poucas oportunidades de se aventurarem além dos jardins do castelo. Assim, este ano nenhum aluno havia se registrado para permanecer na escola durante o feriado.

– Você sabe onde minha mãe e meu pai vão ficar, professor? – Rony perguntou. – Eu tenho certeza que o Harry e a 'Mione seriam bem-vindos em casa se...

Dumbledore já estava balançando a cabeça. – Seus pais acham que seria mais seguro se você não fosse para casa neste ano, Sr. Weasley – o Diretor disse solenemente. – Arthur é um dos defensores mais ativos das boas relações entre bruxos e trouxas no Ministério, e seus temores de que isso possa atrair uma atenção indesejável são bem fundados.

Rony empalideceu.

– Tenha certeza, Sr. Weasley – o Diretor continuou gentilmente. – Seus pais estão bem protegidos no Largo Grimmauld com o resto da Ordem. Nenhum mal chegará até eles lá.

– Nós poderíamos ficar com Fred e Jorge – Rony disse, relaxando vagarosamente. – Eles ficariam felizes com a ajuda extra na loja durante o Natal... e eles podem até nos pagar por isso. – Seus olhos iluminaram-se com a idéia de gastar este dinheiro.

– Parece interessante – Harry disse, e então virou-se para Dumbledore. – É possível, professor?

O Diretor assentiu com a cabeça, seus olhos brilhando novamente. – Certamente. Eu imagino que verei algumas travessuras novas quando vocês voltarem para o novo semestre.

Hermione mordeu os lábios. Passar o Natal com os Weasleys parecia mesmo divertido, mas sentia-se mal negligenciando os próprios pais. Ela não passava o Natal com eles há alguns anos e, assim que ela se formasse e saísse para viver no mundo mágico, ela temia que a distância que já havia crescido entre eles só ficasse ainda maior.

Ela limpou a garganta. – Se você concordar, Diretor – ela disse –, eu acho que gostaria de passar o Natal com meus pais este ano.

Dumbledore assentiu num gesto de compreensão, e ela voltou-se para seus amigos. – Eu adoraria passar o Natal com vocês dois – disse honestamente –, mas acho que eu preciso ir para casa este ano.

Rony parecia levemente desapontado, mas tanto ele quanto Harry aceitaram sua decisão sem questioná-la. Com o assunto resolvido, a conversa voltou para a Ordem. Dumbledore estava confiante que eles encontrariam o espião em breve e, enquanto isso, o melhor a fazer era manter todos protegidos e seguros no Largo Grimmauld.

Surpreendentemente, foi Rony e não Harry, quem discordou, embora ele não tivesse dito isso na presença do Diretor. Os três grifinórios estavam discutindo isso mais tarde naquela noite, encolhidos em confortáveis poltronas num canto do quarto de Hermione, quando Rony expôs suas preocupações.

– Eu não sei no que Dumbledore estava pensando, colocando toda a Ordem junta daquele jeito num único lugar.

Hermione franziu a testa. – O que você quer dizer?

– Pense um pouco – Rony disse de maneira objetiva. – Quem quer que seja que esteja passando essas informações para Você-Sabe-Quem, com certeza está a par do que acontece dentro da Ordem. Se alguém que estiver no Largo Grimmauld for o espião, Dumbledore acabou de presenteá-lo com a lista completa de cada membro da Ordem.

Hermione gelou.

– Merda – Harry murmurou, e então disse depois de um momento: – Mas Dumbledore disse que confia em todos na Ordem. Tem que ser alguém de fora.

– Será? – Rony perguntou, cético. – Dumbledore confiou em Pedro Pettigrew, uma vez.

O rosto de Harry ficou sombrio e ele não disse nada.

– Ele confiou no Quirrell quando Você-Sabe-Quem estava firme atrás da cabeça dele... – Rony continuou. – Ele confiou no Moody, mesmo ele sendo na verdade um Comensal da Morte disfarçado... e ele confia no Snape, embora ele já tenha sido um Comensal da Morte.

_De novo não_ – Hermione pensou. Em voz alta, ela disse friamente: – Ah, então é isso.

– Não, eu não quis dizer isso, Hermione – Rony protestou. – Apenas me escute.

– Não – ela o cortou irritada. Ela achava que eles tinham resolvido o problema de confiança no Snape da última vez que eles discutiram, mas aparentemente não. – É a sua vez de me ouvir. Eu já estou cheia de ver você tentando culpar o Professor Snape por tudo que dá errado. Desde o nosso primeiro ano, você tinha certeza que ele estava tentando matar o Harry, mesmo depois de nós descobrimos que não era verdade. Não, ele não gosta do Harry. E daí? A Professora McGonagall não gosta do Draco Malfoy; isso significa que ela está tentando matá-lo?

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Hermione – Rony disse. – Snape é um Comensal da...

– Ele não é um Comensal da Morte! – Hermione gritou.

Ela respirou fundo, dando graças ao feitiço silenciador que colocara na sua porta por hábito.

– Ronald Weasley – ela disse calmamente. – Se você soubesse de metade das coisas que o Professor Snape já sofreu na vida, a idéia de que ele possa não ser leal à Ordem jamais passaria na sua cabeça.

Rony suspirou. – Olhe – ele disse –, é óbvio que estou me expressando mal. Eu não estou tentando começar uma discussão, não estou sendo um idiota como da última vez e não estou dizendo que eu acho que o Snape é o espião.

Hermione bufou. Ele poderia tê-la enganado.

– Eu só espero que nós consigamos pegar o espião logo, porque até lá... – ele fez uma pausa e olhou de relance para Harry. – Seu pai confiou no Pettigrew, não foi?

Harry cerrou os dentes e assentiu com a cabeça, e finalmente, Hermione entendeu o que Rony queria dizer.

Ele só estava usando o Snape como um exemplo, e embora ela preferisse que ele não o fizesse, ele deixara sua opinião bem clara. Eles realmente não sabiam em quem podiam confiar, porque da única vez que alguém traíra a Ordem, havia sido a última pessoa imaginável quem o fez. E talvez o verdadeiro traidor estivesse se aproveitando disso; criando medo e dúvida entre os membros leais à Ordem, dificultando seus esforços em trabalharem juntos para vencer a guerra.

– Dumbledore acredita em dar uma segunda chance às pessoas – Harry disse, entendendo o que Rony quis dizer –, e isso o torna vulnerável a qualquer um que consiga convencê-lo ser merecedor do seu perdão.

– Vê o que eu digo, Hermione? – Rony implorou. – Não que Dumbledore tomou a decisão errada ao confiar no Snape, mas que se ele esteve disposto a mandar um antigo Comensal da Morte fiel de volta para Você-Sabe-Quem como espião, é possível que ele tenha dado a mais alguém uma chance de se redimir... alguém que ele não deveria ter perdoado.

– Desculpe-me se eu tirei conclusões precipitadas – ela disse arrependida. – Mas guardem minhas palavras, eu acho que o Professor Dumbledore precisaria de uma razão bem convincente para confiar em alguém do outro lado. Ele não aceitou simplesmente a palavra do Professor Snape quando ele veio até o Diretor pedindo para trocar de lado.

Seus dois amigos a olharam com curiosidade e ela balançou a cabeça. – Não – ela disse com firmeza –, eu não posso contar-lhes o que eu sei, mas eu acho que posso dizer com segurança que o Professor Dumbledore não é um velho tolo a ponto de ser enganado por qualquer história triste.

Os três ficaram quietos, olhando fixamente para o fogo por alguns minutos até Harry falar novamente.

– Da última vez que alguém traiu a Ordem eles eram leais ao Dumbledore antes, e depois trocaram de lado. É possível que isso tenha acontecido de novo?

– Era isso que eu estava pensando – Hermione murmurou. – Deste modo, a pessoa não precisaria ganhar a confiança do Diretor para se infiltrar na Ordem; ele já seria um membro.

– O único problema é – Rony colocou –, isso significa que pode ser qualquer um? Como nós saberemos em quem confiar?

–Eu acho que Dumbledore está certo – Hermione lamentou. – Ninguém pode fazer muito mais que ter cuidado e ficar de olho em qualquer coisa estranha.

– Vigilância constante – Harry disse, com um riso forçado.

* * *

O dia seguinte era sexta-feira e, depois da sua última aula, Hermione, como sempre, pegou a passagem secreta para o laboratório do Snape para continuar as poções da Ala Hospitalar. Apesar da enorme lista que Madame Pomfrey lhe dera, ela conseguira preparar a maioria das poções não-perecíveis no último mês, deixando-a agora com tempo para ajudar o mestre de Poções com seu próprio trabalho.

O aviso inicial para que ela ficasse longe do seu trabalho quando ela começou a usar o laboratório dele fora esquecido pelos dois e, entre a persistência dela e a descoberta dele que o seu interesse em poções era genuíno, ela se viu cada vez mais envolvida no trabalho dele.

Ela ficara surpresa e contente quando ele consentira em mostrar-lhe a pesquisa em que ele estava trabalhando, e a profundidade e qualidade do trabalho dele apenas aprofundaram seu respeito por ele como um acadêmico.

Há uma semana, Snape finalmente descobrira o ingrediente problemático no antídoto para a Poção _Cruciatus_ e, por sorte, a substância tinha um substituto fácil de conseguir. Agora ele estava apenas esperando para recolher outra porção de excrementos da égua apaixonada para completar a mistura final.

Hermione continuou preparando suas próprias poções no laboratório até que Snape entrou apressado, logo após as sete horas, e olhou por sobre seu ombro.

– Poção calmante – ele mencionou. – Ficará bem. Lance um feitiço de estase, Srta. Granger. Nós temos coisas mais importantes para fazermos esta noite.

Ela lançou o feitiço, limpou sua bancada de trabalho e então entrou na sala de estar. Ele reapareceu pela outra porta, deixando de lado o casaco preto habitual por outro, também preto, mas mais pesado e forrado com um pelo grosso. Ela o olhou com um olhar questionador assim que ele a entregou um casaco semelhante.

– Está congelando lá fora – ele declarou –, e feitiços aquecedores não são tão eficientes.

– Aonde nós vamos, professor? – ela perguntou, pegando o casaco das mãos dele e jogando por cima dos ombros. Cheirava levemente a sândalo e alguma outra essência que ela não conseguia identificar. Era bem pesado, mas a sensação luxuosa da pele mais que recompensava o peso.

– Esta é a terceira noite de lua crescente – ele disse –, e nossa única oportunidade durante o mês para recolher o ingrediente chave do antídoto. Como agora o Lorde das Trevas terá a poção completa antes que outro mês termine, não temos tempo a perder.

– Você vai dar a ele a poção verdadeira tão cedo? – Hermione perguntou enquanto o seguia para fora dos aposentos pela porta principal. Ele a conduziu por um pequeno corredor e a outra porta, que se abriu revelando os jardins cobertos de neve que levavam até a Floresta Proibida. Apenas depois atravessaram os jardins para longe do castelo ele falou novamente.

– Dumbledore decidiu que fingir fracasso por muito mais tempo colocaria minha posição entre os Comensais da Morte em risco – ele explicou. – Sendo assim, na próxima vez que eu for convocado, entregarei a poção completa.

– Quando você espera ser convocado novamente? – ela perguntou cautelosamente, assim que eles alcançaram à borda da Floresta Proibida e entraram por um caminho estreito entre as árvores.

– Eu não sei. – ele disse brevemente, então suspirou e acrescentou: – Embora eu não espere que o Lorde das Trevas deixe o Natal passar sem algum tipo de... comemoração.

Ela estremeceu. Não foi a imagem de Comensais da Morte cantando músicas natalinas em Hogsmeade na Véspera de Natal que as palavras dele trouxeram à sua mente.

Eles andaram silenciosamente por um tempo, Hermione quebrou o silêncio momentâneo apenas para sacar sua varinha e murmurar _lumos_. A escuridão abaixo da copa das árvores altas era absoluta e Snape, à sua frente, estava iluminando o caminho à frente com sua própria varinha, deixando-a sob sua sombra.

Eles estavam andando por mais de meia hora e adentrado no coração da floresta quando Snape parou de repente na beira de uma clareira, iluminada por um estreito raio de luar que espreitava por entre uma brecha nas árvores.

– Lá – ele disse brandamente, apontando para base de uma árvore. Hermione podia ver o que eles vieram procurar; uma pilha razoavelmente grande de excrementos, brilhando levemente.

– Ela deve estar por aqui, em algum lugar – ele murmurou, e então chamou em voz alta numa língua que Hermione reconheceu como latim, embora ela não entendesse as palavras.

– A criatura fala latim? – ela perguntou maravilhada. Embora a maioria das criaturas mágicas semelhantes ao homem: centauros, duendes e gigantes, falassem línguas humanas, Hermione não tinha considerado a égua-apaixonada entre eles, comparando a criatura a um unicórnio em contraponto, cuja fala era entendida apenas pelos da mesma espécie.

– Ela – disse o mestre de Poções, com um olhar de reprovação para Hermione –, entende a língua morta. Ela não sabe falar, como tal, mas pode escutar, e eu posso entendê-la suficientemente bem.

No mesmo instante, um movimento no lado mais afastado da clareira pegou os olhos de Hermione, e uma criatura muito bonita deu um passo cuidadosamente para fora das árvores.

Nenhuma das ilustrações em livros sobre criaturas mágicas fazia justiça ao animal à frente deles. Era muito menor que um unicórnio, talvez tivesse uns quarenta centímetros de altura, mas com a mesma forma e graça. Seu pêlo era de um marrom escuro e lustroso, e onde os raios de lua o atingiam, brilhavam com uma luminosidade singular. Quando a criatura se moveu, a luz rastelava pelo seu pêlo numa dança intoxicante. A crina e a cauda também eram escuras, como o pêlo do corpo, mas seus fios pareciam absorver ainda mais a luz da lua, de maneira que eles brilhavam distintamente.

Isso fez Hermione lembrar-se de um documentário que ela assistira na televisão quando estava em casa no último verão; sobre como a Lua era um lugar sombrio e estéril, ainda que vista da Terra, à noite, parecia ser uma coisa de grande beleza.

A criatura bufou e bateu com as patas no chão, nervosamente.

– Ela não está acostumada com outras pessoas – Snape disse gentilmente. – Espere aqui.

Hermione observou, enamorada, como a criatura, depois de ver Snape, relinchou e moveu-se em direção a ele. Quando estava perto o bastante, ele esticou a mão e acariciou sua crina e ela, inclinando-se ao toque dele, levantou a cabeça para aninhar-se ao seu lado gentilmente, por entre as pregas das vestes.

Uma risada baixa ressoou do mestre de Poções e ele foi até suas vestes, retirando um punhado de algum tipo de alimento. A égua-apaixonada comeu a comida oferecida da mão dele enquanto ele falava em voz baixa.

Hermione não conseguia ouvir o que ele estava falando, mas pôde fazer algumas suposições quando a criatura olhou além dele, observando-a então com agitação nos olhos brilhantes.

Snape acenou para ela se aproximar e, respirando profundamente, ela deu um passo em direção à clareira para juntar-se a eles.

Quando ela chegou mais perto deles, hesitou e pisou em falso. Snape, observando-a, disse alguma coisa para a égua-apaixonada, e a criatura avançou, esticando o nariz para cheirar a sua mão. O focinho era macio e quente, e a criatura começou a circular a sua volta, farejando-a gentilmente.

Hermione permaneceu parada, sem saber o que fazer, quando a criatura bufou espalhafatosamente, assustando-a, e fugiu saltitante através da clareira.

– Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? – ela perguntou para Snape, que parecia vagamente divertido quando balançou a cabeça.

– Não, ela só ficou desapontada porque você não tinha nenhuma guloseima para lhe oferecer, como eu tinha.

– Ah.

– Agora – Snape disse vivamente –, vamos recolher o que viemos pegar.

A égua-apaixonada voltara para o lado de Snape, e ele acariciava a sua crina levemente com uma mão enquanto tirava um rolo de lona de um bolso das suas vestes com a outra. Hermione reconheceu que era o mesmo tipo de lona que ele havia embrulhado os excrementos que mostrara a ela há um mês.

A égua-apaixonada obviamente também reconheceu suas intenções, porque ao ver o material, a criatura trotou para a pilha de excrementos, esperando ansiosamente que eles a seguissem.

Os dois ajoelharam-se ao lado da pilha e Snape mostrou a Hermione como coletar a valiosa substância sem contaminá-la pela sujeira ou pelo toque humano. A égua-apaixonada permaneceu por perto, observando, enquanto que Hermione cuidadosamente embalava os excrementos em camadas extras de lona.

Snape disse alguma coisa para a criatura então, o que lhe resultou numa cabeçada não muito gentil no lado dele.

– O que você disse? – Hermione perguntou, tão fascinada quanto confusa pela camaradagem que os dois seres tão diferentes pareciam dividir.

– Eu disse para ela não ficar tão orgulhosa de si mesma – ele disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Ela não tem nenhuma outra escolha a não ser livrar-se disso.

Desta vez foi Hermione quem bufou, tentando segurar uma risada. Ela ainda não estava acostumada a ouvir o mestre de Poções falando tão abertamente, e tendo descoberto o senso de humor sarcástico dele, as aulas de Poções passaram a ficar difíceis de acompanhar. Ela tinha que ficar constantemente se lembrando de não rir quando ele direcionava um insulto cuidadosamente disfarçado, mas totalmente justificável, a um de seus colegas de classe.

Seu acesso de riso, entretanto, pareceu ter assustado bastante a criatura e ela relinchou assustada, encolhendo-se atrás de Snape por proteção.

– Eu sinto muito... – Hermione começou a dizer brandamente, mas Snape levantou a mão, falando novamente com a criatura. Hermione escutou atentamente à voz baixa e retumbante de seu professor, mas não conseguia entender nada além de palavras estranhas. Depois de alguns minutos, a égua-apaixonada, parecendo levemente encabulada, se isso era possível, saiu de trás de Snape e foi cheirar a mão dele, depois fez o mesmo com a mão de Hermione, antes de virar-se com um assovio da sua cauda e desaparecer na escuridão além da clareira.

– O que foi aquilo? – Hermione disse.

– Aquele é o jeito dela de dizer adeus – Snape disse, e depois de uma pausa acrescentou –, ela é uma criatura estranha, mas uma aliada útil, particularmente agora. – Ele levantou o pacote com os excrementos cuidadosamente embalados.

– O que você disse para ela depois que eu a assustei? – Hermione perguntou depois de um tempo, enquanto eles caminhavam de volta ao castelo. – Vocês conversaram por um tempão.

– Eu apenas disse a ela que você era minha amiga e que não faria nenhum mal a ela.

– Amiga? – Hermione voltou-se para o seu professor, contando com a penumbra para disfarçar a expressão esperançosa do seu rosto.

– Traduzido livremente – ele disse, olhando de cima para ela, a escuridão deixava a expressão dele indecifrável. – Ela não entende latim fluentemente. Dizendo a ela que você era minha amiga, ela entendeu que você não faria nenhum mal a ela. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Eu também pedi a ela que se você um dia viesse coletar seus dotes sem a minha presença, que ela os providenciasse para você.

– Ah.

Eles andaram sem se falar por um tempo, apenas os seus passos e os ruídos das pequenas e invisíveis criaturas nas redondezas quebravam o silêncio.

– Sabe, professor – ela disse, puxando conversa, assim que as árvores começaram a se abrir perto da borda da floresta –, você deveria ensinar Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Você foi realmente brilhante com ela.

– Tentando tirar o emprego do Professor Hagrid? – ele comentou maliciosamente.

Hermione hesitou. Snape sabia que ela não estava mais cursando Trato das Criaturas Mágicas como matéria para seus N.I.E.M.s, e embora ela fosse uma grande amiga do professor meio-gigante, e os conhecimento e carinho dele pelas criaturas mágicas eram enormes... algumas vezes suas aulas eram um pouco selvagens demais.

– Não – ela disse –, mas se alguma vez você se cansar de ensinar Poções, eu tenho certeza que...

– Duvido que eu teria muito sucesso – ele disse abruptamente, andando ao lado dela agora, enquanto apontava para o braço esquerdo. – Muitas das criaturas mágicas são repelidas pela magia negra da mesma forma que as éguas-apaixonadas são atraídas por ela. Metade das criaturas na ementa do currículo N.I.E.M. não chegariam perto de mim.

Ele acelerou o passo para caminhar à frente dela e pelo tom decisivo dele ela sabia que a conversa estava encerrada. Incomodava-a o fato de suas discussões agradáveis sempre pareciam transformar-se e terminar com uma nota desagradável. Era como se ele não pudesse se permitir ficar alegre por um minuto sequer.

A máscara sempre voltava ao lugar; ai de quem visse o verdadeiro Severo Snape. Hermione estava vendo-o cada vez mais conforme o tempo passava, e a assustava um pouco o quanto estava começando a gostar do lado escondido do seu professor.

* * *

De volta ao castelo, o humor de Snape parecia piorar a cada minuto. Ele a ensinou a preparar o antídoto, embora eles não saberiam com certeza se daria certo até que ficasse cozinhando lentamente por trinta e seis horas e aparecesse uma oportunidade para testá-lo. Entretanto, ele recusou-se redondamente a contar-lhe qualquer coisa a respeito dos ingredientes ou do processo de preparo da Poção _Cruciatus_, embora ele tivesse começado a preparar uma nova leva naquela noite. Ela tentou argumentar com ele que conhecer os ingredientes da poção original a ajudaria entender melhor a cura.

Ele virou-se para ela, atirando sua varinha na bancada entre eles.

– Não questione meu julgamento – ele sibilou furioso. – Você está sob a minha supervisão e vai aprender apenas o que eu julgar adequado para você.

Então ele virou-se para o caldeirão atrás dele, ignorando-a resolutamente.

Este era absolutamente o Professor Snape, não aquela outra pessoa que ela passara a conhecer... Severo, como ela, possivelmente sem notar, chamava-o para si mesma.

Ela não tinha a menor idéia do que havia causado essa explosão de fúria repentina. Ela já havia discutido com ele antes, há algumas semanas, quando ele recusara-se a mostrar-lhe uma poção para detectar magia negra no sangue justificando que ela era considerada fronteiriça à própria magia negra. No final, sua persistência falara mais alto, e ele acabou mostrando-lhe com relutância, rosnando com indiferença alguma coisa sobre "_grifinórios insistentes"_.

Ela se perguntou, por que a reação dele desta vez fora tão diferente?

Ela sabia, depois de sete anos nas aulas dele, que a melhor maneira de aplacar a fúria do Professor Snape era manter a cabeça baixa e continuar com o seu trabalho. Movendo-se para o outro lado do laboratório, ela tirou sua poção calmante do estado de estase e completou seu preparo. Ele não olhou na direção dela uma vez sequer e, após limpar o espaço onde havia trabalhado, ela saiu quieta, sem saber se estava mais brava ou chateada com aquele homem complicado.

* * *

Continua…

N/A: Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews. Alguns são bem perceptivos e eu realmente valorizo todos os seus comentários.

N/T: Obrigada a Ferporcel, minha beta-reader.


	13. Cruciatus

**Antes do Amanhecer**

por Snarkyroxy

traduzido por Bastetazazis

beta-read por Ferporcel

Sumário: _Hermione recebe uma explicação pelo comportamento estranho do mestre de Poções, e Snape entrega a poção Cruciatus para Voldermort. Será que o Lorde das Trevas está contente?_

Disclaimer: _Qualquer coisa que você reconheça pertence ao talento imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só gosto de pegá-los emprestado para brincar com eles. Eu os devolverei quando terminar... embora não necessariamente nas mesmas condições em que os peguei..._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 13** - Cruciatus

O dia seguinte era sábado, o primeiro desde que Hermione havia começado seu trabalho com Snape que ela não descia ao laboratório dele em seu dia designado de folga.

Apesar do acordo original entre eles, ela se descobriu freqüentando o ambiente de trabalho dele com mais freqüência que o determinado, ficando além da hora em numerosas ocasiões, e aproveitando a paz e o silêncio do laboratório, e os recursos da extensa biblioteca dele para fazer suas lições, bem como para ajudar Snape com as tarefas dele.

Para sua alegria, o mestre de Poções não parecia se importar que ela aparecesse fora dos horários marcados, meramente erguendo uma sobrancelha e continuando com o próprio trabalho, ou, certa vez, comentando maliciosamente que se ela não conseguia ficar um dia sem a companhia dele, ela realmente precisava sair mais do laboratório.

Ela revirou os olhos para ele antes de virar-se, fingindo interesse na terceira prateleira do armário de ingredientes, para esconder o rubor que surgiu em suas bochechas. O comentário dele, embora não tivesse a intenção, não estava muito longe da verdade.

Depois da reação estranha e confusa dele na noite de sexta-feira, entretanto, Hermione não sentia nenhuma vontade em se aventurar nos aposentos privados dele até que fosse absolutamente necessário. Por mais que ela quisesse participar do trabalho dele, na sua teimosia Grifinória, ela não daria a Snape a satisfação de saber que sua cede pelo conhecimento a traria de volta, não importasse como ele a tratava.

Ela estava mais frustrada que qualquer outra coisa. Eles estavam se dando tão bem no último mês; ela havia realmente gostado do tempo que passara com ele, mesmo quando os dois estavam absortos nos seus próprios trabalhos, preparando poções em silêncio. Era uma escapatória da barulhenta sala comunal da Grifinória, e Hermione teve a distinta impressão que Snape, também, apreciava sua companhia quieta à solidão.

Após o almoço no sábado, ela se descobriu no escritório do Diretor, desabafando sua frustração ao bruxo ancião que, sentindo que alguma coisa estava errada, havia convidado-a para uma xícara de chá e um – intocado – prato de bolinhos.

– Ele me dá nos nervos – ela disse, balançando a cabeça. – Nós estávamos nos dando tão bem, e agora ele está simplesmente... mudado. Eu não entendo. Num minuto ele está me infernizando, com bom humor eu devo acrescentar, e no outro, ele me ignora, ou pior.

O Diretor parecia sério. – Você deve lembrar-se, Srta. Granger, que ele está sob uma forte carga de pressão no momento, talvez a maior de todas.

– Eu entendo isso, mesmo – ela disse. – Eu só não vejo por que isso lhe dá o direito de ser tão grosseiro. Eu estou tentando ajudá-lo, mesmo que isso não tenha sido idéia dele.

– Vocês pareciam estar se dando bem, como você disse – Dumbledore comentou. – Aconteceu alguma coisa que mudou isso? Qual foi a última coisa que vocês discutiram?

Hermione teve que pensar por um instante antes de se lembrar. Ela descreveu ao Diretor a breve conversa a respeito de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, e como Snape, mesmo reconhecendo suas habilidades com a égua apaixonada, não achava que este sucesso seria repetido com outras criaturas.

– Oh – ela disse de repente, a compreensão transparecendo nas suas feições. – Ele disse que outras criaturas não trabalhariam com ele porque elas não gostam de magia negra.

Ela não havia pensado muito sobre o comentário dele na noite anterior e somente agora lembrou-se da amargura no tom dele quando se referira à Marca Negra no seu braço.

– Ao que me parece – o Diretor disse pensativo –, a direção da conversa de vocês o fez lembrar-se do que ele foi, e talvez ele sentiu que você estava se aproximando demais dele.

– Aproximando demais? – Hermione estava confusa. – Eu dificilmente chamaria nossa relação de próxima. Amigável talvez, mas nada mais.

– Amigável é muito mais do que Severo está acostumado, Srta. Granger – o Diretor a lembrou. – Você tem que ver a situação do ponto de vista dele. Ele permitiu a um estudante – com relutância, no início – o acesso não apenas ao seu laboratório particular, mas também aos seus aposentos. Ele deixou você se envolver na pesquisa e no trabalho dele e a passar tempo extra no laboratório fora do horário combinado. Ele a levou com ele para visitar uma criatura que não consigo nem fazê-lo falar a respeito, muito menos me mostrar onde ela habita. E depois disso tudo, ele simplesmente tornou-se distante e frio novamente.

– Talvez – o Diretor continuou –, com a satisfação em ter alguém que aprecie o conhecimento tanto quanto ele, ele se permitiu esquecer porque ele se distancia de todo mundo.

Hermione pensou novamente nas imagens que vira na Penseira de Dumbledore. Parecia que fora há tanto tempo que ela assistira horrorizada enquanto Voldemort comandava o jovem Snape a demonstrar sua lealdade de uma vez por todas, sacrificando aqueles mais próximos a ele para prová-la.

– Ele está me afastando dele por que acha que eu vou me machucar? – ela sussurrou.

O Diretor assentiu com a cabeça tristemente.

– Apesar das aparências externas, Srta. Granger – Dumbledore continuou –, eu acredito que Severo pensa mais em você do que ele gostaria de admitir. A realidade da situação, por mais desagradável que pareça, é que isto é uma guerra. A vida é uma coisa preciosa, mas o sacrifício de uma vida para a continuidade da nossa causa já foi necessário no passado, e será novamente. Eu acredito que Severo se distancie tanto de todos porque ele não quer, nunca mais, se colocar nesta situação novamente.

Aquilo fazia tanto sentido, dada a atitude estranha dele, que Hermione não sabia por que aquilo não tinha lhe ocorrido antes.

– Isso é uma bobagem, mesmo – ela comentou. – Minha parceria com ele não me pôs em mais perigo do que eu já estava. Eu sou uma das melhores amigas do Harry, e uma nascida-trouxa também. Na verdade, eu não poderia ser mais alvo primário do que já sou.

– Infelizmente eu tenho que concordar em grande parte com esta dedução, Srta. Granger – o bruxo ancião disse pesaroso. – Entretanto, é evidente que Severo não concorda com isso, especialmente depois de um certo incidente algumas semanas atrás, envolvendo você e um dos jovens sonserinos dele.

– Ele lhe contou sobre aquilo? – ela ficou boquiaberta.

O Diretor assentiu com a cabeça. – Ele estava preocupado que isso possa acontecer novamente. Fui eu quem sugeriu que ele lhe permitisse usar o caminho alternativo para o laboratório dele.

– Oh – ela disse.

Dumbledore sorriu, os olhos brilhando suspeitosamente. – Não se zangue com os modos do Severo, Srta. Granger. Eu posso lhe assegurar que, seja lá o que ele faça, é com as melhores intenções, mesmo que às vezes isso seja difícil de perceber.

Hermione deixou o escritório do Diretor sentindo-se aliviada e muito mais feliz com a situação que outrora. Ela ainda não iria ao laboratório hoje, mas não ficaria mais apreensiva em voltar lá amanhã, conforme o horário combinado.

* * *

Mais tarde naquele dia, Hermione estava jantando, deliciando um suntuoso roast beef com pudim de Yorkshire, quando Harry, sentado ao lado dela, derrubou seu garfo repentinamente e segurou sua testa com as duas mãos.

O tinido do garfo não chamou a atenção de ninguém em volta, exceto por ela e Rony, felizmente, e Hermione largou seus talheres rapidamente e virou-se para seu amigo.

– Harry, o que foi?

Ele balançou a cabeça, fazendo uma careta de dor, as mãos pressionando fortemente sua cicatriz. – Ele está muito bravo com alguma coisa – ele ofegou discretamente.

Hermione encontrou os olhos de Rony do outro lado da mesa.

– É melhor nós tirarmos ele daqui – o ruivo disse. Hermione assentiu e levantou-se, tentando não chamar atenção enquanto agarrava o braço de Harry para afastá-lo da mesa com ela.

O trio seguiu para as portas do Salão Principal, e Hermione olhou de relance para a Mesa Principal momentaneamente. Dumbledore estava vendo-os sair, franzindo a testa, e mais um olhar de relance para o final da mesa mostrou que o mestre de Poções não estava no jantar.

Ela virou-se, guardando aquele pedaço de informação na mente para preocupar-se com ela mais tarde, e acompanhou seu amigo para fora do Salão.

– Ala Hospitalar – disse Hermione, e Rony, segurando o outro braço de Harry, assentiu com a cabeça e guiou-os em direção às escadas.

Como era a hora do jantar, não havia mais ninguém por perto, pelo que eles estavam eternamente agradecidos quando, na metade do caminho para a enfermaria do segundo andar, Harry gritou e caiu de joelhos. Ele teria caído completamente se não fosse pelo suporte dos amigos.

– Rony, vá e chame a Madame Pomfrey – Hermione disse com urgência, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Harry, sem saber como ajudá-lo.

Harry ofegou por ar, esfregando a cicatriz com uma mão até que Hermione pudesse ver marcas de unha na testa dele. Ela moveu a mão dele gentilmente para longe, permitindo que ele enfiasse seus dedos apenas na palma da sua mão.

– Harry, você tem que usar sua Oclumência – ela implorou. – Tente bloqueá-lo.

– Eu não consigo – ele se afogou. – Não está funcionando.

A dor parecia amenizar depois de alguns minutos, e Hermione ajudou Harry a sentar apoiando-se na parede de pedra do corredor.

– Ele está furioso com alguma coisa – Harry disse sem fôlego. – Alguém falhou com alguma coisa que ele pediu, e ele está ficando impaciente para que isso seja feito.

Hermione estremeceu. Ela odiava a maneira que Harry falava quando estava preso às emoções de Voldemort. Era aterrorizante a força da conexão entre os dois inimigos.

– Vamos – ela disse eventualmente. – Você acha que consegue se levantar? Madame Pomfrey estará aqui em um minuto, e você não vai querer que ela te veja assim, no chão. Você ficará na Ala Hospitalar por uma semana!

Ela o ajudou a erguer-se vagarosamente sobre os próprios pés, e eles continuaram pelo corredor, encontrando Rony e a medibruxa virando o corredor.

– Agora, Sr. Potter – ela o repreendeu. – O que você fez consigo mesmo desta vez?

– É a minha cicatriz – ele disse, retraindo-se novamente e levando a mão para esfregar a marca vermelha e inflamada.

A medibruxa considerou-o por um momento.

– Srta. Granger – ela disse finalmente. – Faça a gentileza de buscar o Diretor. Sr. Weasley, se puder me ajudar a levar o Sr. Potter até a Ala Hospitalar?

Hermione deixou seus amigos com relutância e subiu rapidamente mais um lance de escadas em direção aos gárgulas do lado de fora do escritório do Diretor. Ela estava prestes a dar-lhes a senha quando pensou: _Sua idiota, Granger, provavelmente ele ainda está jantando._

Ela virou-se para descer rapidamente as escadas e viu o Diretor vindo em sua direção.

– Srta. Granger – ele cumprimentou. – Algum problema?

– É o Harry, professor. A cicatriz dele. Ele está na Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey me pediu para procurá-lo.

Dumbledore fez sinal para que ela o seguisse e virou-se, seguindo a passos largos para a escada e descendo até a enfermaria.

– Professor – Hermione disse, quase sem fôlego. O bruxo ancião conseguia mover-se rapidamente quando necessário. – Eu achava que Harry tinha conseguido bloquear Voldemort, mas esta noite, ele sabia o que ele estava sentindo.

– Harry vem progredindo maravilhosamente na arte da Oclumência – Dumbledore disse, parando assim que chegaram à porta da Ala Hospitalar. – Entretanto, a ligação dele com Voldemort é ao mesmo tempo única e forte, e mesmo sendo um Oclumente poderoso, ele ainda será perceptivo às fortes explosões de emoção de Tom Riddle.

O Diretor empurrou as portas para abri-las, e o último som que Hermione esperava ouvir alcançou os seus ouvidos.

Risadas.

Risadas histéricas.

E vinham do Harry.

Seguindo o Diretor rapidamente através da sala, Hermione olhou pasma a expressão horrorizada de Rony para seu outro amigo na cama. Lágrimas de riso corriam dos olhos de Harry, mas as pupilas dele estavam dilatadas, e ele parecia aterrorizado. Era óbvio que as emoções que ele mostrava não eram dele.

O Diretor adiantou-se rapidamente, agarrando as duas mãos de Harry nas dele e dizendo: – Vai passar, Harry. Não vai durar muito agora. Vai passar.

Realmente passou depois de alguns minutos agonizantes, e Harry finalmente relaxou o suficiente para que Madame Pomfrey pudesse colocar um frasco de Poção Calmante nos lábios dele. Fez efeito quase que instantaneamente, e Harry se afundou nos travesseiros, exausto.

– Ele está feliz agora – o jovem rapaz de cabelos escuros murmurou adormecido. – Ele conseguiu o que queria. Tudo está conforme planejado. – Então os olhos dele se fecharam, e ele foi levado por um sono inquieto.

– Vamos, todos vocês para fora – a medibruxa ordenou. – O Sr. Potter precisa descansar.

Hermione, Rony e até mesmo o Diretor, deixaram-se ser afastados do lado da cama, e Madame Pomfrey fechou as cortinas em volta dela.

– Isso foi assustador pra caramba – Rony disse baixo assim que saíram da Ala Hospitalar. – O que você acha que Você-sabe-quem conseguiu que o deixou tão excitado?

Hermione encontrou o olhar do Diretor, mas não disse nada. Ela tinha uma sensação desconfortável de que ela sabia exatamente o que deixara Voldemort tão feliz, e quem havia conseguido isso para ele.

– Eu não sei, Sr. Weasley – disse Dumbledore, dando a Hermione um olhar significativo –, contudo nós usaremos todos os nossos recursos para descobrir o que aconteceu. Neste meio tempo, Harry está em boas mãos. Eu sugiro que vocês dois tentem não se preocupar e descansem um pouco.

O Diretor partiu em direção ao seu escritório, e Rony foi para as escadas que levavam à Torre da Grifinória.

– Você não vem, Mione? – ele disse quando ela não o seguiu imediatamente. – Você ouviu o Dumbledore, Harry ficará bem.

– Eu sei – ela disse distraidamente e depois acrescentou –, não, vá em frente, acho que vou dar uma caminhada para limpar a cabeça.

Ela esperou até Rony desaparecer escada acima e depois, ignorando sua decisão anterior de esperar até amanhã, seguiu diretamente para o corredor leste do primeiro andar.

– Professor? – ela chamou assim que emergiu da passagem na sala de estar de Snape. A sala estava silenciosa e fria, assim como o laboratório quando ela checou o outro cômodo. Olhando atentamente para o armário contendo as amostras de poções, ela percebeu que alguns frascos da falsa Poção Cruciatus não estavam lá.

Ela mordeu os lábios.

Será que ela devia permanecer ali e esperar até ele voltar? Será que ele teria as respostas de por que a cicatriz de Harry estava doendo tanto, por que ele sentiu tanto ódio, seguido por alegria? Será que um pouco da fúria de Voldemort foi dirigida a Snape?

Ela decidiu ficar, a preocupação tanto com Harry quanto com o mestre de Poções vencendo o bom senso e a necessidade de descanso. Ela poderia ao menos trabalhar um pouco enquanto esperava, então começou a preparar mais algumas poções para a enfermaria. Poções Calmantes, como a que a medibruxa havia dado a Harry mais cedo, poções do sono e pomadas para contusões. Todas eram relativamente simples de preparar, mas requeriam a sua concentração e serviam para livrar sua mente de outras preocupações.

Parecia que horas haviam se passado quando o som de alguém chegando pela rede Flu na lareira da sala de estar chegou aos seus ouvidos, e ela lançou os olhos através da porta parcialmente aberta, a tempo de ver o mestre de Poções desaparecendo pela porta do outro lado da sala, que Hermione concluíra que levava ao seu quarto. A porta bateu logo atrás dele.

Hermione franziu a testa, mexendo seu caldeirão, pensativa. Alguma coisa não estava certa nessa aparição fugitiva dele, mas ela não conseguia entender completamente.

Geralmente, após retornar de uma reunião com Voldemort, ele viria direto para o laboratório, pálido e silencioso, e começaria a preparar o que quer que fosse requisitado a ele naquela noite.

Depois de alguns minutos e nenhum som a mais vindo do outro cômodo, suas preocupações aumentaram e, lançando um feitiço de estase no seu caldeirão, dirigiu-se à sala de estar.

A primeira coisa que ela notou foram as pesadas vestes de veludo de Comensal da Morte de Snape jogadas casualmente no chão perto da lareira. Sua testa franziu ainda mais; não era típico do Snape deixar qualquer coisa fora do lugar. Ela apanhou-as, assustando-se levemente quando uma máscara preta caiu do meio das pregas.

Ela dobrou as vestes cuidadosamente sobre as costas de uma das poltronas, mas não conseguiu se persuadir a mover a máscara de onde ela estava no piso da lareira.

Ela sabia que era apenas um objeto, e que era bobagem ter medo dele, mas aquilo carregava implicações tão terríveis, especialmente para alguém como ela, uma nascida-trouxa. Era a última coisa que muitas pessoas como ela viam antes de suas vidas acabarem repentina e violentamente.

Seus pensamentos mórbidos foram interrompidos por um som amortecido vindo da direção do quarto. Atravessando a sala, ela permaneceu quieta na frente da porta fechada, ouvindo. Mais alto agora, ela reconheceu o som como uma tosse, uma terrível tosse seca.

Ela olhou fixamente para a porta fechada. O que Snape faria se ela se aventurasse dentro do seu quarto, sem ser convidada? Pelos sons que vinham lá de dentro, ele não parecia estar em condições nenhuma de repreendê-la com severidade, e assim, sua preocupação pesando mais que o seu medo, ela agarrou a maçaneta e abriu a porta.

– Professor? – ela chamou.

Não ouvindo resposta, ela deu um passo para dentro do quarto escuro, iluminado apenas pelo brilho de uma vela solitária na cômoda. Aquela luz era suficiente para ver que o quarto estava vazio, e sua atenção voltou-se para a única outra porta que havia no quarto, quando outro surto de tosse veio lá de dentro.

Antes que ela perdesse a coragem, atravessou o quarto, empurrou a porta do banheiro até abri-la completamente, e ofegou com a visão diante de si.

Snape estava de joelhos, vomitando impotentemente no vaso de porcelana à frente dele.

Vendo-o agora, ela percebeu o que estivera estranho quando ela o vira de relance assim que ele retornara. Ele devia ter renunciado às camadas de roupas de sempre de embaixo das vestes de Comensal da Morte, pois agora ele estava vestindo apenas uma calça preta e uma camisa de linho branca, tão úmida de suor que Hermione podia ver a palidez da sua pele através do tecido fino.

Com o ranger da porta nas dobradiças, ele virou-se em direção ao barulho, ainda segurando o vaso com uma força nas mãos que embranquecia os nós dos dedos.

Seu rosto era uma máscara de dor, mais pálido que nunca, e brilhante com a transpiração.

– O que você... – ele conseguiu dizer, antes de desviar dela assim que outra onda de tosse seca invadiu seu corpo. O cabelo dele caiu para frente, obscurecendo da sua vista as feições torturadas, quando ele esvaziou o conteúdo do estômago na privada.

Inicialmente chocada em silêncio, Hermione colocou-se em ação. Ela não fizera aquelas aulas de Magia Medicinal para nada. Uma rápida sacudida da sua varinha conjurou uma toalha de rosto úmida e fria, e ela aproximou-se do mestre de Poções.

Mexas pálidas de cabelo molhados de suor estavam grudados no rosto dele, e ela hesitou, apenas momentaneamente, antes de aproximar-se ao lado dele e puxar os cabelos do rosto dele, segurando-os gentilmente num rabo de cavalo atrás da nuca para prevenir que eles caíssem para frente novamente.

Ela percebeu, assim que a mão dela roçou levemente na parte de trás do pescoço, que todo o corpo dele estava tremendo.

_Cruciatus?_ ela pensou. O que ele poderia ter feito possivelmente para enfurecer Voldemort a ponto de deixá-lo num estado daqueles?

A não ser que isso fosse normal…

Ele não retornara desta maneira nas últimas vezes que fora convocado... mas Voldemort estivera razoavelmente satisfeito com o progresso dele na criação da poção. É desta forma que Snape retornava sempre que desagrava o mestre dele? Seu coração ainda apertava dolorosamente no seu peito com a idéia do mestre de Poções tendo que se recuperar disso, sozinho, toda vez.

A tosse parou e Snape sentou-se sobre suas pernas, ofegando por ar, os olhos cheios de lágrimas do esforço por ter vomitado por tanto tempo.

Hermione soltou o cabelo dele e pressionou o pano úmido na mão livre dele. A outra ainda estava segurando o vaso sanitário para firmá-lo. Ele pegou o pano sem nenhum comentário e limpou seu rosto com o tecido frio enquanto Hermione conjurava um copo com água.

Ela não podia confiar na sua voz, então trocou o pano úmido na mão dele pelo copo de água em silêncio, arrependendo-se disso no momento seguinte, quando o copo escorregou pelos dedos trêmulos dele.

O copo quicou, e ela ficou feliz por ter conjurado instintivamente um copo inquebrável. Ela conjurou outro, dizendo calmamente: – Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Ele encontrou o seu olhar atento e assentiu de leve com a cabeça, os olhos dele não deixando os seus enquanto ela levava o copo até a boca dele, inclinando-o vagarosamente para que a água fria passasse pelos lábios dele. Ele tomou alguns goles de água com certa dificuldade antes de empurrá-lo.

Então ela afastou-se dele, limpando a água do primeiro copo que caíra no chão e virando-se para colocar os copos na bancada do lavabo. Ela manteve-se de costas o maior tempo possível, fingindo interesse na parede de pedra do cômodo, para dar ao professor a oportunidade de se recompor um pouco.

Devia ser humilhante para ele ser visto naquele estado por qualquer pessoa, mesmo por alguém que ele claramente confiava mais do que queria admitir em voz alta... pelo menos segundo Dumbledore.

Pelo menos ele ainda não a mandara sair, embora se aquilo era porque ele queria que ela ficasse, ou porque ele não estava em condições de discutir, estava fora de questão.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo quando ouviu um movimento e observou-o enquanto ele levantava-se tremendo sobre seus pés e cruzava o espaço entre eles. Ele ainda parecia mais pálido que o normal, e ela teve que resistir ao impulso de ir até ele para segurá-lo.

– Obrigado – ele disse irritado, a voz dele era seca e arranhada, completamente destituída do seu costumeiro tom aveludado. Apenas quando encontrou os olhos dele foi que ela entendeu a gravidade daquela palavra, e em algum lugar, entre a sua preocupação e o seu medo, ela sentiu uma sensação estranha de júbilo crescer dentro dela. Suas mãos queriam alcançá-lo, para ajudá-lo, para confortá-lo e aliviar sua dor; mas a sua mente estava entoando: _Ele está me deixando ajudá-lo! Ele não está me afastando dele!_

Ela percebeu que continuava fitando os olhos dele e desviou o olhar, desconfortável com a proximidade deles naquele cômodo pequeno. Ele passou por ela até a pia do lavabo e ligou a água fria com uma palavra murmurada, juntando-a nas mãos e espalhando-a pelo rosto.

Ela saiu do banheiro silenciosamente para dar-lhe alguma privacidade, mas hesitou em ir mais além, sua curiosidade pelo que havia acontecido e uma preocupação genuína com Snape a impediam de sair totalmente.

Ela sentou-se cuidadosamente na beirada de uma cadeira de veludo azul escuro e levou um tempo para estudar sua vizinhança, como podia com a luz fraca.

O quarto certamente não era o que ela esperava. Embora, para ser justa, ela não passara muito tempo refletindo sobre a decoração do quarto do mestre de Poções.

Se ela um dia conseguisse contar a Harry e Rony sobre o quarto sem que eles viessem correndo para as masmorras para matar Snape, ela teria um grande prazer em anunciar que não havia nenhum caixão, ou nem mesmo um gancho pendurado no teto, onde o "_morcegão seboso"_ dormia.

_Na verdade, o quarto é bem agradável_, ela pensou. Escuro, com certeza, mas não era o quarto frio e insensível que ela teria esperado. Ela percebeu, com um traço de divertimento, que as únicas cores da Sonserina a vista estavam num cachecol listrado pendurado num gancho atrás da porta.

O quarto fora agraciado com as mesmas janelas enormes da sala de estar, embora estas estivessem escondidas no momento por pesadas cortinas, que pareciam combinar com o tecido da poltrona em que estava sentada. Havia um armário enorme ao longo de uma parede, semelhante ao que o Professor Lupin aprisionara o bicho-papão para aquela aula no terceiro ano. Havia também uma cômoda alta, e duas mesas de cabeceira em cada lado da cama.

A cama em si parecia… confortável. Hermione não podia pensar numa palavra melhor para descrevê-la, mesmo; era o tipo de cama que qualquer um desejaria se afundar nela depois de um dia longo e difícil. Os lençóis da cama eram em tons fortes de ocre, contrastando lindamente com as cortinas e poltronas azuis, e conferindo ao quarto receptividade e aconchego.

O ranger das dobradiças da porta do banheiro a alertaram sobre a presença de Snape no quarto, então ela se levantou, seu movimento o alertando do fato de que ela não havia saído.

– Você não deveria estar aqui – ele disse cansado, mal conseguindo atravessar o quarto antes de se largar pesadamente na beira da cama. O colchão afundou levemente com o peso, e ele fechou os olhos, levantando uma mão ainda trêmula para apertar os cantos dos olhos.

– Eu jamais pensaria em deixá-lo desse jeito, professor – ela respondeu, trivialmente. – O que aconteceu?

Ele deu um suspiro. – Eu entreguei a Poção Cruciatus completa para o Lorde das Trevas.

– Eu não entendo – ela disse vagarosamente. – Como... se você deu a ele o que ele queria...

– Por que ele fez isso? – Ele apontou para si mesmo e suspirou. – Como você sabe, eu vinha entregando a ele uma variedade de amostras da poção durante as últimas semanas para demonstrar o meu progresso. Embora eu tenha entregue a poção verdadeira hoje à noite, eu ainda levei algumas outras amostras comigo, caso ele questionasse por que eu tinha tanta certeza que esta funcionaria.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça, esforçando-se para ouvir a voz dele, que não passava de um baixo ruído rouco.

– Eu deixei a poção verdadeira por último e testei as outras duas em – a voz dele falhou momentaneamente, e ele voltou o olhar para o chão –, ...em alguns trouxas que os Comensais da Morte haviam capturado.

Hermione engoliu em seco, sentindo-se mal.

– O Lorde das Trevas ficou furioso quando as amostras mataram as vítimas instantaneamente, sem sofrimento. Ele me ordenou testar o conteúdo do último frasco em mim mesmo – Snape terminou calmamente.

– O quê? – Ela levantou-se abruptamente, movendo-se para ficar em frente a ele. Ele levantou a cabeça, e ela percebeu que o suor ainda escorria pela testa dele.

– Então funciona – ela sussurrou, um sentimento sutil de temor acometendo-a quando o mestre de Poções deu uma risada amarga e depois começou a tossir novamente.

– Eu diria que sim – ele murmurou, limpando a garganta com um esforço dolorido. – Melhor do que eu poderia imaginar, se você me perdoa a escolha das palavras.

Ela assentiu, concordando. "Melhor" certamente não caía bem. Snape ficou em silêncio por um momento, e Hermione o observava, vendo, mesmo à meia-luz, os tremores que ainda corriam pelo corpo dele.

­– Como foi? – ela sussurrou.

– Foi... – ele pausou, procurando pelas palavras certas –, ...eu não sei como descrever. O poder da Maldição _Cruciatus_, como você provavelmente deve saber, é dependente do bruxo que a lança. Não pode ser sustentada por um tempo indeterminado e, embora possa ser relançada, há sempre tempo necessário para se recompor, para tomar fôlego. Isto foi diferente; não houve alívio. Eu não conseguia respirar, não conseguia pensar... eu sei que estava gritando, até minha voz acabar... e depois de um tempo devo ter desmaiado, porque quando voltei aos meus sentidos, eu estava sozinho.

A voz dele cessou, e de alguma forma, ao longo da narrativa, Hermione se viu ajoelhada no chão próxima à cama, apertando as mãos dele nas suas. Ele não se afastou, mas simplesmente ficou olhando para alguma coisa acima e atrás dela, esperando que ela agisse.

Da parte dela, Hermione estava sem palavras. Ela estava horrorizada, tanto com o que ele havia passado, quanto com a frieza com que ele falou sobre aquilo. A impassividade dele à familiaridade dela segurando a mão dele a irritada, e ela se perguntava se ele estava em uma espécie de choque.

Ela não se atrevia a sugerir nenhuma poção, com receio que elas interagissem com a que, indiscutivelmente, ainda estava no corpo dele desde o início da noite.

_Poções_, ela pensou. _Como eu posso ter me esquecido?_

– O antídoto! – ela exclamou em voz alta, levantando-se, mas hesitou quando ele balançou a cabeça.

– Não ficará pronto até amanhã – ele disse, fazendo uma careta. – Precisa ferver lentamente por trinta e seis horas depois que os excrementos foram adicionados.

– Você deve descansar então – ela sugeriu.

– Não – ele disse, levantando-se também. – Há muita coisa para fazer. O Lorde das Trevas quer um lote cheio da poção para o próximo sábado.

O mestre de Poções atravessou o quarto a passos largos em direção à sala de estar. Ele andou metade do caminho antes de vacilar e agarrar-se ao encosto da poltrona para se apoiar. Ficou apoiado ali por um momento, respirando com dificuldade, e Hermione foi até ele.

– Professor, por favor – ela implorou. – Você não pode fazer nada neste estado. Você precisa descansar até os efeitos da poção passarem.

– Nós não sabemos quanto tempo isso vai durar – ele protestou sem um traço da sua persuasão habitual. – Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de perder tempo.

– Você não será útil para ninguém se acabar explodindo o caldeirão porque estava exausto, e você não está em condições de preparar corretamente os ingredientes enquanto estiver tremendo deste jeito.

Ela agarrou o ombro dele, com firmeza suficiente para sentir os tremores involuntários que ainda o atravessavam. Foi apenas então que ela percebeu que a camisa dele ainda estava molhada de suor, e fria.

– Você vai pegar um resfriado também – ela disse calmamente, puxando gentilmente a manga da camisa dele e guiando-o para sentar-se novamente na beira da cama. – Você deveria colocar uma roupa seca.

Ele assentiu meio entorpecido e alcançou o botão de cima da sua camisa. O fato de ele fazer isso na frente dela era um sinal de como ele estava fora de si, mas isso não importava, porque os dedos dele estavam tremendo tanto que ele não conseguia desabotoar a camisa. Ele suspirou e largou sua mão no colo.

– Você quer que eu te ajude? – ela perguntou cuidadosamente.

Ele suspirou, corando discretamente o seu rosto pálido.

– Se eu quero? Não – ele disse. – Se eu preciso? Parece que sim.

Ela deu um passo a frente novamente, respirando uniformemente pelo nariz e tentando fazer seus dedos pararem de tremer enquanto ela alcançava o primeiro botão abaixo do queixo dele.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, facilitando o acesso para ela, e fechou os olhos, permanecendo desta maneira enquanto ela desabotoava cada botão. Quando ela chegou ao ponto onde a camisa desaparecia por dentro da calça, hesitou e levantou os olhos para encontrá-lo observando-a contemplativamente. Ela sentiu o rubor crescer no seu rosto e deu um passo para trás, esperando que a luz fraca no quarto mascarasse o seu desconforto.

– Eu vou só, err, ir ali por um minuto – ela murmurrou, gesticulando para a sala de estar.

– Isso não será necessário – ele disse, e ela levantou os olhos, assustada. _Ele está querendo dizer..._

– Você pode voltar para os seus próprios aposentos, Srta. Granger – ele continuou.

_Ah._

– Você vai ficar bem, professor? – ela perguntou.

– Eu tenho certeza que ficarei bem – ele respondeu, com um traço de sarcasmo, ainda que sem maiores conseqüências, formando-se lentamente no rosto dele. – Entretanto, se você quiser voltar pela manhã, quando o antídoto estiver terminado, você poderá observar o estágio final do processo de preparo.

Ela fez um aceno com a cabeça, mordendo os lábios, e depois de um momento virou-se para a porta.

– Srta. Granger – ele a chamou gentilmente.

Ela parou e virou-se para trás. Ele havia se levantado da beira da cama novamente, embora ainda estivesse agarrado ao canto da coluna da cama para se apoiar.

– Eu… – ele começou, depois fez uma pausa por um momento antes de dizer simplesmente: – Sua ajuda foi apreciada.

Ele parecia tão diferente do temido mestre de Poções, parado ali na meia luz, uma faixa do seu peito pálido visível pela frente aberta da camisa, o cabelo escorrido, úmido e desgrenhado.

Ela assentiu com um gesto, permitindo-se um pequeno sorriso antes de deixar o quarto, fechando a porta gentilmente atrás dela.

Ele realmente era apenas um homem, ela reconheceu, depois de tudo que foi dito e feito. Sem as vestes, sem o sarcasmo, sem as pessoas o julgando pela marca no seu braço, ele era apenas um soldado lutando numa guerra; alguém que contribuíra tanto e recebera tão pouco em troca.

Ela entendeu, depois de vê-lo esta noite, por que Dumbledore os colocara lado a lado. Se alguém dissesse, meses atrás, que ela estaria no quarto do mestre de Poções com ele seminu, ela teria lhe entregue pó de Flú e instruções de como chegar em St. Mungos na hora. Agora, entretanto, ela estava contente que o Diretor insistira nessa relutante parceria, contente por poder estar lá para ajudar Snape quando ele precisava, e que ele havia permitido que ela o ajudasse.

Ela sabia que quando ele voltasse ao normal de novo, provavelmente tentaria afastá-la, magoá-la com suas palavras severas ou o seu silêncio, mas ela não seria intimidada. Ela estava nisso agora até o fim. Verdade, ele ainda era tão sarcástico, austero e teimoso como sempre, mas ele não era mais cruel. Com todo o fingimento de lado, o mestre de Poções era apenas humano, capaz de se machucar como qualquer outra pessoa.

Ela olhou fixamente para a porta fechada do quarto. Sabia que ele lhe dissera para sair, mas ela não conseguia se levar de volta para seus próprios aposentos. Os efeitos da poção pareciam estar passando, mas eles estavam realmente lidando com o desconhecido. Não havia como saber se os sintomas poderiam ressurgir novamente no meio da noite, e ela tinha intenção de estar ali, caso o pior acontecesse.

E, ela podia admitir para si mesma, mesmo que não admitisse para mais ninguém, ela queria ficar porque preocupava-se genuinamente com o homem no quarto ao lado, como professor, como mentor de certa maneira, e como amigo.

Ela olhou de relance para o relógio na lareira. Já passava da meia-noite. O antídoto estaria pronto em onze horas...

Ela tirou suas vestes externas e, franzindo a testa momentaneamente em concentração, configurou a peça de roupa em uma manta macia. Depois ela se aconchegou numa das poltronas perto da lareira, enrolando a manta firmemente em volta de si mesma.

Várias vezes durante a noite ela se levantou para parar com o ouvido pressionado na porta do quarto, procurando por sons de desconforto que viessem de dentro. Mais de uma vez, ela teve que se conter conscientemente para não abrir a porta.

Cada vez, ela voltava para sua poltrona e olhava fixamente para as brasas do fogo apagando-se, flashes dos eventos desta noite passando pela sua cabeça. O sono demorou a chegar.

* * *

Continua…

N.A.: Este capítulo levou mais tempo para ser escrito que o de costume… mas é maior que o de costume, então eu espero que isso compense o atraso!

(N.T.: E as tradutoras também esperam que a demora seja compensada por esse capítulo mais longo.)

Obrigada a todos que leram e deixaram reviews! Seus comentários são sempre apreciados.

N.T.: Obrigada a Ferporcel por mais uma excelente betagem...


	14. Concessões

**Antes do Amanhecer**

traduzido por Bastetazazis

beta-read por Ferporcel

Sumário: _Snape não gostou de encontrar Hermione em sua sala de estar na manhã seguinte, mas já está na hora deles esclarecerem algumas coisas._

Disclaimer: _Qualquer coisa que você reconheça pertence ao talento imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só os pego emprestado para brincar um pouco! _

* * *

Capítulo 14 - Concessões

Hermione acordou com a sensação desagradável de estar sendo observada e levantou a cabeça para ver o vulto do mestre de Poções aparecer acima si numa das poltronas onde havia dormido.

– Eu pensei ter dito para você sair – ele disse em uma voz baixa. A imagem dele parado acima dela era levemente menos intimidante que o normal, posto que ele estava vestindo apenas uma camisa – preta, desta vez – e uma calça, tão amarrotada que parecia que ele havia dormido com ela. Com uma inspeção mais atenta, Hermione concluiu que ele provavelmente havia dormido com ela, a sujeira na altura dos joelhos indicava que era a mesma calça que ele vestira na noite anterior.

– Eu... você está bem, professor?

– Não tente mudar de assunto, Srta. Granger – ele expeliu. – Por que você ainda está aqui?

– Eu achei que alguém deveria ficar por perto caso você apresentasse algum efeito colateral recorrente da poção. – Era a verdade, mas obviamente não era o que Snape queria ouvir.

– Você achou – ele zombou. – E eu suponho que o que eu achava, ou o que eu queria, não importava, uma vez que estes são os meus aposentos.

Ele virou-se e atravessou a sala em direção à janela, fixando o olhar na paisagem coberta de branco. Hermione levantou-se da poltrona, toda dura, seus músculos reclamando por ter passado a noite toda retraídos. Ela percebeu que a máscara não estava mais caída no chão da lareira. Ele deve ter guardado antes dela acordar.

– É claro que o que você quer importa – ela disse, caminhando até parar ao lado dele. Ele bufou. – Mas você não estava... em suas condições normais na noite passada.

– Eu estava perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesmo – ele falou com rispidez. – A sua intromissão foi inapropriada e indesejável, e se eu estivesse em condições normais, você teria saído daqui mais rápido que uma Firebolt.

Hermione deu um passo para trás, magoada... mas então lembrou-se das palavras de Dumbledore e viu que Snape estava fazendo exatamente o que o Diretor havia suspeitado: estava afastando-a dele.

Ela observou o perfil dele, notando as olheiras abaixo dos olhos, a maneira como a mandíbula estava cerrada conforme ele revivia mentalmente os eventos da noite anterior. Como poderia se aproximar dele quando ele continuava se fechando desse jeito? Tentar conversar com ele não ajudou, e compaixão era confundida com pena, nenhuma das quais ele aceitaria. Ela suspirou. Talvez estivesse tentando demais... ou não estivesse tentando o suficiente? Talvez ela ainda estivesse por convencê-lo da sua sinceridade.

Sem dizer nada, ela pousou uma mão gentilmente no antebraço dele, que estava cruzado sobre o peito, sentindo o calor da pele dele através do tecido leve da camisa.

Entretanto, ele recuou como se seu toque o tivesse queimado, sibilando: – Não assuma tal familiaridade comigo, Srta. Granger. Você está passando dos seus limites.

– Ora essa – ela desdenhou. – Que limites? Você mesmo disse. Isso é uma guerra. Regras normais não se aplicam aqui.

– A guerra não é dentro destas paredes – ele exasperou enfurecido –, e sendo assim, eu ainda sou seu professor e você minha aluna. Seria melhor você lembrar-se que isso é o máximo que nós dois podemos chegar.

– Não seja ridículo – ela respondeu, perguntando-se vagamente quantos pontos a Grifinória podia se dar ao luxo de perder. – Independente de quem, ou o quê, nos trouxe a esta situação para começo de conversa, nós estamos nisso juntos agora, e eu não pretendo desistir.

– Não há nada para desistir, Srta. Granger – ele replicou, aumentando o tom da sua voz. – Nada disso é problema seu, nada. Você não tem o direito de se envolver.

– Os seus direitos que se danem! – ela berrou.

– Dumbledore já fez isso quando lhe contou a maldita história da minha vida! – ele gritou de volta, o rosto contorcendo-se de raiva antes que ele se fechasse de novo, ocultando todas suas emoções.

Ela respirou profundamente, esforçando-se para não enfiar a tapa algum juízo no homem a sua frente. – Eu não pedi para que me mostrassem – ela falou irritada. – Eu até tentei convencê-lo do contrário, mas você sabe como o Diretor é, uma vez que ele decide-se de alguma coisa.

– É, eu sei como ele gosta de brincar com a vida dos outros como se fossem meros peões em um jogo doentio e maluco. – o Mestre de Poções falou ríspido, pressionando deus dedos contra os olhos enquanto cruzava a sala e se afundava numa das poltronas. Ela notou que ele não aparentava ter se recuperado totalmente da noite anterior, enquanto ela retornava para a outra poltrona, esperando que eles pudessem ter uma conversa civilizada.

_Como ela poderia fazer ele ser razoável?_ Honestidade era a chave, decidiu. Ela não conseguiria manipular o Diretor da Sonserina a acreditar no que ela disse; a única opção era contar-lhe tudo como era e esperar que ele reconhecesse a sua sinceridade.

– Dumbledore não agiu certo ao me mostrar aquelas memórias – ela começou, e ele bufou incrédulo. – Apenas me escute, professor, por favor.

– Muito bem – ele suspirou –, prossiga.

– Ele nunca deveria ter me mostrado, mas mostrou. Eu não posso mudar isso, e na falta de um _Obliviate_, você não pode esperar que eu simplesmente esqueça o que eu vi e prossiga como se tudo estivesse como antes.

– Tudo está como antes, Srta. Granger – Snape se opôs. – A única diferença é que agora você sabe disso.

Ele não ia tornar isso fácil para ela.

– Sim, eu sei de tudo – ela disse com firmeza –, e se eu soubesse disso antes, sem dúvida eu iria querer ajudá-lo também. Não importa o que você queira dizer a si mesmo, eu não estou aqui porque Dumbledore me pediu... – Snape abriu a boca para protestar, mas ela se apressou em continuar –, sim, foi por isso que eu estava aqui no começo, mas agora não mais. Estou aqui porque eu quero, porque eu escolhi estar aqui. Você acredita mesmo que eu passaria tanto tempo aqui se achasse isso uma tarefa tão desagradável? Eu sei que qualquer um fora desta sala me acharia esquisita por admitir isso, mas eu realmente comecei a gostar da maioria do tempo que passo aqui.

Ela fez uma pausa. Ele estava fitando a lareira, assistindo à dança das chamas com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. _Pelo menos ele parece estar ouvindo_, ela pensou, e decidiu tomar proveito da sua vantagem.

– Eu aprendi tanto com você – ela continuou. – Você me ensinou muito mais do que deveria, me deu a oportunidade de aprender coisas que de outra forma jamais saberia, e gostaria de poder dar-lhe alguma coisa em troca.

– Então você acha que me deve alguma coisa; é por isso que está aqui? – ele zombou.

– Não! Eu... – Ela suspirou, exasperada, e então disse com calma: – É tão difícil assim acreditar que alguém possa se preocupar de verdade com você?

Ele não a respondeu.

– Olhe – ela disse finalmente –, se você está me afastando porque acha que está me colocando em perigo, é perda de tempo. Eu já estou em perigo por ser quem sou, e por quem os meus amigos são. Eu acho que você gosta sim de me ter por perto, mas tem medo que alguma coisa me aconteça se me aproximar demais.

Ele piscou, e ela pôde ver um músculo se contraindo na sua mandíbula firmemente cerrada quando ele virou-se para ela, a voz baixa e furiosa, mas também carregando um tom de algo mais... seria medo?

– O que você disse?

Ela desviou os olhos por um momento. De todas as coisas terríveis que vira da vida dele na Penseira de Dumbledore, a perda das duas únicas pessoas que pareciam se importar com o jovem Severo Snape fora o que mais lhe afetara. De certa forma, ela achou que isso o fez se tornar uma pessoa tão solitária, afastando-se de todo o mundo de maneira que jamais se tornasse novamente tão próximo de alguém para ser afetado pela sua morte.

Ela encontrou os olhos dele novamente, implorando para que ele visse a sinceridade e a compaixão por trás das suas palavras. – Eu sei que você afasta as pessoas para que elas não se machuquem – ela disse calmamente enquanto se levantava e cruzava o espaço entre as duas cadeiras. Descansou uma mão no braço dele novamente, e desta vez, ele não se afastou. – Mas eu estou disposta a correr este risco.

– Você não tem idéia de que tipo de risco você está correndo – ele protestou, acrescentando solenemente: – Isso não é um tipo de jogo, Srta. Granger.

– Eu sei disso – ela respondeu. – Isso é uma guerra, mesmo dentro destes aposentos, e eu preciso sentir que estou contribuindo, que estou fazendo alguma coisa pela Ordem, mesmo que seja uma coisa tão medíocre quanto preparar uma poção fresca contra dor de cabeça para o seu espião.

Ela sorriu languidamente e sentiu-se encorajada quando ele sorriu de volta, mesmo que parecesse mais com uma careta distorcida que com um sorriso.

– Eu realmente aprecio o que você tem feito aqui – ele disse após um momento de consideração. – Tanto no laboratório quanto... Eu só não... Eu não sou muito bom em expressar gratidão.

– Você não é bom em expressar nada, professor. Você é um livro fechado, para a maioria das pessoas – ela disse com uma risada curta. Depois, mais seriamente, disse: – Eu não quero sua gratidão, mesmo.

– Uma Grifinória que não deseja reconhecimento nem elogios? – ele gracejou. – Tem certeza que foi selecionada para a Casa certa?

Ela soltou o braço dele e devolveu o sorriso malicioso dele. – O Chapéu Seletor queria me colocar na Corvinal, sabia – ela comentou à toa.

Ele bufou. – O que será que o fez pensar nisso?

Eles tinham voltado tão rapidamente às suas provocações, que Hermione mal tinha percebido a mudança, até descobrir que ele estava sorrindo maliciosamente para ela, com uma alegria dançando em seus olhos cansados.

– Então, nós chegamos a um acordo? – ela perguntou com hesitação.

– Parece que sim – ele suspirou, olhando zangado sem seriedade. – E mais uma vez, parece que aquele velho tolo e intrometido vai ter as coisas do jeito dele.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e virou-se, caminhando através da sala para desviar o olhar até as janelas novamente, a paisagem quase ofuscante a medida que o sol passava por espaços entre as nuvens. Ela estava feliz por ele ter cedido, embora, se ele estivesse fazendo isso apenas para deixar Dumbledore feliz, sempre haveria um certo ressentimento encoberto.

Talvez sentindo as suas preocupações, ela o ouviu aproximar-se por trás dela, sentido os olhos dele nela. Ela não se virou.

– Hermione.

– Estou ouvindo – ela disse calmamente.

– Não – ele disse –, olhe para mim.

Ela se virou. Ele estava parado tão perto dela que ela teve que realmente inclinar a cabeça para cima para encontrar os olhos dele, mas não deu um passo para trás, e nem ele.

– A verdade é que – ele disse, os olhos negros travados nos olhos dela –, ter você como assistente tem sido agradável. Faz muito tempo desde que ensinei alguém que realmente se importasse com o que eu estou ensinando, ainda mais alguém genuinamente interessado o bastante no assunto para querer passar um tempo extra, aprendendo, testando, pesquisando. Eu nunca teria descoberto seu interesse se não fosse por Dumbledore, e duvido que, mesmo com todo seu entusiasmo, você teria me mostrado voluntariamente tal interesse sob as circunstâncias normais de sala de aula.

– Como você disse, eu não permiti ninguém se aproximar o suficiente para ser considerado como um amigo por muito tempo e... – ele limpou a garganta –, ...eu não vou negar que sinto uma certa afinidade com você, talvez por sua sede por conhecimento ser tão parecida com a minha, quando tinha a sua idade. Eu não estava simplesmente brincando com as palavras quando disse para a égua apaixonada que você era minha amiga... então, se você acha que eu valho o risco, eu adoraria considerá-la minha amiga.

Ela o encarou por um momento, movida pela sinceridade da confissão dele, e então sorriu.

– Eu ficaria honrada se você me considerasse como uma amiga, professor – ela disse com sinceridade.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e pareceu soltar a respiração. – Você é mais corajosa do que pensa, Srta. Granger, isso eu tenho que admitir – ele disse.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e bateu levemente no braço dele. Ele retornou tanto a expressão como o gesto, e ela deu riu.

Ele limpou a garganta depois de um momento, olhando para o relógio no beiral da lareira. – Agora, eu acho que nós temos uma poção para cuidar, não temos?

Ela assentiu e o seguiu para o laboratório, tentando não sorrir tão abertamente. Finalmente Snape havia cedido, não apenas permitiu que ela o ajudasse, sem que eles tivessem que discutir toda vez, mas também admitiu, que gostava, de fato, da sua companhia e a considerava uma amiga.

Foi uma ocasião significativa para os dois, se ela não estava enganada.

De volta ao modo professor, Snape a instruiu para enfileirar uma dúzia de frascos grandes para estocar o antídoto e ficou em frente ao caldeirão até o momento exato em que a areia da ampulheta que marcava o tempo acabasse. Ele suspendeu o caldeirão das chamas e o moveu até o suporte frio, extinguindo as chamas com uma palavra murmurada, mas sem nenhum sinal da sua varinha.

Hermione inclinou-se para frente com cuidado para espiar dentro do caldeirão. A mistura era rala, com uma cor verde pálida.

– É assim que ela deveria parecer? – ela disse, franzindo o nariz com o odor desagradável que emanava da poção.

– Hummm – Snape disse sem expressar uma opinião, pegando o primeiro dos frascos e enchendo-o com um pouco da poção. – Sua aparência está correta com base nos meus cálculos teóricos, entretanto a única maneira de ter certeza é testando-a.

Assumindo que Snape pretendia testar uma amostra da poção nele mesmo, Hermione apanhou um frasco pequeno da prateleira e entregou-lhe, mas ele não o pegou.

– Para que isso?

– Eu, hã..., achei que você ia testar a poção?

Ele balançou a cabeça. – Não, nós não saberemos o quanto ela é eficiente até ser testada em alguém que esteja sofrendo na íntegra os efeitos da poção original.

Ela franziu a testa, pensando. – Mas você ainda está sofrendo alguns efeitos da noite passada, não está?

Ele a olhou com sagacidade. – Sim – ele disse. – Mas eu não acredito que seja o suficiente para uma prova conclusiva do sucesso do antídoto.

– Não vai fazer nenhum mal testá-lo, de qualquer maneira – ela murmurou.

Se ele a ouviu, ignorou-a e continuou a engarrafar a poção até que todos os frascos estivessem cheios. Depois, entretanto, ele pegou o frasco menor que ela deixara na bancada e o encheu até a metade com o conteúdo da garrafa mais próxima.

Ela observou com interesse.

– Bem, Srta. Granger – ele a reprimiu. – Você vai simplesmente ficar sentada aí e assistir, ou vai fazer-se útil e anotar os resultados deste pequeno teste?

Ela o ouviu bufar enquanto vasculhava por pergaminho e pena, e então olhou confusa ao encontrá-lo observando-a em expectativa.

– Professor?

– Isso foi idéia sua, Srta. Granger – ele sorriu maliciosamente. – Eu sou simplesmente sua cobaia. Estou esperando pelas suas instruções.

Ela corou e baixou os olhos para seu pergaminho em branco. – Certo – disse hesitante. – Eu imagino que nós devemos começar listando os sintomas que você está sentindo agora, assim podemos compará-los com os presentes depois que tiver tomado o antídoto.

Ele acenou com a cabeça em aprovação, e ela rabiscou a pergunta no pergaminho antes de olhar para ele responder.

– Dor de cabeça – ele disse com uma leve careta. – Náusea, tontura, fadiga, arrepios...

– Você está sentido todos esses sintomas agora? – ela perguntou, e ele levantou uma sobrancelha. _Como ele conseguiu se levantar, sem mencionar, se concentrar?_

– Certo – ela murmurou. – Mais alguma coisa?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Certo, hã... eu acho que você deveria, é... testar o antídoto então – ela hesitou, sentindo-se distintamente desconfortável dando instruções ao mestre de Poções, embora ele parecesse estar se divertindo com o jogo.

Sem nenhuma palavra, ele engoliu o conteúdo do frasco, e Hermione segurou a respiração, esperando que Snape não tivesse cometido nenhum erro e a poção fosse na verdade um veneno mortal.

Nada aconteceu por alguns minutos, e Hermione quebrou o silêncio perguntando impacientemente: – Bem, você está sentindo alguma coisa diferente?

– Achei que nunca perguntaria – ele zombou levemente. – Ao que parece, Srta. Granger, nós temos um antídoto que funciona.

– Os sintomas cessaram? – Ela pôs de lado o pergaminho e pulou do seu banco, caminhando em volta da bancada para inspecionar o professor mais de perto.

– Cessaram – ele confirmou, um sorriso aparecendo nos lábios dele. – Entretanto – ele advertiu –, ainda precisamos testá-lo por completo para termos certeza.

O rosto dela rompeu em um sorriso largo. _Sim, ainda precisava ser testado_, mas ela não tinha dúvidas de que os testes seriam um sucesso. Sentiu-se imensamente orgulhosa por tomar parte de uma criação tão significante, mesmo tendo contribuído apenas no processo de preparo, não no desenvolvimento da poção em si. Disse isso para o mestre de Poções.

– Você tem ajudado mais do que pensa – ele comentou, enquanto tampava as garrafas e ela o ajudava a movê-las para um armário com tranca no lado da sala, para mantê-las seguras. – Sem você para assumir o preparo das poções para a Papoula, eu teria pouquíssimo tempo para trabalhar no antídoto. Não estaria nem perto de completá-la agora.

Ela corou com o elogio, que ela ainda não estava acostumada a receber do seu professor. – Então, o que nós fazemos agora?

Ele limpou a bancada com uma sacudida da sua varinha e fez sinal para segui-lo de volta para a sala de estar. – Em seguida, preciso falar com o Diretor, e você – ele disse, olhando para o relógio novamente –, tem um trem para pegar, eu suponho.

Hermione também olhou para o relógio, percebendo que já era quase meio-dia. O almoço seria servido em breve no Salão Principal, e o Expresso de Hogwarts partiria às duas horas para levar os alunos para casa durante o Natal.

– Eu acho que devo ir embora, então – ela disse embaraçosamente, sem saber como lidar com a estranha, mas mesmo assim bem- vinda, mudança no comportamento de Snape.

– Você vai deixar o castelo para o Natal, professor? – ela perguntou, mais pela necessidadede dizer alguma coisa que por verdadeira curiosidade.

– Não – ele disse brevemente. – Eu tenho muito a fazer, especialmente sem a ajuda da minha assistente.

– Oh – ela murmurou. Será que ele estava bravo porque ela ia passar os feriados em casa? Seria apenas uma semana, mas não havia nem sequer passado pela sua cabeça o que seria das suas tarefas quando dissera a Dumbledore que iria para casa no Natal. Será que Snape estava esperando que ela ficasse?

– Srta. Granger – ele a censurou. – Pensei que reconheceria uma piada, mesmo vinda de alguém tão improvável quanto eu.

– Ah! – ela exclamou, repreendendo-se severamente por não ter percebido o vislumbre de divertimento nos olhos dele antes.

– Embora – ele concedeu –, eu me atreva a dizer que a sua ajuda será apreciada em dobro quando voltar.

Ela sorriu timidamente. – Obrigada, professor. Tenha um Feliz Natal.

– Você também, Srta. Granger – ele respondeu, enquanto ela andava em direção à porta que conduzia ao corredor.

Ela abriu a porta e então parou, voltando-se para encarar Snape. – Professor, você acha que já que somos... amigos, você deveria pensar em me chamar por Hermione? Eu sinto que vou ser repreendida sempre que você me chama de Srta. Granger.

Ele a olhou contemplativamente por um instante, antes de responder. – Eu acho que posso fazer isso, Hermione – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso, mas então advertiu –, apenas dentro destes aposentos, e nunca próximo aos ouvidos de outra pessoa.

A concessão dele era razoável, e ela sorriu e desejou-lhe um Feliz Natal mais uma vez antes de fechar a porta entre eles. Ele não oferecera-lhe o uso do primeiro nome dele, mas ela não esperava por isso. Mesmo que o homem que ela acabara de deixar fosse definitivamente o Severo, ao contrário do Professor Snape, ela jamais dirigiria-se a ele desta maneira sem consentimento.

Apesar dos NIEMs aproximando-se e assomando-se a ameaça da guerra, Hermione sentiu, enquanto fazia seu caminho até o Salão Principal para almoçar com seus colegas, que este seria um bom Natal. E com apenas quatro dias para o dia vinte e cinco de dezembro, ela acabara de descobrir que teria que adicionar mais uma pessoa à sua lista de amigos para comprar presentes.

* * *

Continua

N/A: Como sempre, obrigada a todos que gastaram tempo para deixar reviews. Eu adoro ouvir os seus comentários e especulações.

Eu adoraria saber o que vocês acham que Hermione poderá comprar para Snape de Natal. ;)

N/T: Obrigada a minha beta-reader ferporcel!


	15. Natal

**Antes do Amanhecer**

_por snarkyroxy_

_traduzido por bastetazazis_

_beta-read por ferporcel_

Summary: _Hermione vai para casa no Natal. Têm presentes, corujas e encontros inexperados, e uma coisa é certa... será um Natal a ser lembrado. _

Disclaimer: _Qualquer coisa que você reconheça pertence ao talento imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só os pego emprestado para brincar um pouco!_

**Capítulo Quinze: Natal**

A viagem de trem de Hogsmeade até a Estação King's Cross foi sossegada. Hermione alternou o tempo entre patrulhar os vagões e sentar pensativamente à janela, assistindo a Harry e Rony jogarem Snap explosivo e imaginando que tipo de recepção ela receberia dos seus pais.

Desde que Hermione se machucara no Departamento de Mistérios, seus pais ficaram impassíveis à idéia dela viver no mundo mágico. No verão do seu quinto ano, eles tiveram uma briga terrível, onde coisas que não deveriam ser ditas foram reveladas, e todos saíram magoados.

Ela tomara uma decisão antes disso, toda vez que fosse para casa durante os feriados, contaria a seus pais tudo o que podia sobre o que acontecia no mundo mágico, desde as coisas corriqueiras até as assustadoras. Ela queria fazê-los sentirem-se parte do seu mundo tanto quanto possível. Entretanto, depois de ouvirem sobre a caminhada inútil que Harry a conduziu, junto com os outros membros da AD, até o Departamento de Mistérios, seu pai tentara convencê-la a cortar todas as suas relações com seu amigo de olhos esverdeados, receando que ele a colocasse em perigo novamente.

Hermione explodira, dizendo que ele era seu melhor amigo e que ela colocaria sua vida em risco por ele com prazer. Ela também cometera o erro de dizer, na sua fúria, que isso até poderia acontecer, se o confronto final com Voldemort ocorresse como todos esperavam.

Tanto seu pai quanto sua mãe ficaram atordoados pelo que viam como uma atitude negligente, juvenil e insensata frente a uma situação séria, e tentaram proibi-la de voltar à Hogwarts para sempre. Ela não os vira mais depois daquilo, escolhendo passar os feriados seguintes na Toca, ou no Largo Grimmauld, nº 12.

Houvera um silêncio frígido entre os dois lados por uns bons seis meses, até que Hermione descobriu, depois do ataque a Hogsmeade no ano passado, que seus pais ainda estavam recebendo o _Profeta Diário_. Ela aparecia ao fundo de uma das muitas fotos do ataque que se esparramava no jornal, com uma ferida profunda sangrando na testa, resultante de uma azaração direta, ajudando outro aluno. No dia seguinte, recebera três corujas furiosas dos seus pais, sendo que o último pássaro fora instruído para bicá-la incessantemente até que ela escrevesse uma resposta.

As correspondências entre eles haviam retornado hesitantemente depois disso, e embora eles pareciam ter voltado às boas maneiras pelas cartas, Hermione tomava o cuidado de nunca mencionar nada relacionado a Voldemort ou à Ordem novamente. O Profeta andava quieto ultimamente, depois de noticiar apenas o primeiro ataque dos muitos à Ordem, e Hermione contava com o fato de seus pais contarem apenas com o jornal para as notícias do mundo bruxo.

Chegando à Estação King's Cross, ela deu um abraço de despedida em seus melhores amigos e respondeu às animadas despedidas de seus outros colegas com um aceno, antes de levantar o Bichento debaixo do braço, agarrar a alça do seu malão e atravessar a barreira para encontrar os seus pais.

– Olá, querida – Jane Granger disse, envolvendo sua filha num abraço. – É tão bom vê-la de novo.

– Você também, mãe – Hermione disse, antes de virar-se para seu pai. – Oi, pai.

Adam Granger baixou os olhos para sua filha seriamente por um instante, e Hermione teve a distinta impressão que ela estava para ser repreendida, antes que um cintilar nos olhos dele o entregasse, e ele envolveu sua única filha num abraço apertado, tirando-a do chão.

– É ótimo vê-la de novo, Hermione – ele disse, trazendo-a de volta ao chão. – Olhe só para você! Você cresceu tanto; não é mais a minha garotinha, é?

– Pai – ela disse, exasperada, beliscando o braço dele divertidamente.

– Venha – ele disse. – O carro está ao virar a esquina. Vamos para casa. Já fez as suas compras de Natal?

Ela balançou a cabeça. – Eu achei que a mãe e eu pudéssemos voltar para a cidade amanhã – ela sugeriu, olhando para sua mãe, que sorriu.

– Parece ótimo, querida.

A viagem de carro para casa foi estranha para Hermione, depois de ficar fora do mundo trouxa por quase um ano e meio, mas uma vez que eles saíram da cidade e seu pai conseguiu falar e dirigir ao mesmo tempo, eles quase não pararam de conversar até chegarem em casa.

Hermione os atualizou em muitas das coisas que estivera fazendo, embora fosse cuidadosa para não mencionar nada que pudesse dar aos seus pais motivo para se preocuparem, ou começarem outra discussão. Seus pais adoraram ouvir sobre o trabalho que ela tinha assumido com Snape; aos olhos deles, Poções assemelhava-se à Química e era uma disciplina que eles conseguiam, de certa forma, entender.

Ela foi para cama naquela noite e ficou deitada, acordada por algum tempo, ouvindo os sons exóticos do mundo trouxa à sua volta, sabia que jamais conseguiria voltar a viver ali de novo. Mesmo sendo uma nascida trouxa e ainda lutando para se encaixar no mundo mágico às vezes, ela certamente fazia mais parte daquele mundo do que jamais faria no mundo onde seus pais viviam. Pela primeira vez em anos, entretanto, sentia que seus pais haviam finalmente aceitado quem, e o que, sua filha realmente era.

No dia seguinte, Hermione passou um dia exaustivo com sua mãe, lutando contra multidões na cidade para comprar presentes de Natal a seus amigos e familiares. Depois do almoço, e já carregando muitos pacotes, Hermione fez uma viagem rápida ao banheiro feminino e voltou sem nada, para a angústia da sua mãe.

– Você esqueceu os pacotes! – sua mãe gritou, obviamente visualizando que alguém teria um Natal muito feliz, com presentes no valor de centenas de libras de graça.

– Está tudo bem, mãe – Hermione voltou com uma risada, pondo a mão no bolso e tirando pequenas miniaturas das compras. – São muito mais fáceis de carregar desse jeito.

Sua mãe riu e balançou a cabeça. – Você tem um feitiço para tudo, não é, querida?

Elas se separaram logo depois disso por algumas horas. Hermione, esquivando-se num beco imperceptível, concentrou-se e aparatou no Beco Diagonal à procura de alguns presentes mágicos.

A maioria dos seus amigos era fácil de ser presenteada: luvas de quadribol novas para o Rony, um livro sobre Magia Consangüínea para o Harry, que se tornara uma fascinação para ele depois que descobriu sobre a proteção que o sangue da sua própria mãe lhe proporcionava contra Voldemort, e um par de brincos para Gina.

A surpresa especial para os seus pais também já estava organizada, e ela franziu a testa, olhando para sua lista. A última pessoa que faltava comprar um presente era Snape. O que será que ela poderia lhe dar? Não podia ser nada muito caro; ela não queria embaraçá-lo ou fazê-lo achar que precisava retribuir, e não podia ser muito pessoal, para que não lhe desse a impressão errada.

_Atencioso e útil_ – finalmente decidiu. Um livro era a escolha óbvia, mas depois de ver a coleção dele, ela duvidava que conseguiria achar um título que ele ainda não possuísse e que o interessaria. Apenas passara os olhos rapidamente pelos livros de ficção nas prateleiras dele, assim ela realmente não tinha a mínima idéia do que ele lia por diversão.

Perambulou pela Floreios e Borrões por algum tempo, esperando a inspiração aparecer, quando chegou na sessão para escritores. _É uma idéia_ – pensou, sorrindo maliciosamente. Talvez seu suprimento de tinta vermelha precisasse ser reabastecido depois de todos os comentários sarcásticos que ele havia distribuído até então, neste ano.

Ela pensou em comprar-lhe uma pena, mas alguma coisa na sessão de pergaminhos chamou a sua atenção. Era um feixe de pergaminhos, encadernados como num livro por meios invisíveis. A capa era grossa e preta, gravada com motivos célticos verdes e prateados. _Bem Sonserina_ – pensou.

Virando-o, ela leu a nota do artesão anexada à contra capa e descobriu que não eram apenas pergaminhos, mas pergaminhos auto-indexáveis. Os feitiços combinados no livro durante sua criação sentiriam, automaticamente, as palavras-chave na escrita e indexariam o conteúdo do livro alfabeticamente, incluindo o número das páginas.

Hermione testemunhara algumas das pesquisas de Snape logo depois que começaram a trabalharem juntos; era uma mistura ao acaso de ingredientes, encantamentos, feitiços e fórmulas, indecifráveis a qualquer um a não ser ao autor. Até Snape tinha, em mais de uma ocasião, passado algum tempo embaralhando as várias pilhas de pergaminhos a procura de uma idéia ou receita em particular.

_É perfeito para ele_ – pensou com um sorriso, dando um passo em direção ao caixa e riscando Snape da sua lista. Com as compras feitas, ela voltou ao Empório das Corujas para organizar as entregas aos seus amigos.

O resto da semana passou rapidamente, e antes que ela percebesse, estava tropeçando escada abaixo, de olhos cansados, na manhã de Natal.

Seu pai estava na cozinha, preparando os waffles que sempre comiam no café da manhã, acompanhando com uma voz grave e lábios fechados a música natalina que tocava suavemente no saguão de entrada.

– Feliz Natal, pai – Hermione disse, esticando-se para beijá-lo no rosto.

– Feliz Natal, querida – ele disse, devolvendo o beijo. – Eu acho que tem uma coruja esperando por você no saguão.

Hermione sorriu. – Eu acho que ele está esperando por você, na verdade – ela respondeu –, e pela mãe, onde quer que ela esteja.

– Bem aqui, Hermione – Jane Granger chamou, descendo as escadas. – O que está esperando por mim?

– Os presentes – disse Hermione, dando um beijo em sua mãe e, depois, tomando a máquina de waffles do seu pai, apontou para o saguão. – Vão, tem um presente para vocês dois que deve ser, é..., aberto agora.

Eles fitaram a filha com um olhar curioso, mas foram para o cômodo ao lado. Hermione deu uma risadinha quando ouviu a exclamação da sua mãe: – Oh!

Um dos presentes que ela havia comprado no Beco Diagonal no início da semana era para os seus pais. Eles estiveram usando as corujas de celeiro da escola para se comunicarem durante o último ano, mas assim que Hermione deixasse a escola, ou se os seus pais precisassem contatá-la às pressas, não tinham como transportar suas cartas.

Por esta razão, ela forai até o Empório das Corujas, comprara uma linda coruja amarela-escura e cuidara para que chegasse em casa na manhã de Natal. Não havia nenhuma lei contra trouxas terem uma coruja como animal de estimação, e Hermione achou que acalmaria seus pais se eles fossem capazes de contatá-la facilmente, se preciso.

– É maravilhoso, Hermione – seu pai exclamou, voltando para a cozinha com o pássaro empoleirado firmemente no braço. – Como vamos chamá-lo?

– Isso é com vocês – ela disse, e depois deu uma risada. – Embora é melhor ter cuidado. Depois que vocês lhe derem um nome, ele não vai atender a mais nenhum outro.

Eles tomaram o café discutindo nomes, enquanto a coruja observava-os curiosamente, empoleirada no encosto de uma cadeira desocupada. Ao final da refeição, os pais de Hermione decidiram por Mercúrio, o nome do mensageiro alado dos deuses romanos. A coruja piou alegremente e voou para fora pela janela aberta da cozinha.

Um momento depois, havia outra lufada de asas, mas ao invés de Mercúrio retornando, Hermione virou-se para encontrar Edwiges, Pichí, uma coruja grande de celeiro e uma coruja Bufo Real preta e brilhante, todas carregadas com pacotes de diferentes formas e tamanhos.

– Parece que seus presentes chegaram – sua mãe riu. – Traga-os para o saguão por um momento e poderemos abrir todos os presentes juntos.

Hermione tirou um pacote na forma de uma caixa de Edwiges e dois pacotes menores que Pichí e a outra coruja de celeiro carregavam. Sem esperar pela quarta coruja, as outras saíram pela janela e desapareceram no céu.

A Bufo Real preta observava Hermione em expectativa.

– E de quem você é? – ela cochichou gentilmente, acariciando suas penas sedosas por um instante. A coruja piou e mostrou uma dos suas garras, onde um pequeno envelope estava preso. Assim que a coruja livrou-se da carta, também voou em direção a luz do sol.

Franzindo a testa, Hermione virou o envelope de costas, e prendeu a respiração.

Dizia simplesmente: _Hermione_. Mas ela reconheceria o rabisco elegante do seu autor em qualquer lugar.

Ela olhou para o relógio do fogão. Era apenas um pouco mais de oito horas. Ela instruíra ao corujal para não entregar o presente do Snape antes que o horário do café da manhã em Hogwarts, assim não seria possível que já fosse uma nota de agradecimento. Será que ele tinha realmente pensado nela sem saber que ela comprara um presente para ele também? Era apenas um envelope, mas, numa inspeção mais detalhada, um volume no canto do pacote denunciou a presença de mais alguma coisa além de pergaminho.

– Hermione! Você não vem? – sua mãe chamou, um pouquinho impaciente.

Balançando a cabeça, ela colocou o envelope embaixo do braço e carregou seus pacotes para o saguão da casa. Ela os colocou ao lado de uma pequena pilha de presentes dos seus pais, escondendo secretamente o envelope embaixo de tudo. Como em todos os anos que passara o Natal em casa, ela assistiu a seus pais abrirem seus presentes primeiro.

Além de Mercúrio, ela também comprara para seus pais uma variedade de pequenos presentes, a maioria do mundo mágico. Seu pai ficou encantado com as camisas que não precisavam ser passadas, compradas na loja da Madame Malkin, comumente usadas pelos bruxos da Sessão de Ligação com os Trouxas do Ministério. Ela achou que eram perfeitas para seu pai, e sua mãe parecia impressionada também.

Para a sua mãe, ela havia comprado um lindo anel de prata encravado com uma marcassita. A chama esguia dentro dela mudava de cor de acordo com o humor de quem o usava, refletindo a cor de volta na superfície limpa e transparente da pedra. Quando sua mãe o colocou, Hermione ficou feliz ao vê-lo ficar numa cor azul forte de felicidade.

– Obrigada, querida – Jane murmurou. – É maravilhoso.

Hermione deu um sorriso largo e foi para sua própria pilha de presentes. Rony e Gina compraram para ela uma seleção de doces e brincadeiras da loja dos seus irmãos, e a Sra. Weasley mandara para ela o tradicional pulôver de tricô e uma caixa de torta de carne, que o pai de Hermione olhava ansiosamente. O presente do Harry foi uma bela pena preta que, observando melhor, parecia ser da mesma espécie da coruja do Snape. Ela deu uma risadinha, esperando que não tivesse vindo da coruja do Snape.

Por último, ignorando o envelope, ela pegou a pequena caixa que era o presente dos seus pais para ela.

– Eu sei que parece pequeno – o pai dela disse –, mas significa muito.

Ela olhou seu pai de maneira estranha –ele não era normalmente um sentimental – e então abriu a caixa cuidadosamente. Dentro havia uma linda gargantilha prateada segurando um pingente com o símbolo de Pir.

– Oh, mãe, pai – Hermione sussurrou, olhando da gargantilha para os seus pais, maravilhada. – É lindo, mas como você sabia...?

– Você deixou alguns dos seus livros em casa este ano – sua mãe explicou. – Eu estava dando uma olhada neles na esperança de encontrar uma idéia de algo para lhe dar que tivesse significado no seu mundo, e então cruzei com o alfabeto rúnico.

Hermione apanhou a gargantilha da caixa e o levantou, os finos cristais ao longo do desenho principal da runa brilhavam com a luz. Sua mãe sempre teve aptidão para achar o presente perfeito para qualquer ocasião, mas mesmo Jane Granger provavelmente não tinha percebido a sagacidade do seu presente. A runa antiga Pir era o símbolo de proteção, e embora a forma não tivesse nenhum poder mágico em si, dava uma sensação de bem-estar, e traria uma medida de segurança para quem a usasse no seu dia-a-dia.

Não foi apenas o significado do presente que levou Hermione quase às lágrimas, mas as palavras que sua mãe usara. _Alguma coisa que tivesse significado no seu mundo_. Os Granger finalmente passaram a aceitar o fato que sua filha fazia parte de um mundo diferente, um mundo que eles não entendiam totalmente e nem nunca fariam parte. Em vez de sentirem ressentimento, entretanto, como tantas vezes sentiram antes, eles finalmente perceberam que isso apenas formaria um abismo ainda maior entre eles do que o de viverem em dois mundos diferentes já formava.

Hermione reconhecia o presente como um sinal de que sua mãe e seu pai tinham finalmente aceitado que ela jamais abandonaria o mundo mágico, o mundo a que ela pertencia, e ela estava arrebatada pela idéia de que poderia entrar no mundo além de Hogwarts sabendo que ainda teria o apoio e o amor dos seus pais.

– Feliz Natal, querida – sua mãe disse, ajudando-a a colocar a gargantilha em volta do pescoço e depois envolvendo-a num abraço apertado. Quando ela se afastou, Hermione viu lágrimas reluzindo nos olhos da sua mãe.

– Mãe? O que foi?

– Oh, nada, querida – disse a mulher mais velha, sorrindo tristemente para sua filha. – É tão maravilhoso ver você, depois de todo esse tempo.

Hermione mordeu os lábios e baixou os olhos. – Eu sinto muito – disse suavemente. – Não é que eu não quisesse vir para casa... Eu queria. Eu só... Depois da última vez… eu não sabia se vocês tentariam me impedir de voltar de novo ou não, e eu não podia arriscar. É o meu mundo, não vê? Meu lugar é lá.

– Nós sabemos, querida – disse seu pai, colocando as mãos nos seus ombros. – Nós estávamos preocupados, e aterrorizados, e havia – há – um monte de coisas que nós não entendemos sobre magia, e isso torna mais difícil para nós deixarmos você partir.

– Mas isso não importa agora, querida – sua mãe continuou. – Contanto que esteja feliz, nós estamos felizes. E estamos tão orgulhosos de você, não importa o caminho que escolha para a sua vida.

– Obrigada, mãe – Hermione disse, uma única lágrima escapando dos seus olhos quando ela abraçou sua mãe novamente, e depois o seu pai.

– Hermione, veja, você esqueceu um presente – seu pai disse, apanhando o envelope de Snape e entregando-o para ela.

– Oh. – Ela o pegou, hesitante.

– Bem, vá em frente, abra-o – sua mãe impeliu. – De quem é? Vamos ver o que é!

Com um nó no estômago, ela abriu o envelope e retirou o pergaminho. O volume que sentira anteriormente caíra em suas mãos, e ela se viu segurando um livro minúsculo, obviamente encolhido para a entrega. Ela logo pensou em por que nunca havia pensado neste feitiço; custara-lhe uma fortuna mandar todos os presentes para Harry e os Weasleys.

– Oh, minha varinha está lá em cima – ela disse de repente, repreendendo-se por deixá-la longe do alcance. Alguns dias no mundo trouxa, e ela já estava se esquecendo do senso-bruxo-comum. – Eu só vou até lá em cima.

No seu quarto, ela sentou-se na beira da cama e recitou o feitiço para aumentar o livro, ofegando ao reconhecer o título.

_Éguas – Apaixonadas._

Era o livro que ela tinha lido na sala de estar do Snape, aquele que ele havia tirado dela, temendo que ela lesse demais sobre a razão dele se relacionar tão bem com a criatura. Não era a cópia dele, entretanto; era mais nova, com uma encadernação azul escura, não preta.

Ela moveu o olhar do livro para o pergaminho na sua outra mão. A mensagem trazida pelo livro em si já era mais tocante para ela que qualquer desejo de Feliz Natal, mas o pôs de lado e rompeu o selo de cera do bilhete.

_Hermione,_

_Eu percebi, depois de tentar encontrar alguma coisa adequada para o seu presente de Natal, que não tenho a menor idéia dos seus gostos e desgostos._

_É imperdoável, da minha parte, conhecer tão pouco uma amiga, e espero mesmo que você me ajude a corrigir esta situação quando nos encontrarmos novamente._

_Feliz Natal,_

_SS_

Hermione olhou fixamente para o pergaminho durante alguns minutos, lendo e relendo as palavras. Era um bilhete tão simples, mas o significado por trás das palavras a encheu com uma alegria que ela não conseguia explicar. _Uma felicidade_ – pensou com um leve remorso, maior que a que sentira pela aceitação e pelo presente dos seus pais.

Na casa dos seus pais, longe de Hogwarts, o tempo que passara com o Mestre de Poções parecia quase uma coisa saída de um sonho, sua amizade com ele apenas fruto da sua imaginação. E ainda assim, ali estava a prova, absoluta e definitiva, de que ele não apenas aceitara verdadeiramente a sua amizade, mas também havia oferecido a dele em troca.

Hermione não percebeu a sua mãe parada na porta do quarto, observando-a, até ela falar:

– Quem é ele?

Hermione largou o pergaminho, assustada, e então se abaixou para pegá-lo, segurando firme tanto a carta quanto o livro nas mãos quando olhou para a sua mãe. – O quê?

Jane Granger sorriu e atravessou o quarto, sentando-se na cama ao lado da filha.

– Ora, vamos, Hermione, eu não estou tão velha – sua mãe repreendeu. – Eu conheço esse olhar quando o vejo. Você não vai me contar sobre seu rapaz?

Hermione corou de vergonha. – Não, mãe, francamente – ela disse. – Não é nada disso, é...

Sua mãe a dispensou um olhar irritantemente sábio e riu. – Bem, ele deve ser um rapaz esperto. Ele sabe que o caminho para o coração da minha filha é através de um livro.

Hermione corou ainda mais, dando a sua mãe a idéia errada novamente. Finalmente, frustrada, ela disse: – É de um dos meus professores.

– Ah – sua mãe falou –, bem, então, vamos ver o que tem aí.

Suspirando, ela entregou o livro para sua mãe, mas não o pergaminho.

– É um livro adorável – a mulher mais velha comentou, após folheá-lo brevemente. – Entretanto, eu não sabia que os professores mandavam presentes de Natal para seus alunos.

– É do Professor Snape – Hermione explicou. – Lembra que eu disse que estava trabalhando com ele?

– Sim – sua mãe disse vagarosamente.

– Bem, o livro é sobre uma das coisas em que nós estamos trabalhando.

– Ah, entendo – sua mãe disse, devolvendo o livro para Hermione. – Bem, é melhor você escrever para ele então, agradecendo. Foi um gesto gentil.

Hermione teve a distinta impressão que havia mais alguma coisa que sua mãe não estava dizendo, e ela estava certa, como se mostrou mais tarde.

Elas estavam na cozinha naquela noite, lavando a louça depois de um jantar maravilhoso de Natal, quando Jane Granger trouxe o assunto à tona novamente.

– Eu tive uma queda por um dos meus professores na universidade.

Hermione encarou sua mãe, que lhe deu aquele mesmo olhar sabido de novo.

– Ora, vamos, querida – sua mãe chamou-lhe a atenção –, não é vergonha nenhuma admitir que você tem uma queda por um professor. Todas nós já passamos por isso.

– Mãe! – Hermione exclamou, corando tanto que seu rosto combinava com o chapéu bobo de Natal que ela estava usando.

– Negar não vai levar a lugar algum – a mulher mais velha disse cantarolando.

Hermione encarou-a novamente, não porque a idéia era tão absurda, mas porque sua mãe, que ela não encontrara por boa parte dos últimos dois anos, tinha acabado de perceber sentimentos que ela mal conseguia admitir para si mesma, muito menos para outra pessoa.

– Mãe, você está falando do Professor Snape – Hermione suplicou. – Eu não venho dizendo por todos esses anos como ele é sórdido? Lembra quando ele foi horrível sobre os meus dentes?

– Isso foi há alguns anos – sua mãe a lembrou. – Eu diria que todos no seu mundo amadureceram um pouco desde então. Além disso, você mal conseguiu parar de falar sobre ele no caminho para casa no outro dia; de como ele é brilhante, de como você gostaria que Harry e Rony mostrassem mais respeito por ele.

– Eu sou tão transparente assim? – ela falou sem pensar, repentinamente mortificada com a idéia de que mais alguém fosse capaz de perceber seus sentimentos... especialmente uma pessoa em particular com a comprovada habilidade de ler mentes.

A Sra. Granger sorriu com malícia e balançou a cabeça. – Chame isso de intuição materna – disse. – Eu estava certa, não estava?

Hermione mordeu os lábios e assentiu com a cabeça. – É bobo, mesmo – ela murmurou, tentando convencer a si mesma, assim como a sua mãe. – Eu só... Ele é tão diferente quando não está na aula, e ele é realmente brilhante.

Sua mãe riu. – Se você diz.

Hermione corou de novo.

– Apenas tenha cuidado – sua mãe advertiu, parecendo séria novamente.

– Oh, mãe – ela respondeu –, é só uma quedazinha de menina; eu vou superar isso. Além disso, ele é um professor. Ele nunca deixaria que nada acontecesse, se sentisse o mesmo.

A mãe de Hermione assentiu com a cabeça, e Hermione quase se convencera que o que dissera era verdade... quase.

Na noite seguinte, depois de um dia agradável visitando parentes, Hermione estava sentada na sala de estar com seus pais. Eles estavam assistindo televisão, mas Hermione estava absorvida no livro que Snape lhe dera. Era fascinante, e ela mal conseguia deixá-lo de lado, mantendo-o sempre encolhido em seu bolso no caso de ter cinco minutos de folga.

Estava ficando tarde, entretanto, e seus olhos estavam ficando cansados depois de ler por tanto tempo. Ela encolheu o livro novamente e, espreguiçando-se longamente, deu boa noite a seus pais e seguiu através da sala em direção às escadas.

Ela estava no meio da sala quando ouviu: _Crack!_

Procurou em volta pelo inconfundível som de alguém aparatando na sala de estar e se viu cara a cara com uma figura alta, vestida de preto e mascarada.

Ela deu um passo para trás, aterrorizada. Seus pais, atrás da figura, levantaram-se de onde estavam, mas ela sabia que não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer. Estupidamente, percebeu que havia deixado a varinha no quarto no andar de cima novamente.

No instante seguinte, a figura tirou seu capuz e máscara, e ela quase desmaiou de alívio quando reconheceu o mestre de Poções.

– Professor! O que...

– Não há tempo – ele ofegou. – Eles estão atrás de vocês. Nós temos que sair agora.

O pai de Hermione, despertando do seu estado mudo de choque, adiantou-se a passos largos. – O que significa isso? – exigiu.

Snape virou-se para os outros ocupantes da sala. – Sr. Granger, Sra. Granger – disse apressado. – Eu peço desculpas, mas não há tempo para explicações. Comensais da Morte estarão aqui a qualquer momento. Temos que partir.

– Eu não vou deixar a minha casa para aqueles animais – o pai de Hermione vociferou furiosamente.

– Mãe, pai, vocês têm que escutá-lo – Hermione implorou, chegando para ficar ao lado de Snape.

– Se eles encontrarem vocês aqui, vão matá-los – o mestre de Poções acrescentou.

Percebendo de repente a gravidade da situação, os Granger assentiram assustados, e Snape tirou um relógio de bolso de dentro das suas vestes. – Isto é uma Chave de Portal – ele explicou. – Vai levá-los para um lugar seguro. Tem força apenas para transportar duas pessoas. Eu seguirei momentaneamente com a sua filha.

– Eu não vou sem a Her... – a Sra. Granger começou a falar, mas Snape a cortou.

– Não há tempo – ele disse, a voz ficando mais alta a cada palavra. – Eles estarão aqui há qualquer momento. Vocês têm que ir agora.

– Vão – Hermione insistiu, pegando o relógio de Snape, colocando-o na mão da sua mãe e agarrando a mão do seu pai para que também tocasse no objeto. Dando um passo para trás para não ser pega pelo feitiço, ela sussurrou silenciosamente: – Eu amo vocês – para os seus pais, antes que a Chave de Portal fosse ativada e eles desaparecessem.

– Venha – disse Snape, esticando-se para pegar o braço de Hermione.

– Espere – ela gritou. – Minha varinha! Está lá em cima!

Ela quis ir apanhá-la, mas Snape a impediu.

– Não há tempo para isso – ele sibilou. Ela tentou protestar, mas ele levantou a própria varinha, chamando: – _Accio_ varinha da Hermione!

No momento seguinte, a varinha estalou nas mãos dela, mas no mesmo instante houve um outro _Crack_, e eles se viram confrontando a forma alta de Lúcio Malfoy.

– Merda – Snape resmungou baixinho.

– Ora, ora, Severo – ele falou arrastado. – Você certamente não perdeu tempo para chegar até aqui. Esperando ficar com a melhor parte dos espólios?

Snape moveu-se subitamente para o lado, colocando-se entre Hermione e Malfoy quando o homem louro avançou em direção a eles pela sala. De sua parte, Hermione apertou sua varinha firmemente atrás das costas e retrocedeu pela sala na direção oposta a Malfoy, assegurando-se de manter Snape entre ela e o Comensal da Morte.

– Seria uma pena tão grande matá-la rapidamente – Malfoy continuou, alisando negligentemente a empunhadura da sua bengala, que ela sabia guardava a varinha dele. – Por que nós não... brincamos um pouco enquanto esperamos para ver se aqueles prodígios medrosos que ela chama de amigos virão salvá-la.

Hermione levantou o queixo em desafio. – Você pode esperar sentado. Eles nem sabem que você está aqui e nunca seriam tolos o bastante para caírem numa armadilha tão óbvia.

Lúcio deu uma risada espalhafatosa, e Hermione encolheu-se num canto afastado da sala quando mais três Comensais da Morte apareceram.

– Ora vamos, Severo – Lúcio falou arrastado. – Nós não podemos deixá-lo desfrutar de toda a diversão. Seja um bom camarada; passe-a para cá para que todos possamos brincar um pouco.

Hermione deixou o menor dos soluços escapar assim que Snape deu uma olhada por cima dos ombros para ver onde ela estava. Ela percebeu a precariedade da situação em que ele estava, a posição em que ela o deixara por atrasar a partida deles para reaver sua varinha. Ela não via como ele poderia negar o pedido de Malfoy sem estragar seu disfarce.

– Não será dessa vez, Lúcio – ele disse numa voz tão baixa que Hermione teve que esforçar-se para ouvi-lo. – Esta aqui não é para você.

Os olhos de Malfoy escureceram, e ele agarrou a empunhadura da bengala com mais força.

– O que você disse? – ele sussurrou malevolente.

Snape não recuou.

– Você sabe como a minha posição com Dumbledore é precária. Eu não posso dizer que ignorava um plano para atacar a Monitora-Chefe, muito menos a melhor amiga do Potter. Se ela morrer, Dumbledore não vai mais tolerar a minha presença. Ele me jogará em Azkaban, e o Lorde das Trevas perderá não apenas o seu espião, mas também o preparador de poções. Você está preparado para se responsabilizar por isso, Lúcio?

Os olhos de Malfoy estreitaram-se ainda mais. – Não pense que você pode me ameaçar, amigo – ele alertou, com uma ênfase doentia na última palavra. – Você não é tão insubstituível quanto o nosso Lorde gosta que você acredite.

– Não presuma que você conhece todos os planos do Lorde das Trevas, Lúcio – Snape sibilou como resposta. – A garota é muito mais útil do que você gostaria de creditar a uma sangue-ruim, e seria melhor deixá-la comigo.

Os Comensais da Morte que estavam atrás de Malfoy sacaram suas varinhas, e os olhos de Snape passavam deles para a bengala que Lúcio segurava.

Malfoy não disse nada por um instante, e Snape deu alguns passos para trás em direção a Hermione, sem tirar os olhos das figuras de vestes pretas na frente dele.

– Pare. – Hermione prendeu a respiração quando Malfoy sacou vagarosamente sua varinha da bengala.

Snape não parou de se mover, mas disse em voz baixa: – Hermione, venha em minha direção, mas fique atrás de mim.

Em vez disso, hesitando por um instante, Hermione deu um passo para o lado repentinamente, o que assustou Malfoy e o fez voltar a varinha para ela. No mesmo instante, Snape sacou a sua varinha de dentro das vestes e disparou uma série rápida de feitiços nos três Comensais da Morte que estavam atrás de Malfoy.

Dois deles perderam as varinhas, e o outro se encolheu no chão sob um jato de luz vermelha. Snape direcionou a varinha para Malfoy, mas o louro já tinha disparado seu próprio feitiço.

A varinha de Snape voou das mãos dele assim que bateu com as costas na parede devido à força do feitiço, e Malfoy voltou-se para Hermione, com um lampejo feroz nos olhos enquanto lançava um feitiço encarcerador na sua direção.

Ela atirou-se para o lado no último minuto, o feitiço roçou pelo seu braço enquanto desviava. Com a adrenalina correndo nas veias, recobrou o equilíbrio e gritou: – _Expelliarmus!_

O medo fez aflorar a força da sua mágica. A varinha de Malfoy voou da mão dele, e ele fora atirado através da sala, colidindo contra a estante de livros e caindo como um monte disforme perto dos outros Comensais da Morte, dois dos quais estavam se levantando do chão perto da porta da cozinha.

Ela virou-se para Snape, que já tinha se levantado.

– Pegue-os! – Lúcio guinchou, lívido de fúria. – Matem os dois!

O tempo parecia mover-se em câmera lenta quando Snape correu em sua direção. Os Comensais da Morte recuperaram as varinhas e não hesitaram em cumprir as ordens de Lúcio. Snape cambaleou quando outro _Expelliarmus_ o atingiu, mas ele já havia perdido a varinha, então isso não fez diferença.

Chegando até Hermione, ele a agarrou e puxou ao encontro do corpo dele, envolvendo-a nas vestes negras e pesadas e se colocando entre ela e os furiosos seguidores de Voldemort. Ela sentiu um arrepio correr pelo corpo dele quando uma azaração o atingiu pelas costas.

_Ele não pode nos aparatar sem varinha_ – pensou freneticamente. _Ele vai nos estrunchar_. Uma azaração explodiu na parede ao lado deles assim que a mão do Snape encontrou a varinha dela. Os dedos dele fecharam-se ao redor dos dela na varinha, e ela sentiu sua mágica crescer ao encontro da dele, combinando-se no centro da sua varinha para ampliar os seus poderes.

Um pouco antes da guinada entorpecedora da Aparatação arrancar o seu corpo da sala, ela ouviu os Comensais da Morte lançarem a esmo uma torrente de feitiços.

– _Expelliarmus!_

– _Stupefaça!_

– _Avada Kedavra!_

Depois, tudo ficou escuro.

_Continua_

_N/A: Sim, eu sei, outro maldito suspense. Meu estilo de escrever parece atraí-los rs._

_Pir é a runa para proteção contra a loucura, vento e fogo segundo os livros de Ursula Lê Guin sobre __Earthsea. Coincidentemente, fazendo uma pesquisa, eu descobri que no Alfabeto Fae o símbolo para a runa Pir é Eihwaz (http/ runa é mencionada pela Hermione em "__O Prisioneiro de Azkaban". No seu exame de Runas Antigas do terceiro ano, ela confunde Ehwaz (parceria) com Eihwaz, que, segundo a JKR, significa defesa._

_Mercúrio, como mencionado previamente, era o mensageiro alado dos deuses romanos: http/ a todos que leram e deixaram reviews! Comentários, dúvidas e especulações são sempre bem-vindas!_

_N/T: Na verdade, as runas estão citadas em "__A Ordem da Fênix", quando a Hermione faz seus testes NOMs no seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Para quem gosta do assunto, Ursula Lê Guin é a criadora de __Terramar (__Earthsea), apresentado pela primeira vez no seu livro "__The Word of Unbinding", publicado em 1964. Mas sua obra mais conhecida é o romance "__A Wizard of Earthsea", de 1968, publicado em Portugal com o título "__O Feiticeiro de Terramar". (http/ Real é o nome em português da coruja da espécie __Bubo bubo, que na Europa é conhecida como __eagle owl. Para quem quiser conhecê-la, basta acessar o site da Discovery, em :_

_http/ ou_

_http/ informações do site, é a coruja mais forte e poderosa da Europa. Tem aproximadamente 69 cm, bico largo e garras enormes, mas sua característica principal são seus surpreendentes olhos alaranjados. Ela caça tanto insetos como pequenos animais, como lebres e até aves de caça._

_Muitíssimo obrigada à Suviana, capaz de rastrear informações nos livros de HP em questão de minutos, e a Claurabelo, pois sem ela, essa pequena aula sobre corujas seria impossível! E, é claro, meus agradecimentos infinitos a minha beta, ferporcel, que mesmo sendo chateada todo dia com a perguntinha "Cadê meu cap?" ainda consegue revisá-lo esplendidamente._


	16. Uma Fuga Afortunada

Antes do Amanhecer

por snarkyroxy

traduzido por bastetazazis

beta-read por ferporcel

Summary: _Quando Hermione recuperou os sentidos, ficou imediatamente ciente de três coisas: a dureza da superfície onde estava deitada, um peso enorme sobre suas pernas, e a voz frenética e histérica da sua mãe em algum lugar distante._

Disclaimer: _Qualquer coisa que você reconheça pertence ao talento imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só os pego emprestado para brincar um pouco!_

* * *

**Capítulo Dezesseis: Uma Fuga Afortunada**

Quando Hermione recuperou os sentidos, ficou imediatamente ciente de três coisas: a dureza da superfície onde estava deitada, um peso enorme sobre suas pernas, e a voz frenética e histérica da sua mãe em algum lugar distante.

Gemendo, ela abriu os olhos e tentou focalizar alguma coisa na sala pouco iluminada. Ela não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava.

De repente, a voz da sua mãe tornou-se mais clara, e ela se viu sendo sacudida fortemente pelos ombros.

– O que… o que aconteceu? – resmungou entorpecida, tentando afastar as mãos para longe dela.

– Querida? Hermione? Você pode me ouvir? Você está bem?

Ela piscou, e finalmente conseguiu focalizar os rostos aterrorizados da sua mãe e do seu pai, que exalaram um suspiro visível de alívio quando ela balançou a cabeça para limpá-la.

– Eu estou bem – ela disse, quando de repente tudo voltou apressadamente à tona. – Eu estou bem. Onde está o Prof. Snape?

Ela sentou-se com dificuldade, lutando contra uma onda de tontura e contra o peso que ainda prendia sua perna direita ao chão de madeira dura. Tentou empurrá-lo para o lado e congelou; sentindo um frio no estômago. O peso enorme era o Prof. Snape. Ele estava esparramado de qualquer jeito no chão, completamente imóvel.

– Professor! – ela chamou urgentemente, com um aperto de medo no estômago, enquanto ela se lembrava da artilharia de feitiços lançados contra eles assim que aparataram. Ela fez uma oração silenciosa para qualquer um que estivesse ouvido para que a última maldição lançada não tivesse alcançado seu alvo. Conseguindo tirar sua perna debaixo da dele, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Seus pais a observaram com medo quando, com alguma dificuldade, ela virou-o gentilmente de costas, notando o buraco na parte de trás das vestes dele, onde uma azaração havia queimado.

O seu rosto não tinha marcas, seus olhos estavam fechados, e ela hesitou apenas por um momento antes de arrancar o colarinho da camisa para encontrar o ponto de pulsação no pescoço dele. Estava lá, rápido e forte.

– Acho que ele só foi _Estuporado_ – disse aliviada. Procurou no chão em volta deles por sua varinha, encontrando-a eventualmente ainda presa firmemente à mão de Snape. Ela a extraiu dos dedos dele e, respirando fundo, lançou: – _Enervate_.

Houve um momento assustador onde nada aconteceu, antes de Snape abrir os olhos e tossir fracamente.

– Professor? – ela disse gentilmente.

Seu olhar voltou-se para ela, e ele piscou, tentando clarear a visão.

– Srta. Granger – disse, enquanto se levantava cambaleando, tirando suas vestes pesadas de Comensal da Morte e jogando-as no chão. – Você está bem?

Ela assentiu, e ele virou-se para os pais dela, parados incertos no centro da sala e parecendo um pouco desalinhados com a jornada através da Chave de Portal. Olhando em volta pela primeira vez, Hermione percebeu que a sala não estava apenas vazia, mas também não tinha janelas, iluminada por alguma fonte mágica e invisível.

– Sr. e Sra. Granger – ele disse. – Peço desculpas pela minha indelicadeza, mas era absolutamente necessário tirá-los da sua casa o mais rápido possível. Eu não sei o quanto sua filha contou-lhes sobre...

– Nós sabemos o que tem acontecido – a mãe de Hermione interrompeu suavemente, parecendo muito abalada, e apertando a mão do marido. – Nós temos acompanhado o _Profeta Diário_ pelos últimos três anos.

Snape pareceu suspirar aliviado com a perspectiva de não precisar explicar suas ações para pais enfurecidos. Entretanto, Hermione mordeu os lábios preocupada, assim que seu pai deu um passo em direção ao professor.

– O que eu não entendo – Adam Granger disse com uma voz firme –, é como você sabia que eles estavam chagando, e por que você estava vestido como um deles.

Snape olhou de soslaio para Hermione, e ela, entendendo a pergunta não dita, balançou a cabeça silenciosamente; ela não contara nada para seus pais sobre a Ordem, ou a guerra, além do que fora publicado no _Profeta_.

– Pai – Hermione suspirou. – Talvez eu deva explicar…

– Não, deixe-me explicar, Srta. Granger – Snape a interrompeu –, mas antes, talvez vocês queiram ir para uma sala um pouco mais confortável.

Hermione e seus pais olharam lívidos para as paredes vazias da sala onde estavam, perguntando-se como aquilo seria possível.

– Se vocês me seguirem – Snape disse, indo a passos largos para uma parede onde uma porta materializou-se assim que se aproximou. Ele os conduziu por um pequeno corredor e por um lance de escadas para dentro de uma pequena sala de estar. As paredes eram caiadas e livres de retratos, a monotonia quebrada apenas pela pequena lareira e sua moldura gasta de madeira.

Ouviu-se um _Crack _estridente, e por um momento Hermione temeu que outros Comensais da Morte tivessem, de alguma maneira, os seguido, mas ela virou-se para encontrar um elfo doméstico parado à frente de Snape, vestindo uma toalha de chá muito limpa e apertando as suas mãozinhas.

– Mestre Snape! – guinchou. – Você não me disse que viria, e trazendo convidados! Kimby não deixou a casa apropriada para visitas!

Hermione olhou para Snape surpresa. Assumira que ele os trouxera para uma casa segura usada pela Ordem. Entretanto, não imaginara que seria a sua própria casa. Ouviu com interesse o que Snape dizia para o elfo, surpresa, novamente, pelo tom civilizado com que ele se dirigia à criatura.

– Não é preciso se preocupar, Kimby – ele disse. – Nós não ficaremos por muito tempo. Você pode nos trazer um chá.

O elfo assentiu vigorosamente e desapareceu com um _pop_.

Um fogo surgiu na lareira, e Snape gesticulou para o sofá e as poltronas espalhadas num semi-círculo irregular em frente à lareira. No momento seguinte, um serviço de chá de prata apareceu na mesa de centro à frente do sofá. Assim que estavam todos acomodados, Snape prosseguiu com a explicação, o mais resumidamente possível, de como ele ficara sabendo dos eventos desta noite.

Os Granger ficaram em silêncio durante quase toda a explicação, até que a mãe de Hermione comentou no final: – Por que a Hermione? O que ela fez para merecer isso?

– Mãe – ela disse. – Você não ouviu nada do que o Prof. Snape disse? Isso não tem haver com vingança. Eles desejam poder e dominação e vão liquidar qualquer um que ameace os seus dogmas, ou que ouse se interpor em seus caminhos. Isso não tem haver com o que eu fiz; mas com quem eu sou.

Snape limpou a garganta. – Isso não está exatamente correto, Srta. Granger.

Ela olhou fixamente para ele. – O que você quer dizer? Foi você quem me disse...

Ele levantou a mão. – Essa é uma parte dos motivos deles – ele concedeu. – Entretanto, você também é amiga do Potter, o que a torna um alvo, mesmo que apenas para feri-lo, e além disso, por meios desconhecidos, o Lorde das Trevas ficou sabendo que você está trabalhando comigo.

Hermione empalideceu e sua mãe parecia confusa, mas seu pai sentou-se mais para frente no seu lugar, olhos lampejando.

– Você está querendo me dizer – disse em voz baixa –, que você, um professor encarregado de proteger minha filha, foi o responsável por isso?

– Pai! – Hermione exclamou, mas Snape a silenciou com um olhar.

– Sr. Granger – ele disse francamente, embora Hermione pudesse ver a veia na sua testa pulsando de fúria com a alegação do seu pai. – Eu não vou negar que esta situação originou-se parcialmente porque sua filha estava trabalhando comigo. Entretanto, de maneira nenhuma eu tive a intenção de colocá-la em perigo. Há circunstâncias extenuantes, sobre as quais nós não temos controle, que levaram à batalha desta noite. Há alguém dentro da Ordem da Fênix passando informações para o outro lado, e por causa disso, os Comensais da Morte ficaram sabendo que sua filha estava trabalhando comigo, e a transformaram num alvo para o ataque.

Hermione suspirou aliviada quando seu pai recostou-se, seu temperamento de certa forma se moderando.

– Eu não entendo – disse a sua mãe. – Se eles acham que Hermione tem ajudado você, por que eles iriam querer matá-la?

Snape massageou a parte de cima do nariz com dois dedos antes de falar. – Eles não tinham a intenção de matar a sua filha esta noite, Sra. Granger.

– O quê? – disse Hermione, assustada. – Mas Malfoy estava...

– Malfoy segue sua própria agenda e não a do Lorde das Trevas – Snape disse ironicamente. – Uma coisa que, por sorte, facilitará minhas explicações sobre minhas ações esta noite. Como eu disse, o Lorde das Trevas sabe que você é próxima do Potter. De alguma forma, ele também sabe que você tem mais respeito por mim que a maioria dos seus colegas, e quer que eu use isso. Ele acredita que se você confiar em mim o suficiente, eu conseguirei obter informações de você sobre o Potter, e passá-las para ele.

– Oh. – Hermione pensou no que Snape dissera, e fazia sentido, mas o que isso tinha haver com esta noite?

Antecipando sua pergunta, Snape, com a cabeça baixa, disse: – Ele acreditava que a sua confiança, ou talvez gratidão seja a palavra mais adequada, seria ganha esta noite, se eu chegasse em tempo de salvá-la. Apenas você.

– Oh, meu Deus – a mãe de Hermione sussurrou, apenas agora percebendo o quanto estivera próxima à morte.

Voldemort planejara matar os seus pais, acreditando que, no seu desespero, ela ficaria mais próxima a Snape. Sua gratidão por salvar sua vida, e o remorso dele por ter falhado ao salvar os seus pais, dando a ela motivos para procurá-lo. Ela procuraria conforto e orientação da única pessoa que entenderia o que ela sentia, e ele, procurando pelo seu perdão, a ouviria e orientaria, conseguindo informações sobre Harry para serem passadas para Voldemort no processo.

Hermione olhou para os seus pais, ambos sentados, pálidos, no sofá. A expressão do seu pai mudou do choque para a determinação, e ele se levantou e atravessou a sala parando em frente a Snape.

Snape, também, levantou-se da sua cadeira, incerto da reação do homem mais velho.

– Parece – o Sr. Granger disse, limpando a garganta –, que eu lhe devo desculpas pelas minhas suposições anteriores, e nós também lhe devemos um agradecimento por salvar as nossas vidas. – Ele estendeu uma mão para um Snape surpreso, que olhou para o homem mais velho por um momento antes de retornar o aperto de mãos com sua mão firme.

A mãe de Hermione também se levantou do sofá e fechou a mão de Snape nas suas, sussurrando seu agradecimento gentilmente.

Snape parecia vagamente desconfortável com a atenção e simplesmente murmurou alguma coisa sobre ser _impensável não agir perante tal conhecimento._

Entretanto, isso não era verdade, Hermione percebeu de repente. Ela lembrou-se do que ele lhe dissera, várias semanas atrás, antes de eles começarem a trabalhar juntos: – _Eu estava lá. Eu fiquei sabendo do ataque com uma hora de antecedência e não fiz nada para salvá-los. Eu não lancei nenhuma Maldição de Morte, mas eu fiquei lá parado e assisti enquanto outros o fizeram_.

Por que ele não tinha ficado no seu lugar e assistido a tudo nesta noite, intervindo no último minuto para salvá-la, como Voldemort planejara? O que o impelira a arriscar tudo, sua posição no grupo de Voldemort e sua própria vida, para salvar os pais trouxas de uma aluna?

Não que ela não estivesse grata; ela não sabia como conseguiria retribuir ao mestre de Poções por este ato tão altruísta, mas o que Dumbledore lhe dissera sobre a guerra? _A vida é uma coisa preciosa, mas o sacrifício de uma vida para continuarmos com a nossa causa já foi necessário no passado, e será necessário novamente_.

Se a posição de Snape com os Comensais da Morte foi posta em risco por causa desta decisão, será que o Diretor acreditaria que suas ações valeram as conseqüências? Se fosse outra pessoa que não os pais de Hermione, ela acreditaria que salvar a vida de dois trouxas valia a revelação do disfarce do espião deles? Por mais inquietante que fosse, sua resposta seria não.

Ela percebeu que estivera perdida em pensamentos por algum tempo, e Snape ainda estava falando com os seus pais.

– ...muito para discutir – ele dizia –, entretanto, acho que é melhor esperarmos o Diretor chegar. Sem dúvida ele está ciente da situação e estará aqui o mais rápido possível.

– Quando nós poderemos voltar para casa? – a Sra. Granger perguntou.

Snape hesitou, e Hermione viu a compreensão refletir nos olhos de sua mãe. Ela vira as fotos no jornal; os Comensais da Morte não apenas matavam, eles destruíam.

– Não vamos pular para nenhuma conclusão antes de termos os fatos – Snape advertiu. – Será mais seguro para vocês permanecerem aqui até o Diretor chegar. Há um quarto onde vocês podem descansar um pouco, se desejarem.

O mestre de Poções estalou os dedos, e Kimby apareceu novamente.

– Sim, mestre? – disse.

– Leve nossos hóspedes para cima – Snape instruiu. – Mostre-lhes o quarto de hóspedes e arranje-lhes tudo que precisarem.

Ele virou-se para Hermione e seus pais. – Eu sei que será difícil dormir, dadas às circunstâncias – ele disse –, entretanto, foi uma noite cansativa. Sugiro que vocês tentem descansar um pouco.

Os pais de Hermione ofereceram seus agradecimentos mais uma vez e viraram para seguir o elfo doméstico escada acima. Hermione hesitou, querendo agradecer Sanpe também, mas se viu sem palavras. Sua garganta de repente parecia um tanto apertada, e tudo que conseguiu foi dar um sorriso de gratidão, ao qual Snape inclinou-se, antes que ela se virasse para seguir sua família.

* * *

No andar de cima, Kimby conduziu os Granger para um quarto simples com duas camas de solteiro, uma pequena escrivaninha e duas poltronas. O fogo estava aceso e o quarto parecia bem confortável.

– Este é o seu quarto, senhor e madame – o elfo guinchou educadamente. – Vocês avisam Kimby se precisarem de alguma coisa. Chá, biscoitos, cobertores extra. – Virou-se para se dirigir à Hermione. – O seu é na porta ao lado, senhorita. Você avisa Kimby se precisar de alguma coisa também.

– Obrigada, Kimby – Hermione disse gentilmente. Os enormes olhos do elfo arregalaram-se com a expressão de agradecimento, e ele desapareceu com um _pop_.

Hermione virou-se para os seus pais, esperando apenas um instante antes de envolvê-los num abraço apertado.

– Eu sinto tanto – ela sussurrou na blusa da mãe. – Isso é tudo culpa minha. Eu...

– Não – sua mãe disse com firmeza. – Hermione, não é. Você mesma disse: é o que você é. Você não pode mudar isso.

– Mas se eu não fosse... – ela cortou o que falava. Se ela não fosse uma bruxa, se ela não fosse amiga do Harry, se ela não fosse uma grifinória cabeça-dura e persistente, talvez nada disso estivesse acontecendo.

– Há algumas coisas que você não pode mudar, Hermione – seu pai disse solenemente. – E algumas coisas que você não pode controlar. As únicas pessoas responsáveis pelo que aconteceu esta noite são aquele bruxo malvado e seus seguidores, mais ninguém, e muito menos você.

Ela secou os olhos e encontrou os do seu pai, vendo a sinceridade no olhar dele. Ele não estava apenas dizendo palavras vazias para fazê-la sentir-se melhor, e isso fez com que sua mente sossegasse um pouco.

– Mas a nossa casa – ela sussurrou. – Está... e se eles...

– Casas podem ser substituídas, Hermione – sua mãe assegurou-a. – Tudo que a faz tornar-se um lar está neste quarto.

– Eu não quero parecer ingrata – Hermione murmurou. – Outros não tiveram a mesma sorte que nós no passado. O Prof. Snape arriscou muito para nos salvar esta noite.

– Ele parece um homem complicado – a Sra. Granger disse.

Hermione olhou para a sua mãe. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Ora, nada de mais, querida – ela disse. – Nós somos muito gratos a ele, e ele pareceu muito cortês esta noite, mas depois de vê-lo vestido como um deles... bem, as aparências podem enganar, não podem?

Hermione olhou fixamente para a mãe, sem saber exatamente o que ela estava tentando dizer. Ela viu algum motivo interesseiro, oculto, por trás das ações do Snape, ou ela estava apenas dizendo, assim como Hermione descobrira por si mesma, que há mais no seu professor que os olhos podem ver?

– Ele é só… não o julgue pelo o que ele tem que fazer, mãe – ela disse finalmente. – Ele não é o que parece.

Ela deixou os seus pais para que pudessem descansar, se conseguissem, e fechando a porta atrás si, encostou-se contra a madeira fria por um instante. Sua cabeça estava rodando de novo, provavelmente devido à combinação da aparatação e do stress dos eventos da noite. Um movimento no outro lado do corredor chamou sua atenção, e ela viu Snape emergir de outro quarto, colocando uma varinha para dentro da manga enquanto fechava a porta.

Ela se perguntou se ele ouvira alguma coisa da conversa que ela acabara de ter com os seus pais, mas se ouvira, não deu nenhum indicativo.

– Você está bem? – ele perguntou, depois suspirou, fechando os olhos. – Claro que não está bem. Perdoe-me, foi uma pergunta estúpida.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e andou até onde ele estava.

– Estou melhor do que estaria – ela disse brandamente –, se você não tivesse intercedido esta noite. Como eu posso um dia agradecê-lo?

– Agradecimentos não são necessários – ele disse, daquela maneira tensa que ela já estava acostumada toda vez que ele estava desconfortável.

– Não – ela disse gentilmente. – Mas eles são merecidos, ainda assim.

Ele a encarou de cima, sua expressão era indecifrável. – Você deveria descansar – ele disse finalmente, passando por ela pelo corredor estreito para chegar às escadas. Ela pegou a mão dele enquanto ele passava por ela, fazendo-o parar por um instante.

Ele virou-se para encará-la novamente, e antes que pudesse protestar, ela soltou a mão dele e envolveu os seus braços em volta dele, e desta forma, o puxou rapidamente para um abraço.

– Obrigada – ela sussurrou por entre o tecido rústico do seu sobretudo.

Ele endureceu inicialmente com o abraço dela, mas depois ela o sentiu suspirar e relaxar. Os braços dele a envolveram hesitantes, uma das mãos descansando levemente nas suas costas, a outra contra a massa de cachos atrás do seu pescoço. Apenas por um momento, ela achou que o sentiu inclinar o queixo no topo da sua cabeça, antes de afastar-se, os braços dele deslizando das suas costas para os seus ombros.

Ela olhou para cima, um pouco sem graça depois da sua atrevida demonstração de afeto, mas qualquer arrependimento desapareceu assim que encontrou os olhos dele. Não havia desconforto, nenhum traço de menosprezo ou uma tentativa de, mais uma vez, afastá-la dele. Eles estavam repletos só de simpatia, preocupação e sinceridade.

– Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de agradecê-la, também – ele disse e, ao seu olhar confuso, explicou –, pelo presente de Natal.

– Ah – ela sorriu encabulada. – Você gostou?

– Muito – ele disse. – Foi tanto atencioso quanto inesperado.

Ela sorriu mais abertamente e respondeu: – Assim como o seu. Obrigada, professor.

Parecia que ele estava prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa, pois abriu a boca, depois fechou-a novamente, deixando suas mãos caírem de onde ainda descansavam nos seus ombros.

– Você realmente deveria descansar um pouco. – ele sugeriu novamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça, a realidade da situação mais uma vez pesando na sua consciência. – Eu acho que não conseguiria dormir – murmurou. – Há muita coisa na minha cabeça agora. Quando Dumbledore vai estar aqui?

– Espero que pela manhã. – ele respondeu, e então, após uma pausa: – Você gostaria de beber alguma coisa? Talvez um pouco de chá? Pode ajudá-la a dormir.

Ela assentiu agradecida e o seguiu escada à baixo até a cozinha, que vagamente lembrava a do Largo Grimmauld, número doze, com sua mesa de madeira comprida no centro do cômodo.

– Esta e a sua casa, então? – ela perguntou, enquanto ele sacava a varinha que ela o vira escondendo na manga anteriormente e conjurava um bule de chá.

– É a minha casa – ele disse, tirando duas xícaras de chá de um armário e fazendo sinal para ela segui-lo até o saguão. – Eu não iria tão longe a ponto de chamá-la de lar. Eu passei, talvez, três semanas aqui nos últimos vinte anos, mas é imapeável e provou ser útil como um esconderijo.

Ele ofereceu uma xícara de chá para ela e, pegando uma para ele mesmo, sentou-se num canto do sofá. Hermione, tremendo ou de frio ou de nervosismo, ela não saberia dizer, sentou-se no outro canto do sofá, de frente para o mestre de Poções com suas pernas encolhidas sob seu corpo.

Eles sentaram-se em silêncio por algum tempo, bebendo chá e olhando fixamente para as chamas tremulantes do fogo da lareira.

– Posso lhe pedir uma coisa, professor? – ela disse, colocando sua xícara vazia de volta à mesa de centro.

Em vez da sua resposta tradicional "_Se eu disser não, você vai perguntar de qualquer forma"_, ele limpou a garganta novamente e pôs sua xícara na mesa, também.

– Eu acho – ele disse devagar –, que você pode me chamar de Severo, se desejar.

Ela virou-se para olhá-lo, ainda encarando a lareira, pensativo.

– Isso é, se você quiser – ele continuou, um pouco desconfortável. – Eu achei... que a nossa amizade... deveria ser em termos iguais, e já que você me pediu para chamá-la pelo seu primeiro nome... – ele parou.

Hermione virou-se para sentar-se direito no sofá, também olhando fixamente para o fogo. Ela podia sentir o silêncio de Snape ao lado dela, quase como se ele estivesse segurando a respiração, esperando ela responder.

– Obrigada – ela disse e depois acrescentou hesitante: – Se- Severo.

Ela viu Snape relaxar, apenas momentaneamente, e disse de novo, suavemente, testando, se habituando a maneira como o nome rolava em sua língua.

– Eu gostei – ela disse finalmente, esticando os braços acima da cabeça e apoiando os pés na mesa de centro.

Snape virou-se para lhe presentear com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Você acha que isso lhe dá o direito de tamanha desaforo? – ele perguntou, acenando para os seus pés. – Eu terei que alertá-la, esta mesa de centro tem mais de duzentos anos.

– Oops. – Ela deu uma risadinha, tirando os pés da mesa e encolhendo as pernas sob si no sofá novamente.

De alguma forma, durante este incidente, ela se descobriu sentada mais perto do que antes de Snape, ou seria Severo? Não, isso ainda levaria um tempo até ela se acostumar... Seus ombros estavam quase se tocando. Ele não falou nada, e novamente, o silêncio tomou conta da sala.

– O que vai acontecer com os meus pais? – ela perguntou calmamente depois de um tempo. – Eles não vão poder voltar para casa, não é?

Ela sentiu, mais do que viu, ele balançar a cabeça, e ela se afundou no sofá macio, inclinando a cabeça de maneira que seu cabelo caísse para frente, escondendo as lágrimas que apareceram nos seus olhos. Ela soubera desde o momento em que Snape aparecera na sala dos Granger que a vida jamais seria a mesma para os seus pais novamente, mas ter a confirmação de Snape fez a dura realidade dos seus pensamentos a atingir. Apesar do que seus pais lhe disseram, como ela poderia não se culpar, pelo menos parcialmente?

– Não – Snape disse com pesar. – Eu lamento dizer que acho que isso esteja fora de cogitação. – A voz dele parecia mais perto, e ela percebeu que ele tinha se virado para olhar de cima para onde ela estava sentada, ele de braços cruzados e cabeça baixa. Ela estremeceu.

Snape levantou o braço para sacar a varinha, e magicamente aumentou o fogo, confundindo o tremor dela por frio apenas, e não uma mistura disto e de temor. Hermione aproveitou a oportunidade para aproximar-se um pouco mais, procurando tanto por calor como por conforto. Ele não a afastou, e ela encostou-se nele, fechando os olhos e inalando a essência de terra que o envolvia, como uma floresta depois da chuva.

Ela tremeu novamente, e o braço dele descansou levemente nos seus ombros, puxando-a mais próximo dele. Ela podia sentir o calor do corpo dele através do tecido de lã do sobretudo, e sentiu suas pálpebras ficarem cada vez mais pesadas quando uma estranha sensação de bem-estar que, mesmo falsa, caiu sobre si.

– É bom – murmurou sonolenta, e sentiu, mais que ouviu, a vibração ressoante da voz dele quando lhe respondeu, o hálito quente no alto da sua cabeça. Que palavras eram, entretanto, ela não conseguiu decifrar, e no momento seguinte, estava dormindo.

* * *

Continua

**N.A.: **Obrigada a todos que leram e deixaram reviews no último capítulo. Vocês realmente não pensaram que eu machucaria o Snape, pensaram? sorriso malvado Eu apenas gosto de brincar com ele.

O que era para ser o Capítulo 15 agora parece que foi dividido entre os Capítulos 15, 16 e 17. Esta história era para ter, originalmente, quatro capítulos no total. Bah.


	17. Pontos de Vista

Escrito por Snarkyroxy

Traduzido por BastetAzazis

Beta-read por Ferporcel

**Sumário: **O que estava se passando na cabeça de Severo Snape quando ele fez a súbita decisão de salvar os pais da Hermione? De fato, o que ele tem pensado nestas últimas seis semanas em que ele e a jovem grifinória vêm trabalhando juntos?

DISCLAIMER: _Qualquer coisa que você reconheça pertence ao talento imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só gosto de pegá-los emprestado para brincar com eles._

N.A.: Como vocês sem dúvida notarão, há alguma coisa um pouco diferente neste capítulo… mais explicações no final.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Pontos de Vista**

Severo Snape olhou para baixo de relance para a cabeça lanzuda que de alguma forma conseguira aninhar-se ao seu lado. Sua dona estava totalmente recostada sobre ele e emitia um ronco suave, a fadiga dos eventos daquela noite finalmente tomando conta.

Não sabia o que o possuíra para permanecer no lugar quando ela se aproximara dele no sofá pela primeira vez, nem que parte do seu cérebro lhe dava ordens quando colocou seu braço em volta dos ombros dela e puxou-a para mais perto ainda.

Ocorrera-lhe que talvez seu cérebro não fosse a parte do seu corpo que estava lhe dando ordens afinal. Afastou este pensamento rapidamente, amaldiçoando-se por deixar sua mente delirar desta maneira. O que ele estava pensando? Os pais dela estavam no andar superior e o Diretor poderia chegar a qualquer momento, possivelmente através da lareira na sala de estar e não pelo Quarto de Chegada no andar de cima.

Cuidadosamente, para não acordar a garota adormecida, ele desprendeu-se da sua posição, deitando-a gentilmente no sofá. Ela murmurou alguma coisa inteligível, mas não acordou. Ele franziu a testa, conjurando magicamente uma almofada embaixo da cabeça dela para que não acordasse com um torcicolo, e ela se mexeu, cruzando os braços ainda mais apertados em volta do tronco.

_Estava _frio, ele concluiu, mesmo com o fogo ainda aceso. Olhou em volta da sala procurando por alguma coisa adequada para transfigurar em um cobertor, mas não achou nada. Não era uma surpresa que a sala estivesse tão vazia, dado o tempo que ele passava, ou melhor, não passava nela.

Com um suspiro, ele tirou sua sobrecasaca e transfigurou-a, cobrindo o corpo adormecido de Hermione com o cobertor resultante. Ela ainda estava roncando suavemente, uma mecha de cabelo que caíra sobre o rosto dela mexia-se a cada respiração. Ele estendeu a mão para removê-la para o lado, mas recuou rapidamente antes de encostar nela.

_O que eu estou fazendo?_ – ele pensou, virando-se de costas para a garota e caminhando a passos largos para a cozinha. Ele procurou pelos armários pouco usados da cozinha até que apareceu com uma garrafa velha e pela metade de Velho Uísque de Fogo Ogden. Uma busca por um copo apropriado resultou em nada, então ele colocou uma pequena dose da bebida numa xícara de café, tomando-a de um só gole.

Provavelmente era uma estupidez começar a beber num momento como aquele. Outro encontro com o Lorde das Trevas era iminente, e ele ainda sentia-se um pouco nauseado, tanto com a aparatação como com os resíduos do feitiço que passara pelo seu corpo quando eles deixaram a casa dos Granger. Se eles tivessem hesitado por uma fração de segundo, a Maldição Imperdoável o teria atingido. Mesmo assim, o feitiço atravessou o espaço que ele ocupara, e os resíduos que se ligaram às últimas partículas do seu corpo ao deixarem a casa o deixaram com efeitos colaterais amenizados do feitiço completo. Ele se surpreendeu que Hermione não tivesse reclamado de desconforto também. Talvez ele tivesse conseguido protegê-la do ímpeto da maldição. Embora, com a confusão de emoções que ela sem dúvidas estava sentindo depois dos eventos daquela noite, não era de estranhar que ela não tivesse percebido que estava mal fisicamente. Ele olhou pela porta entreaberta, mas só conseguiu distinguir o alto da cabeça lanzuda dela sobre o braço do sofá. Ela ainda estava dormindo.

A compreensão do quão súbita e certamente a garota Granger havia conseguido entrar na sua vida era alarmante… e perturbadora. Crescendo numa família pequena, Severo Snape nunca fora daqueles que desejavam estar rodeados por várias pessoas. Os corredores ressonantes e a barulhenta sala comunal da Sonserina em Hogwarts foram um choque para o jovem garoto acostumado com a solidão e o silêncio, e ele tomara a biblioteca como refúgio desde o primeiro dia.

Agora, que já era um homem, ele procurava a solidão por diferentes motivos. Cometera o erro de mostrar abertamente seus sentimentos no ápice da sua juventude e pagara um caro por isso, assim como o alvo do seu afeto. Prometera nunca mais deixar alguém ficar tão próximo novamente, com receio de que sofresse do mesmo destino. Ela já tinha sangue inocente e anônimo suficiente em suas mãos sem contar o das pessoas que conhecia para acrescentar à mancha.

E mesmo assim esta garota – ou jovem mulher, embora ele não se atrevesse a reconhecer isso caso seus pensamentos o desviassem do caminho – conseguira entrar na sua vida tão inesperadamente que ele arriscara tudo nesta noite... e nem era para salvá-la, mas apenas pessoas que eram importantes para ela, mesmo que não significassem nada para ele.

Será que ele se importava tanto assim com ela a ponto de agir para poupá-la do sofrimento emocional de perder os pais? Por mais que isso o perturbasse, era verdade. Salvando a vida dela, ele podia dizer para si mesmo que fizera isso por puro egoísmo... mas esta necessidade não exigiria que ele salvasse os pais dela... Trouxas.

Ele odiara Dumbledore por forçá-los a trabalharem juntos, e a odiara por aceitar a situação tão facilmente. Ele não queria uma assistente e certamente não precisava de uma babá. Então, com seu jeito habitual, ele a insultara, zombara e gritara com ela a toda hora, esperando que ela jogasse a varinha no chão e saísse tempestuosamente do seu laboratório, jurando para o Diretor que não conseguiria trabalhar com um bastardo tão cruel e desagradável.

Entretanto, ela não fez isso; ela vencera cada insulto sem dificuldades. Sendo a grifinória determinada que era, desmascarara a personagem que ele construíra cuidadosamente, tão gradualmente que ele mal percebera até a primeira vez que a mascara caíra, os últimos retalhos de seu disfarce rasgados por uma mão curadora e um toque suavizante tarde da noite no escritório do Diretor. Ficara aborrecido com a facilidade com que ela quebrara suas defesas. Será que ele estava tão carente por contato que um simples gesto de bondade era suficiente para desarmá-lo?

Não, não era isso. O toque de qualquer outra pessoa não o afetaria tanto. Havia alguma coisa naquela jovem grifinória, alguma coisa intangível que fez com que ele a olhasse de outra maneira, tentando enxergar além da insuportável sabe-tudo que ele sempre proclamara que ela era.

Quando enxergou, viu alguém como ele, de certa forma, e ao mesmo tempo completamente diferente. O anseio que ela tinha por conhecimento competia com o dele, e fora uma agradável surpresa perceber que a inteligência dela ia muito além da habilidade de recitar os livros-textos. Ele teria percebido isso antes, é claro, se ela não fosse uma grifinória. Agora ele reconhecia que o entusiasmo exagerado dela nascera da necessidade de se adaptar, de ser bem-sucedida em um mundo onde alguns ainda diziam-lhe que ela não pertencia.

Diferentemente dele, ela tinha um grupo próximo de amigos. Em vez de isolá-la, sua postura estudiosa fez com que eles gostassem dela, e a lealdade entre eles não tinha limites. Como sua própria vida poderia ter sido diferente se tivesse amigos como eles… assim como ela?

_Ela se considera sua amiga_ – ele lembrou para si mesmo, perguntando-se como isso havia acontecido. Foi ele mesmo quem fez isso, para falar a verdade. A partir do momento em que se livrou da frustração inicial pela recusa dela em ser intimidada, ele tomou para seu encargo a educação dela. Poções era uma disciplina obrigatória e a maioria dos cabeças-ocas nem queriam, ou mereciam, estar lá. Por que ele não podia ter prazer em ensinar uma dentre os poucos alunos que realmente queriam aprender?

O incidente com Goyle o assustara tanto quanto a ela, e novamente, ele tentara culpar a aproximação entre eles pelo conflito. Entretanto, o Diretor não queria saber de terminar o trabalho conjunto dos dois, e pensando sempre na segurança dela, ele concordara em permitir que ela usasse a passagem secreta para o laboratório através dos seus aposentos. Esta fora a sua desgraça. Não apenas lhe dera acesso ao seu trabalho, mas também à sua vida, e ela considerara isso como um sinal da sua aceitação.

Surpreendentemente, ela entendeu seu sarcástico senso de humor e o devolvia da mesma forma. A explosão do caldeirão e o incidente retaliatório com o Creme de Canário no início de dezembro fora a primeira vez que ele rira – um riso real e verdadeiro – depois de muito tempo, e foi inquietante perceber o quanto ele gostava da companhia dela.

Foi então que ele começou a afastá-la novamente, só que desta vez não era porque ele não a queria por perto, mas porque ele _queria_. Ela aparecia no laboratório cada vez com mais freqüência, mesmo em dias fora do cronograma agendado. A última gota foi quando ele se viu olhando para o relógio e atento para ouvir o barulho suave da porta quando ela entrasse na sua sala de estar; o farfalhar quando pendurasse a capa no cabideiro, e o cumprimento silencioso quando entrasse no laboratório.

Ele a levou para visitar a égua-apaixonada naquela noite. Ela se mostrara tão prudente quanto capaz. Ela precisaria saber como coletar os ingredientes, se ele mesmo não o pudesse fazer.

Uma menção à sua Marca Negra foi tudo o que precisou para que a realidade caísse sobre sua cabeça. Ele a deixara se aproximar demais, levando-a numa expedição para encontrar uma criatura a quem ele prometera solidão, mostrando para ela um lado que ele nunca quis que ninguém visse. Ele não precisava de uma assistente, companheira, amiga, e o que ele _queria_ não importava. Ela era muito inteligente e útil para se arriscar aproximando-se dele, ele decidiu, suprimindo a voz dentro de si que dizia que ele se importava demais com ela para colocá-la em perigo.

Ele a censurara verbalmente, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela levara suas palavras a sério. Ele quebrou um conjunto de frascos de cristal quando ela partira; despedaçou uma prateleira de béqueres quando se viu esperando pelo barulho dela chegando no dia seguinte. Ela não veio, e ele pensou que tinha finalmente conseguido afugentá-la. O senso de perda era tangível.

Naquela noite, depois que o Lorde das Trevas forçara sua própria poção goela abaixo, foi a primeira vez que Severo Snape aplaudira a lealdade e a bravura grifinória. Ela se aventurara pelo seu quarto, mesmo depois das palavras tão duras com que ele se dirigira a ela no dia anterior, puramente pela preocupação com o seu bem-estar. Suas fracas tentativas para mandá-la embora naquela noite já não eram mais por preocupação com a segurança dela; ele já tinha se conformado com o fato de que ela estava lá para ficar. As mãos frias e a voz gentil dela fizeram com que ele ignorasse suas reservas, entregando-se aos cuidados dela apenas com protestos fracos. Já fazia muito tempo desde que alguém mostrara preocupação com seus ferimentos, ainda mais desejo de curá-los. Talvez nesta pequena grifinória, corajosa o suficiente para aventurar-se de volta ao seu covil depois do seu comportamento detestável, ele havia descoberto uma amiga verdadeira e leal.

A manhã seguinte foi embaraçosa; na luz do dia, ele repreendeu-se severamente pela sua fraqueza física e mental na noite anterior. A discussão depois que ele encontrou-a adormecida na sua sala de estar foi exaltada, mas para falar a verdade, ele havia discutido com ela mais por vergonha que por qualquer desejo real de continuar afastando-a dele. Odiava que qualquer um o visse num estado tão enfraquecido e desamparado como ele estava na noite anterior, mas ela lidara com a situação com benevolência e compaixão, e soubera a hora de se afastar e lhe dar espaço, mesmo permanecendo por perto.

Ele finalmente havia desistido e admitido em voz alta o que estivera tentando esconder por semanas; ela realmente era o tipo de pessoa que ele poderia considerar como uma amiga… ele a considerava _mesmo_ como uma amiga. O sorriso que rompeu no rosto dela com sua admissão fez com que sentisse uma dor desconfortável no meio do peito, num lugar em que ele achava que estava dormente para sempre.

Ele ficara estupefato ao receber um presente de Natal dela, ainda mais um presente tão bem pensado e prático. Não era um mero gesto de cortesia em retribuição ao seu presente, mas uma lembrança genuína de um amigo para outro.

E então vieram as convocações. Indesejáveis, embora não inesperadas. O Lorde das Trevas tinha um prazer peculiar em perturbar feriados, destruindo famílias no pouco tempo em que passavam juntas durante o ano.

O seu sangue gelara quando Lúcio resumira o plano dele; ganhar a confiança da garota matando os pais dela, e fazendo com que ele a salvasse da morte certa no último minuto. Por quantas vezes ele estivera no círculo dos Comensais da Morte, ouvindo planos como esse, e sem fazer nada? Por quantas vezes ele permanecera parado enquanto homens mascarados lançavam a Maldição da Morte em inocentes nascidos trouxa e suas famílias? Esta noite seria diferente?

Até onde seu trabalho na Ordem o permitia, não. Outro ataque, outra família infeliz perdida para o reinado do Lorde das Trevas. Era desastroso, mas necessário, uma vez que o único espião não podia arriscar sua posição mandando um aviso.

Ele não conseguia explicar o que o fizera agir tão irracionalmente. Ele não tinha pensado em como explicaria seus atos para Dumbledore, muito menos para o Lorde das Trevas. A única coisa que passava na sua mente era que ela poderia se ferir – emocionalmente, se não fisicamente.

Se fosse para qualquer outra pessoa, ele teria deixado que simplesmente acontecesse; ele conseguia lidar com seus próprios demônios, com os olhares sombrios, com o desprezo e a constante desconfiança dos seus colegas. Mas a idéia de vê-la curvar-se sob o peso da culpa e do lamento era algo que Severo Snape não achava que conseguiria agüentar. Foi apenas naquela hora que ele percebeu que ela verdadeiramente _era_ sua amiga. Ele arriscava a vida diariamente, mas por quem se não por um amigo ele desconsideraria ordens explícitas de seus _dois_ mestres, colocando-se em perigo, assim como à sua _causa_, para salvá-la da dor?

Fora um ato estúpido e impensado, reconheceu, enterrando a cabeça em suas mãos. Dumbledore entenderia suas motivações para agir… ele esperava. Porém o Lorde das Trevas era outra história. Já lhe dando uma dica, sua Marca Negra começou a doer desconfortavelmente, anunciando que seu mestre estava ciente das suas ações e estaria esperando por uma explicação logo.

Ele suspirou, colocou outra dose de uísque de fogo na xícara de café e bebeu tudo num só gole quando ouviu o barulho da rede Flu na sala ao lado, indicando a chegada do Diretor.

* * *

Hermione acordou desorientada por um momento, até perceber que estava encolhida no sofá na sala de estar da casa do Snape. Ainda estava escuro lá fora; a única fonte de luz e calor da sala vinha da lareira, onde um resto de madeira estalava silenciosamente num forte brilho alaranjado, lançando sombras sinistras pela sala.

Sentando-se, ela se viu coberta por um suave cobertor marrom. Franziu a testa. De onde viera aquilo?

Pensando por um minuto, lembrou-se da conversa com o mestre de Poções. Lembrou-se das suas pálpebras ficando mais pesadas e do sono finalmente tomando conta. Será que ela estava sonhando quando se inclinou contra ele e ele colocou os braços em volta dos seus ombros? Não, porque ela ainda podia sentir o cheiro comum das vestes dele e recordar da vibração da voz dele enquanto falava.

O medo que ela sentira anteriormente no início da noite e a preocupação com o que aconteceria a seguir – a ela e aos seus pais – haviam passado. O conforto de um corpo quente ao seu lado a fizera sentir-se segura, e permitiu que seu cansaço transpusesse suas preocupações. _Eu devo ter adormecido no colo dele_ – ela pensou atônita.

Voltando para o presente, ela ouviu vozes baixas vindo além da porta da cozinha. Ela conseguia ouvir a voz baixa de barítono de Snape falando com urgência e o som indistinguível da voz do Diretor respondendo.

Levantando-se, embora ainda enrolada no cobertor quente, alguma coisa a fez atravessar lentamente a sala até à porta em vez de deixar que seus passos anunciassem sua presença. As vozes tornaram-se mais claras, e ela espiou cuidadosamente pela fresta da porta.

Os dois professores estavam sentados na longa e baixa mesa da cozinha. As costas de Dumbledore estavam viradas para a porta, mas Snape estava sentado de lado, vestindo uma camisa, a cabeça nas mãos.

Hermione lançou os olhos novamente para o cobertor enrolado em volta dos seus ombros e levou uma ponta dele até seu nariz. Não era de admirar que ela ainda pudesse sentir o cheiro dele. O cobertor _era_ a sobrecasaca dele. Ele devia tê-lo transfigurado depois que ela adormecera. Ela o apertou ainda mais contra o corpo, sorrindo levemente.

A cozinha estava iluminada por uma única vela no centro da mesa, que trepidou quando Snape levantou a cabeça e deu um longo suspiro. A chama lançou a maior parte do rosto dele nas sombras, e as profundas olheiras abaixo dos olhos assustaram Hermione. Ela não era a única que estava exausta depois dos eventos da noite, e se perguntou se o mestre de Poções havia sequer dormido. Era improvável, conhecendo-o como ela o conhecia.

– Que droga, Alvo – Snape disse –, você me garantiu que ela não correria mais riscos trabalhando comigo dos que já estava correndo por ser amiga do Potter. Eu devo ter sido um tolo por acreditar que nossa parceria passaria despercebida.

– Nós não temos nenhum motivo para acreditar que ela já não era um alvo – o Diretor argumentou. –Não tente usar isso como desculpa para interromper o trabalho com a Srta. Granger, Severo.

– Desculpa? – Snape exclamou. – Por favor, Alvo, a garota esteve a uma varinha de ser assassinada! É um pouco tarde para desculpas, você não acha? O Lorde das Trevas sabe que ela está trabalhando perto de mim e está determinado a usar nossa parceria para seus próprios fins. Se ela deve continuar trabalhando comigo, pelo menos me diga _por que_ você insiste tanto em nos aproximar.

– Eu não sei do que você está falando, Severo – o Diretor disse.

– Não tente bancar o inocente comigo, velho. – Hermione assustou-se com o tom que Snape dirigia ao Diretor. – Eu tenho estado com você por tempo suficiente para saber que há mais por trás do que você diz.

– Eu simplesmente enxerguei uma oportunidade e a aproveitei – o Diretor disse suavemente. – Eu acho que nós temos coisas mais urgentes para discutir agora, por exemplo, como manter os pais da Srta. Granger fora de perigo, e como você vai explicar suas ações para o Tom. Ele o chamou nas últimas horas?

– Sim – Snape disse, esfregando seu antebraço por cima da camisa sem perceber. – Ainda não se tornou insuportável. Ele percebeu que eu estaria preso por algumas horas, explicando a situação para você. Por enquanto ele está apenas me lembrando que não está contente e que também vai querer uma explicação logo.

Hermione sentiu um terror renovado ao pensar em Snape retornando para explicar seus atos para Voldemort. Seu antigo mestre estaria furioso. Será que ele sequer se incomodaria em ouvir alguma explicação, ou mataria seu servo desobediente imediatamente? Pelo que ela lera e ouvira, Voldemort não tinha um controle muito rígido dos seus impulsos, e quando zangado, quem sabia o que ele podia fazer?

De repente, uma onda de tontura a atingiu, e ela se esticou para agarrar o batente da porta como apoio. Seu braço bateu contra a porta, que rangeu nas dobradiças, anunciando sua presença para Snape e Dumbledore, que estavam sentados num silêncio momentâneo.

Ela deu um passo para dentro da cozinha, ainda agarrada à porta para se apoiar, tentando fazer parecer que não estivera parada e ouvindo-os por algum tempo.

– Você está mesmo bem, Srta. Granger? – O Diretor perguntou, olhando preocupado para ela.

Ela sentiu o olhar fixo de Snape sobre ela enquanto caminhava devagar em volta da mesa, sentando-se do lado oposto ao Diretor.

– Eu não estava me sentindo bem antes – ela murmurou –, mas eu achei que estava apenas um pouco dominada pela situação. Talvez esteja ficando doente.

– Eu acho que não – Snape retrucou. – É mais provável que você esteja sofrendo com os efeitos residuais das maldições que escapamos por muito pouco.

– _Eu_ escapei – ela replicou secamente. – Você não teve tanta sorte.

O Diretor levantou uma sobrancelha para Snape, e Hermione percebeu que ele não contara tudo o que acontecera para Dumbledore.

– Nada permanentemente danoso – ele disse, dirigindo um olhar tenebroso para Hermione.

– Humm – disse o Diretor, franzindo a testa para Severo antes de voltar-se para Hermione. – Talvez alguma coisa para beber possa ajudá-la?

Ela observou a garrafa de uísque de fogo na mesa e lançou os olhos para Dumbledore, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

– Alguma coisa mais leve, eu acho – ele disse. – Você gostaria de um pouco de chá?

Ela balançou a cabeça. – Na verdade, eu não sei se conseguiria manter alguma coisa no estômago agora – ela disse, enterrando a cabeça em suas mãos.

– Infelizmente, uma Poção Calmante para o Estômago não vai resolver – Snape falou novamente –, embora dormir teria ajudado. Você deve estar livre das náuseas em algumas poucas horas.

– Por que eu estou afetada e você não? – ela resmungou, e foi a vez dele levantar uma sobrancelha.

– Quem disse que eu não estou? – ele respondeu. – Eu simplesmente me recuso a mostrar minhas aflições para que outros tomem vantagem.

Havia um certo escárnio nas palavras dele, mas Hermione não se ofendeu. Ela esquecia, algumas vezes, do quanto ele era bom em esconder coisas.

_Algumas coisas_ – ela se corrigiu, pois naquele instante, Snape sibilou e agarrou o próprio braço, levantando-se abruptamente.

– Eu tenho que ir – ele disparou entre dentes cerrados. – Ele está ficando impaciente. Eu não me atreveria a enfurecê-lo por deixá-lo esperando ainda mais.

O Diretor assentiu com a cabeça.

Snape olhou de relance para Hermione antes de virar-se para sair da cozinha.

– Professor, espere! – Hermione disse repentinamente, pulando da mesa. O cobertor caiu dos seus ombros e o mestre de Poções parou à porta. Ela atravessou a cozinha e parou em frente a ele, ciente que o Diretor assistia à cena interessado.

– Eu... – Snape a observava com cautela, e ela percebeu que deveria ter cuidado com o que diria na frente de Dumbledore. – Eu só queria agradecê-lo e... eu espero... – ela suspirou e estendeu a mão para o mestre de Poções. – Boa sorte, professor.

Snape observou-a pensativamente, antes de um breve aperto de mãos.

Um instante depois, ele se fora.

* * *

**Continua**

**N.A.:**_ Obrigada a todos que leram e mandaram reviews. O próximo capítulo era originalmente parte deste, mas tornou-se muito longo (novamente), então eu decidi dividi-lo._

_Como vocês devem ter percebido, esta é a primeira vez que eu usei o POV do Snape nesta história. Eu resolvi que já era hora de ele dar suas opiniões sobre algumas coisas, e há eventos que acontecerão a partir de agora nesta história que não poderiam ser contados pelo POV da Hermione. Por favor, digam-me se vocês gostaram desta mudança ou não!_

N.T.: Mais uma vez obrigada a Ferporcel pela betagem e a Suviana pela consultoria! Brigadinha também às meninas do Comando da Madrugada pelos intermináveis pedidos de atualização.


	18. Explicações

**Antes do Amanhecer**

Explicações

Escrito por SnarkyRoxy

Traduzido por: Bastet Azazis

Beta-read por: Ferporcel

**Sumário: **_Hermione e Dumbledore discutem o futuro dos pais dela, e Snape explica suas ações ao Lorde das Trevas._

Disclaimer: _Qualquer coisa que você reconheça pertence ao talento imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só os pego emprestado para brincar um pouco!_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Explicações**

A sala parecia estranhamente vazia quando Hermione voltou para a mesa e sentou-se novamente, notando a tristeza nos olhos do velho senhor sentado do outro lado.

– É sempre assim? Como se você estivesse mandando-o para a morte? – ela perguntou calmamente.

Dumbledore levantou os olhos cansados e assentiu com a cabeça. – Eu não posso contar o número de vezes que desejei não ter mais que pedir isso para ele – ele disse com um suspiro –, mas é uma esperança tola. Que vida ele teria se recusasse a responder uma convocação? Ele seria marcado como um traidor, condenado à morte, e forçado a permanecer em Hogwarts pelo resto da vida.

– Ele sobreviveria – Hermione comentou, mas o Diretor balançou a cabeça.

– Uma vez ele me disse que preferiria morrer que viver o resto da vida de outra maneira. Ele disse que não acreditava em liberdade parcial. Ou você é livre, ou não é. Ele deveria saber – ele terminou melancolicamente –, sou eu quem o mantém aprisionado nestes últimos vinte anos.

– Aprisionado? – Hermione disse incrédula. – Você lhe deu a chance de ganhar a liberdade. Sem a sua ajuda, ele estaria morto ou em Azkaban.

– Sim – Dumbledore disse pesarosamente –, mas talvez o preço que pedi pela liberdade dele seja muito alto. Afinal, o que é liberdade se obtê-la significar a morte? O trabalho árduo dele não adiantará de nada se a verdadeira lealdade dele for descoberta antes da guerra acabar.

Hermione engoliu em seco, esperando que nunca chegasse a tanto. – Você acha que Voldemort ficará furioso com o que aconteceu esta noite?

– Sim – Dumbledore confirmou, e Hermione puxou o ar.

– Mas – o Diretor continuou –, pelo que Severo me disse, Lúcio Malfoy também estava agindo contra as ordens. Voldemort vai se lembrar disso e provavelmente irá puni-los igualmente.

Hermione lembrou-se da última vez que Voldemort havia "punido" Snape, e sua preocupação com o mestre de Poções deve ter ficado aparente em seu rosto.

– Não se preocupe com o Severo, Srta. Granger – Dumbledore acrescentou. – Voldemort planeja adquirir um lote inteiro da Poção Cruciatus. Ele não vai ferir Severo a ponto de impossibilitá-lo de prepará-la. Voldemort sabe que seu Mestre em Poções precisa de mãos firmes.

Não era um pensamento particularmente reconfortante, mas fez com que Hermione se sentisse um pouco menos preocupada com Snape. Estas preocupações foram substituídas no primeiro plano da sua mente por outras aflições.

– Agora, tratando do assunto em questão – disse Dumbledore, adiantando-se à mudança nos pensamentos dela. – O que será dos seus pais.

– Eles não podem voltar para casa, não é? – Hermione disse suavemente, sabendo a resposta antes mesmo de formular a pergunta.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. – Eu temo que não. Depois que vocês desapareceram da casa, os Comensais da Morte descontaram suas frustrações na própria casa. Eu temo que haja pouca coisa que possa ser salva.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, sem confiar na sua voz para responder. Tendo vivido longe da sua família pela maior parte dos últimos sete anos, não era tão ligada à sua casa quanto deveria, mas sabia que seus pais ficariam devastados. Independente do que sua mãe dissera anteriormente naquela noite sobre a família transformando uma casa em um lar, todas as memórias, todos os registros das suas vidas juntos como uma família, estavam na casa; fotografias, livros, aquelas bugigangas que ninguém joga fora porque têm algum valor sentimental. Tudo o que lhes restava era a roupa do corpo e...

– Bichento! – Hermione ofegou, as lágrimas em seus olhos começando a cair de repente. A nova coruja dos seus pais, Mercúrio, estivera fora, caçando, na hora do ataque, e sem dúvidas ela encontraria os donos assim que eles deixassem a casa implotável. Entretanto, no terror de fugir dos Comensais da Morte, seu meio-amasso fora esquecido.

– Ele está bem, Srta. Granger – Dumbledore disse. – Eu acredito que ele foi descoberto por um membro da Ordem que eu mandei para observar as autoridades trouxas. Ele está totalmente seguro, embora ele estivesse um tanto relutante em ser mandado de volta a Hogwarts sem você.

Hermione suspirou aliviada. O gato alaranjado fazia parte da sua vida por cinco anos, e ela não podia se imaginar indo dormir à noite sem ele deitado sobre os seus pés à beira da cama.

A conversa voltou para o destino dos seus pais.

– Para onde eles vão? – ela perguntou. – Isso já aconteceu antes, não? Vocês têm algum tipo de plano?

Dumbledore escondeu os dedos abaixo do queixo. – Eu não tenho um plano exatamente, entretanto eu acredito que vocês tenham parentes na França, não têm?

Hermione assentiu. – Sim, minha tia e a família dela. Nós os visitamos há alguns anos durante o verão. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Espera aí, você quer mandar meus pais para a _França_?

– Eu acredito que seria melhor para todos os envolvidos se eles estivessem fora do país. Este não foi um ataque aleatório, Srta. Granger. Alguns Comensais da Morte devem estar tão furiosos com a sua fuga que fariam outra tentativa contra as vidas de vocês. Porém, há pouca atividade dos Comensais da Morte no sul da Europa – ele continuou. – Eu acho que seria o local mais seguro para os seus pais nesse momento.

– E quanto ao trabalho deles? – ela perguntou, levantando-se para andar pela cozinha. – Eles ainda precisam ganhar a vida. Eles têm um consultório, têm seus pacientes. Eles não podem simplesmente se levantar e partir!

– Mesmo que ficar lhes custe suas vidas?

Hermione parou de andar abruptamente com o comentário. Suspirou e sentou-se pesadamente no banco de madeira.

– Você está certo – ela disse. – Desculpe-me. Eu não quis parecer ingrata. Eu tenho que ficar lembrando para mim mesma que esta não é mais uma situação "e se"; nós estamos realmente discutindo vidas.

O Diretor disse simplesmente:

– É fácil subestimar o impacto das ações de alguém se as conseqüências não são imediatamente aparentes.

Livrando-se da sensação de que o Diretor estava, novamente, falando em duplo sentido, ela perguntou:

– Quando eles terão que partir?

– Esta noite – o Diretor respondeu. – Ou devo dizer, esta manhã. Um membro da Ordem estará aqui em breve para escoltá-los até uma casa segura em Londres. De lá eles podem entrar em contato com seus parentes e fazer qualquer arranjo necessário, antes de partirem para a França em alguns dias.

– Eu poderei ir com eles, por esses poucos dias? – ela perguntou. Ela passara quase uma semana em casa e pensou que a esta altura já estaria farta do mundo trouxa, mas depois da noite passada ela sentia-se obrigada a passar mais tempo com seus pais, nem que fosse apenas para tentar compensar por uma coisa de que se culparia para sempre.

– Eu acho que seria melhor se você retornasse a Hogwarts hoje, Srta. Granger – o Diretor disse cuidadosamente. – Eu entendo que você queira passar mais tempo com sua família, mas eu sinto que não seria bom para a sua segurança, nem a deles, se todos ficarem no mesmo lugar.

– Oh – Hermione disse calmamente. Ela não via que diferença um ou dois dias a mais com a sua família faria se eles estivessem numa casa segura, mas ela sabia que era melhor não questionar a decisão de Dumbledore. – Eu suponho que alguém deva contar-lhes o que está acontecendo, embora eles não vão gostar disso. Posso ir acordá-los, se é que eles conseguiram dormir?

– Por favor, Srta. Granger – disse Dumbledore. – Traga-os até a sala de estar e eu me empenharei em explicar tudo.

Assim que Hermione subiu com passos firmes a escada até o quarto de hóspedes, ela não conseguia deixar de se sentir, novamente, como uma peça de xadrez sendo movimentada para frente e para trás no tabuleiro pela mão branca e áspera do Diretor.

* * *

Esperando um instante para limpar a sua mente, Severo Snape fechou os olhos, tocou com sua varinha a Marca Negra que agora ardia incessantemente no seu braço, e aparatou até a localização do Lorde das Trevas.

Assim que inclinou a cabeça e ajoelhou-se apoiado num joelho na esperada prostração de servidão, ele tentou avaliar sua vizinhança. Ele estava ao ar livre, numa clareira cercada por uma vegetação rasteira fechada e árvores altas. Havia duas figuras paradas ao lado do Lorde das Trevas; a forma presunçosa e equilibrada de Lúcio Malfoy, e a ranhosa e covarde de Pedro Pettigrew. O último era uma presença constante ao lado do Lorde das Trevas, e a risada nervosa dele em momentos inoportunos deixava Snape se coçando para azarar a criatura repulsiva para o esquecimento.

– Severo, que bom você se juntar a nós. – A voz alta e fria do seu antigo mestre fez um arrepio involuntário descer pela espinha de Severo, e ele preparou-se mentalmente para encontrar os olhos do Lorde das Trevas.

– Eu peço desculpas por fazê-lo esperar, meu Lorde – ele murmurou sem se levantar da sua posição ajoelhada. – O velho tolo ficou muito perturbado com os acontecimentos da última noite e insistiu na minha presença para lidar com a garota e os pais dela.

– Os pais que deveriam estar mortos? – Malfoy retrucou.

– Silêncio, Lúcio – o Lorde das Trevas advertiu. – Você também desobedeceu ordens específicas minhas. Severo deve ter a mesma oportunidade para se explicar que eu lhe dei.

Malfoy olhou furioso para Snape, sem dizer uma palavra. Olhando com mais atenção, Snape notou um brilho de suor cruzando a testa do homem louro e uma aparência um tanto desgrenhada do mesmo. O Lorde das Trevas já devia ter punido Malfoy pela desobediência da noite passada.

– Fale, Severo – o Lorde das Trevas continuou –, mas esteja avisado. Eu não aceito cordialmente que meus servos sigam suas próprias agendas.

Pettigrew observava o confronto, os olhos arregalados em expectativa. Não havia nada que o covarde ranhoso gostasse mais que um duelo, contanto que ele não estivesse envolvido. Severo tomou fôlego e mandou uma mensagem silenciosa para quem quer que estivesse ouvindo de que o Lorde das Trevas aceitaria suas explicações.

Encontrando os olhos do Lorde das Trevas, ele sentiu uma pontada no fundo da sua consciência assim que o seu mestre entrou na sua mente, e ele começou a falar, confiando a Lúcio sua idéia de usar a garota Granger para ganhar informações sobre o Potter. Ele explicou que a mesma idéia já havia cruzado a sua própria mente quando Dumbledore o forçara anteriormente a aceitar a ajuda dela.

– Por que você não falou isso antes? – o Lorde das Trevas silvou.

– Perdoe-me, meu Lorde – Snape disse. – Eu não tinha certeza se seria capaz de usá-la para obter informações. Eu não quis ofertar-lhe tal idéia até que estivesse absolutamente certo que conseguiria ganhar a confiança dela.

Malfoy escarneceu, mas o Lorde das Trevas parecia ter aceitado sua explicação, e acenou para ele continuar.

– Tenho feito um bom progresso ultimamente – ele continuou, permitindo que imagens deles trabalhando juntos pairassem em sua mente. Ele sentiu o Lorde das Trevas analisando cuidadosamente as imagens, procurando por alguma coisa errada. Ele permitiu um riso de escárnio no seu rosto quando disse: – Ela acha que fez amizade comigo, que eu a considero como uma igual.

Pettigrew bufou com uma risada.

– Eu tenho sido condescendente com ela, não lhe dando nenhuma razão para suspeitar que minha lealdade esteja em qualquer outro que não com Dumbledore. Eu tenho toda a razão para acreditar que ela confia em mim completamente. Se os eventos da noite passada tivessem procedido como Lúcio planejara, acredito que a perda dos pais seria permanentemente prejudicial ao nosso relacionamento.

– Isso é tolice – Lúcio desdenhou. – Ela teria ficado _grata_ a você por salvar a vida _dela_.

– E me culparia por ter chegado muito tarde para salvar os pais – Snape retrucou. – Agora, ela acredita que eu arrisquei minha própria vida para salvar a família dela, e como resultado, a confiança dela em mim está inabalável.

Odiando-se por ter que revelar isso, ele permitiu que o Lorde das Trevas visualizasse o olhar de gratidão no rosto de Hermione enquanto ela o abraçara no corredor escuro da sua casa, que ouvisse o suspiro de contentamento dela quando se recostou nele procurando por calor e conforto em frente à lareira.

Houve um silêncio, e Snape continuou sentindo a sensação de formigamento do Lorde das Trevas remexendo em sua mente. Ele permitiu que imagens aleatórias viessem para a superfície da sua consciência, assim como imagens seletas de Hermione; preparando poções, examinando ansiosamente sua estante de livros, pegando em sua mão enquanto ele relatava os efeitos da Poção Cruciatus, o olhar de terror dela quando ele explicou o plano para matar os pais dela.

Depois de algum tempo, Snape sentiu o Lorde das Trevas retirar-se da sua mente, e respirou aliviado. Seus escudos de Oclumência estavam intactos e o Lorde das Trevas não parecia ter conhecimento de que não acessara completamente a mente do seu servo.

– Levante-se, Severo – o homem de olhos vermelhos silvou. – Você fez bem.

Rabicho pareceu desapontado e Malfoy fez um som de indignação quando Snape se levantou, limpando a sujeira dos joelhos de suas vestes.

– Paciência, Lúcio – o Lorde das Trevas disse, e voltou-se para Severo. – Mantenha a garota por perto; relate _qualquer coisa_ que ela lhe contar sobre o Potter.

– Sim, meu Lorde.

– Eu posso confiar que a poção ainda estará pronta como planejado?

Snape hesitou. Ele ainda não fora informado sobre o que o Lorde das Trevas planejava fazer com a poção, e ele precisava barganhar por tempo até ter pelo menos alguma idéia de qual seria o uso dela. Ele não podia fornecer tal arma ao Lorde das Trevas sem dar um alerta para a Ordem.

– Perdoe-me, meu Lorde – ele disse pesarosamente. – Sua convocação na noite passada interrompeu um dos estágios cruciais para o desenvolvimento da poção. – Snape viu o Lorde das Trevas franzir a testa e sacar a varinha das vestes, e continuou apressadamente: – Eu não teria deixado o preparo da poção, se não fosse pela sua ordem específica da minha presença nesta incursão. Feitiços de estase são ineficazes na poção, então eu temo que terei que começar um novo lote. Levará uma semana inteira para ficar pronto.

O Lorde das Trevas havia realmente sacado uma varinha das vestes, mas Snape se surpreendeu ao ver que era a sua própria varinha – aquela que lhe fora tirada durante o seu confronto com Malfoy na cada dos Granger.

– Muito bem – o Lorde das Trevas disse depois de um momento tenso de deliberação. – Esteja certo de que não atrasar mais os meus planos.

– Sim, meu Lorde.

– Agora – ele continuou –, há outra questão para resolvermos. Severo, suas ações nesta noite serviram para ajudar na nossa causa, entretanto – o sangue de Snape gelou quando Rabicho riu silenciosamente excitado –, fazendo isso, você prejudicou nossos companheiros Comensais da Morte.

Snape caiu em um joelho novamente, ciente de que Lúcio se movera, embora para onde, ele não conseguia ver. – Perdoe-me, meu Lorde – ele disse calmamente, abaixando a cabeça.

– Você tem a minha aprovação, Severo – o Lorde das Trevas garantiu –, mas eu acho que é justo permitir a Lúcio sua vingança.

Snape levantou os olhos para ver o Lorde das Trevas assentir sobre os ombros, e no momento seguinte um chute pesado na omoplata o mandou estatelado de barriga para o chão de terra.

Movendo-se para se defender, ele rolou em suas costas e sacou a varinha, apenas para tê-la arrancada dos seus dedos pelo _Expelliarmus_ do Lorde das Trevas.

– Isso é uma punição, Severo, não um duelo, e você vai encará-la como tal – o Lorde das Trevas sibilou, atirando as duas varinhas de Snape para Malfoy, que as pegou e escondeu-as num bolso oculto das vestes dele. – Você poderá reavê-las quando Lúcio tiver terminado com você.

Snape viu o Lorde das Trevas se mover para a beira da clareira, Pettigrew ao lado dele, respirando rapidamente à espera do castigo.

Contra seu bom-senso, Snape permaneceu de costas no chão de terra. Anos tanto observando quanto participando de tais punições ensinaram-lhe que terminaria mais rapidamente se ele aceitasse o que estava por vim sem questionamento.

Parado acima dele, Lúcio tencionou sacar a varinha da bainha da bengala, mas foi parado pela voz do Lorde das Trevas.

– Eu preciso que as mãos dele estejam firmes para completarem minha poção – Snape ouviu o Lorde das Trevas dizer. – Eu acredito que você não tenha nenhum problema em recorrer às formas trouxas de punição, Lúcio?

– De maneira nenhuma, meu Lorde – Lúcio sorriu desdenhosamente, voltando-se para o companheiro Comensal da Morte no chão.

– Agora – ele disse tão suavemente para que apenas Snape conseguisse escutá-lo. – Por onde eu começo?

Snape olhou para seu assim chamado amigo desafiadoramente, e foi recompensado com um chute forte nas costelas. O único som que emitiu foi uma forte inspiração com a dor repentina, e seus olhos se fecharam momentaneamente.

– Isso – Lúcio sibilou – foi por me fazer de bobo na frente do nosso Lorde.

– Eu não preciso fazê-lo de bobo, Lúcio – Snape zombou. – Sua imprudência já o faz sozinha. Se você tivesse considerado o plano além do potencial derramamento de sangue, você teria visto as falhas dele como eu vi.

– De joelhos – Lúcio rosnou.

Snape obedeceu, e tão logo estava ajoelhado já foi derrubado para o lado, o cabo da bengala de Lúcio encontrando o seu rosto numa batida abafada.

– Isso foi por estragar minha diversão com a vadia sangue-ruim – ele cuspiu enquanto Snape esforçava-se para ficar de joelhos novamente, sua cabeça girando.

O homem mais velho chegou mais perto, segurando seu cabelo e empurrando-o para trás, forçando Snape a encontrar o olhar fixo dele.

– Nosso Lorde pode ter acreditado na sua historinha, Severo – ele sussurrou –, mas eu sinto que tem alguma coisa errada.

– Ah, mas então por que você não diz isso para ele, Lúcio? – Snape zombou do homem louro. – Eu tenho certeza que ele adoraria ouvir as suas explicações.

Com um rugido, Lúcio soltou o cabelo de Snape, e outro chute bem colocado o mandou espatifado de costas no chão novamente. No momento seguinte, ele se viu pregado no chão, a sola pesada das botas de Malfoy suspensas sobre seu pescoço.

– Eu não sei o que você pretende, Severo – ele sibilou, abaixando seu pé apenas o suficiente para que a respiração tornasse desconfortável para Snape. Ele resistiu à vontade de agarrar a bota restritiva, escolhendo ao invés disso fechar os punhos ao seu lado e permanecer parado.

– Mas lembre-se – Malfoy continuou, vagarosamente exercendo mais pressão para baixo. – Você teve sorte desta vez. – Mais pressão, e Snape descobriu que não conseguia respirar. – Da próxima vez eu _terei_ o que desejo – ele sussurrou, inclinando-se enquanto esmagava ainda mais a garganta de Snape. – Você _e_ a sangue-ruim vão pagar.

Abandonando qualquer fingimento, Snape levantou as mãos para agarrar a bota que restringia suas vias respiratórias. O homem louro apenas riu, e a luta do Snape tornou-se desesperada quando começou a se sentir apagando.

Seu olhar fixou-se nos olhos pálidos do outro homem, mas ele descobriu que não conseguia mais focá-los.

Em algum lugar distante, ele ouviu a voz alta e fria da exigência do Lorde das Trevas: – Chega.

Mas com uma última e fútil golfada de ar, ele sucumbiu ao esquecimento.

* * *

Snape acordou, algum tempo depois, perguntando-se por que tinha adormecido num lugar tão frio e desconfortável.

Ele engoliu em seco, e a dor na sua garganta imediatamente trouxe-o de volta à clareira, agora vazia a não ser por ele mesmo e suas duas varinhas, largadas próximas.

Rolando, ele tossiu, e então gemeu quando uma nova onda de dor apunhalou seu peito. _Maldito Lúcio_ – praguejou, ajoelhando-se primeiramente, depois testando hesitante os seus pés. Eles pareciam firmes o suficiente, e a clareira girou apenas momentaneamente enquanto recuperava o equilíbrio.

Ele acreditava que deveria estar agradecido por estar vivo, dadas as circunstâncias, mas a dor de cabeça martelando no seu crânio parecia fazer o ato de pensar objetivamente fora de questão.

Recolhendo suas varinhas, guardou a sobressalente dentro de um bolso das vestes e refletiu se estava apto ou não para aparatar. Decidindo tentar, fechou os olhos e concentrou-se fortemente nos portões de Hogwarts.

A tentativa foi um sucesso, mas também pareceu aumentar em dez vezes a dor na sua cabeça. Ele seguiu devagar pelo caminho que levava ao castelo e alcançou as portas principais ao mesmo tempo em que a luz começava a aparecer no horizonte distante ao leste.

Agradecido que Dumbledore pedira para ele esperar para comunicar qualquer informação nova até o encontro da Ordem naquela tarde, ele seguiu direto para os seus aposentos. Tirando as vestes pesadas assim que fechou a porta, ele olhou para o armário no final da fila de prateleiras da sala de estar, hesitando apenas por um momento antes de pegar uma garrafa pela metade de Whisky de Fogo. Não era um Ogden, mas uma variação barata que ele havia confiscado de um aluno no ano passado. Depois da última noite, ele merecia uma bebida.

Cambaleando até o sofá, desmoronou cansado sobre ele, tirando as botas e meias antes de tomar um trago do líquido âmbar direto da garrafa.

O líquido desceu queimando, e ele se perguntou onde estava seu bom senso ao beber um líquido tão irritante quando sua garganta ainda doía por causa da retribuição de Lúcio.

Ele tomou outro bocado, esperando que o álcool eventualmente entorpecesse sua garganta... e o resto do seu corpo junto com ela.

Ele nunca sentira a necessidade de virar uma garrafa para esquecer, mas as últimas doze horas certamente justificavam a ação. No espaço de uma única noite, ele respondera ao chamado do Lorde das Trevas duas vezes, desobedecera diretamente as ordens do Lorde das Trevas para salvar a vida dos pais trouxas de uma aluna, atacara seus companheiros Comensais da Morte para salvar esta aluna, e estivera muito perto de perder a sua própria vida no processo. Ele também aceitara o agradecimento e oferecera conforto à aluna de uma maneira totalmente fora das habilidades que seu personagem projetado, e, acima de tudo, pegara-se pensando nela de uma maneira totalmente imprópria para um professor.

_Sim_ – ele pensou. _Meia garrafa de Whisky de Fogo às seis da manhã é perfeitamente justificável._

Depois de outro longo trago da garrafa, ele reclinou sua cabeça dolorida contra o braço do sofá e fechou os olhos, desejando que a força desta imitação barata de Ogden o carregasse para o esquecimento mais uma vez.

* * *

**  
Continua  
**

**N.A.: **_Obrigada a todos que deixaram comentários no capítulo anterior, e em particular àqueles que comentaram sobre as mudanças nos pontos de vista. Suas opiniões foram de grande ajuda._

_Bichento está vivo porque Potion Mistress gosta de gatos. Eu realmente queria matá-lo, mas ele pode se provar útil no futuro._

**N.T.:** Obrigada a Ferporcel pelo extenuante, e excelente, trabalho como beta-reader.


	19. De volta a Hogwarts

**Antes do Amanhecer**

por Snarkyroxy

traduzido por Bastetazazis

beta-read por Ferporcel

Sumário: _Depois de despedir-se dos pais, Hermione retorna a Hogwarts com o Diretor e decide ver como o mestre de Poções se saiu no seu encontro com Voldemort._

Disclaimer: _Qualquer coisa que você reconheça pertence ao talento imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só os pego emprestado para brincar um pouco! _

* * *

**Capítulo 19: De volta a Hogwarts  
**

Já era no meio da manhã quando Hermione e Dumbledore chegaram de volta a Hogwarts, usando a rede Flu da casa de Snape diretamente para o escritório do Diretor.

Fora necessária muita persuasão, principalmente da parte dela, para fazer seus pais concordarem com o plano de Dumbledore. Houvera confusão, vozes alteradas, e muitas lágrimas. Os Granger ficaram horrorizados, e depois furiosos, ao saber que sua casa não fora apenas atacada, mas também destruída.

A Sra. Granger tentava manter uma fisionomia corajosa depois das palavras sobre casa e lar mais cedo naquela noite, mas Hermione podia dizer que sua mãe estava devastada, apesar de tudo.

Como Hermione não contara para seus pais tudo o que acontecera nos últimos dois anos, o Diretor foi forçado a explicar muitas coisas. Quando Dumbledore deixou a sala para "cuidar de outros assuntos" depois das suas explicações, o silêncio inicial, tenso entre Hermione e seus pais dizia muito mais que qualquer gritaria poderia dizer.

Ela sentira-se mal por não contar aos seus pais tudo o que acontecia no mundo bruxo. Ela não mentira para eles, exatamente, mas esconder a verdade deles não estava muito longe disso. Ela podia dizer que sua mãe estava chateada, tanto por saber do perigo que Hermione correra, como pelo fato de que ela não fora avisada sobre isso. O pai de Hermione estava mais bravo que preocupado, e por mais que ele dissesse o contrário, ela podia dizer que ele a culpava pela situação em que eles se encontravam.

Ela também se culpava.

Ela estava grata por eles estarem vivos, é claro, mas isso não diminuía muito o peso da sua culpa, sabendo que eles estavam sendo forçados a deixar sua casa e seu país unicamente por causa dela.

Seus pais finalmente cederam, com uma condição: eles partiriam para a França, e ficariam lá até o fim da guerra, contanto que Hermione permanecesse em Hogwarts durante este tempo.

Ela concordou sem reclamar, pensando na segurança deles. As visitas a Hogsmeade foram canceladas, de qualquer forma, e ela estava acostumada a passar os feriados da Páscoa na escola. Todos acreditavam que a guerra acabaria, de um jeito ou de outro, quando Harry se formasse no final de junho, então ela nem mesmo considerou o que faria da promessa se isso não acontecesse.

Pouco tempo depois, Emelina Vance, uma bruxa distinta e membro da Ordem, chegou para escoltar os Granger para a casa segura, de onde eles partiriam para a França. A bruxa alta saiu da lareira com Mercúrio, a nova coruja dos Granger, empoleirado em seu antebraço, e Hermione se perguntou como ela havia encontrado a criatura.

Depois de cumprimentar Dumbledore e se apresentar para os pais de Hermione, a bruxa virou-se para ela e disse:

– Olá, Hermione. É bom vê-la de novo, querida.

Ela conhecera a bruxa no verão passado no Largo Grimmauld, e repondeu da mesma forma, acrescentando:

– Como você encontrou Mercúrio?

– Ah, esse é o nome dele? – disse Vance, afagando amorasamente as penas lustrosas da criatura. – Ele estava voando em volta da rua quando eu cheguei na sua casa esta noite. Ele parecia ansioso para se juntar aos seus donos, então eu tomei a liberdade de trazê-lo comigo, já que ele não será capaz de rastrear seus pais até nosso próximo destino.

Hermone ouviu apenas a primeira metade do que a mulher mais velha falou. – Você esteve na nossa casa? – ela deixou escapar. – O que aconteceu com ela, depois que partimos?

Os pais de Hermoine, que estiveram conversando reservadamente com Dumbledore há alguns passos dali, voltaram-se interessadamente para escutar.

Vance olhou rapidamente para Dumbledore antes de responder:

– Não se preocupe com isso, Hermione. Todos estão a salvo; isso é o mais importante, não é?

Hermione viu o olhar de pena nos olhos da bruxa e suspirou. Por mais que ela ouvisse isso, era difícil acreditar que a casa realmente se fora, sem ver por ela mesma. A qualquer momento, ela esperava que alguém pulasse e gritasse: "Surpresa! Primeiro de abril!" mesmo que ainda fosse apenas dezembro.

Ela se perguntou se isso estaria no _Profeta Diário.__Provavelmente não_ – ela pensou. Talvez fosse melhor assim, também. Ela imaginou que isso atrairia atenção indesejada tanto para ela quanto para seus pais, que sobreviveram miraculosamente.

Um adeus lacrimoso seguiu-se logo depois disso, e Hermione segurou o olhar fixo dos pais até que a Chave de Portal os levou da casa do Snape para o seu próximo e desconhecido paradeiro.

De volta ao escritório do Diretor, Hermione afundou-se em uma das poltronas macias, esfregando os olhos cansada.

– Chá, Srta. Granger? – ele ofereceu. – Ou talvez descansar é o que você precisa, por agora.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Eu _estou_ cansada – admitiu –, mas eu sou daquelas que nunca consegue dormir durante o dia. Eu não dormiria a noite, se fizesse isso.

O Diretor sorriu. – Bem, se você mudar de idéia, estou certo que Madame Pomfrey ficará feliz em lhe dar uma Poção do Sono.

Hermione bocejou, e o Diretor riu levemente. – Eu acho que isso foi um sinal – ele murmurou.

Ela se levantou, mas não se moveu para deixar a sala. – Professor, eu queria apenas agradecê-lo por tudo que fez pela minha família nesta noite – ela disse honestamente.

O Diretor olhou-a por sobre seus óclinhos de meia-lua e disse:

– Não há de que, Srta. Granger, entretanto minhas providências não teriam sido necessárias se não fosse pela ajuda de outra pessoa.

– Eu sei – disse Hermione, entendendo o que Dumbledore queria dizer. – Eu já o agradeci também, mas palavras parecem tão inadequadas depois do que ele fez por mim.

– É mais do que ele recebe da maioria das pessoas – o Diretor comentou. – Não que ele procure por gratidão, mas algumas vezes é bom sermos reconhecido por nossos esforços.

Pensando nisso, Hermione virou-se para a porta, parando por um momento antes de deixar a sala. – Ele já voltou?

O Diretor, acomodando-se atrás da mesa, afirmou:

– Já.

Hermione esperou um momento, mas não se seguiu mais nenhuma explicação adicional, então ela fechou a porta delicadamente atrás de si e seguiu seu caminho até a Torre da Grifinória.

Já no corredor da Mulher Gorda, ela parou, indecisa. Ela chegara até ali mais por hábito que por qualquer outro motivo, mas ela não via nenhuma razão em ir para a sala comunal da Grifinória, ou para o seu quarto, para falar a verdade. Não havia outros alunos na escola, e a maioria dos seus livros estavam no seu malão em casa, então estudar não era uma opção. Faria mais uso da biblioteca neste semestre que o normal, ela supôs.

Ela falara sério sobre não dormir durante o dia, então decidiu sair para uma caminhada para tentar limpar sua mente. Alguma coisa estava lhe aborrecendo no fundo de sua mente, e ela não percebera o que era até que seu passeio a levou ao Saguão de Entrada e às escadas que levavam às masmorras sonserinas.

Ela sabia que Snape já tinha voltado do seu encontro com Voldemort, e que Dumbledore não parecera de forma alguma preocupado... mas não machucaria se ela fosse até lá ver se ele estava bem? Afinal, foi por culpa dela que ele fora convocado pela segunda vez naquela noite, de qualquer forma.

Ela mordeu o lábio e, afastando qualquer apreensão, deu as costas para as escadas das masmorras para subir um lance de escadas até o corredor do primeiro andar e a passagem secreta para os aposentos do Snape.

A sala estava escura, as cortinas fechadas através das janelas panorâmicas, quando Hermione fechou a porta silenciosamente atrás dela. Acendeu a varinha com um feitiço murmurado e ficou surpresa ao ver o mestre de Poções esparramado da maneira mais desconfortável sobre o sofá, deitado de costas, um braço caído de um canto, a mão raspando no chão.

– Professor? – ela chamou baixinho, temendo assustá-lo.

Não houve resposta, e assim que ela aproximou-se lentamente, notou a garrafa de uísque de fogo vazia e emborcada, caída próxima à mão esticada.

_Ótimo_ – ela pensou. _Não é nem meio-dia e ele já bebeu até cair._

O pensamento a atingiu como algo decididamente estranho; Snape era uma pessoa que parecia estar sempre no controle, e apreciava esse controle também. Ela nunca vira, na verdade, o mestre de Poções consumir qualquer bebida alcoólica, muito menos uma garrafa inteira.

Ela aproximou-se ainda mais, o braço da varinha esticado para iluminar o rosto dele, e ofegou levemente ao ver a contusão arroxeda que começava a aparecer nas têmporas e no maxilar. Por um instante aterrador, ela pensou que confundira o sono dele, e que ele estava realmente... mas não, ele definitivamente estava dormindo. Ela podia ouvi-lo respirando agora, embora com dificuldade, como se a garganta dele estivesse parcialmente bloqueada.

Obviamente Voldemort não se impressionara, embora ele parecesse ter voltado relativamente ileso, comparado com a outra vez.

– Severo? – ela disse delicadamente.

Ainda não houve resposta, e ela percebeu como seu porte alto era muito grande para caber confortavelmente no sofá, seus pés descalços pendurados de um lado, sua cabeça curvada e arquejada do outro. Frazindo a testa concentrada, ela murmurou um dos feitiços de transfiguração que aprendera no início daquele ano, acrescentando alguns centímetro a mais no comprimento do sofá.

A cabeça de Snape refestelou-se para trás no espaço que o feitiço criara atrás dele, e Hermione viu porque a respiração dele soava tão áspera. Inclinando-se mais perto para direcionar a luz da sua varinha no pescoço dele, exposto acima do colarinho aberto da camisa, Hermione pode distinguir o que parecia ser uma marca de bota na pele pálida.

Ela retraiu-se um pouco, sentindo-se indignada e culpada. Quase não havia dúvida em sua cabeça de que Voldemort punira Snape por causa dela, mas por que ele recorreria a tal forma de tortura física? Pelo o que ela já sabia, Voldemort preferia muito mais azarações, maldições e poções a qualquer tipo de método trouxa primitivo para causar dor.

Franzindo a testa novamente, ela se perguntou que outros ferimentos as roupas de Snape escondiam? Ela deveria curar aqueles que podia enxergar enquanto ele ainda estava dormindo? Depois dos protestos dele na última vez que ela tentou ajudá-lo, parecia uma boa idéia. Eles passaram por muita coisa desde então, embora apenas uma semana tenha se passado realmente. Todavia, ela não acreditava que ele a deixaria bancar a enfermeira com ele, mesmo agora.

Deixando-o por um momento e desarmando as proteções do laboratório, Hermiome pegou um frasco de pomada curativa. Ouviu um ruído atrás dela e virou-se, pensando que o mestre de Poções tivesse acordado e seguido-a até o laboratório. Mas estava deserto, e ela balançou a cabeça enquanto retornava à sala de estar.

A pomada não era o remédio ideal, mas era o melhor que podia fazer com ele ainda dormindo; ela tentaria convence-lo a beber uma Poção para Dor de Garganta mais tarde, para reparar qualquer dano que ela não conseguia enxergar na sua superfície.

Lançando uma luz um pouco mais forte pela sala, para que pudesse ver o que estava fazendo, ela ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá perto da cabeça dele e abriu o frasco com a pomada.

Hesitante, temendo que ele acordasse, ela levantou o queixo dele gentilmente com uma mão para conseguir acessar melhor o pescoço. Ele continuou dormindo, e ela espalhou uma quantidade generosa da pomada pelo pescoço dele, massageando-o contra a pele com sua mão livre. Foram necessárias algumas aplicações até que as contusões começassem a desaparecer, e ela tentou não pensar na força que alguém teria que exercer para marcar o pescoço dele com o desenho da sola do sapato. Sem dúvida que ele não respirava direito.

Ela largou o queixo dele e voltou sua atenção para o rosto. Podia ver a marca onde um objeto pesado o atingira, o ematoma radiando ao longo de toda a estrutura óssea a partir daquele ponto. Começando por ali, ela passou a pomada pela pele dele novamente, lançando antes um encantamento para ter certeza que os ossos abaixo dela não estavam quebrados.

Ela tampou o frasco novamente e observou atentamente o rosto adormecido de Snape por um momento. Mesmo dormindo, havia um aspecto preocupado nas suas feições, uma linha entre as sobrancelhas tiravam qualquer ilusão de um sono tranqüilo. Ela se perguntou brevemente se era uma carranca de dor, e lançou um feitiço de deteção de ferimentos que Madame Pomfrey a ensinara em Magia Medicinal no ano anterior. Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando sua varinha brilhou ao passar sobre as costelas dele, e ela mordeu os lábios, sem saber o que fazer.

Um ferimento como aquele não era uma surpresa, dado os demais que ele apresentava, mas ela não se atrevia a investigar mais sem o consentimento dele. Era tudo o que ela precisava, que ele acordasse com ela tirando as roupas dele.

Ela quase deu uma risadinha, mas, vendo a aparência sofrida nas feições dele novamente, levantou-se e lançou outro feitiço:

– _Sobrietus_.

Quanto antes o álcool saísse do corpo dele, mais cedo ele acordaria, e ela poderia ver o quanto o ferimento remanescente o incomodava.

Recolhendo a garrafa vazia de uísque de fogo, ela a colocou na mesa de centro, depois encantou as cortinas para abrirem um pouco, permitindo que um pouco da luz do final da manhã infiltrasse na sala.

Dirigindo mais um olhar de relance ao mestre de Poções, ela voltou para o laboratório para procurar uma poção contra ressaca. O _Sobrietus_ livrava o corpo do álcool, mas não dos efeitos colaterais de uma bebedeira. Ela tinha o pressentimento de que Snape precisaria da poção se ele tivesse, como Dumbledore lhe disse, que apresentar qualquer nova informação para o encontro da Ordem naquela tarde.

Não encontrando nada entre os estoques do mestre de Poções, ela arrumou tudo para preparar um lote novo. Seria útil, também, ela pensou com um sorriso torto, para os alunos que voltassem antes do Ano Novo. Sempre havia alguém que conseguia passar uma garrafa de Velho Ogden escondida no malão depois das festividades familiares de Natal.

Perdida em pensamentos, ela assustou-se ao ouvir o mesmo ruído que ouvira antes, vindo do outro lado do laboratório. Ela ficou parada e escutando por alguns instantes, enquanto o ruído continuava. Parecia vir de perto da bancada de trabalho do mestre de Poções, coberta com anotações e pergaminhos espalhados.

Pegando sua varinha, ela caminhou vagarosa e silenciosamente na direção do barulho, procurando por qualquer sinal de movimento. Parou abruptamente quando ela se colocou na altura de um dos lados da bancada, e ela paralisou.

O barulho não voltou, mesmo depois de Hermione permanecer parada feito pau por alguns minutos. Ela balançou a cabeça novamente, perguntando-se se estaria tão cansada a ponto de estar ouvindo coisas.

Ela estava a ponto de voltar para preparar os ingredientes quando um livro na bancada do Snape chamou sua atenção; não era um livro qualquer, mas o livro de notas que ela lhe dera de Natal apenas dois dias atrás.

Ela abriu rapidamente a capa e ficou surpresa ao ver alguns ingredientes de poções já listados na página auto-indexadora. Sorriu cosigo mesma, satisfeita que ele tenha falado a verdade quando disse que o presente fora apreciado.

Ela reconheceu alguns dos ingredientes como aqueles usados no antidoto na Poção Cruciatus, mas havia outros que ela não estava familiarizada. Com a curiosidade tomando conta, ela folheu para a próxima página, esperando encontrar a que poção eles pertenciam.

Ela se viu fitando a receita para a Poção Cruciatus.

Ela respirou fundo, seus olhos correndo pela lista de ingredientes, que se tornavam mais horríveis conforme ela progredia. Snape se recusara previamente a ensiná-la quanquer estágio do preparo daquela poção, ou mesmo a falar sobre seus ingredientes. Ela o vira preparando vários deles, mas nunca se aventurara tanto a ponto de perguntar o que eram, ou por que eles faziam parte da mistura.

Realmente era uma poção horrível; uma coisa que com certeza Snape desejava não ter inventado. Mesmo conhecendo os efeitos da poção, Hermione não conseguia deixar de ficar fascinada com a lista de ingredientes, imaginando as maneiras como eles todos se combinavam e reagiam para formar a poção quase mortal. Ela estava tão absorta no método de preparo que não ouviu qualquer movimento atrás dela, ou percebeu que não estava mais sozinha no laboratório, até sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Ela ofegou, fechou o livro com força, e virou-se, ficando cara a cara com o lívido mestre de Poções.

Com o rosto branco de raiva, ele sibilou:

– O que, em nome de Hades, você pensa que está fazendo?

* * *

**Continua**

N.A.: _Este é _definitivamente_ o último capítulo antes de eu viajar. Eu tenho que pegar um avião daqui a seis horas, mas hey, quem precisa dormir?_

_Obrigada a todos que leram e/ou deixaram reviews. Se tudo correr bem, terei um capítulo novo digitado e pronto para postar quando retornar no dia 10!_

**N.T.:** Antes do Amanhecer ficou em 3o lugar na categoria Parseltongue do OWL Awards!!! Obrigada a todos que estão lendo esta fic e tiveram um tempinho para ir lá e votar!


	20. Mais Concessões

**Antes do Amanhecer**

Escrito por snarkyroxy

Traduzido por BastetAzazis

Beta-read por Ferporcel

Sumário: _Em seu sétimo ano, uma descoberta tarde da noite muda as opiniões de Hermione Granger sobre muitas coisas. E sua opinião sobre Severo Snape é só uma delas. _

Disclaimer: _Qualquer coisa que você reconheça pertence ao talento imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só os pego emprestado para brincar um pouco!_

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Mais Concessões**

Hermione recuou assustada com o homem furioso, mas Snape a seguiu, encurralando-a no canto do laboratório e arrancando o livro das mãos delas.

– Então? – ele sibilou, elevando-se sobre ela. – Estou esperando uma explicação, embora eu não consiga ver como você vai justificar _isso_.

Ele jogou o livro no chão, aos pés dela, e ele caiu aberto na mesma página que ela estivera lendo.

– Desculpe – ela sussurrou.

– Desculpas nem _começam_ a amenisar isso – ele vociferou. – Meu deus, Hermione, você quer que eu confie em você, e mesmo assim, no minuto que eu dou as costas, você me desobedece deliberadamente!

Ele estava realmente assustando-a, e ela tentou se afastar dele, apenas para tê-lo agarrando-a pelos ombros num aperto forte, forçando-a contra a parede.

Seu suspiro de surpresa e medo passou despercebido enquanto, com o rosto a centímetros do dela, ele exigia:

– O que você estava procurando?

– Na- nada – ela gaguejou. – Eu ouvi um barulho e ... e vim ver o que era...

– Você acha que eu sou bobo, Hermione? – ele zombou, seus olhos pretos perfurando os dela. – Um ruído misterioso. Que conveniente! E imagino que meu livro de anotações simplemente _estava_ aberto naquela página em particular?

Ela desviou os olhos enquanto ele sorria desdenhosamente em triunfo.

– Você quer aprender a preparar a Poção Cruciatus, Hermione? – A voz dele era suave e perigosa, e ele soltou os ombros dela, mas não se afastou. – Você quer ser a pessoa a preparar o lote que vou entregar para o Lorde das Trevas? O que vai acontecer quando ele a usar contra a Ordem, ou contra a escola? Você poderia viver consigo mesma sabendo que seus amigos morreram por causa de uma coisa que você fez, sabendo que você teve um dedo na morte deles?

Ela ofegou, lágrimas enchiam seus olhos com as imagens que as palavras dele traziam à sua mente. Ele sorriu desdenhosamente e com crueldade novamente.

– Eu achei que não.

Ele apanhou o caderno de notas e deu as costas para ela, colocando-o de volta na sua bancada, fechado.

A fúria estava clara nas linhas fortes do seu corpo quando, ainda de costas, ele disse em voz baixa:

– Eu achei, depois de tudo que lhe ensinei, que você poderia ter aceitado a minha decisão de deixar isso para lá. Parece que eu superestimei seu respeito pela minha autoridade.

Hermione fitou as costas dele, percebendo subitamente o que ela fizera. Ela preferiria que Snape tivesse gritado a ter que ouvir o desapontamento frio na voz dele. Como sempre, ela foi levada por sua curiosidade, e seu anseio por conhecimento obscurecera seu próprio julgamento e senso comum. Uma tola decisão de minuto podia destruir tudo o que se passara entre eles desde novembro.

Ela jamais considerara a possibilidade de que a recusa dele em ensinar-lhe a poção era por preocupação com o seu bem-estar. Ela achara que ele não a considerava capaz de entender o processo de preparo, ou que não estava habilitada a aprender como fazê-la já que ainda não tinha passado nos NIEMs, muito menos em qualquer outro teste para o nivel de Mestre.

– Você não vê, Hermione? – ele disse, virando-se para ela. A fúria se fora dos olhos dele, deixando apenas o desapontamento que ela ainda podia ouvir ecoando na voz dele. – Já vai ser difícil para você como está, sabendo da poção e visto os seus efeitos. Se alguma coisa acontecer aos seus amigos ou colegas da escola... Eu não poderia pedir-lhe para prepará-la, sabendo quais poderiam ser as consequências.

– Por que você simplesmente não me disse isso antes? – ela perguntou. – Todas as vezes que tentei fazer você falar sobre isso, e tudo o que consegui foi uma simples recusa. Se pelo menos eu soubesse onde você queria chegar, eu poderia ter tomado minha própria decisão.

– E qual seria a sua decisão? – ele perguntou.

– Eu consideraria como uma oportunidade de aprendizado – ela disse desafiadoramente, e lembrando-se das palavras dele semanas atrás, acrescentou: – Você mesmo disse, nem tudo que fazemos é bom ou fácil, mas alguém tem que fazer.

Ele suspirou e esfregou a base do nariz com dois dedos.

– É exatamente por isso que eu recusei.

– Por quê? – ela exigiu. – É porque eu tenho coragem suficiente para assumir tudo que você jogar para mim?

– Não! – ele gritou. – Não é coragem, sua tola. É pura idiotice! Você acha que pode dar conta de tudo, mas _não pode_. Você não tem idéia de como é assistir às pessoas morrerem, sabendo que alguma coisa que você fez – alguma coisa que você _criou_ – é o motivo deles gritarem, desejando que a morte chegue logo para libertá-los da dor... – A voz dele falhou e ele virou-se de costas para ela novamente, respirando com dificuldade.

Hermione estava tremendo, mas não mais de medo. Ela estava comovida com o desespero na voz dele, e assustada por vê-lo perder o controle. Embora ela soubesse que a indiferença fria que ele mostrava com tanta frequência era apenas encenada, ela não percebera que Snape estava tão profundamente afetado pelo o que ele tinha que fazer. Foi uma tolice dela _não_ perceber isso, mas ele sempre parecia tão calmo e controlado que era fácil não olhar além do disfarce dele.

– Eu sinto muito – ela disse novamente, colocando toda a sinceridade que podia na sua voz.

Sem olhar para ela, ele atravessou a sala até os armários de ingredientes na parede oposta. Abrindo o primeiro, começou a reoganizar as garrafas e os frascos. Ela já reconhecia, agora, a maneira que Snape usava o trabalho para se distanciar de uma situação desconfortável, e descobrira que qualquer sinal de sinceridade dirigido a ele levava a tal reação. Sem ser dissuadida, ela continuou falando, certa de que ele ainda estava escutando.

– Honestamente, eu não tive intensão de desafiá-lo, e se tivesse parado para pensar, teria percebido a estupidez dos meus atos. Eu vi o livro e fiquei tão contente que você estava usando-o. Havia alguns ingredientes no índice que não reconheci, e eu estava procurando para ver a qual poção eles pertenciam.

Ele continuou rearranjando as garrafas, e por um momento, houve apenas o som do tilintar de vidro na sala. Com um suspiro, ela atravessou o laboratório e parou ao lado dele.

– Severo – ela disse brandamente.

Ele virou a cabeça categoricamente, como se tivesse se esquecido que dera permissão para ela chamá-lo desse jeito. Ele sustentou o olhar dela com olhos cansados, e ela hesitou, incerta de como transfomar em palavras o que ela sentia que deveria ser dito.

– Eu gostaria que você tivesse me dito que estava apenas tentando me proteger – ela começou honestamente. – Talvez se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção eu teria visto suas razões de qualquer forma, e independente do que disse antes, eu admiro o que você fez. Eu não acho que sou capaz de dar conta de nada, e imagino que tenha me esquecido da gravidade da situação que estamos enfrentando. Eu só... você... você parece tão impassível na maior parte do tempo – ela concluiu inadequadamente.

– Você me acha impassível? – ele disse incrédulo.

– Bem, não agora – ela disse –, eu acho que você apenas esconde bem seus sentimentos. Mas às vezes você é tão indiferente à toda a situação.

Ele dispensou um olhar irônico para ela antes de voltar sua atenção para o armário novamente.

– Vejo que você sabe tão pouco de mim quanto eu de você.

Lembrando do bilhete de Natal dele, ela respirou fundo e disse:

– Talvez nós possamos fazer alguma coisa sobre isso.

A mão dele parou, pairando sobre a garrafa que ele estava prestes a apanhar.

– Isto é, se você ainda quiser – ela acrescentou hesitante.

Ele moveu as duas últimas garrafas da prateleira, fechou a porta do armário e virou-se para encará-la.

– Eu diria que a pergunta, visto que agora você entende os perigos que enfrenta ao se associar comigo, é se _você_ ainda quer – ele disse, olhos escuros perfurando os dela.

Hermione piscou, abalada pela leve incerteza no tom dele.

– Eu estou aqui, não estou? – ela respondeu.

– Realmente está – ele murmurou, parecendo suspirar enquanto falava.

Houve um momento de silêncio onde os dois se olharam, e Hermione percebeu que não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer ou dizer, agora que a discussão parecia terminada. Era estranho, pensou, a facilidade com que ela conseguia encontrar sua voz quando eles discutiam, embora agora encontrava-se sem palavras, incerta de como lidar com o lado mais suave do mestre de Poções.

Quebrando o olhar dela, ele olhou de relance sobre o ombro dela e franziu a testa. Ela se virou para ver os vestígios dos seus ingredientes inacabados espalhados pela bancada.

– Desculpe-me – ela se justificou, apressando-se até a bancada para terminar o que estivera fazendo. Ele a seguiu, olhando de relance para o livro-texto aberto.

– Poção para Ressaca?

– Eu achei que você podia gostar – ela disse levemente.

– Eu não bebi a garrafa inteira, sabe – ele disse sombriamente.

– Eu não disse isso – ela replicou –, mas não vai machucar se você for para o encontro da Ordem com a cabeça fresca.

Snape xingou baixinho, olhando para o relógio sobre sua escrivaninha.

– Eu tinha me esquecido disso.

Ele deu a volta até o outro lado da bancada, pegou uma faca e um punhado de raízes de margarida que estavam por perto, e Hermione percebeu que ele iria ajudá-la a terminar a poção.

Ela sorriu consigo mesma, mas ficou séria rapidamente assim que viu Snape apoiando-se devagar num banco, retraindo-se um pouco enquanto se sentava.

Ele percebeu seu olhar de preocupação e disse em poucas palavras:

– Não é nada.

– É óbvio que _é_ alguma coisa – ela contrariou. – Você não pode andar por aí com costelas quebradas, e não é o tipo de ferimento que vai se curar sozinho facilmente.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

– Como você...

– O que você esperava que eu fizesse? – ela exclamou. – Que ignorasse você desmaiado no sofá com o rosto todo roxo? Você poderia estar ferido gravemente, pelo que eu sabia, sem mencionar as explicações que você teria que dar se aparecesse no encontro da Ordem com uma _marca de sapato _no pescoço!

Sem palavras, ele empurrou as raízes de margarida de lado, levantou, e saiu impetuosamente do laboratório. Ela o seguiu depois de um instante, ouvindo a porta do banheiro se abrir estrondosamente assim que entrou na sala de estar.

Ela foi até a porta do quarto e então parou, indecisa, mordendo os lábios. Estava aberta, mas não era necessariamente um convite. Da última vez em que ela se aventurara tão longe no domínio pessoal dele, ele estivera muito fraco para protestar.

Endurendo-se para enfrentar uma reprimenda, ela pisou no quarto e seguiu para o banheiro. A porta também estava aberta, e ela pode ver a sombra dele jogada pelo chão pela luz das tochas na parede.

Parando no limite do chão de mármore branco, ela observou Snape examinando o pescoço no espelho acima da pia. Ele olhou de relance para o reflexo dela atrás dele e limpou a garganta.

– Está melhor que antes – ele murmurou como forma de agradecimento.

– Eu imagino que ele não ficou impressionado com você, então – ela disse, enquanto ele inspecionava o lado do rosto, fazendo uma leve careta enquanto sondava a testa.

– Pelo contrário – o mestre de Poções disse, ganhando um olhar confuso de Hermione. – Ele ficou muito feliz ao ouvir da sua gratidão por eu ter salvado a vida dos seus pais – ele disse, suas últimas palavras foram levemente silenciadas quando jogou uma mão cheia de água no rosto.

– Eu não entendo – ela disse enquanto ele murmurava um feitiço para se secar. – Se ele ficou contente, por que ele o machucou?

– Ah, isso – ele disse, virando-se e encostando-se contra a pia com os braços cruzados. – Isso foi trabalho de um companheiro Comensal da Morte que não gostou do meu ato de desaparecimento na sua casa na noite passada.

– Malfoy – ela disse com certeza, perguntando-se se a contusão no rosto de Snape viera da ponta dura de metal da bengala que ele sempre carregava. – Se Vol... desculpe, _ele_ estava contente, por que deixou Malfoy fazer isso mesmo assim?

Snape suspirou.

– Independente do meu "plano" ter funcionado melhor que o de Malfoy teria, o fato importante é que eu ainda assim desobedeci o Lorde das Trevas e acabei ferindo outros Comensais da Morte com isso.

– Acho que escapou melhor se comparado com a última vez – ela refletiu, e ele riu amargamente.

– A Cruciatus, maldição ou poção, teria sido bem-vinda nessas circunstâncias – ele disse brandamente.

– O quê? – ela disse. Depois da última vez, ela não podia imaginar que ele jamais fosse querer passar pela dor da Poção Cruciatus novamente.

– O Lorde das Trevas instruiu Malfoy especificamente para _não_ me azarar, para que eu ainda pudesse preparar a poção e entregá-la na próxima noite de sábado. Sem mais atraso, sem mais desculpas.

– O que ele vai fazer com ela? – ela perguntou temerosa.

– Essa é a pior parte – ele disse desapontado. – Eu ainda não sei.

– Você não pode entregá-la sem saber o que ele planeja fazer com ela – ela disse, alarmada.

– Eu não tenho escolha, Hemione – ele lamentou. – É isso ou perder minha posição como espião, e Dumbledore já decidiu que não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder as informações internas que _eu_ ainda consigo.

Hermione olhou fixamente para Snape.

– O Dumbledore está louco?

– É bem possível – Snape bufou. – O Lorde das Trevas não é o único me escondendo coisas. Eu não tenho a menor idéia do que o Diretor planeja conseguir com isso também.

Parecia que ele falararia mais, mas ele pareceu mudar de idéia e, ao invés disso, disse:

– Talvez nós devamos voltar ao laboratório, se você deseja terminar a poção antes que a reunião comece.

Ela ainda estava parada no batente da porta, e como ela não se moveu imediatamente para deixá-lo passar, ele levantou uma sobrancelha expectante. Com a conversa voltando à poção, Snape quase conseguira distraí-la da razão pela qual ela o seguira até o banheiro em primeiro lugar.

Quase.

– Boa tentativa – ela disse –, mas você não se esqueceu de uma coisa?

Ele mal a observava com os olhos entreabertos, e ela extendeu uma mão, cutucando-o atrevidamente nas costelas.

Ele afastou-se rapidamente do toque dela, mas não antes que um silvo de dor escapasse dos seus lábios.

– Você vai me deixar arrumar isso? – ela perguntou.

– Você vai me dar escolha? – ele devolveu com um lampejo de irritação nos olhos.

– Provavelmente não – ela disse com um ar superior, e ele bufou.

– Pense bem, Hermione. Não é você quem tem autoridade aqui.

– Olhe, eu não vejo qual o problema! – ela exclamou, exasperada. – É um feitiço simples que leva apenas minutos. O que você ganha em sentir um desconforto desnecessario quando eu posso curá-lo?

– Primeiro – ele replicou –, você não é uma medibruxa, Hermione, nem mesmo uma em treinamento. Segundo, o desconforto é insignificante e não vale o incômodo do feitiço...

– Não é um incômodo – ela o cortou.

– E terceiro – ele disse, levantando a mão para impedi-la de interrompê-lo novamente –, eu acho que já lhe disse antes que aguns feitiços de cura são inapropriados entre um professor e uma aluna, e este não é uma excessão.

– Este é um argumento muito fraco, _Severo_ – ela respondeu, enfatizando o primeiro nome dele para provar seu ponto de vista.

– Eu aconselharia que me deixasse passar, _Srta. Granger_ – ele replicou, ignorando o que ela dissera.

– Você está com medo de quê? – ela perguntou repentinamente.

Um olhar estranho atravessou o rosto dele antes que ele pudesse se recuperar e zombar:

– Certamente, não de você.

– Eu acho que está – ela insistiu, observando-o cuidadosamente. – Senão, por que você se recusaria?

Ele olhou bravo para ela, e ela retornou o olhar desafiadoramente.

– Por que você tem que ter essa maldita persistência?

– Por que você tem que ter essa maldita teimosia? – ela replicou.

– Porque, na minha experiência – ele respondeu furioso –, ninguém oferece ajuda sem querer alguma coisa em troca.

– Você acha que eu quero alguma coisa de você? – Ela quase riu com o absurdo da declaração dele. – Tudo o que eu quero é que você me trate como a amiga que você diz que eu sou ao invés de apenas como mais um dos seus alunos cabeças-ocas. É tão difícil de acreditar que estou me oferecendo para ajudá-lo porque eu _quero_?

Ele ficou quieto, e ela percebeu que talvez, para ele, fosse difícil acreditar que alguém fizesse alguma coisa sem querer nada em troca.

– Eu sinto muito – ela começou a falar de novo, mas ele a impediu.

O rosto dele parecia ter abrandado um pouco, e ele disse:

– Uma coisa que eu realmente sei sobre amizade é que um amigo não deve estar sempre se desculpando com o outro, especialmente quando eles querem o melhor um para o outro.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou-a novamente, percebendo que estava prestes a se desculpar por se desculpar demais. Ela riu nervosamente, e os cantos dos lábios dele se levantaram, tentando suprimir um sorriso.

– Eu estava certo do que disse antes do Natal, Hermione – ele disse francamente. – Eu realmente desejo tê-la como uma amiga. Eu apenas não sou bem versado no que compreende ser um amigo... incluindo, como parece, fazer concessões.

– Bem – ela disse com um sorriso –, eu não estou acostumada com amigos tão teimosos e a ter que fazer concessões também, então talvez nós possamos aprender um com o outro.

– Então – ele disse, depois de um momento, sorrindo maliciosamente para ela da forma mais desconcertante –, que tal uma concessão... Você me deixa sair do _meu_ banheiro, nós terminamos a Poção para Ressaca para que eu possa me livrar desta dor de rachar a cabeça, e depois você pode me cutucar e apertar até se convencer que eu estou suficientemente sadio.

Hermione estava a ponto de concordar quando um pensamento a deteve, e ela estreitou os olhos para ele.

– Severo Snape, você não está esperando que não haverá tempo para a última parte do acordo antes do encontro da Ordem, está?

Ele teve a dignidade de parecer levemente envergonhado, mas respondeu:

– Isso seria positivamente _sonserino_, Hermione. Como é que isso passou pela _sua_ cabeça.

– Eu sei como você pensa – ela disse –, e não pense que eu ligo se você se atrasar para a reunião para manter sua parte do trato.

Ela deu meia-volta e finalmente liberou o espaço no batente da porta, voltando para o laboratório. A risada sombria dele a seguiu, e para seu desgosto, ele sentou-se do outro lado da sua bancada e não levantou um dedo para ajudá-la, na expectativa da reunião.

Preparando seu caldeirão e jogando os primeiros ingredientes, ela disse:

– Bem, se você vai apenas ficar aí sentado, você pode responder algumas perguntas.

Ele lenvantou uma sombrancelha suspeitosamente.

– Que tipo de... _perguntas_?

– Bem – ela disse, acendendo a chama em baixo do caldeirão com uma sacudida da sua varinha –, você disse que queria saber mais sobre mim, e eu acho que isso funciona dos dois lados.

– Agora? – ele sorriu maliciosamente. – Então eu posso fazer uma pergunta a cada pergunta sua?

– Claro – ela disse alegremente. – Na verdade, você pode começar.

Ela sorriu largamente consigo mesma quando ele abriu a boca, mas nenhuma pergunta foi feita. Ele parecia estar procurando pelo que perguntar, e quando seu calderão começou a levantar fervura, ele conseguiu dizer:

– Qual a sua cor favorita?

Ela segurou uma risada com a pergunta ridiculamente simples, mas respondeu:

– Azul.

Ele pareceu surpreso, e ela devolveu:

– Quando é o seu aniversário?

– Nove de janeiro – ele respondeu relutante.

– Isso é a menos de duas semanas! – ela disse, e ele a olhou desafiadoramente. – Quantos anos você vai fazer?

– Eu achei que fosse a minha vez de perguntar – disse secamente.

Ela revirou os olhos, contando enquanto mexia a poção o número necessário de vezes.

Pelo tempo que levou para a poção ficar pronta, fria e engarrafada, ela descobrira algumas coisas sobre Severo Snape, tanto previsíveis como não.

Ele faria trinta e nove anos em duas semanas – mais que o dobro da idade dela, como ela apontou maliciosamente depois que finalmente conseguiu arrancar isso dele – sua cor favorita era preto e ele desprezava suco de abóbora, alunos negligentes e Adivinhação. Quando estava na escola, recebera nove NOMs e sete NIEMs, e cometera o erro de tomar Adivinhação como sua oitava matéria do NIEM, ganhando seu primeiro e único Trasgo.

Ele fora batedor do time de quadribol da Sonserina, e uma vez conseguira enfeitiçar os balaços para atacarem apenas o apanhador grifinório – Tiago Potter – pela duração da partida. Ele odiava balas de limão, Creme de Canário e a maioria das delícias açucaradas, mas tinha uma queda pelas balas trouxas de alcaçuz.

Ele preferia corujas a outros animais, e a sua própria coruja preta chamava-se Tonatiuh. Hermione precisou usar uma segunda pergunta para saber o significado por trás do nome, e descobriu que Tonatiuh, ou A Águia Elevada, era o deus-sol e guerreiro dos céus dos Astecas, uma civilização antiga e – para a surpresa de Hermione – mágica.

Com suas prórpias perguntas, ele quiz saber sobre coisas relacionadas aos trouxas; como era crescer no mundo trouxa, se era estranho voltar para lá depois do tempo que ficara em Hogwarts e o que, se alguma coisa, ela sentia falta quando estava na escola. Ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir que ela não gostava muito de quadribol, e ainda mais surpreso ao descobrir que ela ainda não sabia o que queria fazer da vida depois de Hogwarts.

– Eu acho que vou apenas esperar e ver como as coisas vão se resolver – ela suspirou, entregando-lhe um pequeno frasco com a poção terminada assim que tampou as garrafas restantes.

Ele levantou o frasco até a luz, inspecionando-o antes de beber seu conteúdo.

– Melhor? – Hermione perguntou, enquanto limpava o caldeirão com um aceno de varinha e bania os ingredientes não utilizados.

– Muito – ele concordou, parecendo distintamente desconfortável enquanto olhava para o relógio do outro lado da sala. Havia ainda uma hora até a reunião da Ordem.

– Então – ela disse, tentando soar indiferente, embora na verdade estivesse bem nervosa. – Hora de cumprir a sua parte na barganha, não acha?

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar perspicaz.

– Eu não acredito que consiga persuadi-la a esquecer disso?

– Nem pelo acesso ilimitado à sua coleção de livros – ela gracejou, depois acrescentou seriamente: – Francamente, o que há de tão repugnante nisso?

– Nada – ele suspirou, embora Hermione tivesse a distinta sensação de que havia muito mais que nada. – Vamos acabar logo com isso, então. Como você quer fazer?

– Humm, seria mais fácil se você se deitasse... se não se importar – ela disse hesitante.

Snape dirigiu-lhe um olhar que dizia que ele realmente se importava, mas deu meia-volta e saiu do laboratório. Ela o seguiu até o quarto dele, os nervos palpitando no estômago assim que ele sentou-se na beirada da cama.

Assim que ele começou a se deitar de costas, ela limpou sua garganta repentinamente seca e disse:

– Você pode, é, tirar a camisa, por favor, professor... para que possa ver o que estou fazendo?

O uso do título dele era uma tentativa de recuperar alguma aparência de controle sobre as suas emoções... um esforço em vão, pelo que parecia. Snape pareceu considerar seu pedido por um momento antes de alcançar o primeiro botão da roupa. Os olhos de Hermione foram atraídos para as mãos dele, trabalhando ao longo da linha dos botões, a cada um que era aberto, mais da pele pálida e sem marcas dele ficava exposta.

_O que foi? Você esperava que ele estivesse coberto de cicratrizes?_ – ela se repreendeu. Ela não pensara realmente sobre isso, mas ficaria surpresa se o corpo dele não exibisse alguma evidência da vida difícil.

Ela percebeu que estava pasmada quando ele limpou a garganta, irritado. Ela encontrou os olhos dele e enrubesceu, murmurando:

– Eu, hã, estarei de volta num minuto.

Ela deixou o quarto antes que ele pudesse responder, recostando-se numa parede lisa da sala de estar e respirando fundo.

_Tenho que me controlar_ – ela pensou repetidas vezes entre suspiros. As borboletas em seu estômago agora pareciam como hipogrigos agitados, e ela se concetrou muito, tentando se lembrar do feitiço de cura que iria precisar. Seu cérebro parecia ter sido desligado nos últimos cinco minutos.

Visualizando o frasco de pomada para contusões ainda em cima da mesa, ela o pegou, tomou fôlego novamente numa tentativa fútil de alcalmar os nervos, e reentrou no quarto.

Ela podia sentir que Snape a observava de onde estava, esticado na cama, mas evitou os olhos dele enquanto colocava o frasco de pomada na mesa de cabeceira e usava a varinha para clarear um pouco o quarto.

Hermione olhou de relance para o rosto dele então. Suas feições estavam cuidadosamente diciplinadas, mas havia um traço de apreensão nos seus olhos negros quando ela se inclinou para examinar as manchas escuras no seu peito.

Lançando o feitiço para a detecção de ferimentos mais uma vez, ela se permitiu uma breve e sutil avaliação do torso exposto. Seus ombros não eram particularmente largos, mas rijos com uma força escondida. Os músculos no seu peito pareciam definidos, mas devido mais à sua rigosa rotina diária que a algum regime proposital, e as suas costelas estavam mais salientadas do que deveriam, prova de quantas refeições ela sabia que ele perdia regularmente.

Pêlos negros supericiais quebravam a palidez da pele sobre seu peito, seguindo para baixo sobre sua barriga plana e desaparecendo no cós da calça. Sua mão esquerda estava descansando na barriga, cobrindo o lado esquerdo do corpo logo abaixo das costelas. Ela olhou de relance para os seus dedos esparramados, pensando que conseguia ver o sinal de uma cicatriz na pele abaixo.

Ela dissipou o pensamento assim que voltou a se concentrar na cura das costelas dele, franzindo a testa concentrada enquanto lançava o feitiço para remendar ossos. Ficou aliviada ao ver uma ondulação sob a pele enquanto os ossos eram remendados, embora Snape desse um pequeno grunido de dor com o movimento. Ela encontrou os olhos dele pesarosamente enquanto alcaçava a pomada.

– Isso pode doer um pouco também – ela murmurou, espalhando um pouco nos seus dedos e cuidadosamente passando pelas contusões acima das costelas agora curadas.

O único sinal de desconforto que ele deu foi um leve chiado de dor ao primeiro toque dela, depois ficou quieto. Ela podia sentir os olhos dele no alto da sua cabeça enquanto passava a pomada nas contusões que desapareciam, e ela se viu olhando de volta na direção da mão dele.

Ela tinha certeza, olhando novamente, que ele estava cobrindo algum tipo de marca ou cicatriz. Ela também estava certa de que a disposição da mão dele não era uma coincidência. Ela podia ver a margem da Marca Negra na parte inferior do antebraço, e se perguntou que tipo de marca podia ser pior que aquela. Seria aquela marca, seja lá o que fosse, a razão pela qual ele protestara tão veementemente na primeira vez que ela se ofereceu para ajudá-lo hoje?

Ela terminou de aplicar a pomada e notou que Snape havia fechado os olhos em algum momento. Estendendo-se sobre ele, ela pegou a mão que descansava sobre a barriga na sua e tentou puxá-la.

Os olhos dele se abriram rapidamente, e ele puxou a mão para longe do seu alcance, inadvertidamente fazendo exatamente o que ela queria, expondo a cicatriz logo abaixo.

Ou quarto cicratizes, para ser exata.

Hermione olhou fixamente para o que só podia ser marcas de garras; cicatrizes entalhadas estendendo-se sob a caixa toráxica e desaparecendo pelo lado do corpo dele. Elas pareciam velhas, ainda que a pele em volta ainda estivesse vermelha e saliente, a pele das cicatrizes em si ainda mais pálida que a cor de alabastro da sua aparência normal.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele receosamente, esperando outra explosão de fúria por sua curiosidade e presunção. Ao invés disso, ela o descobriu observando-a com incerteza, como se estivesse esperando que ela julgasse as marcas, e ele por carregá-las.

– São apenas cicatrizes, Severo – ela disse brandamente, esticando-se para traçar a cicatriz superior com o dedo indicador. Ele enrijeceu um pouco, mas não se moveu além disso. – Não há do que se envergonhar.

Ele simplesmente olhou para ela, depois para a mão dela, agora seguindo o traço das outras marcas abaixo da primeira. Ele parecia tocado pela falta de aversão dela à sua pele desfigurada.

– A maioria das pessoas tem cicatrizes – ela continuou. – _Eu_ tenho uma do Departamento de Mistérios, dois anos atrás.

Ele olhou para ela curiosamente, e ela puxou a gola do agasalho levemente de lado para revelar a cicatriz na clavícula, desbotada, mas ainda visível.

– Eu ouvi falar que você fora ferida, mas não imaginei que ainda havia ficado alguma cicatriz – ele murmurou, seus olhos se movendo da marca de volta para o rosto dela.

– Madame Pomfrey não reconheceu a maldição – Hermione disse corriqueiramente. – Ela curou o ferimento, mas não conseguiu erradicar a marca completamente. Está aqui, e eu certamente não gosto, mas é uma parte de mim agora... eu não tenho vergonha dela.

– Não é que eu tenha vergonha, Hermione – ele disse. – Mas se as pessoas a vêem, querem saber como eu as consegui... e _isso_ é motivo de vergonha – ter sido feito de bobo.

Ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que Snape estava falando, e sua confusão deve ter aparecido no seu rosto, pois ele bufou zombeteiramente.

– Por favor, Hermione – ele zombou. – Você não está querendo me dizer que o Potter não a presenteou com os detalhes da peça que o pai dele e o Black pregaram em mim quando nós estávamos na escola?

Franzindo a testa concentrada, Hermione lembrou-se que Harry _havia_ mencionado alguma coisa sobre uma peça para assustar o Snape mandando-o para o túnel do Salgueiro Lutador atrás do Lupin, mas ela não prestara muita atenção... até agora. Olhando novamente para as cicratrizes entalhadas, as coisas de repente se encaixaram.

– O _Lupin_ fez isso? – ela ofegou.

Snape assentiu.

– Mas eu pensei... Harry me disse que você apenas viu o lobisomem através do final do túnel.

– Esta é a versão _oficial_ dos eventos – Snape suspirou, levantando-se para se sentar e alcançando sua camisa. – Se os eventos reais viessem à tona, Black seria expulso, e Lupin provavelmente seria preso ou morto. Eu fui proibido de contar o que realmente aconteceu, e os grifinórios puderam continuar com sua educação como se nada tivesse acontecido. Black e Pettigrew ganharam uma semana de detenção, e o Potter – ele despejou o nome zombeteiramente – recebeu um prêmio por Serviços Especiais à escola por ter me tirado de lá e dominado o lobisomem na sua forma de animago.

Hermione olhou boquiaberta para o mestre de Poções.

– Eles o enganaram para ir até o túnel numa noite de lua cheia, sabendo que você se encontraria cara a cara com um lobisomem? Eles podiam tê-lo matado!

– Eu tinha toda razão para acreditar que essa era a intenção do Black – Snape disse em voz baixa, abotoando a camisa. – Nosso ódio mútuo não era apenas a rivalidade entre garotos de escola como Dumbledore gostaria de acreditar.

Hermione sentiu que havia mais da história, mas decidiu guardar as perguntas para depois. Snape já havia lhe concedido contar muito mais do que ela intensionava saber dele hoje.

– É uma coisa boa você preparar a Mata-cão para ele depois de tal incidente – ela comentou.

Snape bufou. – Você acha realmente que eu a prepare por causa da bondade no meu coração? Você deveria pensar melhor. Eu a preparo _por causa_ daquele incidente, assim eu nunca mais terei que encarar o que eu vi naquela noite na Casa dos Gritos.

Ele estava olhando fixamete para frente, além da parede vazia de pedra, mas Hermione sabia que ele estava vendo além do quarto, revivendo os eventos de outra época e outro lugar.

Hermione não podia imaginar o terror que Snape sentira ao ser atacado pelo lobisomem. Já havia sido suficientemente aterrorizante encontrar o Lupin na sua outra forma, como aconteceu com eles no terceiro ano, na noite em que Pettigrew escapou e Sirius foi para seu esconderijo. Pensando novamente naquela noite, ela percebeu uma coisa, e revelou seus pensamentos em voz alta.

– Você nos seguiu até a Casa dos Gritos naquela noite, sabendo que Lupin não tinha tomado a poção.

Snape voltou seu olhar para ela novamente.

– Eu estava apenas cumprindo meu dever de protejer os alunos, mesmo que vocês não ficassem nem um pouco gratos naquela época.

Ela desviou o olhar, envergonhada com a lembrança de Snape deslizando contra a parede, noucateado pela força combinada de três feitiços de desarmamento. Relembrando daquela noite, agora, Snape fizera apenas o que achava certo, e deve ter sido necessária mais coragem do que Hermione achou que ela mesma conseguiria juntar para que ele retornasse ao túnel abaixo do Salgueiro Lutador, sabendo o que ele poderia encontrar lá dentro.

Em voz alta, ela simplesmente disse:

– Eu nunca me desculpei por tê-lo desarmado. Você só estava fazendo o que achava que era o melhor para nós naquela hora.

– O que depois se mostrou ser a coisa errada, de qualquer modo. – Snape suspirou. – Eu odiava o Black, sim, mas ele era inocente na morte dos Potter. Eu deveria ter aprendido anos atrás o que acontece quando deixo o ódio obscurecer meus julgamentos.

Hermione refletiu nas palavras dele por um instante, depois disse hesitante:

– Você odiava tanto o Sirius... foi isso que o fez se aliar a... _ele_?

Ele levantou os olhos rapidamente.

– _Não_.

Ela recuou levemente com a veêmencia do tom dele, e ele balançou a cabeça, elaborando mais calmamente:

– Não desse jeito, embora eu não vou negar que a possibilidade de vingança não foi um dos fatores na minha decisão.

– Tem muitas coisas que eu queria quando era adolescente, Hermione – ele continuou, levantando-se da cama e movendo-se para parar em frente à janela enquanto falava. – Poder, conhecimento, aceitação, reconhecimento... tudo isso eu achava que o Lorde das Trevas poderia me oferecer. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era prometer minha lealdade a ele e teria tudo o que almejara, tudo que nunca tivera. Parecia um pequeno preço a pagar.

– Como eu estava errado – ele suspirou, virando-se de volta para o quarto e encontrando o olhar de Hermione, seus olhos negros encheram-se de fúria e remorso. – Ele ofereceu essas coisas, mas o que pediu em troca... o que ele exigiu como mostra da lealdade de alguém... nenhuma dessas coisas valia a pena. O poder é uma ilusão quando você se descobre rastejando na lama para beijar a bainha das vestes dele; aceitação e reconhecimento no círculo dele são baseados na sua disposição para tirar uma vida da maneira mais sangrenta e brutal possível.

– Ele realmente me ofereceu o conhecimento, entretanto – Snape refletiu. – Conhecimento em Poções, nas Artes das Trevas, coisas que eu jamais aprenderia com outro tutor. Você sabia que foi ele quem consolidou o desenvolvimento da Poção de Mata-cão original?

Hermione balançou a cabeça, perturbada porém intrigada pela narrativa.

– É verdade – Snape confirmou. – O Mestre em Poções do qual eu fui aprendiz era um Comensal da Morte incubido pelo Lorde das Trevas a seduzir os lobisomens para seu serviço. Ele planejava oferecer a eles uma certa liberdade das suas aflições em troca de lealdade, ao mesmo tempo que usava a poção para prendê-los pelo resto da vida a seu serviço. O elemento da poção que os prenderia falhou, entretanto, e o Lorde das Trevas matou o Mestre na sua fúria, indicando o aprediz dele para continuar o trabalho.

– Você – Hermione disse brandamente.

Snape assentiu. – Eu fui bem recebido entre os Comensais da Morte como um jovem aluno promissor, e a maior parte do meu primeiro ano a serviço do Lorde das Trevas foi gasto num laboratório; criando, preparando, testando... levou um bom tempo até eu ver os resutados de alguns dos meus experimentos.

Hermione viu um arrepio percorrê-lo, e se peguntou que outras poções das trevas além da Cruciatus podiam ser creditadas a ele.

– Foi quando eu vi esses resultados que percebi no que tinha me metido – ele disse vagamente. – Por volta da mesma época, o Lorde das Trevas começou a me chamar com mais freqüência para participar ativamente nas _incursões_, como eram chamadas. Eu vi como, a cada noite, ele testava a lealdade de um dos seus servos, e não demorou muito para ele testar a minha. Esta foi a noite em que procurei Dumbledore.

– Eu sei – Hermione sussurrou. Foi uma das coisas que ela vira na Penseira de Dumbledore... e era uma coisa que ela jamais queria ver novamente.

Um relógio soou na sala de estar, quebrando o silêncio pesado e meditativo que caíra no quarto. Snape parecia agitado, fisica e mentalmente, e lançou um _Accio_ para o seu sobretudo do outro lado do quarto.

– É melhor não chegarmos atrasados para a reunião – ele disse. – Eu acredito que algumas pessoas ficarão muito felizes em vê-la.

– Harry e Rony estão aqui? – ela disse, seguindo o mestre de Poções para a sala de estar.

– Não – ele respondeu. – O encontro é no Largo Grimmauld. É para irmos pela rede Flu diretamente para lá, e sim, o Potter e o Weasley também estarão lá.

Ela sorriu consigo mesma. Parecia um século desde que vira seus amigos, embora na verdade fora apenas uma semana.

– Eu posso realmente participar da reunião? – ela perguntou repentinamente. No passado, ela, Harry e Rony estiveram no Largo Grimmauld várias vezes quando a Ordem tinha reuniões, mas nunca ficaram a par do que acontecia nas reuniões, salvo o que Dumbledore contou ao Harry depois.

– Eu acho que Dumbledore deseja que você esteja lá para uma parte da reunião – ele enfatizou. – A Ordem não vai aceitar o que aconteceu no Natal facilmente, e provavelmente vai querer o seu relato dos eventos, assim como o meu.

Ele pegou o frasco de pó de Flu de cima da lareira, e assim que ofereceu a ela um punhado, advertiu:

– Lembre-se, não se dirija a mim como Severo quando outros estiverem por perto. Nós já temos muito que explicar sem que uma língua solta nos cause mais problemas.

– Claro, _Professor Snape_ – ela disse, tentando reprimir um sorriso.

Ele sorriu com malícia enquanto ela dava um passo para dentro da lareira, jogando o pó e chamando:

– Largo Grimmauld, número doze!

* * *

**Continua  
**

Obrigada a todos que leram e mandaram reviews. Este capítulo levou mais tempo do que disse que levaria, dado que fiquei em casa por três dias, mas é um bem longo, para o meu padrão, então espero que a espera tenha valido a pena.

_Xingue (ou agradeça) à Keladry pelas suas cutucadas persistentes e espera para ler o capítulo. Doces sonhos com o Severo, Kel. :P  
_

**N.T.:** Eu sei que tenho demorado muito com as atualizações, mas espero que tenha valido a pena. O próximo cap já esta quase pronto, entao acredito que as ameaças de suicídio não serão necessárias:)


	21. Quase

**Antes do Amanhecer**

Escrito por snarkyroxy

Traduzido por BastetAzazis

Beta-read por Ferporcel

Sumário: _A Ordem tem uma reunião, uma oferta inesperada é feita, e alguém finalmente reconhece seus sentimentos... para si mesmo, de qualquer forma. _

Disclaimer: _Qualquer coisa que você reconheça pertence ao talento imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só os pego emprestado para brincar um pouco!_

**Capítulo 21: Quase**

A cozinha no Largo Grimmauld estava cheia de gente quando Hermione chegou pela rede Flu. Ela ouviu vários desejos de boas-vindas, mas distraiu-se quando a Sra. Weasley deu um pequeno grito e correu para abraçá-la apertado.

– Oh, Hermione, querida – ela exclamou. – Nós ficamos tão preocupados quando soubemos do que aconteceu! Está tudo bem com você?

– Eu estou bem, Sra. Weasley. Um pouco abalada – ela admitiu –, mas nós tivemos a sorte do Prof. Snape ter sido capaz de nos ajudar.

– Hermione!

A Sra. Weasley a soltou, e ela virou-se bem a tempo de registrar Harry e Rony se esgueirando entre a multidão antes que seus dois melhores amigos a envolvessem num abraço de quebrar os ossos.

– Hermione, estou tão feliz que esteja bem – Harry murmurou no ombro dela.

– Eu ainda não consigo acreditar – Rony resmungou, balançando a cabeça enquanto os três se afastavam um pouco um do outro, mas não se soltaram. – Como eles puderam fazer uma coisa assim? E no Natal, ainda por cima!

– Eu sei – Hermione sussurrou, sentindo de repente vontade de chorar assim que percebeu apenas como tinha sorte de estar com os amigos novamente.

Ela ouviu o ruído da rede Flu atrás dela, e no momento seguinte a voz do Sra. Weasley disse:

– Oh, Severo, como nós poderemos agradecê-lo?

Ela notou o olhar arregalado do Rony e virou-se para ver a Sra. Weasley abraçando Snape... ou tentando, já que o mestre de Poções se mantinha rígido, parecendo distintivamente desconfortável com a atenção.

– Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer, Molly – ele disse simplesmente.

– Ora, não seja modesto, homem – Molly ralhou, soltando-o apenas para remover um resto de poeira da fuligem dos ombros das vestes dele. Ele franziu a testa, mas tolerou o tratamento silenciosamente enquanto ela conversava de maneira infantil sobre como todos estavam gratos a ele.

Hermione escondeu um sorriso e virou-se novamente para seus amigos, que aproveitaram a oportunidade para disparar uma enxurrada de perguntas sobre a noite anterior. Sua explicação foi logo cortada alguns minutos depois, entretanto, quando todos se juntaram em volta da mesa grande da cozinha para começarem a reunião.

Dumbledore, na ponta da mesa, levantou o primeiro tópico para discussão: o ataque à casa dos Granger. Snape estava em pé em algum lugar nas sombras, atrás de onde Hermione estava sentada, e procedeu para resumir como ele descobrira do ataque iminente e o que acontecera quando chegara a casa dela. Ela ficou grata por ele não mencionar o fato de que eles teriam escapado facilmente não fosse por sua estupidez em deixar sua varinha jogada por aí no segundo andar.

– Então, por que você estava envolvido neste ataque, Snape? – uma voz rouca veio do outro lado da cozinha quando Snape terminou seu relato. Olho Tonto Moody estava sentado na ponta oposta a Dumbledore na mesa, olhando ferozmente para o mestre de Poções.

– Como? – Snape disse brandamente. Hermione instantaneamente reconheceu o tom perigoso escondido numa única palavra.

– Voldemort geralmente não o manda para o campo de batalha, por assim dizer, manda? – Moody continuou. – Mantém você escondido, preparando todas aquelas misturas sórdidas e ilícitas para ele. Por que desta vez?

Dumbledore limpou a garganta.

– Eu acho que posso responder isso, Alastor – disse calmamente.

Hermione virou-se para Dumbledore, mas notou que todos os outros na cozinha olhavam para ela quanto para o Snape, que dera um passo à frente com a acusação do Moody e agora estava exatamente atrás dela.

– A Srta. Granger vem ajudando Severo com algumas das poções que ele prepara para a escola – Dumbledore disse –, para salvar-lhe tempo para trabalhar em projetos mais urgentes. Este acordo parece ter chamado a atenção de Voldemort, e eu acredito que ele pensou que o ataque seria um, vamos dizer, teste para o Severo.

Um murmúrio encheu a sala até que Moody falou de novo espalhafatosamente.

– Como Voldemort descobriu que ela estava trabalhando com você, Snape? Andou se gabando do seu pequeno afortunado acordo com seu Mestre, foi?

Hermione ouviu o mínimo respiro de Snape quando a cozinha ficou quieta, esperando pela reação dele. A animosidade entre Moody e o mestre de Poções era bem conhecida, embora as razões ainda não. Normalmente a antipatia um pelo outro era limitada a provocações passageiras, entretanto, e não a acusações abertas na frente de todo o grupo.

– Alastor – o Diretor começou a dizer ameaçadoramente, mas Snape interrompeu:

– Questionando os meus motivos novamente, Moody? – ele desdenhou do ex-auror. – Isto está ficando realmente cansativo, sabe?

– Eu continuarei a questionar seus motivos enquanto eles forem questionáveis, Snape – Moody replicou. – Você pode ter enganado todo mundo aqui, mas eu não sou tão fácil de se convencer.

– O que ele tem que fazer para convencê-lo? – Hermione disse de repente. O olho mágico do Moody balançou para baixo para fixar-se nela, um olhar surpreso na órbita azul elétrica.

– Você fique fora disso, mocinha – ele rugiu. – Não interfira em coisas que você não entende.

– Não entendo? – Hermione repetiu indignada. – Manter-me fora disso? Eu estou bem no meio disso, ou você não ouviu o que aconteceu na noite passada? – Ela se levantou furiosa, olhando em volta para o resto da Ordem antes de se voltar para Moody. – O Prof. Snape arriscou sua posição como espião, assim como a vida dele, na noite passada para me ajudar e aos meus pais, e ao invés de agradecê-lo, você tem a audácia de questionar a lealdade dele! Ele tem que morrer para você acreditar que ele está do nosso lado?

Um silêncio mortal seguiu sua explosão, e ela sentou-se novamente, respirando pesadamente e olhando ferozmente para Moody com uma expressão desafiadora.

O ex-auror respondeu ao olhar dela por um instante, depois levantou do seu lugar na mesa e andou com passos pesados em volta da cozinha, onde ela estava sentada. Ele dispensou um último relance para ela e então se virou para Snape, que ainda estava em pé atrás dela.

– Achou uma pequena e leal defensora aqui, não é, Snape? – ele disse com malícia, seu rosto a centímetros do de Snape, que estava fixo num olhar de completo desgosto. – As aparências podem enganar. Você não pensou que ela seria do tipo que aceitaria a única coisa que você tem para oferecer em troca, não é?

Houve alguns ofegos na cozinha, e a exclamação "_Alastor Moody!"_ da Molly pôde ser ouvida mais alto que todos. Hermione sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem de vergonha e esticou o pescoço para ver dois pontos inflamados aparecendo no rosto de Snape também.

– Eu agradeceria se você não fizesse tais insinuações sobre uma aluna sob os meus cuidados – Snape sibilou.

Moody sorriu desdenhosamente, estreitando seu olho sadio por um momento antes passar esbarrando pelo mestre de Poções e andar a passos pesados o resto do caminho até a porta da cozinha.

– Fique de olho nele, Dumbledore – ele disse sobre os ombros. – Lembre-se do que eu sempre digo: algumas manchas nunca desaparecem.

A porta da cozinha bateu em seu rastro.

Hermione olhou para o Snape de novo, que parecia estar concentrado em respirar calmamente pelo nariz; uma veia pulsando rapidamente na testa dele era o único sinal aparente da sua raiva. Ela também estava abalada com as acusações de Moody. Nunca gostara muito do ex-auror, apesar da boa impressão que Harry e Rony tinham das habilidades dele. Antes ela pensava que seu desgosto vinha do fato dela sempre se perguntar se ele era o verdadeiro Moody, ou apenas outro impostor usando a Polissuco. Ela entendeu agora que não era isso, mas sim a recusa dele em aceitar a opinião dos outros, que a incomodava tanto.

– Bem – disse o Diretor, franzindo a testa para a porta fechada –, agora que nós esclarecemos isso, talvez possamos passar adiante. Onde nós estávamos?

– Como Voldemort sabia o que a Hermione estava fazendo – Harry falou.

– Ah, sim – disse Dumbledore gravemente. – Esta é a questão, uma vez que ninguém de fora da Ordem sabia deste acordo, salvo Madame Pomfrey, que está acima de qualquer suspeita.

– Como ele descobriu, então? – começou um bruxo alto e loiro que estava em pé do outro lado da cozinha. Hermione só o vira nos corredores do Largo Grimmauld algumas poucas vezes e não sabia o nome dele.

– Eu não sei – disse o Diretor. – Entretanto, estou preocupado. Este não é o primeiro pedaço de informação que escapa dos limites dos nossos membros recentemente.

Um murmúrio se agitou pela cozinha novamente quando todos os presentes perceberam a implicação das palavras de Dumbledore.

– Um espião? – a voz de Bill Weasley veio do outro lado da cozinha onde o mais velho dos seis irmãos estava recostado ao lado da lareira.

– Eu não sei – o Diretor repetiu cansadamente. – Eu não vejo outra maneira da informação estar escapando, embora eu não tenha como suspeitar que ninguém nesta sala esteja trabalhando contra nós.

Os membros da Ordem olharam de relance um para os outros, obviamente chegando à mesma conclusão. Muitos do grupo vinham trabalhando juntos há anos, mesmo antes da primeira queda de Voldemort, e confiavam suas vidas um no outro. Ainda assim, Hermione podia ver a inquietude que todos sentiam com a possibilidade de um deles estar os traindo.

A reunião tratou de outros assuntos depois de um tempo. Não pediram para Hermione, Harry e Rony se retirarem da reunião, e embora estivesse genuinamente interessada no trabalho da Ordem, Hermione lutava para permanecer acordada. Não era surpreendente, ela entendeu. Não dormira desde a noite de Natal, além da cochilada curta e agitada na casa de Snape depois que escapou da sua.

Várias operações foram discutidas, e quando os relatos foram dados, a multidão começou a se dispersar assim que muitos membros da Ordem voltaram para suas designadas tarefas, ou foram para diferentes áreas da casa onde eles estavam, naquele momento, confinados.

Harry e Rony fizeram sinal para que Hermione os seguisse para fora da cozinha, e ela assentiu brevemente para Snape, que tinha se movido para onde Dumbledore conversava com Lupin.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, dando a ela um olhar levemente curioso, e ela seguiu os amigos para o andar superior.

Snape observou Hermione sair da cozinha atrás dos amigos. Ele vira Potter chamá-la e ficou surpreso quando ela olhou em volta para ele antes de seguir com seus amigos mais jovens. Ela não estivera procurando sua aprovação, mas ele se viu levemente contente que ela olhara para ele para avisar que estava saindo.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Lupin.

– Então, Severo – ele disse cordialmente –, você está achando a Hermione uma assistente aceitável? Vocês parecem bem confortáveis um com o outro.

Snape estreitou os olhos para o lobisomem. Será que Lupin vira o olhar que ele trocara com Hermione quando ela deixou a cozinha, e estava seguindo a mesma linha de pensamento do Moody?

Entretanto, Lupin riu do olhar sombrio.

– Ah, abaixe a crista, Severo – disse calmamente. – Não estou implicando nada. Só estou dizendo que é bom que tenha encontrado uma ajuda tanto competente quanto agradável.

Snape apenas resmungou, e desta vez tanto Dumbledore quanto Lupin riram.

– Ele não está negando – Lupin disse ao Diretor –, então deve ser verdade.

Snape cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou feio para o Lupin.

– A Srta. Granger é uma assistente competente e uma jovem inteligente – ele disse formalmente.

Lupin riu novamente, mas não disse mais nada e saiu da cozinha. Sentado na agora deserta mesa grande, Dumbledore sorriu do jeito enfurecedor de sempre e disse:

– Admita, Severo, você gosta de ter ela por perto.

– Não importa o que eu gosto – Snape protestou, embora pudesse sentir fracos pontos corados aparecendo no alto das suas bochechas. – Importa a segurança dela, que você não pode negar que vem sendo comprometida por esse seu plano, seja lá qual for.

– Confie em mim, meu caro – Dumbledore assegurou-lhe. – Vai dar tudo certo no final. Nós garantiremos que você tenha informações úteis o suficiente sobre a Srta. Granger para mantermos o Tom feliz, e assim que sábado chegar, você vai precisar da ajuda dela mais que nunca. Eu duvido muito que um único lote da Poção Cruciatus vá satisfazer o Tom; é provável que ele queira um novo lote a cada semana.

– Eu já disse tanto para você quanto para ela várias vezes, Alvo – ele disse, também se sentando à mesa. – Eu não permitirei que ela prepare a poção.

– E você não deve mesmo – o Diretor concordou. – Mas você vai precisar da ajuda dela com o resto do seu trabalho, se você pretende fazer tudo a tempo.

Snape não podia negar aquilo. Ele já sentia que estava chegando ao fim de suas forças, e os próximos meses estavam apenas para se tornar os que mais exigiriam dele, tanto física como mentalmente. Ele não admitiria isso para o Diretor, mas o tempo que ele passava com Hermione no laboratório era o único que ele podia realmente se permitir para relaxar e baixar a guarda nestes dias.

– Ela estará bem protegida dentro da escola, Severo – o Diretor assegurou-lhe –, e quando tiver motivos para partir, ousou dizer que essa guerra estará terminada, de um jeito ou de outro.

Por alguma razão que Snape não podia explicar, esta idéia não era tão confortante quanto deveria ser.

Snape suspirou. – Eu só espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, velho.

A porta da cozinha abriu rapidamente e Lupin, Tonks e Molly Weasley entraram de novo. Snape se levantou da mesa e estava quase na porta que dava para o corredor quando Dumbledore o parou.

– Severo, talvez eu fique aqui por um tempo esta noite. Ainda há muito para discutir. Eu gostaria de saber se você faria a gentileza de escoltar a Srta. Granger de volta para a escola?

– Ah, mas, Alvo – Molly o interrompeu. – Certamente ela poderia ficar e pegar o trem de volta com Harry e Rony amanhã? Merlin sabe que a menina não teve muito de feriado até agora.

Dumbledore balançava a cabeça antes mesmo de Molly terminar de falar.

– Temo que não. Seria melhor se a Srta. Granger retornasse para Hogwarts esta noite. – Ele voltou-se para Snape, sorrindo por trás da barba. – Severo, se você não se importa?

Dumbledore sabia muito bem que ele não se importava, mas para o benefício dos outros ocupantes da cozinha, Snape fixou um olhar de indiferença no rosto e falou arrastado:

– Eu ouso dizer que darei um jeito, já que fui eu quem escoltou a menina até aqui em primeiro lugar.

Ele deu meia-volta, fechando a porta da cozinha atrás de si enquanto Molly gritava:

– Eu acho que ela está na biblioteca!

– Típico – ele resmungou, embora sem sinal de descontentamento, uma vez que não havia ninguém para ouvi-lo.

Ele realmente a encontrou na biblioteca, encolhida e quase adormecida num dos sofás aparentemente confortáveis, a cabeça dela no ombro de Rony Weasley. Snape sentiu uma onda estranha de ciúmes com a intimidade da cena, mas manteve seu rosto impassível.

O garoto ruivo estava jogando uma partida de xadrez com o Potter, que estava sentado de frente para o casal numa poltrona, e os dois rapazes olharam para cima, assustados, quando Snape entrou à passos largos na biblioteca.

– Professor? – Potter o observou cautelosamente quando ele parou a uma distância curta deles, os braços cruzados.

– A Srta. Granger deve voltar comigo para Hogwarts esta noite.

A cabeça encaracolada não se moveu, mas os olhos do Weasley lampejaram quando ele disse:

– Dê um tempo a ela! Ela não dorme desde a noite de Natal! Por que ela não pode ficar com a gente?

Snape olhou com descaso para o jovem Weasley, notando com alguma surpresa que o Potter não tinha replicado com uma objeção própria.

– Independente do que você acha melhor, Sr. Weasley, o Diretor deu sua ordem. Eu não tenho nem tempo, nem vontade de ficar aqui esperando vocês terminarem sua pequena seção de afagos – ele disse, sorrindo maliciosamente quando as pontas das orelhas do rapaz ficaram com um tom interessante de vermelho. Mais alto, ele acrescentou: – Srta. Granger!

Ela se mexeu e tirou os cabelos dos olhos, seu olhar caindo nele.

– Sev...

– Srta. Granger! – ele vociferou novamente, agradecendo por tê-la assustado a ponto de deixá-la em silêncio. Ele sabia o que ela estava prestes a dizer, o sono devia ter anuviado sua mente. A última coisa que ele precisava era que o Potter e o Weasley ouvissem sua melhor amiga se dirigindo a ele com tamanha familiaridade. Eles provavelmente o acusariam de dar a ela uma poção de coerção.

– Prof. Snape? – Ela se recuperou do susto, sentando-se direito e observando-o numa mistura de expectativa e embaraço.

– O Diretor decidiu que você deve retornar a Hogwarts esta noite – ele disse. – Eu a esperarei lá em baixo em não mais que cinco minutos.

Sem esperar por uma resposta de qualquer um do trio, ele se virou e saiu da biblioteca, fechando a porta um tanto forte demais no seu caminho.

Fora no corredor, ele parou por um momento e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

_Ponha-se em ordem, homem _– ele se repreendeu, endireitando os ombros e seguindo para as escadas no final do corredor. Ela estava apenas passando algum tempo com os amigos... _seus outros amigos_ – ele acrescentou.

Ele não sabia direito o que o perturbara tanto na cena que acabara de presenciar... ou melhor, ele não queria admitir por que ele vinha conscientemente se lembrando de abrir seus punhos cerrados enquanto estava na biblioteca.

Talvez fosse a expressão de contentamento no rosto da Hermione enquanto ela estava encolhida ao lado do Weasley, ou a simples intimidade dos três amigos que apreciavam os poucos momentos de quietude raramente encontrados nos últimos tempos.

Não, na verdade, foi a lembrança de senti-la aconchegada ao seu lado da mesma forma, quase adormecida, menos de vinte e quatro horas atrás. Fora um estímulo para ele que ela tivesse encontrado conforto na sua presença, de perceber que ela confiava nele o suficiente para permitir-se cair no sono. Ao vê-la com seus amigos e ouvir a réplica mordaz do Weasley sobre como ela precisava dormir, a compreensão que o atingiu foi que provavelmente não fora conforto que ela sentira na presença dele afinal; ela apenas estava muito cansada para manter os olhos abertos, independente de quem era o corpo quente ao lado dela.

Deve ser falta de horas de sono de sua parte que estavam fazendo-o reagir de forma tão atípica. Será que ele estava realmente com ciúmes da camaradagem fácil que ela dividia com seus companheiros grifinórios?

Ele teria debochado de si mesmo por tal pensamento, não fosse pela pontada repentina no seu peito que o traiu. Merlin, ele devia estar amolecendo. Tais sentimentalismos ridículos ele normalmente deixava para o Diretor; sonserinos não mostravam seus verdadeiros sentimentos, nem vestiam seus corações em suas mangas, especialmente um sonserino na posição dele. Sentimentos e emoções serviam apenas para distraí-lo, tornando-o uma presa fácil para os jogos mentais do Lorde das Trevas.

Ainda, apesar de todos os seus protestos, ele não podia negar que havia alguma coisa na sua jovem amiga que o fazia desejar que ele pudesse ser apenas quem ele era. Sem tentar conscientemente, ele a permitira ver mais e mais do seu verdadeiro ser nestas últimas semanas, ao invés da pessoa fria e sem sentimentos que os outros achavam que ele era.

Ela se aproximara dele, obrigando-o a se abrir ainda mais, e ele se deixara vencer pelos seus estímulos gentis com nem mesmo um protesto, para os seus padrões, de qualquer forma. Claro, ele armara um bom espetáculo para resistir a ela, especialmente mais cedo naquele dia. Ele estivera relutante em revelar muito de si, afim de que ela não se assustasse ou desaprovasse ou, ainda pior, se revoltasse e se distanciasse dele novamente.

Mas ela não o fizera. Seus olhos castanhos encheram-se com tamanha compaixão enquanto traçava as cicatrizes antigas no seu peito... um arrepio correu pela sua espinha com a ilusão da lembrança do toque dela.

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando limpar a mente assim que alcançou o final da escada. Ele já tinha muito com que se preocupar na sua situação atual sem essas inseguranças insignificantes juntando-se aos seus problemas.

E ele quase se convencera que seus sentimentos pela jovem grifinória eram insignificantes.

Quase.

Hermione se levantou, alisando suas roupas um pouco amarrotadas assim que a porta bateu atrás do Snape. Se ela não soubesse bem, pensaria que ele parecia quase furioso por encontrá-la na companhia dos seus amigos.

– Mais que inferno – Rony exclamou. – Depois de tudo que você passou, daria para achar que o panaca lhe daria uma folga. Como ele pode ser tão insensível?

– Mas você está falando do Snape – Harry resmungou.

Hermione suspirou.

– Está tudo bem. Acho que se alguém precisa de uma folga, provavelmente é ele.

Rony balançou a cabeça.

– Eu sei que você está passando um tempão com ele, Mione, mas eu não entendo por que você continua o defendendo quando ele é tão sórdido.

– Ele salvou a minha vida, Rony – ela o censurou –, e arriscou a dele fazendo isso. Isso não conta para nada?

Rony resmungou alguma coisa baixinho, mas não admitiu sua derrota.

– E ele não é sórdido na verdade – ela murmurou, espreguiçando-se ligeiramente enquanto massageava o pescoço duro.

– Pois podia ter me enganado – Rony disse irritado, empurrando seu cavalo para frente no tabuleiro de xadrez.

– Ele está enganando você, Rony – ela disse agressivamente, exasperada pela constante desconfiança dele no mestre de Poções. – Ele tem que enganar todo mundo, ou você se esqueceu do que ele faz quando não está dando aula? O que Voldemort diria se descobrisse que o Snape estava favorecendo os grifinórios ou os nascidos trouxas ao invés dos filhos dos Comensais da Morte?

– Ninguém podia ouvi-lo esta noite – Rony replicou. – Eu posso entender que ele seja um panaca em público – ocasionalmente – mas hoje não havia desculpa.

– Poderia ter alguém ouvindo, Rony – Harry alertou. – Lembre-se, nós ainda não sabemos se alguém da Ordem está jogando dos dois lados... alguém além do Snape, eu digo. Vocês ouviram o que o Dumbledore disse; ele não tem idéia de como as informações estão vazando.

– As paredes têm ouvidos, especialmente numa casa como esta – Hermione acrescentou. – Até que o espião seja pego, todos têm que ser cuidadosos, mas especialmente o Prof. Snape.

Rony parecia desconfortável. – Eu acho que está certa – ele disse depois de um tempo.

– Eu já vou indo, então – Hermione disse. – Não quero deixar o Prof. Snape esperando, então vejo vocês dois amanhã, quando o trem chegar.

Ela se dirigiu para a porta, mas parou quando Harry chamou seu nome. Seus dois amigos se aproximaram dela, e então, em uníssono, envolveram-na num abraço apertado.

– Estamos felizes que esteja bem – Harry disse brandamente, a voz abafada no cabelo dela. Rony ecoou seus sentimentos por cima do outro ombro dela, e ela murmurou seu agradecimento. Afastando-se, fixou um sorriso para os dois amigos e deixou a sala.

Ninguém do trio notou o ruído abafado num canto escuro da biblioteca; as paredes tinham ouvidos, certamente.

Hermione voltou para Hogwarts pela rede Flu com Snape pouco tempo depois. Ela ficou em pé, um pouco embaraçada, no meio da sala de estar enquanto o mestre de Poções despiu-se de suas vestes externas e sua sobrecasaca, jogando-as sobre o encosto do sofá.

– O que você vai fazer? – ela perguntou, seguindo-o até o laboratório, onde ele começou a preparar um grande caldeirão numa das bancadas.

– Eu tenho uma poção para preparar, se você se recorda – disse secamente.

_A Poção Cruciatus_ – ela pensou, seus olhos flutuando para a mesa dele e o livro de anotações, ainda colocado onde ele o deixara antes.

– Você precisa de mim para alguma coisa?

– Eu achei que nós já tínhamos superado isso, Hermione – ele suspirou, virando-se para os armários e tirando as proteções com um aceno da varinha.

– Não – ela disse. – Eu quis dizer, há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? Qualquer outra coisa que precise ser preparada?

Ele balançou a cabeça, considerando-a com um olhar contemplativo enquanto retornava à bancada, os braços cheios de frascos e garrafas de ingredientes.

– Você realmente precisa descansar – ele disse novamente. – Por mais que me doa ter que admitir, o Weasley estava certo; você não conseguiu descansar por mais de algumas poucas horas nos últimos dois dias.

– Nem você – ela alegou.

– Eu estou acostumado a dormir muito pouco – ele respondeu. – Você, por outro lado, não está. Eu acredito que a primeira coisa que você tem na segunda de manhã é Poções, e seria uma vergonha para mim ter que descontar pontos da Grifinória se você cair no sono na minha aula.

Ela estreitou os olhos. – Você não faria isso!

– Não pense que a nossa amizade vai mudar a maneira como eu a trato nas aulas, Hermione – ele a alertou sombriamente. – Você sabe quais seriam as conseqüências disso.

– Eu sei – ela suspirou, pegando um banco e sentando-se do lado oposto ao que ele começara a cortar um punhado de raízes de descuraína. – Eu só gostaria que fosse diferente.

Seus olhos negros encontraram os dela, refletiam uma mistura de surpresa, apreciação e tristeza. – Eu também, Hermione – ele murmurou. – Eu também.

Ela sentou em silêncio, observando as mãos dele preparando habilmente os ingredientes com uma precisão que ela só podia sonhar em ter. Supunha que isso vinha com os anos de prática, mas não havia dúvidas do talento natural dele para a arte, também. Ele parecia seguir seus instintos tanto quanto qualquer receita escrita, e pelo que ela ouvira das pesquisas dele – o que foi muito pouco – seus instintos freqüentemente provavam ser o mais bem sucedido dos dois.

Depois de meia hora de silêncio, Snape largou a faca e colocou as mãos abertas sobre a mesa. A tranqüilidade trouxe Hermione de volta dos seus devaneios, e ela levantou os olhos para o rosto dele.

– Com o risco de estar me repetindo – ele disse gravemente –, você vai ficar sentada aí e me assistir a noite inteira?

Ela desviou o olhar. A verdade era que ela não tinha vontade de voltar para a torre deserta da Grifinória. Ela sabia que o castelo era suficientemente seguro; mais seguro, possivelmente, que quando estava cheio de alunos, mas ela não achava que passar a noite sozinha, a meio castelo de distância da pessoa mais próxima, lhe daria uma boa noite de sono. Não depois do que acontecera ainda na noite passada.

– Alguma coisa está te incomodando – Snape comentou. Não era uma pergunta, mas ele a observava ansioso por uma resposta, assim mesmo.

Ela suspirou e, depois de um momento de indecisão, contou-lhe o que estava sentindo.

– ...é só que eu me sinto mais segura estando por perto de... alguém – ela disse no final da explicação, acrescentando sem graça: – É bobo, eu sei.

– É perfeitamente compreensível, dado tudo que aconteceu. Entretanto, isso ainda não resolve a questão do sono. Você não vai descansar nada se ficar sentada aqui me assistindo a noite inteira, embora... – seus lábios levantaram-se um pouco – ...Poções é conhecida por fazer os alunos dormirem.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco, e Snape voltou para seus ingredientes, adicionando cuidadosamente a descuraína num pequeno frasco de infusão de efedrina chinesa.

Hermione esperou um pouco mais, seus olhos ficando mais pesados a cada minuto, antes de perguntar hesitante:

– Você acha que eu poderia dormir no seu sofá, só por algumas horas?

– O sofá é para sentar, não para dormir – ele respondeu franzindo a testa.

– Você não teve nenhum problema com isso mais cedo – ela replicou.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha com o tom dela. – Eu agradeceria se você se lembrasse que estes são os meus aposentos e eu posso fazer o que quiser. Você, entretanto, não tem tal privilégio.

– Eu ainda não entendo qual é o problema – ela grunhiu. – Eu dormirei melhor num sofá aqui embaixo que numa cama a cinco andares acima da pessoa mais próxima.

– A diferença, Hermione – ele disse, soltando o frasco de onde ele estava prestes a medir um líquido vermelho viscoso –, é que você precisa de uma noite inteira de sono decente, e um sofá não serve para um sono tranqüilo.

– Mas...

Ele levantou uma mão para interromper o protesto dela e pareceu deliberar alguma coisa antes de falar novamente.

– Você realmente acha que não conseguirá dormir na torre da Grifinória esta noite?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Você pode ficar aqui, então – ele suspirou. – Entretanto, você terá uma noite apropriada de sono em uma cama.

– Você tem um segundo quarto?

Foi a vez dele balançar a cabeça, e ela o encarou incrédula.

– Na sua cama?

Ele endireitou um pouco as costas e cruzou os braços contra o peito, interpretando corretamente a expressão chocada dela.

– Não comece a pensar como aquele paranóico do Moody – ele disse firmemente. – Esta poção requer minha total atenção pelas próximas dez horas, e eu não a verei dormindo num sofá enquanto uma cama perfeitamente boa permanece vazia.

A oferta foi completamente inesperada, embora muito bem vinda. Foi também, ela percebeu depois, um sinal de como ele realmente confiava nela, que ele não só a permitiria no seu domínio pessoal como fizera mais cedo naquele dia, mas a deixaria ficar em seu quarto, sozinha, sem temer que ela bisbilhotasse e explorasse a confiança dele.

– Tem certeza de que não há problema? – ela perguntou hesitante.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha de novo.

– Eu não teria oferecido se houvesse – ele disse seriamente.

– Obrigada – ela disse, instigando um olhar estranho dele.

– Você parece estar dizendo muito isso ultimamente – ele comentou em resposta à expressão dela.

– Parece que eu tenho bons motivos – ela respondeu, ganhando um sorriso malicioso dele.

– Bem – ela disse um pouco depois, vendo-o arrumar o caldeirão e adicionar os primeiros ingredientes. – Eu acho que deveria, er... ir dormir, então.

Ele assentiu distraidamente, concentrando-se enquanto media um líquido azul escuro e o colocava dentro do grande caldeirão, aumentando a chama abaixo dele com sua varinha.

– A porta não está protegida. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, vai ter que se virar. Eu não posso sair daqui agora.

Ela levantou e atravessou a sala. Parando ao lado dele, colocou uma mão no seu ombro, apertando-o levemente e tentando transmitir seu agradecimento sem ter que recorrer à mesma palavra toda vez. Ela a retirou depois de um momento e seguiu para a porta.

– Boa noite, Hermione.

Ela se virou, mas a atenção dele estava novamente na poção, o rosto iluminado pelo brilho das chamas abaixo do caldeirão sobre o qual ele estava inclinado.

– Boa noite, Severo – ela repetiu, e puxou a porta atrás dela, deixando-a levemente entreaberta.

Fazendo seu caminho até o quarto do mestre de Poções, a estranheza da situação de repente a atingiu. Ela se perguntou se era isso que o Diretor tinha em mente quando lhe disse lá em novembro:

– Ele vai precisar de alguém em quem possa confiar antes dessa guerra terminar.

Ela duvidava que até mesmo Dumbledore pudesse ter imaginado o quanto eles se dariam bem juntos; ela certamente jamais sonhara em ter alguma coisa além de uma trégua desconfortável com o mestre de Poções que ela achava que conhecia antes disso tudo começar.

Ela estava nos aposentos privativos dele, dificilmente havia algum outro ser na escola, e ela ia dormir na cama dele. _Sem ele_ – ela acrescentou, mas afastou esse pensamento antes que tivesse tempo de discorrer sobre como se sentia quanto a isso.

Andando até as janelas, ela fechou levemente as cortinas pesadas, permitindo que um pouco do luar infiltrasse no quarto. Tirou os sapatos e tirou o agasalho por cima da cabeça, optando por deixar o resto, mesmo que seus jeans fossem um pouco desconfortáveis para dormir.

As cobertas da cama estavam levemente amarrotadas onde ele se deitara mais cedo naquele dia para que ela currasse suas costelas. Ela se arrepiou involuntariamente, lembrando-se da pele fria sob o seu toque e dos vergões levantados das cicatrizes que ele não queria que ela visse. A expressão do rosto dele quando ela as vira a confundira e assustara; será que ele realmente achava que ela ficaria revoltada com elas, que ela o julgaria baseada em alguma coisa que estava fora do controle dele?

O fato da opinião dela obviamente ter algum significado para ele também era estranho. Ele nunca lhe passara a impressão de ser alguém que se preocupava muito com o que os outros pensavam dele.

Refletindo sobre isso, ela se enfiou embaixo das cobertas e se afundou nos travesseiros macios. O perfume fresco e terreno que sempre se projetava do Snape preenchia o quarto, e ela virou-se de lado, agarrando um dos travesseiros contra ela numa imitação de abraço.

Se ela escutasse com cuidado, poderia ouvir os sons fracos que vinham do laboratório; o tilintar dos frascos de vidro, e a batida forte da faca enquanto o mestre de Poções trabalhava incansavelmente.

Suas pálpebras ficaram mais pesadas, e ela respirou fundo pelo nariz, sentindo o aroma familiar que viera a significar conforto e segurança para ela em tempos tão incertos. Se ela abraçasse o travesseiro um pouco mais apertado, ela quase poderia imaginar que era um corpo quente ao lado dela.

Quase.

Horas depois, Severo Snape descansou seu bastão de vidro e afastou-se do caldeirão. Os próximos quinze minutos seriam o único tempo na maratona de dez horas do processo de preparo que ele poderia permitir que sua atenção vagasse um pouco, já que teria que permanecer tranqüila antes que o próximo ingrediente pudesse ser adicionado.

Ele olhou para os vários frascos e garrafas de ingredientes que tinha alinhado na preparação para o próximo estágio. Tudo estava pronto, e ele poderia ter um descanso de alguns minutos.

Inconscientemente, ele se viu deixando o laboratório e cruzando a sala de estar para parar logo na entrada do seu quarto. Não conseguia ouvir nada lá de dentro, embora a porta estivesse entreaberta, e ele se perguntou o que estava fazendo exatamente.

Não faria mal apenas enfiar sua cabeça pela porta e ter certeza que ela estava bem, faria?

Empurrando a porta para que abrisse um pouco mais, ele deslizou para dentro do quarto e olhou de relance para a cama. Um raio de luar brilhava através das cortinas abertas, caindo na figura adormecida de Hermione.

Ela estava deitada de lado, agarrando um dos seus travesseiros contra o corpo num forte abraço, e o cabelo rebelde caía sobre o rosto dela, ocultando-o da sua vista. Antes que soubesse o que estava fazendo, ele se viu do outro lado do quarto, parado ao lado da cama e esticando uma mão para afastar cuidadosamente a mecha retorcida.

A luz do luar caía sobre o rosto dela, iluminando suas feições adormecidas e os cílios castanho-claros que descansavam na sua face. Ele a fitou, hipnotizado pela maciez da sua pele e pelo som calmo da sua respiração.

Embora ele tivesse negado antes, ele percebeu que estava apenas se enganando se não conseguia admitir que sentia algo além de amizade por esta jovem. Ela o surpreendera de tantas formas.

Ela fez um movimento repentino no seu sono e ele deu um passo para trás. Não seria bom ela acordar e encontrar seu vulto sobre ela daquela maneira. Ela iria querer saber o porquê, e ele não achava que seria capaz de mentir de maneira suficientemente convincente; não sobre aquilo, e não para ela.

Ele praguejou silenciosamente enquanto deixava o quarto relutante e retornava à poção. Por mais desejável que fosse, ela certamente estava provando ser uma distração. Ele se perguntou em vão se era isso que o Diretor tinha em mente quando os aproximou em primeiro lugar.

Conhecendo Alvo Dumbledore, ele não duvidaria de nada.

Hermione acordou na manhã seguinte se sentindo mais descansada do que estivera em semanas. Encontrou Snape no laboratório, ainda trabalhando sobre o caldeirão, parecendo mais cansado que nunca.

Ela sabia que ele não poderia descansar até que aquele estágio particular do preparo estivesse terminado, entretanto, não querendo distraí-lo e ainda sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável por ter passado a noite na cama dele, ela se retirou da presença dele e seguiu seu caminho para a torre da Grifinória.

O dia passou rapidamente, entre terminar os últimos dos seus deveres de férias e encomendar novos livros pelo corujal para repor aqueles que ela levara para casa antes do Natal. Ela foi visitar o Hagrid depois do almoço, e então, no final da tarde, foi com ele até a estação de Hogsmeade para encontrar o Expresso de Hogwarts.

Ela abraçou Harry e Rony fortemente mesmo tendo os visto ainda na noite passada, e eles falaram sem parar enquanto faziam seu caminho até o castelo para o jantar.

A sala comunal estava barulhenta naquela noite, com muitos alunos mostrando seus presentes de Natal na forma das Gemialidades Weasley, logros da Zonko, conjuntos de xadrez, Bexigas e Snaps Explosivos.

Os dois únicos presentes de Natal de Hermione que sobreviveram foram o livro que Snape lhe dera, agora seguramente guardado em seu quarto, e o colar dos seus pais. Ela ainda o estava usando na noite que os Comensais da Morte atacaram e se perguntou se era pura superstição que a runa oferecia de fato alguma proteção... talvez eles tiveram apenas muita sorte.

O ataque à casa de Hermione, para o seu alívio, não parecia ser de conhecimento público, e a única pessoa que lhe perguntou sobre isso foi o Neville, que obviamente ouvira sobre o acontecido através da avó e suas conexões.

Não demorou muito para Hermione começar a bocejar, e ela desejou boa noite aos amigos e foi para o quarto, colocando um feitiço silenciador na porta por hábito.

Subindo na cama no escuro, ela deitou-se de costas, olhando para o dossel. Alguma coisa parecia errada, mas ela ainda não sabia o que era. Apertando fortemente o travesseiro, ela fixou os olhos na escuridão silenciosa, debatendo-se e virando-se na cama por muitas horas antes que o sono finalmente chegasse.

Muito depois que Hermione tivesse caído no sono lá na torre da Grifinória, Severo Snape finalmente foi para a cama, tirando a roupa e afundando-se cansado embaixo das camadas de cobertas. Ele estivera acordado por três dias seguidos e, apesar de ter dito à Hermione que não precisava de muito descanso, até ele tinha seus limites.

Hermione.

Ela era apenas uma das muitas coisas que vinham lhe dando noites de insônia ultimamente, e não apenas por causa do que acontecera no Natal.

Tornando-se amigo dela, ele deixara de vê-la como uma aluna na maior parte do tempo. O lado ruim disso era que ele era então forçando a vê-la como uma jovem mulher, e apesar dos protestos veementemente repetidos pela parte moral do seu cérebro, seu corpo estava lhe dizendo que gostava muito do que viu.

Todas as vezes que seus pensamentos começavam a vagar, uma vozinha na sua mente começava a cantar: _Aluna, aluna, aluna_, sem parar, num mantra estranho, mas seu corpo e o resto da sua mente não prestavam atenção.

Sob quaisquer outras circunstâncias, ele teria ficado apavorado com seus pensamentos traiçoeiros. Não havia nada mais repulsivo que um professor cobiçando uma aluna aos seus cuidados, mas embora ele tivesse descrito Hermione exatamente assim quando questionado na noite anterior pelo Moody, ela realmente era muito mais que isso. Apesar da sua condição de aluna, ela era uma adulta, uma amiga, uma igual e alguém em quem, apesar da sua apreensão inicial, ele sabia que podia confiar mais cegamente como jamais confiara em alguém antes, salvo talvez o Diretor.

Não que isso realmente importasse de qualquer maneira, porque ele estava apenas pensando alto. Ele nunca trairia a confiança colocada nele como professor, e as chances dela corresponder seus sentimentos eram ainda menores que as chances dele sobreviver a esta guerra infernal... em outras palavras, quase nenhuma.

Afundando-se ainda mais debaixo das cobertas, ele fechou os olhos e tentou afastar todos os pensamentos dela da sua cabeça, mas alguma coisa impedia que isso acontecesse. Virando a cabeça levemente num dos seus travesseiros, ele percebeu o que era. A imagem da noite anterior veio à sua cabeça, dela agarrando-se ao mesmo travesseiro enquanto dormia. Ele inalou o perfume que ainda se agarrava à cama. Era uma fragrância intoxicante; frutada e jasmim, com um toque de baunilha.

Ele praguejou alto quando sentiu seu corpo reagindo ao pensar numa mulher em sua cama e rolou de bruços num esforço vão de suprimir sua excitação. Talvez seus pensamentos fossem apenas um efeito colateral de estar perto de uma mulher – qualquer mulher – que voluntariamente se colocou tão próxima a ele. Não era uma coisa que ele experimentava regularmente, e seu corpo não estava medindo esforços para lembrar-lhe do fato.

Ainda, ele não conseguia sequer tirar a imagem dela dormindo na noite passada da sua mente, e se viu perigosamente perto de admitir o quanto ele quisera estar lá com ela.

Com pensamentos como aquele, não era de se surpreender que seu corpo não lhe desse folga. Depois de uma hora de uma indecisão sem descanso lutando contra sua mente e sua moral, ele gemeu e virou-se de costas, se entregando aos desejos traiçoeiros do seu corpo.

Não havia prazer nos golpes rápidos e insistentes da sua mão, apenas a necessidade de um alívio que deixaria seu corpo sossegado, mesmo que sua mente permanecesse em desordem.

Não havia nenhum som no quarto além do leve ruído da carne se esfregando na carne por baixo dos lençóis, e uma desarmonia da sua respiração quando ele se aproximou do seu máximo. Ele ainda podia sentir o perfume dela preso na roupa de cama em volta dele quando uma única palavra sussurrada fugiu da sua boca:

– Hermione.

Continua

Notas da autora:

1. Sim, eu ainda estou aqui. O Enigma do Príncipe foi um chute no saco no que diz respeito à esta história (não me levem a mal, ainda adoro o livro) mas eu planejo continuar num UA enquanto as pessoas ainda quiserem lê-la.

2. Obrigada a todos que me encorajaram a continuar escrevendo na última semana e meia, mas especialmente a tkurogrym e LariLee, sem as quais tenho certeza que não teria escrito metade do capítulo ainda, muito menos postado esta noite.

3. Se você leu até aqui, você pode ver porque mudei permanentemente a classificação da história. E... sim, foi um pouquinho diferente, não foi? Bem, ele é homem, afinal de contas.

4. Não há dúvidas que na minha cabeça de que o Snape é bom, e vou acreditar nisso até que o livro 7 diga o contrário. Se isso acontecer... bem, vocês sabem o que dizem por aí... as garotas más se divertem mais. Lado negro, aí vou eu:P


	22. Uma Nova Esperança

**Antes do Amanhecer**

**Uma Nova Esperança**

Escrito por Snarkyroxy

Traduzido por BastetAzazis

Beta-read por Ferporcel

**Sumário: **Um novo semestre em Hogwarts, um novo ano e uma nova esperança.

DISCLAIMER: _Qualquer coisa que você reconheça pertence ao talento imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só gosto de pegá-los emprestado para brincar com eles._

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Uma Nova Esperança**

Na manhã seguinte, tornou-se aparente para Hermione que, embora a maioria da escola não soubesse do que acontecera com ela e sua família no Natal, isso não era nenhum segredo para um certo grupo de sonserinos.

Assim que entrou no Salão Principal para o café da manhã, Crabbe a chamou em voz alta:

– Teve um bom Natal, sangue-ruim?

O grupo em volta dele riu descaradamente, e Hermione se agarrou a Harry e Rony para impedi-los de ir para cima dos sonserinos.

– Não vale a pena – ela disse por entre dentes cerrados, empurrando seus dois amigos para a mesa da Grifinória. Podia sentir sua própria fúria borbulhando logo abaixo da superfície, mas não havia sentido em causar uma cena. Mesmo assim, ela odiava o fato de que eles estavam exultando abertamente o que acontecera.

– Eu aposto qualquer coisa como o pai dele era um deles na sua casa – Rony disse duramente, espalhando geléia na sua torrada com tanta força que a faca atravessou o pão.

– É – Hermione murmurou, atacando sua própria torrada com menos gosto.

Ela olhou de relance para a Mesa Principal quando levantou a torrada até a boca e ficou surpresa ao ver Snape presente, segurando uma caneca fumegante entre as mãos enquanto observava o mesmo grupo de sonserinos. Os olhos dele vacilaram na direção dela num olhar questionador, mas ela balançou a cabeça levemente e desviou o olhar. Mais abaixo na mesa da Sonserina, longe da multidão rouca em volta dos filhos de Comensais da Morte, ela nem percebeu Draco Malfoy olhando repetitivamente de Snape para ela.

Um instante depois, ela chegou à sala de aula de Poções sozinha, tendo deixado Harry no Saguão de Entrada discutindo quadribol com os dois batedores da Grifinória.

A porta da sala estava fechada, e o único outro aluno presente era o Malfoy, recostado casualmente contra a parede de pedra do corredor.

– Granger – ele disse assim que ela parou a uma distância curta dele e colocou sua mochila pesada no chão.

– Malfoy – ela disse formalmente, olhando de relance para trás no corredor na esperança que outros alunos não estivessem distantes. Não havia ninguém a vista.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, o loiro disse casualmente:

– Eu me perguntei se você voltaria neste semestre.

Hermione virou-se para encará-lo, os olhos estreitos.

– É uma pena desapontá-lo, Malfoy – ela disse friamente. – Seu pai deve ter ficado terrivelmente desapontado por não poder entregar o planejado, hum, como você chamaria? _Presente de Natal_?

Pontos irritados apareceram no alto das bochechas do Malfoy, mas ele não disse nada.

– O quê? Nenhum insulto hoje? – ela debochou. – Nada de _sangue ruim_ ou alguma outra variação imunda?

Malfoy suspirou alto e disse:

– Francamente, Granger, quando foi a última vez que eu a chamei assim?

– Eu... – A réplica morreu em seus lábios quando ela percebeu que não conseguia realmente se lembrar da última vez que ele a chamara de sangue ruim. De fato, fora as escassas reuniões com Dumbledore que requeriam a presença tanto do Monitor quanto da Monitora Chefe, ela não conseguia lembrar sequer da última vez que ele falara com ela. Estranho, já que ele sempre estivera pronto para insultá-la nos primeiros anos.

– Ah, é verdade – ela disse numa compreensão simulada. – Você provavelmente deixou de insultar sangues-ruins. Seguindo os passos do seu pai e matando-os ao invés disso, não é?

O rosto pálido de Malfoy perdeu ainda mais cor, e ele se aproximou de Hermione, seus olhos cinza perfurando os dela.

– Eu não sou o meu pai, Granger – ele sibilou. – Então não venha até mim toda nobre e poderosa para falar de preconceitos se você não sabe reconhecer isso.

Hermione olhou fixo para ele, confusa, e ele se afastou dela, voltando para sua posição recostada contra a parede.

– O que você quer, Malfoy? – ela perguntou finalmente. – Por que esse papel de menino bom de repente?

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas então a fechou, e Hermione ouviu um pigarro atrás dela. Ela se virou e seguiu o olhar de Malfoy até Snape, que estava parado a uma curta distância com os braços cruzados.

– Srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy – Snape disse calmamente. – Eu realmente espero que o Monitor e a Monitora Chefe não estejam brigando em público. Isso não serve como um bom exemplo, não é?

– Não, professor – Hermione disse. Malfoy não respondeu, e Snape franziu levemente a testa para o sonserino antes de passar pelos dois para abrir a porta da sala de aula.

– Você primeiro, Granger – Malfoy disse, um pouco educado demais. Hermione olhou feio para ele e entrou na sala a passos largos, sentando-se na sua mesa de sempre, próxima ao fundo da sala. Malfoy a seguiu e passou por ela até sua própria mesa na frente da sala, seguido por Snape, que lhe dispensou um olhar peculiar quando Malfoy estava virado de costas.

Ela o ignorou, mas então, quando ele estava sentado à mesa na frente da sala, disse:

– Professor, vamos começar alguma coisa nova hoje?

A turma havia completado o projeto da Poção Polissuco uma semana antes do Natal e passado as aulas seguintes estudando a teoria das poções enfeitiçadas ou, como Hermione se referira a elas brincando uma noite no laboratório: "Poções que _realmente _precisam de movimentos tolos de varinha." Snape não achara graça.

– Paciência, Srta. Granger – o mestre de Poções zombou. – Certamente você pode esperar cinco minutos até o resto dos seus colegas chegarem.

Malfoy riu, e Hermione abaixou a cabeça, mas não envergonhada pela zombaria do professor. Ela o fez para esconder seu sorriso malicioso ao ver como ele ainda era convincente ao insultá-la.

– Como foram suas férias, professor? – Malfoy perguntou alto enquanto o resto da turma começava a aparecer.

A expressão de Snape não entregou nada enquanto respondia:

– Aceitável, Sr. Malfoy. Um tempo longe de adolescentes idiotas é sempre um bônus.

Hermione quase não conseguiu não rir abertamente daquele insulto dissimulado, e se recompôs quando o último aluno, Harry, entrou na sala, tomando seu lugar relutantemente ao lado de Malfoy, e Snape começou uma breve revisão do que eles já tinham aprendido sobre poções enfeitiçadas até então.

– O termo "enfeitiçada" é enganoso no preparo de poções, já que a maioria dos feitiços são encantos relativamente simples que requerem pouco do poder do encantador – Snape explicou, parado na frente da sala com os braços cruzados. – Poções enfeitiçadas, entretanto, requerem muito mais concentração e a habilidade de focalizar propriamente sua magia. O processo pode ser exaustivo, mesmo para um bruxo ou bruxa bem preparado, e é ainda mais difícil devido a necessidade de encantar usando a mão menos acostumada à varinha. Alguém pode me dizer por que é assim?

Hermione levantou a mão, assim como Malfoy e, para sua surpresa, Harry.

Snape também pareceu vagamente surpreso por um momento, antes de dizer:

– Bem, Sr. Potter, vamos ver se você realmente andou lendo seu livro. Vá em frente.

– Você tem que usar a mão da varinha para adicionar ingredientes à poção – Harry respondeu –, e algumas poções enfeitiçadas requerem que a adição dos ingredientes e a invocação dos feitiços ocorram ao mesmo tempo, então você tem que usar as duas mãos.

– Uma resposta parcial – Snape comentou, e Hermione podia imaginar o olhar mortífero do Harry. Na verdade era uma resposta muito boa.

– Alguém tem alguma coisa a acrescentar? – ele perguntou.

Desta vez, Hermione foi a única a levantar a mão, e Snape assentiu na direção dela.

– Muito bem, Srta. Granger?

– Os ingredientes devem ser adicionados com a mão da varinha porque esta é a sua mão preferencial, a que você escreve, e é mais firme que a outra, a não ser que você seja ambidestro. Poções enfeitiçadas geralmente apresentam requerimentos mais complexos em termos da adição dos ingredientes também, tais como distribuí-los equivalentemente, por isso você precisa da mão mais firme possível. Os feitiços, entretanto, embora sejam complexos em si, precisam apenas ser direcionados para dentro do caldeirão, o que é possível até mesmo com sua mão não preferencial.

– Uma explicação concisa – Snape comentou, embora não foi tão longe a ponto de conferir pontos.

– Então – ele continuou –, devido a precisão requerida nessas poções, vocês vão novamente trabalhar com um parceiro _da minha escolha_.

Hermione podia quase ver Harry se afundando mais no seu lugar, até Snape acrescentar:

– Um parceiro diferente do último projeto.

Harry endireitou-se no lugar quando Snape começou a parear a turma. Enquanto os alunos se mexiam em volta dela para se sentarem com seus parceiros, Hermione teve uma leve suspeita de que estava sendo deixada por último por alguma razão, uma suspeita que foi confirmada quando Snape dobrou o pergaminho com os nomes e disse, com um leve sorriso malicioso:

– Srta. Granger, você fará par com o Sr. Malfoy neste projeto.

Hermione fuzilou Snape com os olhos enquanto pegava sua mochila, livro e pergaminhos e foi sentar-se ao lado do seu novo parceiro. Malfoy olhava feio para o Snape também, aparentemente não satisfeito com seu segundo parceiro grifinório em tantos projetos.

O restante da aula foi passado tomando notas da complicada _Indicii Memoria_, uma poção usada para tirar as memórias de quem a bebia do subconsciente para o consciente para que pudesse ser extraída para uma Penseira. A poção era geralmente utilizada para capturar memórias reprimidas de alguém traumatizado para ajudar na captura e condenação de seus agressores. Apesar da sua potência, não era forte o suficiente para extrair memórias depois de uma _Obliviate _bem lançada, embora um feitiço de memória lançado com pressa pudesse ser quebrado depois do uso prolongado da poção.

Mesmo sentada ao lado do Malfoy, ela conseguiu evitar conversar com ele pelo resto da aula e saiu rapidamente com Harry assim que o sinal tocou. Ele parecia mais feliz com seu parceiro, Ernie MacMilan, e aquilo só serviu para piorar o humor de Hermione.

Depois do jantar naquela noite, Hermione ainda estava irada quando seguiu seu caminho para o laboratório. Ela bateu a porta da passagem secreta um tanto forçosamente, ganhando uma sobrancelha levantada de Snape, que estava sentado à sua escrivaninha corrigindo redações, com uma pena de tinta vermelha em mãos.

– Não me venha com essa sobrancelha levantada, Severo Snape – ela disse furiosa. – O que você estava pensando, me juntando com o Malfoy? Não passou pela sua cabeça que o pai dele tentou me matar durante as festas?

– Snape guardou a pena e recostou-se na cadeira, considerando-a com a testa franzida.

– O Draco Malfoy não é o pai dele, Hermione.

Ela se sentou, sem ser convidada, numa cadeira oposta ao professor.

– Ele me disse a mesma coisa no corredor esta manhã, logo antes de você chegar.

– Mesmo? – Snape realmente parecia surpreso com o que ela disse.

– Talvez seja duplamente verdade, então.

– Dificilmente. Ele estava apenas me alfinetando para descobrir o quanto eu estava perturbada pelo que aconteceu no Natal.

– Estava? – Snape perguntou, sobrancelha erguida novamente. – Ou estava genuinamente tentando manter uma conversa civilizada com você?

Ela bufou.

– Esse dia ainda está para chegar. A única coisa civilizada foi que ele se conteve de me chamar de sangue ruim.

– Hummm – Snape disse descompromissadamente e pegou sua pena de novo.

– Mas isso ainda não responde minha pergunta original, mesmo que você tenha tentado mudar de assunto. Por que eu tenho que trabalhar com ele?

– Ele e o Sr. Potter trabalharam admiravelmente bem juntos, dada a animosidades deles no passado – Snape comentou. – Eu não esperaria menos de você. Chame de outro exercício de relações inter-Casas.

– É um pouco tarde para isso, eu acho – ela murmurou. – Trabalharmos juntos não vai mudar a atitude dele comigo, ou nascidos trouxas em geral. Provavelmente ele já tem a marca no braço para provar _isso_.

A expressão de Snape ficou sombria.

– Draco Malfoy _não_ tem a Marca Negra – ele declarou.

– Ainda – Hermione adicionou. – É só uma questão de tempo.

– E o que você quer que eu faça, Hermione? Sente com ele para uma conversa, declare minhas verdadeiras lealdades e lhe diga que há outro caminho além do que o pai dele escolheu?

– Claro que não – ela disse. – Ele iria direto para o pai dele e você estaria morto. Ele provavelmente age desta forma por ordem do pai para tentar atraí-lo para uma conversa dessas, se Lúcio Malfoy está tão desconfiado como você diz.

Snape recostou-se novamente, coçando o queixo distraidamente com uma mão.

– Talvez – ele disse vagarosamente. – Entretanto, Draco tem se esforçado conscientemente desde o último verão para ser civilizado, se não francamente agradável, com você; alguém a quem ele odiava abertamente e ridicularizava desde o primeiro ano. Você nunca se perguntou por quê?

Hermione bufou. – Você realmente acha que os esforços dele são sinceros?

– Sim, eu acho.

Ela parou então, olhando incrédula para o mestre de Poções.

– Por quê?

Snape suspirou.

– Um pressentimento, mais que qualquer outra coisa – ele admitiu.

– E você confiaria nos seus instintos acima de sete anos de insultos, maldições e a influência do pai na percepção dele?

– As pessoas mudam, Hermione – ele a lembrou. – Até mesmo aquelas que aparentemente estão a caminho da ruína. Não é fácil virar as costas para tudo que você conhece ou foi ensinado, mas pode ser feito.

Ela teve a sensação que o mestre de Poções não estava mais se referindo somente ao Malfoy.

– Eu sei que pode ser feito – ela disse intencionalmente. – Eu só... Eu tenho dificuldade em acreditar que Malfoy seria alguém que faria isso sem um evento significativo que mudasse sua cabeça.

– Talvez este evento já aconteceu – Snape disse e, ao ver o olhar curioso dela, elaborou: – Como eu disse, Draco ainda não tem a Marca, entretanto ele teve a permissão de comparecer à uma convocação no verão passado e foi testemunha de alguns dos... divertimentos... dela. Você sabe do que estou falando?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo levemente enjoada como sempre se sentia quando ele falava de tais coisas.

– Eu acredito – ele continuou – que ele não ficou tão entusiasmado com o que viu quanto nos fez acreditar. Ah, ele tinha uma expressão corajosa e aplaudiu a criatividade do pai, se prostrou diante do Lorde das Trevas e proclamou seu desejo de servir apenas a ele, mas você notou que algumas coisas mudaram desde que ele voltou para a escola este ano?

Hermione se lembrou do café da manhã naquele dia e na multidão de sonserinos rindo com desprezo.

– Ele não estava sentado com Crabbe e Goyle nesta manhã – ela refletiu, e Snape assentiu de modo aprovador seu discernimento.

– Sim – ele disse. – Nem tem andado com estes jovens durante todo o ano, se você se preocupou em notar.

Ela não tinha notado, principalmente porque tinha poucas aulas com os dois pesados sonserinos, e raramente prestava muita atenção neles ou no Malfoy quando os via fora das aulas.

– Mas... – ela disse vagarosamente quando algo lhe ocorreu. – Você disse, quando o Goyle me atacou no corredor, que havia outros sonserinos escondidos por perto...

– E você automaticamente assumiu que eles fossem o Sr. Malfoy e o Sr. Crabbe – ele completou.

Ela baixou a cabeça, percebendo que sua suposição fora precipitada.

– É compreensível – ele comentou –, dada sua história com o trio, entretanto foi também uma suposição infundada. Não, Draco não estava presente na hora do ataque. Apesar do que você possa pensar, ele tem orgulho no seu papel como Monitor Chefe e não seria tão tolo a ponto de arriscar essa posição com tais ações.

Hermione ficou sentada silenciosamente por um momento enquanto o mestre de Poções pegava sua pena de novo. Malfoy _estava_ diferente aquele ano; não havia como negar, agora que ela pensava a respeito. Ela estivera tão preocupada com suas próprias notas, o bem-estar de seus amigos, e agora, com seu trabalho com Snape, para pensar duas vezes sobre o Monitor Chefe, mas ele certamente não era o moleque imaturo e boca suja que ela conhecera nos últimos anos.

– Você acha que ele está mudando de idéia, então? – ela perguntou finalmente.

– Eu não sei – Snape disse, continuando a marcar cruzes vermelhas furiosas numa redação de um aluno desafortunado. – Não há como sabermos a não ser que ele fale com alguém, e esse alguém certamente não serei eu; nem se ele estiver considerando tomar um rumo diferente do que ele pensa que eu segui.

Hermione olhou para a cabeça baixa de Snape, seus cabelos pretos absorvendo a luz da lareira ao invés de refleti-la, e uma compreensão a atingiu.

– Por isso eu estou trabalhando com ele em Poções – ela mencionou. – Você espera que ele venha a confiar em mim e falar comigo, se estiver procurando uma saída para não se juntar aos Comensais da Morte.

– Dez pontos para a Grifinória – Snape murmurou, marcando um último grande D no pergaminho antes de colocá-lo de lado junto com a pena. – Ele e o Sr. Potter trabalharam muito bem juntos na aula, apesar do ódio mútuo, e eu esperava que uma associação a mais com outros alunos fora da Sonserina possa encorajar o Draco a considerar todas as suas opções.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça. _Era_ uma boa idéia, agora que via as razões do mestre de Poções. Ela disse isso, acrescentando:

– Ainda assim, você podia ter me precavido.

– Ah, mas aquele olhar petulante que você me deu foi impagável – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Ela se irritou e foi para o laboratório, a interjeição divertida dele a seguindo.

* * *

Duas noites depois era Véspera de Ano Novo, entretanto, sendo no meio da semana, muito pouco fora planejado para as festividades. A maioria dos alunos estava nas suas salas comunais depois das nove, banqueteando-se num jantar especial, cortesia dos elfos domésticos, enquanto esperavam para a contagem regressiva para o ano novo.

Hermione, como sempre nas noites de quarta-feira, estava no laboratório do Snape, preparando uma nova base para o antídoto da Poção Cruciatus que ele tinha que entregar para Voldemort no próximo sábado.

Harry e Rony mal piscaram quando ela deixou a sala comunal logo depois do jantar para se juntar ao Snape; estavam acostumados com o tempo que ela passava com ele e satisfeitos por ela poder contribuir para os esforços da guerra, mesmo de dentro da escola.

Snape, entretanto, ficou surpreso ao vê-la.

– Eu não achei que a veria hoje – ele comentou de trás de uma torre de fumaça cinza-esverdeada que subia de um grande caldeirão.

– Por que não? – ela perguntou casualmente, preparando seu próprio caldeirão na bancada ao lado e despejando a poção base de segunda-feira à noite dentro dele.

Ele a olhou intencionalmente.

– É Véspera de Ano Novo, Hermione. Aqueles seus amigos vão pensar que sou ainda mais cruel que o normal, obrigando-a a trabalhar numa noite como esta.

– Na verdade, eles nem se importaram – ela disse. – Afinal, não é como se o Ano Novo fosse alguma coisa, bem, _nova_. Tudo o que fazemos é sentar na sala comunal bebendo cerveja amanteigada até a meia-noite, abraçar todo mundo, cantar aquelas músicas bobas e depois ir dormir.

– Acho que minhas tendências não-sociáveis devem estar te influenciando – ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça.

Eles trabalharam em silêncio pela maior parte da noite, e Hermione nem notou o tempo passar. Quando ela terminou de cortar, fatiar, medir e adicionar os ingredientes que faziam parte do segundo estágio do preparo do antídoto, faltavam dez minutos para a meia-noite. Olhando para Snape, ela o viu colocando um líquido vermelho gelatinoso no caldeirão, mexendo cuidadosamente. Se ela lembrava corretamente do seu breve relance no método de preparo no final de semana, tinha que ser mexido por cinco minutos, então ferver intocado por meia hora.

Olhando para o relógio novamente, ela deslizou silenciosamente do laboratório para a sala de estar, pegou um punhado de pó de Flu e enfiou a cabeça pela lareira para se conectar à cozinha. Mesmo que agora ela reconhecesse a futilidade do falido projeto F.A.L.E., não gostava de tomar vantagem da boa-vontade dos elfos domésticos em ajudar. Esta, entretanto, era uma circunstância especial, e quando ela puxou a cabeça para fora da lareira, estava carregando duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

Ela entrou novamente no laboratório bem a tempo de ver Snape afastando-se do agora fumegante caldeirão e sentar-se num banco próximo, coçando a base do nariz com uma mão, como ela viera a perceber que ele fazia quando estava cansado.

Ela puxou um banco ao lado do mestre de Poções e colocou uma das garrafas na bancada em frente a ele, tirando a rolha da sua garrafa enquanto ele a concedeu um olhar questionador.

– Cerveja amanteigada? – ele perguntou.

– Bem – ela disse na defensiva –, só porque estamos aqui em baixo não significa que temos que perder _todas_ as festividades, embora eu não vá tão longe a ponto de esperar um abraço seu.

Snape franziu um pouco a testa, e ela ficou preocupada de que pudesse tê-lo ofendido, mas então o rosto dele clareou. Ele considerou a garrafa a sua frente por um momento antes de pegá-la e tirar a rolha, cheirando o conteúdo.

– Eu não tomo cerveja amanteigada há anos – ele comentou à toa.

No silêncio do laboratório, eles ouviram o relógio acima da lareira da sala ao lado repicar indicando o início do ano novo.

– Feliz Ano Novo, Severo – ela disse, levantando sua garrafa na direção dele.

– Para você também, Hermione – ele disse gravemente, brindando com a garrafa. – Vamos esperar que este seja melhor que todos os outros que se foram antes deste.

Entretanto, antes que ela pudesse levantar a garrafa para tomar um gole, Snape a surpreendeu colocando o braço em volta dos ombros dela e puxando-a para mais perto dele. O abraço foi esquisito, uma vez que eles estavam sentados lado a lado na bancada, mas de alguma forma ela conseguiu soltar seu braço do meio dos dois e colocá-lo em volta das costas dele.

Ela virou a cabeça para encará-lo, um olhar satisfeito ainda que questionador no rosto. Era a primeira vez que ele iniciara alguma coisa remotamente afetuosa entre eles, e ela estava satisfeita por ele se sentir confortável o suficiente com ela para fazer isso. Os cantos da boca dele se levantaram num meio sorriso.

– Eu não podia deixá-la perder os abraços _e_ a música – ele gracejou –, mesmo com a cerveja amanteigada.

– O quê? Você não vai cantar para mim? – ela provocou, fingindo uma expressão magoada.

– O dia que eu cantar, Hermione Granger, será o dia em que Alvo Dumbledore jurar que nunca mais tomará sorvete de limão na vida – ele disse sombriamente.

Ela riu e tomou um gole da bebida, o liquido aquecendo seu interior enquanto descia. Snape ainda estava retirando o braço em torno dela, e ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado um pouquinho para descansá-la levemente sobre o ombro dele. Ela mais sentiu do que o viu olhar de relance para ela, mas não comentou, e eles ficaram sentados lá por algum tempo em silêncio, os dedos longos de Snape brincando ociosamente com uma das rolhas na bancada.

_Será um ano melhor_ – ela pensou consigo mesma. As resoluções de Ano Novo eram um costume trouxa bobo e raramente eram concretizadas, mas o ano novo era uma época para começar mais uma vez, então Hermione fez um voto silencioso de tentar fazer o seu melhor para tornar o ano de Severo Snape melhor, o máximo que pudesse.

* * *

A noite de sábado chegou muito rapidamente, e Hermione estava no laboratório com Snape quando a Marca Negra começou a arder. Mudando abruptamente a direção do seu caminhar incessante de um lado para o outro que estivera na última hora, ele foi reaver seu casaco no outro quarto, depois retornou para pegar os frascos com a Poção Cruciatus completa.

Hermione o observou receosa enquanto ele encolhia os frascos em pequenas garrafas e os colocava num bolso interno do seu casaco pesado. Ele escondeu a varinha na manga da sobrecasaca e depois olhou de relance para onde ela estava sentada, torcendo nervosamente a pena em suas mãos sem parar. Na verdade, ela viera até o laboratório para usar a extensa biblioteca do mestre de Poções, mas entre o andar de um lado para o outro dele e a sua expectativa nervosa pela convocação, ela avançara muito pouco na redação.

– Não espere acordada – ele disse com um meio sorriso.

Ela não riu, pensando na última vez em que ele fora para seu antigo mestre, e sua preocupação deve ter transparecido no rosto, porque ele cruzou a sala até ela e disse:

– Eu só vou entregar a poção, Hermione. Ela funciona; é exatamente o que ele pediu. Não há razão para ele ficar descontente.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e ele pôs a mão no ombro dela brevemente antes de deixar o laboratório. Um minuto depois, ela ouviu o ruído vindo da sala de estar dele saindo pela rede Flu.

Ela suspirou e voltou para os livros que puxara da estante dele mais cedo, tentando sem sucesso se concentrar. Era inútil, e ela ficava ainda mais distraída pelo mesmo som de arranhar que ouvira duas vezes antes, vindo do outro lado do cômodo. _Por que isso sempre acontece quando ele não está aqui?_ – ela pensou, fazendo uma nota mental para contar-lhe a respeito quando ele retornasse. Certamente um laboratório com ingredientes tão sensíveis estaria protegido contra animais daninhos como ratos e doxies.

Ela suspirou, resignada a não conseguir trabalhar, recolocou os livros na estante e guardou suas penas e pergaminhos.

Apesar do gracejo dele antes de sair, passaram-se apenas duas horas quando ela ouviu o barulho da rede Flu de novo, e no momento seguinte, Snape apareceu na porta.

Ela pulou do banco e foi em direção a ele, uma rápida avaliação mostrou-lhe que ele parecia ter retornado nas mesmas condições em que partiu; cansado porém ileso.

– Você está bem? – ela perguntou gentilmente.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e sinalizou para que ela fosse até a sala de estar, onde ele tirou o pesado casaco e sentou-se numa das poltronas, conjurando uma xícara de chá. Ela ocupou o lugar oposto, mas recusou a oferta do chá, e o observou ansiosa.

– Foi feito – ele disse. – O Lorde das Trevas tem a poção, e eu acabei de informar ao Diretor que ainda não sei o que ele planeja fazer com ela.

Hermione sentiu um soco no estômago com a notícia. – Ele não lhe disse nada?

– Nada – Snape confirmou pesadamente. – Eu entreguei a poção, ele testou para ver se funcionava, exigiu o dobro da quantidade para o próximo sábado, e me dispensou.

– Em quem ele testou... espere, ele quer o dobro para a próxima semana?

Snape assentiu, esfregando a base do nariz novamente.

– Eu não sei em quem ele a testou; um Comensal da Morte com quem ele estava descontente, eu acho, mas ninguém que eu reconheci. Possivelmente um recruta novo.

– O que o Diretor disse sobre tudo isso? – ela perguntou enquanto Snape inclinava-se para frente resignadamente para apoiar o queixo em suas mãos, os cotovelos nos joelhos.

– O Diretor acha que qualquer perda resultante será válida em benefício da minha continuidade na posição, embora que benefícios ele veja nisso agora, eu não sei. Do jeito que está, eu estou simplesmente entregando armas de destruição em massa para o Lorde das Trevas e retornando com nada.

Hermione não sabia o que dizer, pois ela também se perguntava sobre a sabedoria de Dumbledore em continuamente abastecer Voldemort com a poção, além da alternativa de expor Snape como espião. Pelo menos, se isso ocorresse, o mestre de Poções poderia permanecer em Hogwarts relativamente seguro e estaria livre do fardo de fornecer a Voldemort tais meios poderosos, ainda que clandestinos, de matar.

– Eu suponho que o Diretor queira mantê-lo sob o benefício do Lorde das Trevas o tempo que for possível – ela comentou. – Se ele descobrir suas verdadeiras lealdades durante um confronto final com o Harry pode ser o elemento surpresa e a distração necessária para lançar o golpe final.

– É exatamente o que o Alvo disse – Snape devolveu com um suspiro, levantando-se para andar de um lado para o outro em frente à lareira. – O que é tudo muito bom, mas ele não parece considerar as vidas que isso custará ao longo do caminho. E se esse tão falado confronto final for daqui seis meses, ou um ano? Quantas pessoas terão que morrer até lá? Pessoas que estariam nos ajudando a _ganhar_ o confronto final? O Lorde das Trevas vem estrategicamente mirando em aurores e membros da Ordem nestes últimos ataques, e eu duvido que ele se desviará desse plano com a poção. Se uma dose potente o suficiente for entregue, metade dos apoiadores de Dumbledore poderiam se tornar residentes permanentes do St. Mungus até o final de junho.

– Mas e o antídoto? – Hermione perguntou, afetada pela imagem que as palavras dele pintavam.

Ele riu amargamente:

– O antídoto que não pode ser usado fora dos muros de Hogwarts caso o Lorde das Trevas ouça a respeito e saiba que estive trabalhando contra ele?

– Nem mesmo em St. Mungus?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Os hospitais são os recintos das fofocas, especialmente entre curandeiros e medibruxos quando o desenvolvimento de novos medicamentos está em andamento. A informação escapa daquele lugar mais rapidamente que do Ministério.

– Então, o que você vai fazer? – ela perguntou, movendo-se para ficar ao lado dele na janela, onde ele parou de andar.

– Nada – ele disse, olhando de relance para ela, os olhos negros cheios de uma mistura de fúria e desamparo, antes de voltar seu olhar de volta aos jardins escuros através da janela. – Dumbledore ordenou, e eu farei como ele me pediu.

Novamente, Hermione não sabia o que dizer, então se acomodou descansando uma mão gentilmente nos braços cruzados dele, perto da dobra do cotovelo. Ele parecia tirar conforto no gesto, porque mexeu a mão oposta para cobrir a dela; estava fria, apesar do calor da sala. O tempo pareceu parar enquanto eles permaneceram em pé lado a lado, Snape olhando fixo para a paisagem, Hermione observando o perfil do rosto dele enquanto uma miríade de emoções cruzavam a superfície angular.

Apesar do seu voto na virada o ano novo três dias atrás, ela teve a sensação desagradável de que este ano ficaria muito pior antes de melhorar, particularmente para Severo Snape.

* * *

**  
****Continua****  
**

Muito obrigada a hobbittabby pelas distrações, sugestões e a betagem enquanto eu escrevia este capítulo, assim como o título do capítulo!

Obrigada a todos que leram e mandaram reviews para o último capítulo. Estou muito feliz em saber que muitos de vocês ainda estão lendo uma "fic do sétimo ano" depois de O Enígma do Príncipe, e que todos parecem gostar a direção levemente diferente que o último capítulo tomou ao final.

Este capítulo é na verdade a primeira metade do que era para ser um capítulo longo, mas se tornou um tanto longo demais para o meu gosto. Pelo lado bom, o próximo está parcialmente escrito, então a próxima atualização não deve levar muitos dias:)


	23. Duas Palavras

**Antes do Amanhecer**

**Duas Palavras**

Escrito por Snarkyroxy

Traduzido por BastetAzazis

Beta-read por Ferporcel

**Sumário: **Stress, falta de noites bem dormidas e algumas circunstâncias terríveis têm resultados inesperados para Hermione e o mestre de Poções.

DISCLAIMER: _Qualquer coisa que você reconheça pertence ao talento imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só gosto de pegá-los emprestado para brincar com eles._

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Duas Palavras**

Poções na quarta-feira à tarde foi um compromisso estranho. Hermione tentou não agir de maneira diferente em relação ao Malfoy como fizera antes, mas estava achando difícil tratá-lo com indiferença quando tinha que sentar-se ao lado do sonserino e trabalhar com ele.

De sua parte, o Monitor Chefe era civilizado com ela, mas não tão abertamente. Ao contrário de quando ele gesticulara para que ela o antecedesse na sala de aula na segunda-feira, Hermione não conseguia detectar nenhuma insinceridade na forma como ele falava com ela, fazendo-a pensar se as suspeitas do Snape eram verdade.

Ela pegou Snape os observando algumas vezes durante a aula, um olhar contemplativo no rosto dele.

Ao final da aula de Poções na sexta-feira, ela não podia negar que Malfoy tinha mão para a arte e era um excelente parceiro de laboratório também. O modo como ele preparava os ingredientes era tão preciso quanto o dela, e enquanto a base da poção estava fervendo pela meia hora necessária, eles elaboraram um esquema para a preparação e os encantamentos que daria aos dois a oportunidade de treinar a nova habilidade.

Hermione se enrolou para sair no final da aula, planejando acompanhar Snape até o laboratório dele, mas Malfoy também parecia estar levando muito tempo para guardar seus pergaminhos e penas, e ele a observava pelo canto dos olhos.

Ela franziu a testa e deixou a sala de aula sem tomar conhecimento do Snape. Diminuindo os passos quando chegou ao corredor, ela sentiu o Malfoy a uma curta distância atrás dela. Quando chegou na junção entre o corredor que levava para os aposentos do Snape e as escadas para os andares superiores do castelo, ela escolheu as escadas. Isso pareceu desanimar Malfoy, como ela assim esperava, porque mesmo depois de esperar algum tempo no Saguão de Entrada, ele não apareceu.

Com um suspiro de alívio, ela seguiu para a torre da Grifinória para guardar sua mochila e pegar outro item. Então, seguiu rapidamente seu caminho de volta ao primeiro andar e aos aposentos do Snape. Ele já estava sentado à sua escrivaninha, corrigindo redações com um olhar zangado no rosto, quando ela chegou. Uma pequena ampulheta que estava ao lado da pilha de redações era, presumidamente, para o caldeirão fumegante que ela conseguia enxergar pela porta aberta do laboratório.

– Eu achei que você não viria esta noite – ele disse, sem levantar os olhos.

– O Malfoy parecia muito interessado em por que eu estava me demorando depois da aula – ela explicou, sentando-se no lado oposto a ele na escrivaninha. – Eu subi para tentar confundi-lo, o que obviamente eu consegui, porque ele não me seguiu depois que deixei as masmorras.

– Humm – Snape disse, rabiscando um grande "A" na redação à sua frente e pegando a próxima da pilha.

Silenciosamente, Hermione retirou um pacote encolhido do bolso das suas vestes, aumentou-o e colocou-o na escrivaninha entre eles.

Ele olhou de relance primeiro para o embrulho prateado e depois para ela.

– O que é isso?

– Feliz aniversário, Severo – ela disse calmamente.

Ele pareceu surpreso, depois satisfeito, depois... quase arrependido.

– Não é muito – ela disse apressadamente, tentando evitar qualquer tentativa de recusa. Passara algum tempo deliberando o que dar a ele desde que descobrira a data do aniversário dele logo após o Natal. Ela não queria constrangê-lo, ou se atrever a dar-lhe alguma coisa muito pessoal, mas ao mesmo tempo ela queria que seu presente tivesse algum significado.

– Você não precisava... – ele começou. – Eu não esperava...

– Eu quis fazer isso – ela disse com firmeza.

Ele largou a pena e olhou para o pacote por um longo momento antes de pegá-lo.

Hermione mordeu os lábios e observou os longos dedos desembrulhando a caixa que, após revelada, era lisa, preta brilhante exceto pela inscrição dourada em relevo na frente.

– Uísque de Fogo do Velho Ogden – ele leu em voz alta, a boca curvando-se num sorriso apreciativo com a ironia.

– Muito melhor que aquela imitação barata – ela disse devolvendo-lhe o sorriso. Havia uma chance equivalente dele ficar ofendido ou divertido com o presente, e ela respirou aliviada porque foi o último.

– Obrigado, Hermione – ele disse, traçando a escrita na caixa pensativamente com um dedo. – Tenho certeza que farei uso disso no futuro próximo.

O sorriso dela se fechou um pouco, mas ele afastou o comentário com uma risada curta e forçada, colocou a garrafa de lado cuidadosamente, e pegou sua pena de novo.

Ela entendeu aquilo como sugestão para deixá-lo com seu trabalho e foi para o laboratório fazer a leva de poções do próximo mês para a ala hospitalar. Ela se encontrara com Madame Pomfrey no início da semana para fazer um inventário dos estoques. Poucas coisas precisavam ser repostas, ao que ela estava agradecida, já que lhe dava alguma coisa para se concentrar na noite seguinte, sábado.

Quando ela chegou logo depois do jantar, Snape andava de um lado para o outro no laboratório de novo, como fizera na semana anterior; quatro garrafas da poção, ao invés de duas, estavam alinhadas na bancada.

Ela foi direto trabalhar nas suas próprias poções, tentando bloquear o som monótono das botas de Snape enquanto ele atravessava a sala, dava a volta, e caminhava de volta de onde ele tinha vindo, num círculo de passos incessante. Nessa altura, ela já sabia que "conversa fiada", como ele estava apto a chamá-la, não ajudava a aliviar o temor do que estava por vir, e Snape preferia ser deixando com seus pensamentos silenciosos, seja lá quais fossem.

Logo após as sete horas, ele deixou a sala a passos largos, dobrando seu braço esquerdo em um desconforto óbvio, e voltando momentos depois com sua capa. Hermione deixou seu caldeirão enquanto ele encolhia as garrafas em frascos novamente, e quando ele os colocou no bolso, ela surgiu perto dele, murmurando:

– Tenha cuidado.

Ele virou-se para ela e assentiu brevemente, apreensão e determinação em seus olhos escuros.

Quando ele se foi, ela voltou para o caldeirão, infinitamente grata por ter alguma coisa para ocupar sua mente.

Duas horas e meia depois, três poções diferentes estavam resfriadas e engarrafadas na bancada. Hermione não queria começar mais nada, já que estava certa que Snape voltaria a qualquer momento agora, então ela se assegurou que o laboratório estava impecavelmente limpo e saiu para a sala de estar para esperar a chegada dele.

Depois de dez minutos sentada à toa numa das poltronas, ela se levantou e foi até a vasta estante de livros em busca de alguma coisa para ler. Seus olhos passaram pela prateleira de ficção trouxa, e ela examinou os títulos, selecionando com alguma dificuldade uma versão com capa de couro, pequena e muito antiga, de _Os Contos de Canterbury_.

Ela passou pelo prólogo antes de dar uma olhada no relógio, percebendo novamente como Snape estava demorando comparado com a semana passada; já havia se passado mais de três horas.

Ele poderia ter voltado e estar falando com o Diretor, ela pensou, e por um momento considerou usar a rede Flu para checar com o Prof. Dumbledore. Ela rejeitou esse pensamento, entretanto. Se Snape estava lá, os dois professores certamente não ficariam contentes com a interrupção, e se ele não estivesse... só aumentaria a sua preocupação.

Ajeitando-se mais confortavelmente na cadeira e juntando as pernas sob ela, continuou para a próxima parte do livro: _A Lenda do Cavaleiro_. Hermione se viu presa à história e perdeu a noção do tempo, como estava apta a fazer toda a vez que lia um livro novo.

Mesmo o toque suave do relógio no beiral da lareira não a distraiu até que, perto do final do conto, ela inclinou-se para trás para se esticar e seu olhar recaiu sobre o relógio mais uma vez.

Meia-noite e meia! Ela pulou da cadeira e cruzou para a porta do laboratório, abrindo-a e espiando para certificar-se de que ele ainda não havia voltado pela outra passagem e fora direto trabalhar. Estava vazio e frio.

Ela recolocou _Os Contos de Canterbury_ na prateleira e começou a andar de um lado para o outro em frente ao fogo, tremendo apesar do calor. Certamente ele já deveria estar de volta agora.

Se ele tivesse voltado e estivesse preso por Dumbledore, certamente que ele teria pensado em avisá-la pela lareira, ao menos para dispensá-la pela noite. Ele sabia que ela não voltaria para a torre da Grifinória até que soubesse que ele estava bem.

Meia hora depois, ela andava em círculos em volta da sala e dizia a si mesma cada vez que passava pela lareira que na próxima volta ela falaria com o Diretor pela rede Flu.

Sua decisão estava quase firmada quando as chamas tornaram-se verdes e o mestre de Poções pisou para fora da lareira, tirando sua capa assim que saiu dela.

Hermione cruzou a sala em três passos largos e puxou Snape para um abraço aliviado antes que ele pudesse protestar. Ela sentiu a surpresa dele na tensão momentânea dos ombros, mas então ele relaxou e envolveu os próprios braços em volta dela com um leve suspiro, os dedos se enroscando involuntariamente nos cachos casuais que caiam pelas costas dela.

Foi apenas quando, depois de algum tempo, ele fez uma indagação silenciosa acima da cabeça dela que ela percebeu que estava tremendo.

– Você ficou fora tanto tempo – ela sussurrou, virando o rosto para o lado para que suas palavras não fossem abafadas pela casaca dele. – Eu achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

– Eu estou bem – ele disse. – Você não deveria ter se preocupado. Eu já fiquei fora muito mais tempo que isso antes.

– Eu sei, mas não na semana passada. Você voltou tão rápido daquela vez, e eu achei que esta semana seria igual.

Snape não respondeu, mas apertou um pouco mais o seu abraço, uma mão subindo para descansar atrás da cabeça dela. Sua orelha direita estava pressionada contra o peito dele, e ela podia sentir as batidas do coração dele, fortes e constantes, através das camadas de roupa. Isso a confortou, e ela respirou trêmula, tentando acalmar seu próprio coração acelerado.

– Você tem certeza que está bem? – ele perguntou depois de um instante, sua mão passeando de cima para baixo no cabelo dela, no mais delicado carinho. Ela assentiu como podia com a cabeça e se afastou, um pouco desconfortável com o olhar preocupado que ele lhe dirigia.

– Realmente, eu estou bem – ela disse. – Eu não devia ter me preocupado; eu só estava sendo tola. Desculpe-me.

– Eu achei que nós havíamos concordado que você pararia de se desculpar toda hora – ele disse firmemente, embora houvesse um vislumbre fraco de alguma coisa nos olhos dele; não era divertimento... apreciação, talvez.

– Além disso – ele continuou –, a sua preocupação, mesmo fora de hora nesta noite, é bem vinda mesmo assim.

Ela sorriu um pouco, e ele apanhou sua capa novamente, tirando quatro frascos vazios dos seus bolsos.

– Esses são aqueles que você pegou esta noite, cheios? – ela perguntou, seguindo-o assim que ele entrou a passos largos no laboratório.

Ele assentiu, virado de costas enquanto os colocava na bancada e lançava o encanto para retorná-los ao tamanho original de garrafas.

Aquilo tornou evidente por que ele demorara tanto.

– Você ajudou a distribuí-la esta noite, não foi?

– Sim – Snape disse, sentando-se na escrivaninha bagunçada e buscando por alguma coisa nas pilhas de anotações. – Um fato do qual eu estou profundamente grato, já que me permitiu avisar propriamente àqueles que foram visados.

Hermione sentou-se no banco no canto da bancada mais próxima, pensando profundamente, enquanto Snape encontrou o pergaminho que procurava.

Quando ele se virou para encará-la, ela disse:

– Ele não vai suspeitar de você?

Snape balançou a cabeça e recostou-se na cadeira, preparando-se para uma longa explicação.

– Havia doze de nós trabalhando juntos esta noite; ele vai suspeitar de todos nós, mas ficará relutante em tomar qualquer ação mais séria contra qualquer um sem um futuro, vamos dizer, teste individual de lealdade.

– Quem eram os alvos? – ela perguntou. – Aurores? A Ordem?

Snape balançou a cabeça. – Não, eu estava errado ao assumir que ele continuaria com estes ataques pequenos com tal arma massiva. Esta noite, nós adicionamos a poção ao reservatório de água do Ministério da Magia.

Hermione olhou fixa para o rosto calmo dele com uma expressão horrorizada, imaginando as centenas e mais centenas de bruxos e bruxas que trabalhavam no Ministério. Mesmo com a poção diluída em água, ainda seria potente o bastante para prejudicar seriamente as pessoas, dependendo do quanto elas consumissem. Havia bebedouros por todo o prédio do Ministério, magicamente alimentados pelos canos do reservatório d'água, sem mencionar a lanchonete e as milhares de xícaras de chá e café consumidas todos os dias. Seria um desastre de proporções catastróficas; metade do Ministério estaria em St. Mungus antes que percebessem o que estava acontecendo.

– Graças a Deus que você foi incluído nisso, ou eles não seriam avisados – ela disse calmamente. – Eles podem purificar a água ou limpar o sistema?

Snape balançou a cabeça novamente. – Eu não sei o que eles planejam fazer. Dumbledore está ciente da contaminação e entrou em contato com os oficiais do Ministério apropriados para lidar com isso. Eu os deixei avisados de que a poção só é viável por uma semana, então o pior que pode acontecer é que eles terão que desligar o sistema por esse período de tempo.

– Ele não procura ser sutil nestes ataques, não é mesmo? – ela comentou.

Snape estava lendo o pergaminho em suas mãos, mas ele respondeu:

– É do meu entendimento que ele quer que as coisas se resolvam o mais rápido possível. Ele percebeu que quanto mais tempo ele levar para se livrar do Potter, ou assim ele pensa, mais difícil será. Esses ataques em larga escala parecem visar na redução drástica do número de bruxos e bruxas capazes que estariam lutando contra ele num curto espaço de tempo.

– O que ele vai fazer quando os ataques falharem, então? – Hermione perguntou.

– Este falhou, Hermione – o mestre de Poções a lembrou. – Não significa que um futuro também falhará. Foi meramente um golpe de sorte que eu estivesse ciente dos detalhes desta noite; pode não acontecer novamente.

Ele voltou-se para a escrivaninha e pegou uma pena, escrevendo apressadamente no canto do pergaminho. Ela se aventurou para frente e espiou pelos ombros dele, tentando interpretar a longa e complicada equação de Aritmancia que ele escrevia.

– O que é isso? – ela começou a perguntar, mas ele a silenciou com um "_Shh_" abrupto e continuou escrevendo, agarrando outro pedaço de pergaminho e começando a equação novamente, não muito diferente da última.

Quando preencheu meia página e riscou a maioria do que escrevera, ele recostou-se, estudando a equação final com os olhos estreitos.

A cabeça de Hermione dava voltas apenas por tentar decifrar a primeira linha. Parecia ser uma fórmula relacionando o movimento inicial de encantamento da varinha, mas era muito intricado para compreendê-lo, mesmo com o seu conhecimento a nível de NIEM sobre o assunto.

– Acho que pode funcionar – Snape disse vagarosamente, riscando uma figura e trocando-a por outra.

– O que é isso? – ela perguntou de novo.

– Se funcionar – ele disse cautelosamente –, é a fórmula aritmântica para um encantamento que vai enfeitiçar o antídoto da Cruciatus para uma poção preventiva.

Ela mirou a fórmula e depois Snape, que estava com a testa franzida, os lábios se movendo lentamente enquanto checava a fórmula mais uma vez.

– Isso é brilhante – ela murmurou.

– Ainda não funcionou – ele a alertou. – Algumas coisas que teoricamente soam bem, são um completo desastre na prática.

– Bem – ela disse francamente –, essa fórmula não faz nenhum sentido para mim teoricamente, mas ainda assim é brilhante.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso para ela.

– Feitiços aritmânticos são extremamente complexos. Eu não acho que a Profa. Vector sequer toque no assunto nas aulas de NIEM. – Hermione balançou a cabeça. – Você provavelmente teria que estar estudando para um mestrado na matéria antes de conseguir criar suas próprias fórmulas.

– Você tem um mestrado em Aritmancia e em Poções? – ela concluiu incrédula.

Ele gargalhou, balançando a cabeça. – Na verdade, não. Mas o Mestre em Poções que me orientou tinha, e me ensinou muito da teoria de Aritmancia relacionada a Poções.

– Útil – ela comentou, e ele assentiu concordando. – Você vai testá-la no antídoto, então?

– Os feitiços devem ser conduzidos durante a preparação – ele explicou –, da mesma forma que a poção em que vocês estão trabalhando na aula agora. Vamos começar outro lote da poção durante a semana, se o tempo permitir. Eu ainda tenho que fazer a poção original a tempo para o próximo sábado.

– Vamos esperar que você possa descobrir o que ele planeja fazer com essa também – Hermione suspirou.

* * *

Na terça-feira de manhã, o _Profeta Diário_ trazia uma história de primeira página sobre uma contaminação misteriosa do reservatório de água do Ministério da Magia. Fontes do jornal disseram que os oficiais do Ministério não revelaram a causa da contaminação, embora eles garantiram aos seus empregados e à comunidade bruxa que o suprimento voltaria ao normal durante a semana.

Pela expressão do Harry enquanto lia o artigo sobre os ombros de Hermione, era óbvio que ele sabia mais do que o jornal dizia. Como em todas as suas conversas, ela não mencionara nada que Snape lhe contara para nenhum de seus dois amigos, mas num momento de silêncio antes da primeira aula de terça-feira, ela e Harry contaram o que sabiam para o Rony.

Dumbledore contara da tentativa do ataque para o Harry, incluindo o papel de Snape para preveni-lo, e Hermione ficara satisfeita ao ver seu amigo assentir para o mestre de Poções quando entraram na sala de aula na quarta-feira. Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, mas devolveu o gesto e então se dirigiu a Hermione com um olhar questionador. Ela balançou a cabeça e gesticulou com a boca "Dumbledore" assim que Malfoy sentou ao seu lado.

Eles terminaram de preparar a base da _Indicii Memoria_ e estavam trabalhando na adição dos primeiros ingredientes com os respectivos feitiços. Apesar dos seus receios, Hermione se descobriu trabalhando muito bem com o Malfoy. Embora eles raramente se desviassem das conversas sobre a tarefa em mãos, ambos conseguiam refrear suas réplicas sarcásticas.

De uma maneira inquietante, ela pegou o Malfoy observando-a várias vezes durante as refeições no Salão Principal, e observando o Snape também, nas raras ocasiões em que o mestre de Poções realmente aparecia. O sonserino também fazia questão de ser um dos últimos a deixar a sala de Poções no final de cada aula, impedindo que Hermione falasse com o professor. Ela estava certa que Malfoy fazia isso deliberadamente, sentindo alguma coisa estranha entre o professor e a aluna, e ela se viu com cuidados extra quando usava a passagem secreta para os aposentos do Snape.

* * *

A semana passou num atropelo de aulas, tarefas, preparo de poções e uma partida de quadribol de roer as unhas entre a Grifinória e a Sonserina, onde Harry por pouco não conseguiu pegar o pomo de ouro antes do Malfoy.

Hermione deixou as comemorações na sala comunal da Grifinória na noite de sábado para ir até o laboratório de Snape. Não havia nenhuma necessidade real para ela estar lá relacionada ao preparo de poções. Os estoques para a ala hospitalar estavam em dia novamente, e ela já havia terminado um caldeirão inteiro com o antídoto original. Snape ainda não tivera tempo de testar o encantamento que havia criado para a poção preventiva.

As noites de sábado com Snape estavam se tornando um hábito, entretanto, e apesar da sua própria inquietação por não saber se ele estava bem ou não, ela sabia que ele passara a ter um certo conforto tácito com a sua presença cada vez que voltava de uma convocação de Voldemort..

Ele não andava de um lado para outro desta vez, pelo que ela ficou grata, mas ela parou quando ele franziu a testa sombriamente quando a viu no batente da porta.

– O que foi?

– Se você veio apenas para tripudiar, pode dar meia-volta e voltar de onde veio – ele disse sombriamente de onde estava sentado na escrivaninha bagunçada do laboratório.

Ela franziu a sobrancelha confusa, mas então olhou para baixou e percebeu que ainda usava seu cachecol da Grifinória enrolado no pescoço.

– Desculpa – ela murmurou, tirando-o e colocando-o sobre um banco embaixo de uma das bancadas. – Nós estávamos comemorando.

– Sem dúvidas – ele suspirou. – Você deveria se juntar a eles de novo. Tudo parece estar em ordem por aqui. Não há necessidade de preparar mais antídotos até que eu possa experimentar a versão enfeitiçada.

– Eu também estou em dia com as poções para Madame Pomfrey – ela disse –, mas eu pensei em apenas descer e... não sei... ver se você precisava de alguma coisa.

– Um pouco daquele uísque de fogo, talvez – ele disse com uma careta. – Eu não estou ansioso pela reação do Lorde das Trevas à falha da última missão.

– Mas você disse que ele não...

– Não, eu não acho que ele vá começar a lançar maldições – Snape disse rapidamente. – Mas ele suspeitará de todos e pode decidir nos testar.

Antes que Hermione pudesse perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, ele sibilou e fechou a mão esquerda em punho.

Ela permaneceu parada em silêncio enquanto ele pegava sua capa e os frascos da poção, e então o seguiu até a sala de estar.

– Volte para a torre da Grifinória, Hermione – ele disse, pegando um punhado de pó de Flu do pote acima da lareira.

– Mas... – ela começou.

– Não há nada para você fazer aqui – ele insistiu. – Não há razão para você ficar sentada aqui por horas. Volte para os seus amigos, ou às suas tarefas, e eu a verei amanhã.

Ela mordeu o lábio, relutante em sair e ter que esperar até a manhã para ver como ele sucedeu.

– Descanse um pouco, Hermione – ele disse e, com o olhar duvidoso dela, propôs: – Volte o mais cedo que quiser pela manhã. Eu estarei aqui.

Com esta concessão, ela finalmente assentiu, e ele entrou na lareira.

Ela respirou fundo e abriu a boca para desejar boa sorte, mas ele já havia partido.

* * *

Quando as comemorações do quadribol terminaram na sala comunal da Grifinória, era um pouco depois da meia-noite. Hermione voltou para seu quarto, mas se descobriu incapaz de dormir, sua preocupação com o Snape incomodava-a como um peso morto no buraco do estômago. Logo depois da uma, ela se viu ainda bem acordada, espiando pela janela os jardins escurecidos abaixo, esperando ver um relance da figura elusiva movendo-se pelas sombras no seu retorno.

Meia hora depois, ela decidiu que tinha que saber o que acontecera. Ela sabia que se Snape já tivesse voltado, ele não estaria dormindo, não se Voldemort tivesse requisitado novamente a poção para a semana seguinte. Ele ficaria bravo com ela, talvez, mas ele dissera que ela poderia voltar pela manhã... e, tecnicamente, já era manhã.

O castelo estava frio e quieto enquanto ela fazia seu caminho passando por uma Mulher Gorda muito irritada e descia para o primeiro andar. Ela tremeu, feliz por ter pensado em colocar seu casaco, luvas e cachecol – não o da Grifinória, entretanto – por cima do seu agasalho. Chegou ao primeiro andar sem encontrar nem a Madame Nora ou algum dos fantasmas e moveu-se facilmente pela passagem que levava aos aposentos de Snape.

Ela respirou aliviada quando viu a capa aveludada descartada sobre as costas de uma poltrona, mas se desanimou um pouco quando também notou a nova garrafa de uísque de fogo que ela lhe dera, agora aberta. Não parecia que muito fora consumido, mas deve ter sido uma noite difícil para que ele bebesse afinal, ela concluiu.

Assim que ela tirou o casaco, luvas e cachecol, ruídos vindos do laboratório alcançaram seus ouvidos, e ela lembrou-se que quisera falar com o Snape sobre os barulhos estranhos que ela vinha ouvindo. Esses sons eram diferentes, entretanto, e quando ela abriu a porta, o _tap tap tap_ de uma faca no tampo de madeira da bancada tornou-se mais claro.

Snape ergueu os olhos de relance quando ela entrou no cômodo, fechando a porta atrás de si, e teve que se controlar para não dar um passo para trás. A expressão do rosto dele era... Não havia outra palavra para ela senão homicida. Ele parecia absolutamente furioso e estava golpeando as raízes da planta na bancada sem sua precisão tão comum. Onde seus golpes de faca eram normalmente rápidos, porém precisos, agora ele dava golpes violentos nas raízes e as varria para uma pilha que se acumulava antes de pegar outro naco do frasco para repetir o processo.

Quando terminou, ele as pegou e deu meia-volta, jogando-as no caldeirão atrás dele. Virando-se de volta para a bancada, pegou o próximo frasco que ele enfileirara, cheio de vermes de forma anelar em conserva, e retirou um punhado do ingrediente viscoso. Hermione observou com uma mistura de medo e preocupação quando ele começou seu ataque brutal com a faca novamente. O líquido da conserva ainda grudado no corpo dos vermes tornava aquilo mais difícil, e ele tirou a mão para longe com um silvo quando a faca escorregou, cortando o dedo dele. O sangue gotejou sobre os ingredientes, tornando-os inúteis, e ele agarrou a varinha, banindo-os, e rosnou um feitiço impaciente para fechar a ferida.

Quando ele pegou outro punhado de vermes e começou novamente, Hermione saiu do transe e atravessou a sala na direção dele para dar um fim naquilo. Ela estava no canto da bancada quando a faca escorregou de novo, e ele a fincou com força no tampo da bancada. Um instante depois, um movimento do seu braço varreu a bancada de tudo; garrafas e frascos estilhaçaram quando atingiram o chão de pedra.

Hermione emitiu um grito de surpresa e medo com a explosão violenta de humor e instintivamente deu um passo para trás caso ele se voltasse para ela.

Entretanto, ele não o fez. Ao invés disso, ele se afundou num banco próximo e baixou a cabeça, respirando com dificuldade. Ergueu as mãos para agarrar a parte de trás do pescoço, absorto dos fios de sangue que escorriam para dentro da manga da sua camisa preta, vindos do segundo corte na mão esquerda.

Hermione parou, indecisa, perguntando-se o que poderia possivelmente tê-lo deixado tão nervoso. Ele não parecia estar ferido, além da mão, então obviamente Voldemort não havia colocado sua lealdade em dúvida.

Ela deu um passo hesitante na direção dele, odiando-se por estar com medo, mas ela nunca o vira com um temperamento tão volátil. Certamente, todo aluno da escola sabia que o humor dele podia se tornar explosivo muito rapidamente, mas ela nunca o vira fisicamente violento antes, mesmo se a fúria dele parecia direcionada principalmente contra ele mesmo.

Quando ela chegou ao lado dele, chamou-o calmamente para não assustá-lo e alcançou a mão ensangüentada. Ele a deixou baixá-la de trás da cabeça para descansá-la sobre a bancada e olhou fixamente para o movimento da varinha enquanto ela curava o corte e limpava o sangue com uma série rápida de feitiços.

Ela o deixou sentado ali e virou-se para o canto da bancada, para a bagunça de ingredientes arruinados no chão. Hermione sabia que ele a observava quando rápida e calmamente ela lançou um _Evanesco_ em tudo menos nos estilhaços de vidro e depois lançou:

– _Reparo_.

Ela atravessou a sala com as garrafas e frascos limpos e os colocou no armário com os outros vazios, então virou-se novamente para o Snape. Ele parecia levemente mais calmo, embora ainda não tivesse saído do banco. Ela trouxe outro banco para perto e sentou-se encarando-o, seus joelhos quase tocando a coxa dele.

– Eu peço desculpas – ele disse depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. – Não quis assustá-la.

– Tudo bem – ela respondeu brandamente.

– Não, não está tudo bem – ele disse. – Eu acabei de arruinar galeões em ingredientes; deixando-os se misturarem daquele jeito poderia ter sido desastroso, sem mencionar que eu poderia ter machucado você se estivesse mais perto.

– Você quer falar sobre isso? – ela disse depois de um tempo.

– Não – Snape balançou a cabeça.

– Obviamente aconteceu alguma coisa que o aborreceu – ela insistiu. – Pode ajudar, e você sabe que pode confiar em mim.

– Não tem nada a ver com confiança, Hermione – ele falou rispidamente, esfregando os olhos cansadamente com uma mão. – Dumbledore me proibiu de falar disso com qualquer pessoa.

Ela franziu o cenho.

– Certamente ele não queria dizer...

– E especificamente não falar sobre isso com você – ele disse, levantando-se de repente e deixando o laboratório.

Ela olhou para as costas dele, confusa, e o seguiu. Assim que deixou o laboratório, ela ouviu o ruído no canto novamente, mas estava preocupada demais para se virar e ver a fonte do barulho que atravessava o chão.

Snape estava se servindo de outro copo de uísque de fogo quando ela fechou a porta do laboratório atrás de si, mas ele não se sentou, escolhendo ao invés disso ficar de pé em frente à lareira e descansar o copo sobre o beiral.

Hermione parou a uma curta distância, observando-o até que ele finalmente olhou de relance na direção dela e fez uma careta.

– Imagino que agora terei que lhe contar alguma coisa, não é?

Ela assentiu e sentou-se no braço do sofá.

– Eu juro que não contarei a ninguém.

– Eu sei disso – ele desdenhou. – Dumbledore não quer que você... como ele disse? Divida o peso do conhecimento do que está para acontecer.

– Está bem – ela disse vagarosamente.

Ele tomou um longo gole do copo e o encheu novamente antes de começar a falar de novo.

– Você sabe que, no final de semana passado, eu consegui avisar do ataque no Ministério porque havia Comensais da Morte suficientes envolvidos na missão para afastar as suspeitas de mim?

Ela assentiu em silêncio.

– Você também sabe que eu previ que o Lorde das Trevas podia nos testar individualmente no futuro para tentar descobrir quem estava sabotando a missão. Com a minha má sorte do jeito que está, ele decidiu me testar primeiro.

Hermione ofegou brandamente, pensando na cena da Penseira que Dumbledore havia mostrado a ela, quando Snape fora requisitado a mostrar sua lealdade a Voldemort uma vez antes. O mestre de Poções leu o olhar horrorizado no rosto dela corretamente e riu amargamente.

– Não, não é nada do que você está pensando, Hermione – ele disse, tirando seu cabelo liso da frente do rosto. – Quando eu entreguei a poção esta noite, o Lorde das Trevas me instruiu a distribuí-la num certo lugar. Ninguém mais sabe disso, então se o ataque for frustrado de alguma forma, ele saberá que eu o traí.

Hermione assentiu vagarosamente com a cabeça, tentando absorver a notícia desagradável. Era ridículo achar que não haveria baixas mais cedo ou mais tarde, e que Snape estaria atento e capaz de impedir todas as tentativas de Voldemort de distribuir a poção.

Ela disse isso, e ele franziu a testa.

– Você parece o Diretor. Nenhum de vocês faz idéia do que isso significa.

Ela franziu o cenho e disse:

– Significa que pessoas vão morrer, Severo, mas você tem que considerar as pessoas que vai salvar a longo prazo.

– Ah, sim – ele desdenhou, tomando outro gole do uísque de fogo. – Qual foi o termo que Alvo usou? Perdas lastimáveis? Isso deveria tornar mais fácil suportar suas mortes na minha consciência, Hermione?

– Não, mas não é...

– Então me poupe das certezas vazias! – ele explodiu, seus olhos escuros brilhando quando ele deu as costas para a lareira e atravessou a sala a passos largos furiosamente e parou em frente à estante de livros. – Eu já as ouvi uma vez esta noite e elas não significam nada. Se o Lorde das Trevas está me testando, isso não significa que ele vai testar todos os outros Comensais da Morte que estavam presentes no último final de semana? Eram doze de nós – onze outros ataques dos quais eu não serei capaz de avisar, porque somente o Lorde das Trevas e aquele que cumprir a tarefa da noite saberão do ataque.

Ela respirou fundo fortemente, não tinha considerado isso daquele ponto de vista.

– Pessoas vão morrer, Hermione – ele continuou. – Pessoas inocentes. Trouxas. Crianças. E não há nada que eu possa fazer para impedir isso sem me expor.

– Isso não é uma opção – ela disse.

– Oh, acredite em mim – ele suspirou. – Me expor é uma opção bem atrativa neste momento. Eu posso ver apenas a ruína na minha duplicidade continuada.

Hermione pulou do seu lugar no braço do sofá e atravessou a sala, também, parando ao lado dele. Ela pegou o copo quase vazio das mãos dele e colocou-o cuidadosamente no espaço entre duas fileiras de livros, agarrando as mãos dele nas dela.

– Não – ela implorou. – Nós precisamos de você. Se você for descoberto, quem conseguirá nos avisar no futuro?

Ele bufou. – Se eu me revelar, Hermione, não haverá mais necessidade de avisos. O Lorde das Trevas não terá mais a poção, terá?

– A poção não é a única arma que ele possui – ela argumentou desesperadamente. – Sim, é terrível que pessoas inocentes tenham que morrer, mas o Diretor está certo. A Ordem não pode permitir-se perder sua posição no grupo dele.

Ele assentiu, dando as costas para a estante e inclinando a cabeça para trás contra ela por um momento. – Eu sei. Eu só... Eu odeio isso, Hermione – ele confessou numa voz baixa. – Eu só não vejo mais razão no que estou fazendo.

– Razão? É... – ela começou a dizer.

– Ah, eu sei – ele disse com um aceno de repúdio da sua mão. – Ajudar a Ordem, juntar informação, proteger o Potter até que ele finalmente possa nos livrar do Lorde das Trevas, e tudo o mais. Eu só não vejo como a Ordem ficará melhor ultimamente com as minhas contribuições que sem elas. Nós estamos lutando uma guerra pela liberdade, mas parece que estou tirando mais vidas que salvando.

Hermione observou o desespero cruzar o rosto dele e uma sensação de total impotência ameaçou tomar conta dela. Já ouvira as reclamações de Snape antes, sobre os últimos planos de Dumbledore, ou uma decisão que a Ordem fez a respeito das atividades dele, mas ela nunca o ouvira tão desolado, tão desamparado.

Normalmente, qualquer contrariedade somente aumentava a determinação dele em ver o fim de Voldemort, mas agora... ele parecia não ligar mais.

Ela se viu incapaz de conjurar qualquer palavra adequada de conforto e, ao invés disso, decidiu segurar as mãos dele com mais força, implorando para que ele encontrasse o seu olhar.

Quando ele o fez, ela ficou perturbada em ver a melancolia nos olhos dele, que normalmente eram tão expressivos. Eles estavam cansados e resignados, eram os olhos de um homem cansado de se doar ao mundo e não receber nada em troca. Ele parecia pronto para desistir... do seu trabalho, da guerra... dele mesmo.

Isso a assustou.

Mas junto com aquele medo veio uma dor estranha no seu peito, e ela percebeu, num momento de clareza súbita, uma coisa que ela vinha tentando não admitir por semanas.

Ela o amava.

Não era uma paixão boba de escola, como ela dissera para sua mãe no Natal. Paixões nasciam da admiração por uma figura que era vista, mas não realmente conhecida; a imagem de uma pessoa e não a realidade.

Ela conhecia Severo Snape agora. Talvez melhor que qualquer um, salvo o Diretor. E quanto mais ela descobria sobre o homem por trás da fachada do austero mestre de Poções, mais ela gostava dele. Quem poderia ter adivinhado que o professor insensível dos seus primeiros anos poderia ter tamanha integridade, compaixão e determinação?

Ela amava o homem que finalmente descobrira por trás do exterior frio, e o desespero que ela sentiu ao vê-lo tão perturbado a deixou determinada a faz o que pudesse para aliviar o peso dele.

– Deixe-me ajudá-lo – ela disse brandamente, seus olhos não deixavam os dele. – Diga-me o que eu posso fazer para ajudá-lo.

– Não há nada que você possa fazer – ele suspirou, virando-se e tirando uma das mãos das dela para alcançar o copo de novo. Ele o esvaziou num único gole, recolocou-o na prateleira e acrescentou resignadamente: – Dumbledore tomou sua decisão, e eu farei o que ele pede, como sempre fiz, não importa as conseqüências.

– Severo – ela disse levemente, e quando ele se virou para encará-la novamente, ela moveu as mãos para os ombros dele.

– Eu quero ajudá-lo – ela disse sinceramente. – Deve haver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar. Qualquer coisa. Diga-me o que você quer que eu faça.

Ele não respondeu, mas segurou o olhar dela atentamente pelo que pareceram séculos para Hermione. Ela percebeu o quanto estavam próximos, e seu coração começou a bater um pouquinho mais rápido.

Ela mal se atrevia a piscar enquanto as profundezas impenetráveis dos olhos escuros dele pareciam sugá-la, e ela podia sentir o toque suave da respiração dele na sua testa.

Ela que tinha se movido para frente, ou foi Snape que se moveu por iniciativa própria?

O único som na sala era o crepitar das chamas na lareira, e um leve prender da respiração quando ela percebeu – não, teve esperança – que sabia o que estava para acontecer.

Tudo a sua volta parecia estar acontecendo em câmera lenta.

Eles estavam próximos... tão perto... perto demais para que significasse qualquer outra coisa.

Seu olhar se desviou dos olhos de Snape para a sua boca, e ela se viu umedecendo os lábios inconscientemente. Quando encontrou os olhos dele novamente, ela podia ver o reflexo do fogo do outro lado da sala queimando no fundo deles.

As mãos de Hermione ainda estavam nos ombros dele, e agora ela sentia as mãos dele envolvendo-a pelas costas, puxando-a para ainda mais perto.

Ela fechou os olhos e num momento seguinte sentiu os lábios finos e quentes dele roçando gentilmente os seus... uma, duas, três vezes... num beijo frustrantemente casto. Suspirando levemente, ela deslizou uma mão do ombro para os fios macios do cabelo na base do pescoço dele.

Ele a segurou com mais força como resposta e pressionou os lábios nos dela novamente, um pouco mais forte desta vez. O cheiro forte do uísque de fogo era evidente nos lábios dele, quente e amargo, e ela avançou a língua instintivamente para prová-lo.

No momento em que sua língua tocou os lábios dele, entretanto, ele se afastou como se queimado, os dedos dela puxando a mecha embaraçada do cabelo assim que ele se afastou dela.

Ela olhou fixamente para ele, confusa, com a respiração ofegante, os lábios ainda formigando com a sensação. Tentou esticar a mão até ele, mas Snape se moveu novamente, voltando a atravessar a sala até a lareira, uma expressão mortificada no rosto.

– O que eu fiz? – ela o ouviu sussurrar enquanto encarava o beiral da lareira, uma mão pressionada contra a boca.

Ela encarava as costas dele, e o rápido subir e descer dos ombros enquanto ele tentava acalmar a própria respiração.

Ela deu um único passo na direção dele, mas uma palavra a fez parar.

– Não.

Ele não se virou.

– Não o quê? – A voz dela saiu trêmula e incerta, e ele olhou para ela com alguma coisa semelhante a medo nos olhos.

– Não chegue mais perto. – Ele estava claramente lutando contra si mesmo, porque sua voz era rouca e irregular.

– Por quê? – ela perguntou brandamente, aproximando-se com mais um passo.

– Droga, Hermione! – ele disse desesperadamente, levantando uma mão numa vã tentativa de impedir que ela se aproximasse mais. – Porque eu não devia ter feito isso, mas estou cansado e meu autocontrole está em pedaços, e... – a voz dele falhou enquanto terminava – se você chegar mais perto eu acho que não vou conseguir me impedir de fazer isso de novo.

Ela deu mais um passo e os olhos dele se fecharam, o braço ainda estendido firme num lânguido protesto.

– E quem disse que eu me oporia se você o fizesse?

A surpresa passou rapidamente pelo rosto dele quando os olhos se abriram de repente, escuros de desejo, mas não sem aquele mesmo traço de medo. Hermione percebeu que o lábio inferior dele estava levemente intumescido, e ela estava de repente dominada pela necessidade de sentir aqueles lábios nos dela novamente.

Ela cruzou o espaço entre eles com passos medidos, regulares, embora seu coração estivesse batendo pronto para explodir. Estava quase perto o suficiente para tocar o rosto dele, apenas para ser impedida por uma mão firme em cada um dos seus ombros.

Quando ela levantou o olhar para os olhos dele de novo, não havia restado nada do fogo anterior, mas apenas uma resolução inflexível.

– Não – ele disse com firmeza. – Hermione, nós não podemos. Não devemos.

– Por quê? – ela disse de novo e, antes que ele tivesse a chance de responder, acrescentou: – Não tente me dizer que você não quer depois do que acabou de fazer.

– Eu não devia ter feito aquilo – ele respondeu. – Foi um momento imperdoável de fraqueza, e que eu espero que você possa perdoar.

– O quê? Um momento de fraqueza em que você simplesmente pega quem quer que esteja por perto e disposta na mesma hora? – ela disse, ferida com a idéia de que tinha interpretado tão erroneamente as ações dele.

– Não! – ele exclamou.

– Foi conveniente, é isso? – A voz dela se tornava mais aguda a cada acusação, e ela lutava uma batalha perdida para segurar as lágrimas que podia sentir se formando em seus olhos. Se ele a afastasse agora...

–Você acredita que eu a considero tão pouco? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

– Sinceramente, Severo, eu não sei o que você pensa de mim – ela disse, dando um passo para trás de modo que as mãos dele caíram dos ombros dela. – Eu nem mesmo sei mais o que penso de você.

Foi a vez dela de manter uma distância entre eles ao cruzar a sala até a janela grande. Estava nevando novamente, e a escuridão do lado de fora era absoluta, quebrada apenas pelas partículas de gelo presas nas bordas dos vidros das janelas.

Houve silêncio por um tempo longo, e Hermione podia ver o reflexo de Snape na janela, iluminada pelas chamas crepitantes do fogo. Ele estava parado no mesmo lugar que ela o deixara, mas virou-se para encarar a parede, os dois cotovelos descansados no beiral da lareira, a cabeça nas mãos.

Finalmente, o mestre de Poções quebrou o silêncio.

– Eu acho – ele disse vagarosamente – que por mais que estejamos cansados, não há sentido em protelarmos o resto desta conversa até o dia clarear.

– Há mais alguma coisa para ser dita? – ela perguntou amargamente, olhando do reflexo dele para a figura real. Ele, também, virou-se para encará-la, e embora o rosto dele estivesse imerso em sombras, ela ainda podia ver os olhos dele resplandecendo.

– Há sim.

As duas palavras ficaram suspensas no ar entre eles, e Hermione sentiu subitamente um vislumbre de esperança.

Ele acenou para que ela voltasse para perto do fogo, e ela concordou, sentando-se na beira de uma das poltronas. Snape não se sentou, escolhendo ao invés disso andar sem rumo em frente à lareira, os braços cruzados.

– Eu não vou inventar desculpas pelo que fiz – ele começou, um leve tom de nervosismo incomum na voz dele. – Foi impróprio, embora aparentemente, não foi inteiramente indesejado.

Ele olhou par ela com um ar questionador, e ela enrubesceu um pouco, assentindo com a cabeça.

– Entretanto – ele continuou –, independente de quaisquer necessidades ou desejos que possam ter sido preenchidos pelas minhas... nossas ações, isso não pode acontecer novamente.

– Eu não... – ela começou.

– Não, Hermione, me escute – ele disse firmemente. – Eu sou um professor, seu professor, e como tal estou preso a um código de conduta que proíbe absolutamente qualquer tipo de... incidente... como o que aconteceu aqui esta noite.

– Mas não é como se você tivesse tirado vantagem de mim – ela protestou. – Eu sou maior de idade, neste mundo e no trouxa. Certamente eu posso tomar as minhas próprias decisões de com quem eu... eu...

– A questão não é a sua idade, Hermione – ele suspirou. – Enquanto você for uma aluna nesta escola, eu mantenho uma posição de autoridade sobre você e posso ser acusado de explorar isso para meu ganho pessoal.

– Mas você não faria...

– Eu sei que não, mas uma boa parte da sociedade dificilmente veria a situação do meu ponto de vista. Bruxos foram para Azkaban por muito menos, Hermione.

Ela sentiu um aperto no estômago. Na sua pressa em convencê-lo que o que acontecera foi inteiramente desejado, ela não pensara nas conseqüências se alguém descobrisse.

– Ninguém precisa saber – ela disse calmamente, suplicando. – Ninguém nem desconfia que nos tornamos amigos nos últimos meses.

Ele a olhou de cima e suspirou novamente, apoiando-se num joelho de modo que seu rosto ficasse no mesmo nível que o dela.

– Mesmo a nossa amizade seria desaprovada pela maioria, Hermione. Você sabe que segredos nunca estão seguros por muito tempo neste lugar. Isso – ele fez um gesto entre eles – realmente vale a pena para colocar seus estudos e o meu emprego em risco?

Ela hesitou, e ele balançou a cabeça.

– Nós somos amigos, mas qualquer coisa... a mais... não pode acontecer – ele repetiu firmemente. – Não agora.

– Nem nunca? – ela perguntou, baixando a cabeça com medo que ele visse a dor que a resposta inevitável causaria.

Entretanto, ela sentiu uma mão sob o seu queixo, inclinando gentilmente sua cabeça para cima até que ela encontrasse o olhar dele novamente. Ele parecia pesaroso... quase triste... e ela sentiu lágrimas comichando em seus olhos.

– Ainda não – ele disse calmamente.

Ela olhou fixamente para ele, perplexa, e os cantos da boca dele se levantaram numa sombra de um sorriso.

– Ainda não – ele disse de novo, esfregando o meio do polegar levemente pelo lábio inferior dela enquanto afastava a mão e se levantava.

Ela ficou sentada por um momento, temendo que suas pernas não a segurassem se ela tentasse se levantar. Um sorriso aliviado e alegre surgiu em seu rosto, e ela só percebeu que Snape ainda a observava quando o ouviu rindo levemente.

– Ainda não – ela repetiu, perguntando-se quanto tempo até que sua resolução, ou a dele, se quebrasse.

* * *

_Continua_

_**N.A.:** Obrigada, como sempre, a todos que leram e mandaram reviews. Eu acho que tenho que me desculpar porque eu disse para algumas pessoas que nós descobriríamos a identidade do espião neste capítulo. Novamente, aconteceram mais coisas do que eu previa (como sempre!), e nem tudo que foi originalmente planejado para este capítulo aconteceu. Nós iremos, sem dúvidas, ver o espião no próximo capítulo. Eu juro pela vida do... Snape. :P_

_Para evitar as perguntas inevitáveis sobre mestre de Poções e Mestre em Poções, aqui vai minha tentativa de explicar:_

_O Snape tem o título de mestre de Poções com relação à sua posição como professor em Hogwarts. Nesta história, entretanto, ele também é Mestre em Poções, tendo merecido o título por estudos avançados como aprendiz de outro Mestre depois de deixar a escola. A maneira correta de se referir a alguém com tal qualificação não é Mestre em Poções, mas Mestre Snape. Embora ele estivesse dentro de seus direitos de exigir ser chamado assim em Hogwarts, ele preferira não ostentar suas qualificações aos alunos, que de qualquer forma desconsiderariam seu mestrado, preferindo os títulos genéricos de mestre de Poções e Professor._

_Esta é a minha interpretação da questão, de qualquer modo._


	24. Chequemate

**Antes do Amanhecer**

**Escrito por snarkyroxy**

**Traduzido por BastetAzazis**

**Betado por Ferporcel**

Sumário: – Srta. Granger – a voz de Dumbledore disse no escuro –, eu devo me desculpar com você. Temo ter feito um erro terrível... um que não posso corrigir.

Disclaimer: Tudo que você reconhecer pertence ao gênio imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só gosto de pega-los emprestado e brincar com eles.

N.A.: Prometi que vocês encontrariam certas informações neste capítulo, e assim encontrarão... Ainda, todos vocês sabem que eu gosto de suspense no final, não sabem? Considerem-se avisados.

N.T.: Eu acabei esquecendo nos últimos capítulos de agradecer à minha beta-anjo-da-guarda Ferporcel e à minha consultora-de-assuntos-potterianos suviana. Brigadinha meninas, essa tradução ficaria terrível se não fosse por vocês!

Ah, como a Snarkyroxy já avisou, ela gosta de suspense... Já vou avisando que com a chegada de _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ as atualizações podem demorar um pouquinho mais...

* * *

Capítulo 24 – Cheque-mate 

Muito cedo no domingo de manhã, antes mesmo do sol aparecer no céu claro e frio, Severo Snape se viu no escritório do Diretor mais uma vez.

Ele ainda estava terrivelmente furioso com o velho por permitir que o último ataque procedesse sem alerta, mas mesmo que odiasse admitir, Snape entendia as razões de Dumbledore.

O sucesso do ataque provaria sua lealdade à Voldemort de uma vez por todas, aos olhos do Lorde das Trevas, e uma vez que Snape era o fornecedor da poção a ser usada em qualquer dos ataques subseqüentes, as perspectivas eram de que ele seria incluído nos planos. Não apenas isso lhe daria a oportunidade de prevenir mais mortes, mas também, ao sabotar propositalmente as missões, ele poderia deixar o Lorde das Trevas com suspeitas sobre outros Comensais da Morte.

– Ah, Severo – o Diretor disse, aparecendo de uma porta lateral do seu escritório, vestido num ridículo robe azul coberto por estrelas amarelas. – A que devo o prazer de uma visita tão cedo?

– Há uma coisa que devemos discutir, Diretor – Snape disse secamente, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

– Eu espero mesmo que você não tenha mudado de opinião quanto ao nosso acordo, Severo – o homem mais velho disse, franzindo a testa levemente enquanto sentava-se numa poltrona perto do fogo e acenava outra cadeira para Snape. – Você realmente entende que é para...

– Sim, sim – o mestre de Poções disse impacientemente, recusando com um aceno o convite para se sentar e andando de um lado para o outro em frente ao fogo. – Não se preocupe, velho. Você estava certo sobre aquilo, como sempre. Estou aqui por causa de outra coisa que aconteceu.

Dumbledore olhou para cima bruscamente.

– Alguma coisa que você esqueceu de me informar na noite passada?

– Não, uma coisa que aconteceu depois disso.

Dumbledore pareceu vagamente confuso.

– Você entrou em contato com Tom novamente desde…

– Tudo que falo para você tem que ser sobre o Lorde das Trevas, Alvo? – Snape o cortou irritado.

Na verdade, Snape achava que seria bem mais fácil falar sobre Voldemort que informar ao Diretor da sua indiscrição mais cedo com a Hermione. Tinha que ser feito, entretanto. Se o Diretor acabasse descobrindo de outra maneira – e o velho tinha o dom de saber de tudo que acontecia no castelo, no seu devido tempo – o resultado poderia ser desastroso.

Dumbledore estava recostado na sua cadeira, considerando Snape com uma expressão contemplativa. Depois de um tempo, ele disse:

– Claro que não, me perdoe. É só que você nunca pareceu com vontade de discutir qualquer outro assunto. Você nunca foi de ficar de conversa fiada, Severo.

– Isto dificilmente é conversa fiada – Snape disse. – Temo ter feito algo imperdoável.

O Diretor olhou fixamente para ele sobre o aro dos seus oclinhos de meia-lua.

– Sente-se, meu rapaz, antes que você caia. Você parece mais pálido que o normal. O que é que você tem que me contar de tão urgente?

Ele se abaixou até a poltrona oposta a Dumbledore e pensou na melhor forma de expor o que estava prestes a dizer. Sua garganta ficou muito seca de repente.

– Eu... eu fiz... Ah, droga, Alvo, eu beijei a Her... a Srta. Granger.

Ele inclinou-se para frente para pôr os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, a cabeça nas mãos, não querendo ver o desapontamento nos olhos do Diretor. O silêncio se tornou sufocante depois de algum tempo, e ele murmurou:

– Bem, diga alguma coisa, velho. Eu não vim aqui para me confessar para mim mesmo.

– Isso é tudo?

Sua cabeça levantou-se bruscamente com o tom moderado da voz do Diretor, e ele encontrou o velho o observando em expectativa.

– Isso é tudo? – ele pôs para fora. – Você ficou completamente maluco? Eu acabei de confessar que iniciei um ato totalmente inapropriado com uma aluna, e tudo o que você consegue dizer é "_Isso é tudo_"?

– Eu devo dizer que estou surpreso, Severo – Dumbledore disse, tirando seus óculos para limpá-los com o canto da manga. – Entretanto, também estou aliviado; eu imaginei que a razão da sua presença aqui fosse algo muito mais sério.

– Mais sério que um professor beijando uma aluna, Alvo? – Ele se sentia enojado apenas ao se referir ao que acontecera daquela forma. Aluna era o último adjetivo que ele teria usado para descrever a Hermione na noite anterior... antes que ele voltasse à razão, de qualquer forma. Assistente, amiga, companheira... mas não aluna. Há muito tempo que ela deixara de ser isso fora das aulas, aos seus olhos.

O Diretor alcançou uma balinha de limão na mesa de centro entre eles, oferecendo a travessa para Snape, que franziu a sobrancelha e olhou feio para o velho. Dumbledore deu uma risada curta e baixa.

– Então, diga-me – ele falou depois de um tempo. – Qual foi a reação da Srta. Granger?

Snape olhou fixamente para ele, incrédulo.

– O que, em nome de Merlin, isso tem a ver, Alvo? – ele falou rispidamente. – As regras da escola proíbem claramente qualquer interação desse tipo entre um professor e um aluno aos seus cuidados, e as reprimendas no passado foram desde suspensão à exoneração para Azkaban...

– E quando há circunstâncias atenuantes presentes – Dumbledore interveio –, qualquer reprimenda fica apenas à discrição do Diretor, baseado no seu conhecimento da sitiuação.

– Não há circunstâncias atenuantes, Alvo – ele disse exaustivamente.

– Uma amizade existente – o Diretor ofereceu calmamente. – A guerra. Ambas são justificativas suficientes para um lapso momentâneo de julgamento, por assim dizer.

Snape olhou fixamente para o Diretor.

– Você está me dizendo que...

– Dado que – Dumbledore continuou, a voz subitamente firme –, isso não ocorra novamente até que você não tenha mais nenhuma posição de autoridade sobre a Srta. Granger, e que ela estivesse em total acordo com suas ações naquele momento. Então, eu vou perguntar de novo, Severo, qual foi a reação da Srta. Granger?

Snape podia sentir a cor crescendo em suas bochechas quando ele começou:

– Ela... Quando eu... Bem, eu acho...

– Ora, tenha dó, Severo. Pare de ser tão puritano. Ela o beijou ou não o beijou de volta?

– Sim! – Snape exclamou audivelmente. – Sim, ela me beijou de volta, até que eu voltei ao juízo e a afastei, e então ela teve a audácia de me dizer que não teria objeções se eu o fizesse de novo.

Ele se interrompeu, levantou e cruzou a sala para ficar em frente ao fogo novamente, desejando que o rubor deixasse seu rosto. Se a verdade fosse dita, não era apenas mortificação por revelar tais detalhes ao Diretor que estava causando esta reação, mas também a simples lembrança do beijo, a recordação dos lábios dela nos seus, e a maneira como a língua dela se lançara hesitantemente para saboreá-lo. Ele se forçou a voltar a si; verdadeiramente satisfeito que a afastara quando o fez... embora uma parte primitiva dele desejasse que ele não tivesse o senso de fazê-lo.

– Bem, Severo – o Diretor disse depois de algum tempo. – Não parece pelo seu relato que a Srta. Granger estava de forma alguma insatisfeita com a situação. Muito pelo contrário, ao que parece.

Snape virou-se para olhar feio para o velho, que novamente tinha uma aparência suspeitosamente alegre.

– Você não deveria ficar tão feliz com a situação, Alvo – ele disse. – Como você sabe que eu não a forcei, coagi, a fiz beber uma poção? Como você sabe que eu não estou mentindo sobre a reação dela?

– Porque eu confio em você, Severo – o Diretor disse apenas. – Assim como eu confio na Srta. Granger.

Snape sentou-se novamente, balançando a cabeça.

– Há algo semelhante a ser tão confiante, você sabe, Alvo.

Dumbledore pareceu ignorar sua declaração e disse:

– A primeira vez que pedi para a Srta. Granger trabalhar com você, devo admitir, eu esperava que você percebesse que havia mais nela que apenas a persistente aluna grifinória que você sempre viu. Ouso dizer, eu esperava que vocês pudessem se tornar amigos, de alguma forma. Vocês são, afinal de contas, muito parecidos no amor pelos estudos, se em nada mais.

– Bem, parece que seu desejo se realizou, Alvo – Snape disse maliciosamente. – Amigos... de alguma forma.

O Diretor ignorou o tom de Snape, entretanto, e simplesmente riu curto.

– Eu nunca imaginei que vocês se dariam tão bem na companhia um do outro, ou que a amizade progrediria tão rapidamente. Todo mundo precisa de alguém em quem confiar – ele disse seriamente –, e temo que você perdeu a fé em mim como essa pessoa, então fico feliz que você tenha encontrado outra.

– Alvo – Snape começou a dizer. Era verdade; ele tinha perdido um pouco da fé no Diretor ultimamente. Não como um líder ou um mentor, mas simplesmente como um confidente. Ele se viu sendo manipulado com tanta freqüência como resultado das suas confissões, e a tentativa do Diretor de aproximá-lo da Hermone, mesmo que apenas como amigos, era mais um exemplo disso.

– Tudo bem, Severo. Eu serei o primeiro a admitir que distorço as coisas para os meus próprios fins, mas sempre tenho minhas razões. Embora, se me permite dizer, a Srta. Granger é uma jovem muito determinada. Acho que ela teria encontrado uma maneira de entrar na sua vida mesmo sem a minha gentil intromissão.

O mestre de Poções bufou.

– É assim que você está chamando isso agora?

Ele estava aliviado, entretanto, que o Diretor estava tão receptivo à situação. Se Dumbledore tivesse proibido qualquer interação entre ele e sua jovem assistente fora da sala de aula, os próximos meses seriam ainda mais intoleráveis que a constante presença dela perto dele seria.

* * *

Hermione dormiu até tarde na manhã de domingo depois de voltar ao seu quarto nas primeiras horas. Na verdade, ela estava surpresa que tinha dormido de todo modo; sua mente e seu coração ainda estavam em disparada quando ela rastejara para a cama, vendo e revendo os eventos anteriores na sua cabeça. 

Ela estava sentada na sala comumal um pouco antes do almoço, supostamente revendo sua redação terminada de Feitiços, mas na verdade, olhava fixamente para o pergaminho, os pensamentos ainda na noite anterior, quando Harry e Rony caíram na frente dela. Seus rostos estavam vermelhos, e os cabelos revirados pelo vento devido às condições geladas em que eles estiveram praticando algumas novas táticas de quadribol.

Eles devem ter dito o nome dela algumas vezes antes dela responder, porque quando ela piscou e olhou para cima, Harry estava com a mão acenando à frente dos seus olhos.

– O que... Ah, oi – ela disse encabulada.

– Ah, você está acordada – Rony riu. – Nós pensamos que estava dormindo com os olhos abertos por um minuto.

– Não – ela disse, enrolando o pergaminho. – Apenas pensando.

– Tem certeza que você está bem? – Harry perguntou. – Você parece um pouco vermelha.

Com isso, Hermione sentiu seu rosto ficar ainda mais quente e murmurou alguma coisa sobre uma febre.

Aquilo pareceu satisfazer seus amigos, que assentiram simpaticamente, Rony acrescentando:

– Eu ouvi falar que tem uma gripe terrível por aí. Metade do time de quadribol da Lufa-lufa está doente... pena que não vamos jogar contra eles na próxima semana.

Quando Hermione seguiu com seus amigos para o almoço, ela descobriu que seus pensamentos de novo estavam voltados para o Snape. Ela tinha marcado de descer ao laboratório dele depois do almoço, como fizera em todos os domingos pelos últimos meses, embora estivesse um pouco hesitante sobre como seria recebida. Eles se despediram um tanto embaraçosamente nas primeiras horas da madrugada, e embora ela tivesse toda a confiança de que eles continuariam trabalhando juntos como tinham feito antes, ela seria tola se pensasse que nada mudaria. A simples lembrança do beijo era suficiente para trazer calor ao seu rosto; como ela conseguiria trabalhar na mesma sala que ele, parar ao lado dele, olhar para ele, sem que uma reação semelhante a traísse?

Ainda assim, Hermione não estava nada mais que determinada, então, depois do almoço, ela se despediu de Harry e Rony e seguiu seu caminho para os aposentos do Snape. Era um pouco depois da uma quando ela abriu a porta do laboratório, e Snape levantou os olhos, surpreso.

– Você chegou cedo – ele comentou de onde estava fatiando alguma coisa viscosa na bancada.

– E isso importa? – ela perguntou hesitante.

– Não, é bom – ele disse, e ela fechou a porta atrás dela, aliviada. – Vou começar a testar o antídoto enfeitiçado esta tarde. Você pode ajudar a preparar os ingredientes, se desejar.

Ela puxou um banquinho e seguiu as instruções dele de como cortar, amassar ou medir, até que ela ouviu um ruído atrás dela.

Girando o corpo no banquinho, ela espiou num canto vazio da sala, mas não conseguiu ver nada. Assim que se virou para a mesa, entretanto, ouviu o ruído novamente.

Desta vez, ela pulou do banquinho e iluminou a varinha, inspecionando o canto sujo cuidadosamente.

– Você ouviu isso? – disse para Snape, que tinha parado de cortar para observá-la com curiosidade.

– O quê?

– Há alguma coisa no seu laboratório que não deveria estar aqui – ela insistiu. – Eu não sei o que é, mas eu continuo ouvindo coisas rastejando sempre que estou aqui.

Snape franziu a testa.

– Eu não percebi nada.

– Parece que sempre acontece quando você não está aqui – ela disse, e ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela. – Eu sei, parece bobo, mas poderiam ser doxies ou aranhas, ou... algo pior que eu não conheça.

– Eu terei que olhar mais tarde – Snape assegurou-lhe e depois sorriu maliciosamente. – Embora, se eu descobrir que são doxies ou aranhas, ouso dizer que eles desejarão não terem escolhido um laboratório de poções para invadir. Meus estoques dos dois estão quase se esgotando.

Hermione riu e, com um último olhar para o canto da sala, ela voltou ao trabalho.

Eles trabalharam em silêncio por algum tempo depois, e o ânimo leve pareceu gradualmente evaporar do ambiente. Por várias vezes, pareceu que Snape ia falar alguma coisa, mas então parecia mudar de idéia. Ela levantou os olhos para ele e não pôde deixar de notar a leve cor no rosto dele. Ele levantou os olhos também e a pegou observando-o, e ela olhou para o lado novamente, confusa. Ela estava usando um almofariz e pistilo para masserar as cascas de ovos de dragão Antipodean Opaleye num pó fino quando Snape finalmente pousou a faca e falou:

– Eu informei o Diretor sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo.

Ela derrubou o pistilo, que bateu no lado da tigela com um som alto, e levantou os olhos para ele, atordoada.

– O que ele disse?

– Eu ainda estou aqui, não estou? – ele disse, pegando a faca novamente. – Assim como você.

– Ele aceitou? – ela disse sem acreditar, mas a esperança momentânea durou pouco quando Snape balançou a cabeça.

– Ele aceitou que eu fiz uma coisa estúpida num momento de fraqueza.

_Uma coisa estúpida?_ Hermione abriu a boca para protestar, mas, vendo o olhar exasperado dela, ele continuou rapidamente:

– Não o ato, Hermione, a circunstância é que foi estúpida. Foi uma decisão ruim da minha parte, e se acontecer de novo, o Diretor deixou bem claro que não será tão compreensivo.

– E mesmo assim, ele está disposto a me deixar trabalhar aqui com você por horas sem fim, sozinha – ela refletiu.

– Ele confia que nós dois respeitaremos seus desejos – Snape disse.

– É mais fácil dizer que fazer – ela murmurou consigo mesma. Não sabia que a excelente audição do mestre de Poções tinha captado sua reclamação até que percebeu que ele não tinha voltado a cortar. Ela levantou os olhos para encontrá-lo observando-a, alguma coisa nos olhos dele parecida com o olhar que eles trocaram na noite passada, logo antes dele beijá-la.

Depois de um momento, ele pareceu voltar a si, e o olhar desapareceu. Ele apenas assentiu e disse:

– Sim, é.

Ele voltou ao trabalho, e Hermione pegou o pistilo novamente, sua mente na confirmação dele.

Ambos percebiam que a atração entre eles era inteiramente mútua, e isto talvez fosse mais fácil de suportar – para Hermione, de qualquer forma – que se ela descobrisse que seus sentimentos pelo mestre de Poções eram completamente unilaterais.

Ela ficou aliviada, assim que continuaram a preparar a poção, que eles ainda podiam trabalhar juntos e conversar como faziam antes. Havia um leve desconforto na ocasião; ele se esquivou levemente quando os dedos dela roçaram nos dele quando ela lhe passou um frasco, mas logo o trabalho requeriu toda a concentração deles, e qualquer desconforto foi esquecido na complexidade da poção.

Hermione adicionava ingredients sob as instruções de Snape, enquanto o mestre de Poções lançava vários feitiços e encantamentos sobre os ingredientes e sobre o próprio caldeirão. Até mesmo as mexidas eram feitas sob um feitiço, já que a adição de qualquer objeto estranho como uma concha perturbaria os feitiços ativos na mistura.

No final da hora requerida de agitação, depois da qual a poção tinha que cozinhar intocada por mais uma hora, Hermione tinha um reconhecimento verdadeiro da dificuldade das poções enfeitiçadas.

Snape caiu inteiramente na frágil cadeira da escrivaninha do laboratório, limpando o suor que gotejara na testa com o esforço para manter os múltiplos e complexos feitiços por tanto tempo.

Hermione limpou o resto da bagunça do preparo dos ingredientes e então foi para perto do Snape, onde ele tinha se inclinado para trás na cadeira e fechado os olhos.

– Você está bem? – ela perguntou suavemente.

– Huhum – ele murmurou sem pensar, mas não abriu os olhos.

Ela viu uma linha de suor correr pela têmpora até a bochecha dele. Puxando a varinha, ela lançou um feitiço rápido de limpeza, seguido por um feitiço refrescante na direção dele.

Ele abriu os olhos num instante quando o feitiço banhou seu rosto e ergueu uma sobrancelha solitária para ela.

– Bem – ela disse na defensiva –, eu pensei que você já estava cansado de feitiços por agora.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e fechou os olhos novamente, e Hermione observou o rosto dele atenciosamente. Ele realmente parecia bem relaxado, para variar, ela notou, embora talvez fosse apenas o cansaço de preparar a poção.

Havia menos rugas no rosto dele, entretanto; a linha funda sempre tão presente na testa dele havia suavizado, e a boca estava relaxada, o invés da linha fina e apertada que Hermione passara a reconhecer como uma medida de tensão. Parecia leve, complacente, quase da mesma forma que estava quando ele...

Ela virou-se abruptamente e caminhou pelo laboratório com a pretensão de pegar ingredientes do armário para o próximo estágio do preparo.

_Controle-se, Granger_ – ela ralhou consigo mesma, respirando devagar e profundamente. _Você tem meses para lidar com isso antes que qualquer coisa possa acontecer... se alguma coisa vier a acontecer novamente. Não comece a se torturar agora._

Ela deu um pulinho quando Snape apareceu ao lado dela; ela não o ouvira se mover pelo laboratório. Foi necessário todo seu autocontrole para manter uma expressão neutra no rosto quando, inclinando-se sobre ela para pegar um frasco da prateleira mais alta, o peito dele rapidamente se esfregou contra o ombro dela.

Ela suspirou um tanto insegura quando ele levou o frasco de volta para o outro lado do laboratório até o caldeirão e recolheu os próprios ingredientes para segui-lo.

Mais fácil dizer que fazer podia ter sido uma avaliação grosseira.

* * *

O jantar no Salão Principal na segunda feira viu outra edição especial do _Profeta Vespertino_. Os alunos, observando as corujas arremetendo-se para os assinantes, perceberam na hora que uma edição da tarde do jornal nunca era publicada para contar boas notícias. 

Se Hermione pensava que ter alguma idéia do que estava por vir tornaria aquilo mais fácil, estava enganada. As manchetes diziam: _Você-Sabe-Quem__ataca trouxas_, e numa linha abaixo lia-se: _Envenenamento fatal em escola ligado à tentativa de ataque no Ministério na semana passada._

Uma escola trouxa. Não era de se surpreender que Snape estivera tão furioso com Dumbledore e tão aborrecido por não ser capaz de avisar ninguém. Este não era um alvo tático como fora a tentativa no Ministério. Isto era Voldemort matando pessoas inocentes só porque podia.

Hermione olhou de relance para a Mesa Principal, mas o lugar de Snape estava vazio. Dumbledore estava lendo o artigo com uma expressão controlada no rosto, enquanto que a maioria dos outros professores conversavam em voz baixa, balançando as cabeças e parecendo distintamente preocupados.

– Isso é realmente baixo – Rony murmurou, lendo na frente de Hermione quando ela se virou para o artigo.

"_Trinta e duas crianças trouxas morreram e dúzias estão hospitalizadas depois que foi descoberto que o fornecimento de água da escola estava contaminado com uma substância ainda por ser identificada. Oficiais do Departamento de Relações Trouxas do Ministério da Magia foram mandados para a escola em Brighton depois dos relatos não confirmados de que as crianças apresentavam sintomas semelhantes à _Cruciatus_. Em investigações adicionais, foi revelado que o fornecimento de água da escola foi intoxicado com o mesmo veneno que foi descoberto na água dos escritórios do Ministério em Londres, na semana passada. Uma coruja anônima notificou os oficiais do Ministério da contaminação na semana passada, e o fornecimento foi suspenso sem nenhum ferido. As crianças trouxas hoje, entretanto, não tiveram tanta sorte. Professores confusos foram vistos administrando a água envenenada a crianças já infectadas, sem perceberem o erro até que fosse tarde demais. Um porta-voz-bruxo auror disse que o Ministério não sabe explicar por que a escola trouxa foi atacada. Nenhuma bruxa ou bruxo nascido trouxa alguma vez freqüentou a escola, e uma fonte do Profeta Diário acredita que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou aos assassinatos em massa irracionais de trouxas - uma coisa jamais vista desde sua primeira queda._

_O Ministro da Magia está agora em reunião com o Primeiro Ministro trouxa, e uma operação será planejada para transferir os casos mais sérios para o St. Mungus. Oficiais do Ministério se recusaram a comentar como este evento afetará o Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo, mas ativistas do controverso grupo Harmonia Bruxo-Trouxa já estão protestando contra a idéia de uma Obliviação em massa._

Hermione estremeceu quando terminou de ler o artigo, embora estivesse longe de estar frio no Salão Principal magicamente aquecido. Irracional nem começava a descrever as mortes de incontáveis crianças inocentes. Ela achou difícil compreender que tipo de monstro podia conceber tais golpes tão terríveis.

Alunos por todo o Salão Principal pareciam horrorizados conforme as cópias do _Profeta_ rodavam por todas as mesas das Casas. Até mesmo muitos alunos da Sonserina pareciam desconfortáveis e aterrorizados.

A foto na segunda página era talvez ainda pior que o próprio artigo na primeira página. Mostrava uma cena de caos absoluto; pessoas correndo para todos os lados, jovens alunos chorando, e mais de um podiam ser vistos no gramado, em convulsões como se a _Cruciatus_ tivesse sido lançada sobre eles. Não havia som, claro, mas se houvesse, Hermione estava certa que ouviria gritos agonizantes.

Hermione fechou o jornal e o tirou da sua frente, não querendo ver mais nada. Com o canto do olho, ela viu que Harry a observava e virou-se para olhar para ele.

– Você sabia, não sabia? – ele disse quietamente, de maneira que Rony podia ouvi-lo, mas mais ninguém na mesa podia.

Ela respirou fundo e debilmente e respondeu:

– Eu sabia que alguma coisa estava para acontecer, mas não isso. Eu nunca imaginei algo assim.

Ela olhou para ele novamente.

– Você também sabia, não é? – ela disse, percebendo de repente que ele também não parecia tão chocado. Enjoado, sim, mas não chocado.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

– Minha cicatriz estava doendo esta manhã, na aula de Poções. Eu sei que você não notou porque estava sentada na minha frente, mas o Snape percebeu. Ele me viu fazendo careta e esfregando a cicatriz, mas não fez nenhum comentário desdenhoso ou qualquer outra coisa; ele parecia preocupado.

Hermione olhou para o prato vazio, sem dizer nada.

– Ele sabia que isso estava para acontecer.

Foi uma afirmação do Harry, não uma pergunta, mas Hermione ainda sentiu-se compelida a corrigi-lo.

– Ele sabia, mas não o culpe, Harry – ela implorou. – É complicado. O Prof. Dumbledore o proibiu de avisar alguém.

– Ah, isso explica – Harry disse pensativo.

Outros alunos estavam saindo do Salão Principal depois do jantar, e Harry conduziu Hermione e Rony até o Saguão de Entrada e então disse:

– Eu tive uma reunião com o Prof. Dumbledore na noite passada. Ele começou dizendo todas aquelas coisas que não faziam sentido na hora, sobre como nós temos que fazer sacrifícios e mesmo depois ainda ter que se perguntar se tomou a decisão certa. Aposto que ele está se perguntando isso agora.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

– O Prof. Snape estava furioso com ele na noite passada, mas o Diretor estava tentando fazer a coisa certa por ele. Se alguém fosse avisado, ele seria morto. Voldemort o estava testando.

– Você-Sabe-Quem não confia nele? – Rony perguntou surpreso.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

– Eu não sei dos detalhes, mas o Diretor achou que isso provaria a Voldemort que ele era leal, aparentemente – ela acrescentou, vendo o olhar no rosto de Rony –, de uma vez por todas.

Harry suspirou.

– Um alto preço a pagar.

O trio vagou sem direção pelo Saguão de Entrada por um tempo, ouvindo as conversas e especulações de outros alunos preocupados. Ninguém estava pensando em coisas triviais como lição de casa, mas finalmente foi Rony quem mencionou que eles ainda tinham que terminar a redação de Feitiços que era para a manhã seguinte.

Harry suspirou e concordou que ele também tinha que terminá-la. Hermione, como sempre, havia terminado antes do final de semana, e embora tivesse outros trabalhos das aulas do dia, tinha outras preocupações em mente. Quando eles chegaram à escada do primeiro andar, Hermione se separou dos amigos. Rony assumiu que ela tinha pego um atalho para a biblioteca, mas Harry a olhou com um olhar sábio e assentiu.

O corredor próximo ao retrato de Inácia Wildsmith estava deserto, e Hermione deslizou rapidamente pela porta da passagem para os aposentos de Snape.

A lareira na sala de estar estava acesa, mas a sala estava vazia, exceto pela coruja negra do Snape empoleirada perto da mesa dele, a cabeça encolhida em uma das asas. Na verdade, ela nunca vira o pássaro nos aposentos dele antes e imaginou o porquê da presença dele até que viu uma cópia do _Profeta Vespertino_ desenrolado na mesa dele.

Abrindo a porta para o laboratório, Hermione parou e observou com admiração. O mestre de Poções estava trabalhando no antídoto encantado novamente, e a sala brilhava fracamente com a mágica dos feitiços que ele lançava. Parado sobre o caldeirão, o rosto dele estava iluminado pelo brilho suave e dourado dos raios de mágica que envolviam o caldeirão, retorcendo-se e girando. O único som era o da voz baixa do Snape recitando um encantamento longo.

Hermione ficou em pé, paralisada, por um bom tempo antes de alguma coisa acontecer. Um movimento repentino da varinha do Snape mandou os raios dourados se enrolarem sobre a beirada do caldeirão e dentro da poção, então ele levantou a outra mão. Hermione observou atônita quando ele usou uma segunda varinha para levitar um pequeno prato de vidro sobre o caldeirão, que Hermione reconheceu como os excrementos da égua apaixonada, distribuindo igualmente o conteúdo enquanto ainda controlava a luz dourada dentro do caldeirão com a outra mão.

Direcionando o prato vazio de volta para a bancada, Snape disse outro feitiço e o interior do caldeirão brilhou com a intensidade da luz do sol nascente por um instante, antes da luz diminuir.

Respirando com dificuldade, ele ajustou a chama sob o caldeirão, virou a ampulheta na bancada e depois se afundou agradecidamente num banco próximo, colocando as duas varinhas na bancada à frente dele.

Hermione estivera muito assustada para se mover antes, com receio de quebrar a concentração dele, mas agora ela se aproximava e espiava a poção fervilhante. Parecia a mesma coisa que o antídoto normal a não ser por uma leve luminescência onde encostava nas paredes do caldeirão.

– Tem a sua aprovação? – o mestre de Poções perguntou com um sorriso falso.

– Funciona? – ela devolveu.

– Por enquanto – ele disse, suspirando cansado. – Ainda há um último feitiço para lançar no final, mas o estágio mais complexo terminou, e parece ter sido um sucesso. Nós precisaremos de mais excrementos de égua apaixonada para fazer mais, entretanto – ele adicionou.

– Complexo é um eufemismo – ela disse, balançando a cabeça. – Aquilo foi incrível. Como você consegue usar duas varinhas e feitiços tão complexos?

– Habilidade – ele gracejou, olhando levemente satisfeito consigo mesmo, e ela revirou os olhos.

– Prática – ele disse com mais seriedade. – O principal é a concentração. Muitos bruxos e bruxas, por mais especializados na preparação de poções, falham ao fazer poções enfeitiçadas simplesmente porque não possuem a concentração necessária para completar encantamentos longos.

Snape se levantou, então, e atravessou o laboratório até o armário contendo as poções terminadas. Pegou um frasco pequeno, abriu-o e tomou seu conteúdo; Hermione reconheceu como uma leve Poção Reanimadora.

– Pensei que você disse na noite passada que não precisava disso.

– Eu tinha uma assistente na noite passada – ele a lembrou.

– Se eu soubesse que você estava fazendo isso, teria vindo mais cedo – ela disse se desculpando, mas ele fez um aceno, recusando.

– Por que você está aqui, afinal? – ele perguntou, checando a poção mais uma vez antes de deixar o laboratório e seguir para a outra sala. Ela o seguiu, e ele sentou-se à sua escrivaninha, afastando o _Profeta_. – Você não tem uma reunião com o Sr. Malfoy e o Diretor esta noite?

– Tenho, mas não antes das oito – ela disse.

– E terminou toda a sua lição da semana, suponho – ele continuou desdenhoso.

– O que você é? Meu Diretor de Casa? – ela disse irritada. – Não, eu não terminei meu dever, mas há outras coisas na minha cabeça. Eu li o _Profeta Vespertino_ no jantar, e...

– Ah – ele disse, a voz subitamente distante quando ele olhou de relance para sua própria cópia, franzindo a testa para a manchete.

– E você não jantou no Salão Principal – Hermione continuou, levantando a voz com um pouco de irritação. – Eu quis ter certeza que você estava bem.

– Não podia estar melhor – ele disse numa falsa voz animada que soava muito errada vinda dele. – Dumbledore foi muito gentil ao emprestar minha própria coruja para me mandar uma cópia.

Tonatiuh levantou a cabeça da sua asa e piou levemente.

– Você sabe o que eu quis dizer, Severo – Hermione disse secamente.

– Eu estou perfeitamente bem, como você pode ver – ele disse na mesma voz estranha assim que se recostou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. – A garrafa de Uísque de Fogo está intocada, todos os objetos de vidro na sala ainda estão intactos... Eu devo estar bem.

Hermione cruzou os braços e sentou-se na frente dele, sobrancelhas levantadas, esperando que ele respondesse seriamente sua pergunta. Ele desviou os olhos por um momento e limpou a garganta, então olhou para ela de novo, vagamente irritado ao descobrir que ela ainda o observava.

– Eu estou bem – ele repetiu e se levantou, murmurando alguma coisa sobre checar a poção novamente, mesmo que Hermione soubesse que tinha que ferver por trinta e seis horas agora.

Hermione se levantou, também, franzindo a testa para a figura que se retirava, mas não o seguiu. Ao invés disso, caminhou até onde Tonatiuh estava empoleirado e esticou a mão para acariciar as penas sedosas da coruja. O pássaro se arrastou para perto dela ao longo do poleiro e inclinou a cabeça apreciativamente quando ela coçou seu pescoço.

– O que eu posso fazer para ajudá-lo? – ela disse brandamente para o pássaro. – Eu quero alcançá-lo, mas não sei como.

A coruja olhou de volta para ela com olhos pesarosos, parecendo entender o dilema dela. Possivelmente, Snape não podia estar tão insensível pelo ataque depois da reação de sábado à noite. Ele estava escondendo suas emoções novamente, da mesma maneira que fizera antes de confiar nela o suficiente para deixá-las transparecer... Ela odiava isso, e não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer.

Ela estava acariciando as penas macias da coruja novamente e não notou Snape reaparecer à porta até que ele falou:

– Você está mimando ele.

Ela virou para ver Snape observando-a da entrada do laboratório, onde ele se inclinava contra o batente da porta. Ele parecia ter se recomposto.

– Nós estávamos apenas conversando sobre um, errr, amigo em comum – ela disse levemente.

Snape estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços contra o peito, mas não saiu do batente da porta.

– Mesmo? – ele disse. – E o que, por obséquio, você estava dizendo sobre esse amigo?

– Bem – Hermione disse calmamente, encontrando o olhar dele –, nós estávamos apenas um pouco preocupados com ele. Ele tem estado sob muita pressão ultimamente, veja só, e nós estamos preocupados que as pessoas estejam esperando demais dele. Ele não diz nada, claro, mesmo que o peso o esteja derrubando. Esperamos apenas que ele saiba que seus amigos estão aqui para ele, se ele precisar de nós.

– Bem – Snape disse depois de um momento, um olhar estranho no rosto –, estou certo que seu amigo está... grato... pela sua preocupação e sabe que pode recorrer a vocês, caso precisar.

– Ele pode – Hermione concordou. – Não é mesmo, Tonatiuh?

A coruja piou afirmativamente.

Hermione sustentou o olhar de Snape em silêncio por um bom tempo, até que o carrilhão do relógio em cima da lareira chamou sua atenção.

– Tenho que ir – ela disse, percebendo de repente que já eram oito horas. – Vejo você amanhã. Madame Pomfrey pediu alguns frascos extras de Poção Reanimadora. Aparentemente, todo mundo anda deprimido neste inverno.

Ela saiu rapidamente antes que Snape pudesse dizer alguma coisa, e quase correu escada acima para o escritório do Diretor.

A escada atrás da gárgula de pedra estava fechada quando Hermione chegou lá, arquejando levemente, e Malfoy estava sentado num banco de pedra no corredor, uma cópia do _Profeta Vespertino_ nas mãos. Ele deslizou um pouco para o lado para lhe dar lugar no banco também, mas ela olhou para ele suspeitosamente e, ao invés disso, preferiu recostar-se contra a parede em frente a ele.

Ele deu de ombros e olhou de relance para o jornal, depois para ela novamente.

– Pobres crianças, não? – ele disse, e Hermione ficou surpresa com a falta da arrogância comum na voz dele. Entretanto, ela ainda não confiava nele.

– Eles são trouxas, Malfoy – ela disse tentativamente. – Desde quando alguém da sua família se importa com o que acontece com eles?

O rosto do sonserino ficou sombrio, mas ele engoliu qualquer resposta que estava formulando quando a gárgula de pedra se abriu para revelar a escada em espiral que levava ao escritório do Diretor. Sem esperar, Hermione pisou no primeiro degrau e o deixou levá-la até a sala redonda acima.

O Diretor não mencionou nada sobre o ataque além de um comentário lúgubre após ver o jornal nas mãos de Malfoy, mas quando a reunião deles terminou em uma hora ou mais, Hermione tinha se decidido a ficar e falar com o Diretor sobre Snape. Entretanto, Malfoy não parecia prestes a sair, obviamente querendo conversar com o Diretor a sós também, então, por fim, Hermione decidiu que sua conversa podia esperar até a próxima reunião e cumprimentou o Diretor com um "_boa noite"_.

* * *

Na noite de terça-feira, depois da sua ronda designada de Monitora Chefe e um jantar apressado, Hermione entrou no laboratório do Snape para encontrar o mestre de Poções num bom humor excepcional. Embora o antídoto encantado da Cruciatus estivesse fervendo apenas por vinte e quatro horas, não as trinta e seis requeridas pelo antídoto original, Snape adicionara o encanto final e, quando ela chegou, anunciou que a poção estava pronta. 

– Como nós vamos saber se funciona? – ela disse, aliviada, mas ainda cautelosa com a poção não-testada.

Snape franziu a testa, olhando para os frascos da poção resfriada.

– Há apenas uma maneira de descobrir, eu acho – ele disse, pegando um frasco da poção Cruciatus original do armário protegido.

– Você não vai beber isso – Hermione disse, olhando fixamente para ele.

– Na verdade, eu vou – ele disse. – Depois que eu já tiver bebido a poção que nós acabamos de criar.

– Mas você não sabe se ela funciona – ela argumentou, lembranças da última vez que Snape foi forçado a testar sua própria poção flutuando em sua mente. Não era uma coisa que ela queria ver de novo, muito menos deixá-lo ter que passar por tudo novamente, se a poção preventiva não funcionasse.

– Nós não saberemos sem testá-la, também – ele disse com firmeza, pegando um frasco vazio e medindo uma dose da poção preventiva nele. Vendo o olhar preocupado dela, ele acrescentou: – Além disso, sempre haverá o antídoto normal, se este não funcionar.

– Ah, maravilha – ela desdenhou quando ele voltou ao armário e pegou um frasco do antídoto original também. – O que eu devo fazer? Despejar a poção garganta abaixo enquanto você se debate no chão?

Ele olhou feio para ela, e ela soube que não havia realmente outra maneira de ter certeza que a poção funcionava, mas ela não estava pronta para recuar sem uma concessão.

– Nós não podemos pelo menos ir até a outra sala para que você possa se deitar enquanto a toma? Você pode realmente se machucar aqui se ela não funcionar.

Ele soltou um suspiro resignado, mas murmurou:

– Está bem – e pegou os três frascos, acenando para que ela o seguisse.

Na outra sala, ele sentou no sofá e olhou para ela.

– Feliz?

– Não – ela retorquiu mal-humorada. – Você não está deitado, mas acho que é melhor que nada.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e destampou a rolha do frasco com a poção preventiva, engolindo o conteúdo num único gole, fazendo uma careta ao prová-la.

Então ele abriu a poção Cruciatus, mas não a colocou em seus lábios imediatamente, entregando o terceiro frasco para Hermione ao invés disso.

– Se a primeira poção falhar – ele disse calmamente –, deixe o antídoto pronto.

Ela olhou do frasco dele para o dela, ficando ainda mais preocupada.

– Se é tão ruim quanto você diz que foi da última vez – ela disse –, como eu vou conseguir fazer você tomar isto?

– Eu estou confiante que a poção preventiva vai funcionar, Hermione – ele disse, mas então continuou: – Se não funcionar, você vai dar um jeito. Me estupore se precisar.

Ela o olhou boquiaberta.

– Estuporar?

– Eu não estou brincando, Hermione – ele disse seriamente. – Seja lá o que fizer, tenha certeza de lançar _Estupefaça_, não _Petrificus_.

– Por que não a _Petrificus_? – ela perguntou.

– Porque – ele disse cautelosamente – lançando a _Petrificus_ em alguém sob a Maldição Cruciatus faz com que os vasos sanguíneos em seu corpo explodam.

Ela engoliu em seco e se afastou.

– Não, de jeito nenhum. Nós não vamos fazer isso.

– Nós não vamos – ele concordou. – Eu vou.

Ele tomou o frasco da Poção Cruciatus.

Hermione já tinha se movido na direção dele, varinha a postos, quando percebeu que nada havia acontecido. Houve um minuto inteiro de silêncio, e então, Snape se levantou cuidadosamente, como se estivesse se certificando de que ainda tinha total controle sobre seu corpo.

– Bem – ele disse finalmente, virando-se para ela. Ele não estava sorrindo, mas os olhos brilhavam. – Desculpe-me desapontá-la, mas parece que você não conseguirá me estuporar esta noite.

– Mas você tem certeza que funcionou? – ela perguntou nervosa, ignorando a piada. Seu braço com a varinha ainda estava tenso para reagir, se fosse o caso. – Não é só algum tipo de reação atrasada, é?

Ele balançou a cabeça, pegando os dois frascos vazios da mesa, junto com o frasco cheio da mão dela, e caminhou de volta ao laboratório.

– Se alguma coisa fosse acontecer, seria evidente imediatamente. Nós temos uma Poção Preventiva que funciona.

Hermione o seguiu.

– Isso é maravilhoso, então – ela disse com um suspiro de alívio, acrescentando com hesitação: –, especialmente depois de ontem.

– Sim – Snape disse firmemente. – Ouso esperar que tal incidente não se repita agora que nós temos uma maneira de contê-lo. É melhor eu informar ao Diretor do nosso sucesso.

– Seu sucesso – Hermone corrigiu, e ele se voltou para ela do batente da porta.

– Não, definitivamente é o nosso sucesso – ele disse firme. – Eu não teria metade do tempo para aperfeiçoar a fórmula sem sua ajuda para preparar outras coisas.

– Você ainda merece o crédito pelo que fez – Hermione disse calmamente depois de um momento, mas Snape já havia deixado a sala e seguido pela rede Flú até o escritório do Diretor.

Todas as três poções relacionadas com a Cruciatus eram um feito extraordinário do Snape, mas ela sabia que era improvável que ele algum dia ele recebesse o reconhecimento público por elas. Ele não iria querer ser conhecido como o criador da poção original, é claro, mas as teorias que ele usara no desenvolvimento das poções podiam ser aplicadas para criar misturas que copiassem os efeitos de outros feitiços, e seus contra-feitiços.

Claro, a Ordem saberia do trabalho dele, mas os agradecimentos que ele teria recebido pela criação da poção preventiva seriam obscurecidos pelo fato de que ela não seria necessária se ele não tivesse criado com sucesso a outra poção em primeiro lugar.

Hermione odiava como tantos esforços dele passavam sem reconhecimento, dos seus progressos em poções ao jogo perigoso que jogava no círculo de seguidores de Voldemort. No seu terceiro ano, Hermione pensara que o mestre de Poções era mesquinho e infantil com sua fúria contra Sirius Black e a perda de uma prometida Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe. Agora, entretanto, ela esperava ansiosamente que no fim da guerra ele recebesse aquela honra e mais, e ficasse livre para ser reconhecido como outra coisa além de possuidor da marca de um Comensal da Morte em seu braço.

Hermione se preparou para fazer a Poção Reanimadora que Madame Pomfrey lhe pedira e estava quase terminando quando Snape voltou da conversa com o Diretor.

– Ele ficou satisfeito? – ela perguntou quando ele foi até a pequena escrivaninha e começou a remexer nas pilhas de pergaminho.

– Muito – Snape disse. – Ele acredita que haja uma maneira de mandar a poção preventiva para as vítimas em potencial sem que o Lorde das Trevas perceba que veio de mim.

Pergaminhos em mãos, Snape entrou a passos largos na sala de estar, mas então reapareceu momentos depois, franzindo a testa.

– Você viu meu livro de anotações?

– Aquele que eu lhe dei? – Hermione balançou a cabeça. – Eu não o usei desde a semana passada. Por quê?

– Estava aqui na noite passada – ele disse, procurando pelas pilhas de pergaminhos organizadas ao acaso novamente. – Eu poderia jurar que o deixei na escrivaninha.

– Você precisa de alguma coisa dele? – Hermione perguntou, despejando a Poção Reanimadora terminada em três frascos grandes.

– Eu ia apenas acrescentar os encantamentos à receita do antídoto, vendo como minhas anotações já são bem desorganizadas como estão. Não importa – ele disse, ainda franzindo a testa, mas colocando seu pergaminho de anotações de volta na escrivaninha. – Tenho algumas correções de redações que posso fazer ao invés disso.

Hermione assentiu e tampou os três frascos quando Snape voltou para a outra sala. Ela limpou o caldeirão e o colocou na prateleira contra a parede, então se virou justamente quando Snape reapareceu à porta... vestido com suas vestes de Comensal da Morte.

– O que você... – ela começou, assustada, mas então seus olhos viajaram para a mão direita dele, que agarrava fortemente o braço esquerdo. Havia uma careta de dor no rosto dele quando ela encontrou os olhos dele novamente.

– Eu fui convocado – ele disse. – Você pode informar o Diretor?

– Claro – ela disse, seguindo-o pela sala de estar –, mas o que está acontecendo? Por que ele o convocou esta noite?

– Eu não sei – ele disse preocupado, pegando um punhado de pó de Flu. – Pode ser só uma reunião para planejar ataques futuros... a não ser que tenha acontecido alguma coisa que eu não esteja ciente.

Ele jogou o pó de Flu, e o fogo resplandeceu verde quando ele chamou seu destino.

– Tenha cuidado – ela disse brandamente enquanto ele desaparecia e o fogo retornava a sua cor normal.

Ela voltou para o laboratório por um momento para se certificar de que os armários estavam trancados e protegidos. O ambiente estava completamente em silêncio quando ela fechou a porta atrás dela e segui pela rede Flu até o escritório do Diretor.

* * *

Aparatando no centro de um círculo de figuras negras e encapuzadas, Severo Snape mal teve tempo de respirar antes que um feitiço o atingisse certeiramente no peito, derrubando-o de costas no chão. 

Um murmúrio excitado percorreu entre os Comensais da Morte reunidos, e ele percebeu que não foi num monte de sujeira, grama ou neve que ele aterrissou, mas numa fasquia áspera de pedra fria.

Ele ouviu um feitiço murmurado de algum lugar próximo, e sua varinha voou do seu alcance. Ele tentou se mover, mas outra palavra sibilada enviou cordas invisíveis que se enrolaram em seus pulsos e tornozelos, prendendo-o à imitação simplória de um altar.

Ele ofegou quando o ar frio da noite atingiu a parte superior do seu torso, súbito e perturbadoramente na falta das suas camadas de roupas. Com o coração acelerado, ele olhou em volta para seus companheiros Comensais da Morte, procurando algum indício do que estava acontecendo.

Snape vira o Lorde das Trevas demonstrar seu descontentamento em inúmeras ocasiões, e aquele cenário tinha todos os aspectos de uma reprimenda severa... o tipo da qual a vítima raramente saía inteira.

O que ele possivelmente teria feito para aborrecer tanto o Lorde das Trevas?

_Você fez muitas coisas para garantir isso, seu idiota_ – ele lembrou a si mesmo. Mas nada que o Lorde das Trevas deveria saber, na verdade.

Houve silêncio no círculo, quebrado apenas pelos passos leves e deliberados que se aproximavam pelas costas dele.

Reconhecendo a futilidade de lutar contra as amarras mágicas que o prendiam no lugar, ele repousou quietamente e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se em limpar a mente.

– Olá, Severo.

A voz alta e fria do Lorde das Trevas fez um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, e ele abriu os olhos novamente para ver seu antigo mestre parado sobre ele, observando-o cuidadosamente.

Fixando uma aparência confusa no rosto, Snape disse:

– Meu Lorde, o que...

– Silêncio – a voz sibilante sussurrou. – Eu não lhe dei permissão para falar.

Snape desviou os olhos dos brilhantes poços vermelhos de fúria, e Voldemort riu brandamente.

– Você me desaponta, Severo – ele disse alto, andando devagar num círculo em volta da forma caída de Snape. – Você tem sido de grande valor para nossa causa; suas habilidades como Mestre em Poções, um título, devo acrescentar, que você não teria conseguido tão rapidamente sem a minha ajuda, tem nos fornecido misturas terríveis e mortais. Você nos manteve informados dos negócios daquele velho tolo que procura me derrotar e ajudou a educar e cultivar as próximas gerações dos meus servos leais.

Voldemort parou do seu lado esquerdo e acariciou levemente a Marca Negra com a ponta de um dedo esquelético. Snape estremeceu, sentindo-se como se um besouro agitado estivesse rastejando na pele do seu braço.

– Alguém poderia imaginar – Voldemort continuou, dirigindo-se ao Snape, mas ainda falando alto o suficiente para todo o grupo ouvir – que você era um dos meus servos mais leais.

Houve uma pausa, na qual o círculo de Comensais da Morte assistindo pareceu se encolher um pouco, e Snape segurou a respiração, esperando que estivesse errado quanto ao que estava por vir.

A dor atingiu seu braço quando o Lorde das Trevas agarrou seu antebraço, os dedos longos se enterrando fortemente na Marca, que acendeu para a vida e queimou escura pela segunda vez naquela noite.

– E agora – Voldemort disse ríspido –, eu descubro que você vem me afrontando esse tempo todo.

Um murmúrio de surpresa e choque percorreu entre os demais Comensais da Morte, junto com algumas exclamações abertas de _Ele!_

– Não, meu Lorde! – Snape implorou, tentando parecer genuinamente chocado com a conclusão aterradora que percorria suas veias. – Deve haver algum engano, eu...

– _Silencio._

Sua boca se mexeu, mas nenhum som saía dela.

– Não, Severo – o Lorde das Trevas sussurrou. – Você não terá a sorte de argumentar contra seu destino desta vez. Eu passei anos escutando suas desculpas de por que, apesar da confiança do velho tolo, você não pôde me entregar nem ele, nem o Potter. Eu tolerei suas desculpas porque suas outras habilidades beneficiaram nossa causa. Mas não mais, Severo, meu caro mestre de Poções. Agora, eu tenho a prova de que você está trabalhando contra mim de dentro da minha própria milícia.

Prova? Uma centelha de medo deve ter aparecido no rosto de Snape, e embora ele rapidamente conseguiu encerrá-la por trás de um olhar confuso, Voldemort foi ainda mais rápido. Ele riu e finalmente soltou o braço de Snape do seu aperto firme.

– Meu Lorde – falou uma voz da beira do círculo. – Diga-nos como ele o afrontou, pois fazendo isso, ele traiu a todos nós.

Snape reconheceu o tom superior do Malfoy sênior e esperou ferventemente que ele não tivesse conseguido trazer Draco com ele esta noite. Com este pensamento desagradável veio outro – o Draco poderia ser a causa do seu apuro? Será que de alguma forma o jovem sonserino descobriu sobre sua verdadeira lealdade, ou – possivelmente ainda pior – o que havia acontecido entre ele e Hermione? Ele pegara o Monitor Chefe observando-a de maneira suspeita mais de uma vez na sua presença.

– Rabicho! – Voldemort chamou imperiosamente. – Venha mostrar ao nosso caro amigo o que você descobriu enquanto rastejava pelos cantos escuros de Hogwarts.

Os ruídos no laboratório.

Snape sentiu um arrepio de medo percorrê-lo quando Rabicho correu da borda da clareira até o lado do Lorde das Trevas. Há semanas que Hermione estivera ouvindo ruídos. A primeira vez que ela os mencionara, ele não deu bola achando que era uma desculpa para ela bisbilhotar o seu trabalho. Ele não os ouvira realmente, mas Pettigrew obviamente escolhera cuidadosamente sua hora, fazendo sons descuidados apenas quando a excelente audição de Snape estivesse fora do alcance.

Hermione ouvira sons novamente apenas duas semanas atrás, mas ele estivera muito preocupado para fazer alguma coisa além de lançar um feitiço de detecção algumas horas depois, que revelara que o cômodo estava vazio.

O Lorde das Trevas pegou alguma coisa das mãos de Rabicho e segurou no alto para que Snape pudesse ver. Com toda sua prática de espião, ele foi incapaz de mascarar o olhar de terror que cruzou seu rosto quando fixou os olhos no livro de anotações que Hermione lhe dera no Natal.

Rabicho deu uma gargalhada alegre com a expressão dele, e Voldemort aproximou-se, sibilando:

– Estou sentindo um traço de medo, Severo?

Seu coração estava acelerado; não havia escapatória desta vez. Ainda, ele devolveu o olhar desafiadoramente; não daria ao Lorde das Trevas a satisfação de implorar por sua vida.

Um dos Comensais da Morte no círculo chamou:

– O que é isso, meu Lorde?

– Isto? – Voldemort disse, deixando Snape para caminhar vagarosamente em volta do círculo de Comensais da Morte. – Estas são as poções mais valiosas do Severo, guardadas, devo acrescentar, no livro dado a ele pela sua pequena assistente de sangue ruim. Que tocante.

Alguns dos Comensais da Morte espectadores bufaram, e Rabicho, ainda parado ao lado de Severo, virou para ele e disse:

– Você está perdido desta vez, traidor.

Descobrindo que o feitiço _Silencio_ acabara, Snape retrucou:

– Antes um traidor morto que uma desculpa hipócrita de espião como você. Diga-me, Pettigrew, o Lorde das Trevas sabe da sua dívida de vida com o jovem Potter?

– Cale-se – Pettigrew disse, parecendo aterrorizado de repente, e sacou sua varinha, apontando-a para Snape, o braço atarracado tremendo.

– Rabicho! – veio a voz imperiosa de Voldemort de uma curta distância. – Tome seu lugar no círculo; o traidor é meu.

Pettigrew sorriu desdenhosamente para Snape e se esquivou para a borda da clareira.

– Então – o Lorde das Trevas disse alto, fazendo um grande espetáculo ao abrir o livro de anotações de Snape –, aqui nós temos a Poção Cruciatus, que Severo tão engenhosamente inventou para meu uso pessoal.

Snape fechou os olhos momentaneamente, tremendo de frio e com o entendimento do que estava para acontecer. Não apenas ele fora descoberto, mas o Lorde das Trevas tinha em sua posse as instruções para fazer a poção, e a única cópia do antídoto, salvo o rabisco dos feitiços num pedaço de pergaminho no laboratório.

– E isto – Voldemort continuou – é o antídoto para a Poção Cruciatus; uma poção que não deveria ter nenhum antídoto.

Ele fechou o livro violentamente, jogou-o no chão e cruzou a clareira até onde Snape estava deitado.

– Você nega isso, Severo? – ele disse calmamente, os olhos queimando na cabeça de Severo, e ele sentiu a invasão formigante do mestre legilimente.

– Veja você mesmo – Snape cochichou malevolamente. Sabendo que não sobreviveria àquela noite, ele proveu um último instante de prazer vingativo trazendo à tona várias imagens da sua traição para o Lorde das Trevas ver. Os olhos de Voldemort arregalaram-se de horror, então se estreitaram quando Snape o tirou da sua mente antes que ele conseguisse ver mais alguma coisa.

– Então – ele disse calmamente –, meu espião mais confiável esteve escondendo coisas de mim. Meu espião mais confiável esteve, na verdade, me espionando, não para mim. O que ele lhe ofereceu que eu não poderia lhe dar, Severo? O que aquele velho tolo do Dumbledore poderia ter possivelmente prometido que fez meu jovem protegido de Poções virar-se contra mim?

– Liberdade – Snape retrucou, sacudindo-se contra as amarras mágicas que o prendiam no lugar.

O círculo ficava impaciente por não conseguir ouvir a conversa entre eles, e Voldemort levantou uma mão no ar para pedir silêncio. Os murmúrios pararam, e novamente o círculo pareceu ficar mais próximo, em expectativa.

– Então – Voldemort disse novamente, alcançando as vestes dele. Snape esperava que ele sacasse a varinha e lançasse uma Cruciatus ou, se estivesse sentindo-se piedoso, terminasse logo com aquilo com uma Maldição da Morte.

Ao invés disso, o Lorde das Trevas sacou uma adaga do interior das suas vestes, a lâmina afiada lampejando na luz das tochas em volta da clareira, o punhal encravado com algum tipo de gravura. Parecia vagamente familiar para Snape, embora ele não pudesse dizer onde o vira antes, e ele observou Voldemort correr o dedo cuidadosamente pelo fio da lâmina.

– Dumbledore acha que pode salvá-lo e lhe dar liberdade, não é? – Voldemort deu mais um passo em sua direção e fixou os olhos em Snape. O mestre de Poções devolveu o olhar desafiadoramente, a respiração acelerada era o único sinal aparente de medo.

Inclinando-se para baixo, de maneira que seu hálito rançoso afagasse o rosto de Snape, Voldemort cochichou malevolamente:

– Eu sou o único que pode salvá-lo disso.

Um fogo violento explodiu no peito de Snape quando Voldemort enterrou a adaga até o punho, inclinando-a para cima do ponto do corte, abaixo das costelas dele. A Marca Negra queimou para vida no braço dele também, e Snape se ouviu gritando quando uma névoa vermelha começou a escurecer sua visão. Com uma torcida final da adaga, Voldemort soltou o punho, deixando-a enterrada profundamente no corpo de Snape, e virou-se para a platéia.

– Olhem para o traidor! – ele gritou, e Snape ouviu os aplausos dos Comensais da Morte em resposta acima do sangue que pulsava em sua cabeça e dos seus doloridos ofegos por ar.

A agonia inicial da entrada da lâmina passou, mas mandava dores afiadas e penetrantes por todo seu corpo a cada respirada. Ele fechou os olhos, desejando que aquilo acabasse logo, mas sabendo que Voldemort prolongaria o sofrimento de alguém que o desafiara.

– É uma pena alguém com seu talento único morrer – Voldemort refletiu com escárnio. – Eu posso, é claro, salvá-lo, e estou disposto a ouvi-lo implorar por sua vida.

Voldemort não estava mentindo, Snape sabia; o Lorde das Trevas podia salvá-lo. Ele agora reconhecia a adaga como uma Lâmina Consangüínea, uma poderosa ferramenta das Trevas passada por gerações de algumas das famílias bruxas mais antigas do mundo. Como o Lorde das Trevas encontrou uma, Snape não sabia. O que ele sabia, entretanto, era que apenas a pessoa que provocou o ferimento, ou alguém relacionado a ela pelo sangue, poderia remover a lâmina; se alguém mais tentasse, a lâmina se desintegraria e a morte seria rápida. Deixada dentro da vítima, a morte viria através do envenenamento lento e dolorido do sangue.

Snape não seria enganado, entretanto. O Lorde das Trevas podia salvá-lo do seu destino, sim, mas o que mais Voldemort tinha em mente para ele seria muito pior. Desta forma, pelo menos ele morreria com dignidade.

– Vá para o inferno – Snape vociferou. Ele ofegou quando a adaga mandou outra dor dilacerante até seu peito, mas conseguiu sufocá-la. – Vejo você lá em breve.

Voldemort o encarou, aparentemente desapontado por Snape se recusar a implorar por sua vida.

– Que assim seja – ele disse pensativo. – Talvez eu deva mandá-lo de volta ao velho tolo para morrer; para lembrá-lo que ele não pode salvar todo mundo.

Snape fechou os olhos e virou o rosto. Ele não queria que Dumbledore visse aquilo. Ainda que o Diretor o frustrasse às vezes, ele ainda era o mais próximo de um pai que Snape conhecera durante seus anos como adulto. Ele sabia que Dumbledore odiava ter que pedir para ele voltar para Voldemort toda a vez... apenas não havia outro jeito.

Mas mandá-lo de volta só para provocar o Diretor, sabendo que não havia esperança que ele sobrevivesse... Ele não queria que Dumbledore tivesse que ficar de prontidão, impotente, e o assistisse morrer...

E ainda tinha a Hermione.

Independente da dor em seu peito, ele sentiu outra dor, num lugar acima do ferimento, quando uma imagem dela entrou em sua mente. Era besteira pensar que sua morte não causaria nenhuma dor nela agora, e ele se amaldiçoou por deixá-la se tornar tão próxima a ele. Ele deveria saber que isso apenas a machucaria no final.

– Bem, Severo – o Lorde das Trevas disse, tirando-o dos seus pensamentos infelizes. – Parece que você não tem mais uso para mim, a não ser para provocar o velho tolo, então você vai retornar a Hogwarts.

Snape considerou, apenas por um instante, em implorar ao seu antigo mestre para deixá-lo morrer ali, sozinho, mas sabia que ele não o ouviria.

Ele observou quando Voldemort puxou a varinha das suas vestes, pegou uma pedra do chão e a golpeou, dizendo:

– _Portus_.

O Lorde das Trevas liberou as amarras mágicas em volta dos pulsos e tornozelos do Snape, mas ele se descobriu muito fraco até mesmo para levantar a cabeça da pedra, muito menos para lançar-se contra o monstro.

Rindo cruelmente, Voldemort inclinou-se sobre ele mais uma vez e sussurrou:

– Se você ver o Potter, diga-lhe que a vez dele está próxima.

Com isso, Voldemort jogou a pedra na barriga de Snape, e ele gritou de dor quando o solavanco da chave de portal o retirou da clareira.

Ele sentiu seu corpo bater duramente no chão e uma dor aguda quando a ponta da adaga se moveu dentro dele. Em algum lugar distante ele achou ter ouvido o choro triste de uma fênix. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas a névoa vermelha que ele viu foi rapidamente sobreposta pela escuridão, e ele não sabia de mais nada.

* * *

A quarta-feira amanheceu cinzenta, uma névoa baixa suspensa acima do castelo e dos jardins. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam na sala comunal antes do café da manhã, fazendo uma revisão de última hora para a prova de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que teriam durante a primeira aula. 

O Prof. Lupin considerava provas práticas muito mais indicativas das habilidades na matéria que as provas escritas, mas, como ele dissera à classe na última aula, o plano de ensino do Ministério exigia ao menos uma prova escrita por ano, que era esta.

Hermione havia dormido bem, para variar, apesar do Snape ter sido convocado na noite anterior. Geralmente, ela não conseguia dormir até saber que ele havia voltado em segurança, mas quando informara ao Diretor da saída do mestre de Poções na noite anterior, o Diretor concordara que não devia ser nada mais que uma reunião para planejar futuros ataques.

Na verdade, o Diretor pareceu bem feliz que Snape fora convocado, o que provavelmente significava que Voldemort estava satisfeito com o sucesso do ataque de segunda-feira e convencido o bastante da lealdade dele para incluí-lo na seleção dos alvos futuros.

Tranqüilizada pela confiança do Diretor, Hermione fora para a cama, acordando revigorada e energizada para a prova e o restante do dia que, para ela, consistia inteiramente em Poções.

Um rápido relance quando eles entraram no Salão Principal para o café da manhã lhe disse que Snape não estava lá. Nem o Diretor, e ela se perguntou se eles estavam discutindo qualquer informação que Snape conseguira obter na noite anterior.

Ela, Harry e Rony estavam subindo de volta, um pouco depois, para pegar seus livros para a primeira aula quando ela ouviu seu nome e virou-se para ver o Diretor vindo em direção a ela no primeiro andar.

– Bom dia, professor! – ela cumprimentou alegremente. Harry e Rony a imitaram, mas então se aproximaram de Dumbledore e perceberam que o velho bruxo não estava sorrindo nem um pouco.

– Srta. Granger – o Diretor disse solenemente –, devo pedir que você venha comigo agora. Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, por favor informem ao Prof. Lupin que a Srta. Granger não irá a aula esta manhã.

– Mas nós temos prova, professor! – Rony disse.

– Está tudo bem – Hermione disse devagar, colocando a mão no braço do Rony, embora seu olhar não tivesse deixado o de Dumbledore. De repente, ela teve uma sensação horrível de mau presságio na boca do estômago.

– Hermione? – Harry disse interrogativamente, olhando dela para o Diretor.

– Por favor, Harry – Dumbledore disse gravemente. – Vá para a aula. Você será informado da situação se e quando eu puder.

Harry e Rony continuaram subindo as escadas relutantemente, lançando diversos olhares para trás para Dumbledore. Hermione pensou que seria levada até o escritório dele, mas ele desceu com ela para a passagem do primeiro andar, ao invés de subir, e parou em frente à porta que conduzia aos aposentos de Snape.

– O que aconteceu? – ela sussurrou enquanto ele abria a porta com um toque da varinha e a conduzia para dentro da passagem secreta.

– Srta. Granger – a voz dele disse no escuro –, eu devo me desculpar com você. Temo ter cometido um erro terrível, um que não posso corrigir.

Hermione acendeu sua varinha com um _Lumus_ murmurado e fitou o velho bruxo por um instante. Ele parecia fatigado na luz pálida.

– Do que você está falando? – Ela desceu pela passagem em direção aos aposentos do Snape, tomada por uma súbita urgência que não conseguia explicar, trazida pelas palavras do Diretor e pela aparência terrível e derrotada dos olhos dele.

– Srta. Granger – ele disse quando a seguiu. – Temo ter subjugado o perigo que Severo corre cada vez que sai ao meu comando. A dedicação e determinação dele para fazer o que lhe peço me levou a um falso senso de segurança, que acredito que me arrependerei daqui em diante.

O único som eram os passos deles ecoando no piso de pedra.

– Severo foi descoberto.

Hermione parou de repente.

– Não – ela sussurrou, virando-se para o Diretor. O olhar grave e triste nos olhos dele falava muito mais alto que qualquer outra explicação.

– Venha, Srta. Granger – ele disse, agarrando o braço dela gentilmente e conduzindo-a em direção à porta no final do corredor. – Eu o deixei sozinho, a não ser por Fawkes, para ir buscá-la.

– Ele está ferido? Como ele conseguiu fugir? – Eles alcançaram o final do corredor e surgiram na sala de estar de Snape. Ela olhou em volta, mas estava vazia; até mesmo o fogo estava apagado.

– Tom o mandou de volta.

Ela virou-se para olhar o Diretor novamente quando ele fechou a porta para a passagem.

– Eu não entendo – ela disse, confusa. – Se Voldemort sabe... por que ele faria isso?

– Eu acredito que Tom está me zombando – o Diretor disse pesaroso. – Ele mandou Severo de volta, sabendo que não há nada que eu possa fazer para salvá-lo.

Hermione encarou Dumbledore. Ela devia ter entendido errado. Ele não podia simplesmente ter acabado de dizer…

– Nada que você... O que você está dizendo?

Dumbledore baixou a cabeça por um momento e depois deu um passo para mais perto de Hermione, segurando-a pelos ombros. Agora ela podia ver que os olhos dele brilhavam, brilhavam demais, e ele limpou a garganta antes de falar novamente, a voz dele cheia de sofrimento:

– Srta. Granger, Severo está morrendo.

* * *

Continua 


	25. A Escuridão Chama

Antes do Amanhecer

Escrito por snarkyroxy

Traduzido por BastetAzazis

Betado por Ferporcel

_Sumário: Dumbledore leva Hermione para ver Snape. Ela está determinada a encontrar uma maneira de salvá-lo, mas as forças da escuridão são mais fortes que qualquer um previa._

_Disclaimer: Tudo que você reconhecer pertence ao gênio imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só gosto de pega-los emprestado e brincar com eles._

* * *

**Capítulo 25: A Escuridão Chama**

– Srta. Granger, Severo está morrendo.

Morrendo. A palavra ecoava na cabeça de Hermione enquanto ela encarava o Diretor, incrédula. Ela deu um passo para trás, afastando-se dele, e as mãos retorcidas caíram dos seus ombros.

– Eu sinto muitíssimo – ele disse brandamente, parecendo pela primeira vez como se ele tivesse vivido cada minuto dos seus cento e cinqüenta e quatro anos.

– Não – ela disse, balançando a cabeça. – Você está enganado. Deve haver alguma coisa que você possa fazer, alguma coisa que alguém possa fazer. Ele não pode... não agora... não depois... não agora...

– Srta. Granger.

– Qual o problema dele? Onde ele está? – ela continuou, olhando em volta da sala até que seus olhos caíram na porta fechada do quarto. – Ele está lá?

Ela se moveu em direção à porta, o coração batendo numa cadência frenética em seu peito. Ele estava apenas do outro lado da porta. Ela sabia; podia sentir... senti-lo.

– Srta. Granger, espere! – a voz de Dumbledore era firme, mas Hermione não prestou atenção nele, e ela fez pouco caso da mão cautelosa que ele colocou sobre seu ombro quando ela abriu a porta e entrou no quarto.

Ela parou logo depois da porta, entretanto, encarando o quadro à frente dela.

As cortinas pesadas de veludo foram fechadas sobre a janela, e a única luz no quarto emanava das tochas colocadas em dois candeeiros, as chamas jogando sombras contra as paredes rústicas de pedra e um brilho suave e acolhedor na cama onde o mestre de Poções estava deitado.

Fawkes, a fênix, estava empoleirada no canto da cabeceira da cama, e o pássaro levantou a cabeça de onde seu olhar estivera fixo no homem deitado para observar Hermione mover-se adiante no quarto.

Os olhos de Snape estavam fechados; os únicos sinais de vida eram o fraco levantar e cair do seu peito e a expressão de dor no rosto que entregava seu estado de consciência. Ele estava deitado por cima do acolchoado azul escuro, mas um lençol da mesma cor fora jogado livremente sobre suas pernas, que ainda pareciam estar vestidas com sua calça preta de sempre. Eram as únicas roupas que restavam no corpo dele.

Quando Hermione se moveu ao redor da cama, alguma coisa reluzindo na luz do fogo chamou sua atenção, e ela dirigiu seu olhar para o torso pálido e exposto de Snape. Ela ofegou brandamente quando viu o intricado punhal prateado de uma faca projetando-se cruelmente do inferior das costelas no lado direito do peito dele.

Não havia nenhum sangue em volta do ferimento, apenas uma contusão escura que parecia radiar da faca numa configuração em forma de veias sob a pele. Ela esticou uma mão involuntariamente para tocá-la, mas foi impedida por um som agudo do Diretor, que se movera para ficar do outro lado da cama.

– Por que ela ainda está nele? – ela perguntou nervosamente.

– Eu não posso removê-la – Dumbledore disse.

Com o som das vozes deles, Snape abriu os olhos e, depois de um momento, virou a cabeça levemente e focou no Diretor.

– Alvo – ele cumprimentou fracamente, o timbre usual da voz dele ficou mais áspero por causa da dor.

Dumbledore sorriu severamente para Snape e, então, lançou os olhos para Hermione. O mestre de Poções seguiu o olhar dele, seus olhos escuros encontrando os dela apenas por um momento antes de virar a cabeça novamente.

– Por que ela está aqui, Alvo? – ele disse resignadamente. – Ela não precisa ver isso.

– Você negaria a ela a chance de dizer adeus, Severo? – o Diretor disse calmamente.

Snape fechou os olhos novamente, de dor ou de vergonha, e Hermione foi incapaz de segurar o choro que vinha se formando em sua garganta assim que percebera por que Dumbledore a trouxera.

– Deve haver alguma coisa que nós possamos fazer – ela disse em lágrimas.

O Diretor balançou a cabeça tristemente.

– Você sabe que adaga é essa, Srta. Granger?

Ela lhe parecia mesmo familiar, agora que ela olhava novamente, mas balançou a cabeça.

– É chamada de Lâmina Consangüínea – Dumbledore disse gravemente. – Um implemento extremamente poderoso e criado apenas através de magia negra e perigosa.

– Consangüínea – ela repetiu vagarosamente. – Alguma coisa com... sangue?

– Lealdade ao sangue – o Diretor confirmou com um aceno da cabeça. – Somente um parente de sangue daquele que produziu o ferimento pode removê-la.

– Com sucesso – Snape ralhou e depois levantou a cabeça e tossiu rudemente, segurando um grito de dor quando a ação deslocou a lâmina dentro do seu corpo.

– O que você quer dizer? – Hermione perguntou, observando Snape afundar-se de volta nos travesseiros novamente, um reflexo do suor brilhando na testa.

– Se outra pessoa removê-la, a morte será instantânea – Dumbledore disse.

– E me livra desta espera inútil – Snape pôs para fora, apertando firmemente as mandíbulas quando outra onda de dor o atingiu. Num impulso, Hermione inclinou-se para frente e agarrou a mão dele, desejando futilmente que ela pudesse ajudar. Ele girou a mão para reverter suas posições, e foi a vez dela suprimir um grito enquanto ele apertava os dedos dela com força suficiente para esmagá-los.

Quando a dor atenuou novamente, ele a soltou e fechou os olhos, respirando com dificuldade.

Massageando sua mão levemente e temendo a resposta para a pergunta que ela sabia que tinha que fazer, ela disse:

– Quem fez isso? Quem esfaqueou você?

– Voldemort – Snape proferiu, e a estranheza de ouvi-lo pronunciar o nome do Lorde das Trevas pela primeira vez foi ofuscado quando ela entendeu a situação pavorosa que eles enfrentavam. O homem que uma vez fora Tom Riddle tinha sequer algum parente consangüíneo, ainda mais um que pudesse ajudá-los?

– Ele tem algum… – ela se interrompeu, uma vez que o Diretor já balançava a cabeça.

– Ninguém que eu saiba, e ficaria surpreso se tivesse deixado escapar alguém – disse o Diretor.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça e engoliu com dificuldade, o nó em sua garganta recusava-se a desfazer.

– Há, entretanto – Dumbledore continuou –, um lugar onde acharei a resposta desta questão de uma vez por todas. É a outra parte do motivo pelo qual eu a chamei aqui, Srta. Granger, para ficar com o Severo enquanto eu saio.

Snape bufou fracamente, e Hermione viu o fantasma de um sorriso cínico no rosto dele quando ele disse:

– Parece que o Alvo está com mais medo que eu morra sozinho que eu mesmo.

– Ele não deveria estar na Ala Hospitalar? – ela perguntou a Dumbledore, franzindo a testa para o senso de humor mórbido do mestre de Poções. – E se acontecer alguma coisa enquanto você não está? Eu não...

– Madame Pomfrey não pode fazer nada por ele – o Diretor disse. – A Ala Hospitalar é muito exposta. Eu preferiria que nenhuma palavra do que aconteceu aqui deixasse este quarto, embora isso possa estar fora do meu alcance. Eu realmente não sei se estamos a salvo de ouvidos curiosos, mesmo aqui.

Hermione franziu a testa, confusa.

– Quem poderia nos ouvir aqui?

– Pettigrew – Snape disse, o rosto contorcendo novamente numa careta de dor.

– Rabicho? – Hermione exclamou. – Mas o que… Espere… ele é o espião?

– Temo que sim – Dumbledore disse –, embora eu não tenho idéia de como ele se esquivou de nós. De alguma maneira, ele conseguiu acesso ao Largo Grimmauld e encontrou uma maneira de entrar aqui no laboratório do Severo para espioná-lo sob as ordens de Voldemort.

Os ruídos. Hermione se amaldiçoou silenciosamente por não ter mencionado aquilo ao Snape antes, por não ter insistido para que ele fizesse alguma coisa em relação àquilo, seja lá o que fosse.

– Eu não entendo – ela disse depois de um momento. – Eu vinha ouvindo estes sons há semanas. Por que ele esperou até agora para expor você?

– Rabicho vinha alimentando o Lorde das Trevas com histórias da minha traição há meses – Snape explicou, parando para respirar tão profundamente quanto a dor dilacerante da adaga permitia. – O Natal foi um teste, que eu consegui me safar. O ataque à escola trouxa foi meu teste final. Confundiu o Lorde das Trevas quando obtive sucesso, e ele exigiu que Rabicho levasse até ele uma prova absoluta e definitiva da minha traição.

– Que prova?

– As instruções para o antídoto da Cruciatus.

– Você não conseguia achar o caderno de anotações – Hermione disse, todas as peças repentinamente encaixando-se no lugar. – Aquela foi a primeira noite que eu não ouvi ruídos no laboratório depois que você saiu.

– Então agora – Snape continuou –, o Lorde das Trevas tem os meios para preparar a Cruciatus, a única descrição decente da poção preventiva, e a Ordem não tem nenhum espião para nos avisar de qualquer ataque.

– Isso não importa agora, Severo – o Diretor disse.

– É claro que isso importa, droga. Há... – ele se interrompeu quando um espasmo particularmente forte de dor assolou seu corpo, e ele ofegou, apertando os punhos no cobertor abaixo dele.

– Devo me apressar – Dumbledore disse, olhando de relance preocupadamente do mestre de Poções e de volta para Hermione. – Espero não me demorar.

Dumbledore levantou o braço e Fawkes voou graciosamente da cabeceira da cama para pousar na sua manga. O Diretor deixou o quarto rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás dele, e Hermione voltou-se para Snape.

Ele fechou os olhos novamente, uma careta fraca de dor ainda se estendia pelo seu rosto. A contusão estranha em forma de teia no peito parecia ter se espalhado, e a pele em volta estava morbidamente pálida, as antigas marcas de garras no outro lado do peito estavam completamente ressaltadas.

Ela não precisava de uma medibruxa para lhe dizer que ele não tinha muito tempo, e se Dumbledore falhasse em descobrir o que quer que fosse que ele estava procurando... Ela se afundou na cadeira colocada ao lado da cama e finalmente permitiu que as lágrimas caíssem, abaixando a cabeça enquanto elas rolavam silenciosamente pelo seu rosto.

– Hermione.

A voz dele era quase um suspiro. Ela levantou os olhos para encontrá-lo observando-a, e um olhar de desespero passou pelo rosto pálido dele quando ele viu as lágrimas dela.

– Eu sinto muito – ela soluçou. – Eu só... Eu não posso...

Como ela poderia dizer o que realmente sentia? Apenas o magoaria saber da dor que estava causando nela, perdendo-o agora, depois que ela finalmente viera a conhecê-lo... a gostar dele... a amá-lo.

Ela não podia dizer-lhe aquilo, entretanto. Não agora. _Nunca_, uma vozinha disse no fundo da sua mente, mesmo que ela soubesse que ele sentia alguma coisa semelhante.

Finalmente, limpando os olhos com as costas da mão, ela disse em voz alta:

– Não há realmente nenhuma esperança?

– Muito pequena – ele admitiu fracamente. – O destino parece estar fazendo uma brincadeira cruel. Eu nunca esperei sobreviver ao segundo reinado do Lorde das Trevas; eu tive sorte de sobreviver ao primeiro ileso, para falar a verdade. Agora, justamente quando percebi que talvez viver não seria um fardo tão terrível afinal, parece que as minhas decisões já foram feitas para mim.

Ela levantou os olhos para o rosto dele, e os olhos escuros dele prenderam-se nos dela. Ela se atreveria a sequer imaginar que desempenhara um papel na vontade dele de sobreviver, ou ela estava interpretando demais as palavras dele, ouvindo o que ela queria ouvir?

– Eu não pretendo ficar sentimental, mesmo que isso seja… e parece muito que será meu leito de morte – ele disse, os cantos da boca subindo momentaneamente no menor dos sorrisos –, mas seria um desserviço a você se eu não lhe dissesse o quanto agradeço por ter sua amizade nestes últimos meses.

– E você vai continuar a tê-la – ela disse com firmeza, sua determinação grifinória subitamente a empurrando. O Diretor podia ter simplesmente desistido, e Snape podia ter desistido, mas enquanto ele ainda estivesse vivo e respirando, ela não desistiria de ter esperança... ela não podia.

– Hermione, não se iluda – ele disse calmamente.

– Dumbledore disse que pode haver…

– Alvo não quer admitir o fato de que ele não pode proteger todo mundo, de que ele é impotente para impedir isto. É por isso que eu fui mandado de volta, para zombar da falha dele. O Lorde das Trevas teria se arriscado se houvesse a mínima chance de eu sobreviver?

– Ele já se enganou antes – Hermione insistiu. – Deve haver uma saída...

– Não seja tola – ele escarneceu. – Esta é uma magia antiga e poderosa. Não há saídas. Se a remoção da adaga não me matar, o veneno irá. Já está fazendo efeito; você pode ver.

Ela olhou para baixo de relance até o peito dele. O que ela considerara uma contusão tinha se espalhado novamente, os ramos mais longos esticavam-se até os ombros dele e desciam o braço esquerdo até o contorno avermelhado da Marca Negra. Não era uma contusão, afinal, ela percebeu surpresa, mas o veneno invadindo o corpo dele.

Ele tossiu novamente, e ofegou quando o movimento de arfar do seu peito trouxe uma nova onda de dor com ele. Hermione inclinou-se e apertou a mão fechada dele, separando os dedos firmemente apertados e permitindo, ao invés disso, que ele segurasse a mão dela novamente.

Desta vez, quando passou, ele manteve o aperto na mão dela, respirando com dificuldade.

– Eu preciso que você me escute, Hermione – ele disse urgentemente. – Alvo vai precisar da sua ajuda. A Poção Mata-Cão... você a preparou antes, e você terá que prepará-la novamente.

– Não se você ainda puder fazê-la – ela disse teimosamente.

– Droga, Hermione, acorde! – ele gritou asperamente. – Eu estou praticamente morto! Você tem que fazer isso.

Hermione estava pronta para gritar de volta que ele ainda não estava morto, mas se apiedou quando viu como o esforço das palavras ásperas parecia exauri-lo. Ele repousou a cabeça, fechando os olhos novamente, e Hermoine percebeu que a respiração dele havia tomado subitamente um ritmo irritante, como se ele tivesse que fazer um esforço consciente para forçar o ar para dentro dos pulmões.

– Diga-me o que eu tenho que fazer – ela suspirou, acrescentando silenciosamente um _de qualquer forma_.

– O antídoto. O Lorde das Trevas tem as instruções para a Poção Cruciatus, mas vocês ainda podem dar uso para o antídoto. Você consegue seguir minhas anotações originais para prepará-la? Elas ainda estão em algum lugar na escrivaninha do laboratório.

Ela assentiu.

– Ótimo – ele disse, respirando pesadamente. – Você vai precisar de mais excremento para a próxima leva. Visite a égua apaixonada; ela vai confiar em você.

– E quanto ao antídoto enfeitiçado, o preventivo? – ela perguntou. – Você ainda tem suas anotações antigas para ele também?

– Está tudo lá – ele disse –, mas está uma bagunça.

– Acho que posso fazê-la se tiver alguma ajuda – ela disse hesitante. – Não tão bem quanto você, é óbvio, mas acho que posso fazer se for preciso.

– Não tenho dúvida que você consegue, Hermione – ele disse, sua voz tomando um tom estranho subitamente quando ele abriu os olhos de novo, as chamas das tochas refletindo nos poços escuros. – Você é uma jovem extraordinariamente determinada.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas comichando no fundo dos seus olhos novamente, mas forçou um pequeno e triste sorriso no rosto e disse:

– É alguma surpresa, então, que eu não vou desistir de você?

– Isso, eu temo, é uma causa perdida – ele disse, limpando a garganta com alguma dificuldade. – Desculpe por fazer você presenciar isso.

– Você preferia que eu não estivesse aqui? – ela perguntou, magoada. – Você não acha que seria pior se eu... se eu não tivesse a chance de dizer... nada?

– E o que você diria? – ele inquiriu brandamente.

– Eu... – Ela o encarou nos olhos, e o quarto ficou em silêncio a não ser pelos leves estalidos das tochas na parede e pela respiração trabalhosa dele. – Eu não sei – ela admitiu brandamente depois de algum tempo. – Ou melhor, eu sei, mas não sei como dizê-lo.

– Então talvez seja melhor não dizer nada, para o nosso bem – ele disse, virando a cabeça para longe dela, uma dor nos olhos dele que ela suspeitava que não tinha nada a ver com a ferida dele.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente; Hermione observava o rosto de Snape enquanto ele olhava para o nada do outro lado do quarto, para longe dela. Ele mascarava bem sua dor, mas um fino brilho de suor atravessou sua testa nos últimos minutos, pequenas gotas escorrendo pelo lado do rosto até o cabelo.

Hermione sacou sua varinha do bolso das suas vestes da escola e conjurou um pano úmido e fresco. Ele sobressaltou-se levemente ao primeiro toque, mas depois relaxou e virou a cabeça na mão dela, observando-a enquanto ela gentilmente secava o suor da sua testa e empurrava as mechas úmidas de cabelo para trás das suas orelhas.

– Obrigado – ele disse brandamente quando ela terminou.

– Eu queria poder fazer mais – ela respondeu, dobrando o pano e colocando-o em cima da cômoda atrás dela.

– Eu sempre pensei – ele disse depois de algum tempo, os olhos abertos mas encarando o dossel acima da cama – que quando eu finalmente fosse descoberto seria num confronto... numa batalha, se você preferir. Pelo menos desta maneira, quando eu morresse, poderia levar alguns Comensais da Morte comigo.

– E todos o veriam como aquele que você realmente é – ela murmurou.

Se ele morresse agora, ele seria sempre conhecido como um traidor para ambos os lados, com poucos conhecedores da verdade do trabalho dele. A Ordem saberia, claro, mas se era para tomar o Moody como exemplo, havia pouca confiança no antigo Comensal da Morte, mesmo entre aqueles com quem ele trabalhara lado a lado.

Preocupava-a muito que ninguém nunca entenderia verdadeiramente os sacrifícios que ele fizera para que eles pudessem viver, e quem acreditaria nela se ela tentasse explicar isso a eles? A personagem que ele representava para o mundo exterior era tão incompatível com o homem brilhante e incansável que ela conhecia... Ela não teria acreditado também, seis meses atrás.

Ele deu um resmungo de desconforto, e ela se esticou para pegar a mão dele de novo, mas naquele momento a porta abriu e Dumbledore entrou novamente no quarto. Hermione se levantou da cadeira, observando-o esperançosamente. Snape parecia estar segurando a respiração.

Dumbledore caminhou até o pé da cama e parou olhando para baixo para o mestre de Poções, seus olhos obscurecidos pelo ângulo da cabeça.

– Eu sinto muito.

Hermione sentou-se rapidamente, o ar lhe faltou como se ela tivesse sido atingida por um balaço.

– Quanto tempo? – ela disse, incapaz de disfarçar o tremor em sua voz.

– Um dia, no máximo – Dumbledore disse duramente. – O veneno já está ativo.

Hermione piscou, tentando limpar seus olhos assim como sua mente. Engolindo para desfazer o nó abrigado firmemente em sua garganta, ela se agarrou à coisa menos emocional que cruzou sua mente.

– Onde você foi, professor – ela perguntou para Dumbledore.

– Aos Arquivos Bruxos Nacionais, no Ministério da Magia – ele disse. – Um registro de todas as pessoas mágicas e seus parentescos, datando desde o século XII. Eu tinha a esperança que pudesse haver uma linha dos ancestrais de Tom Riddle que eu tivesse deixado passar anteriormente nas minhas pesquisas. Infelizmente, não era para ser assim. Ele é, como nós temíamos, o último da sua família.

– Não há mais nada que possa ser feito? – Hermione insistiu. – Nenhuma maneira de... desfazer o feitiço, ou enganá-lo a achar que um de nós seja parente do Voldemort?

– Este não é um feitiço comum, Srta. Granger – o Diretor advertiu. – Magia sanguínea é uma das formas mais potentes de magia e, quando combinada com feitiços das trevas, tem forças desconhecidas.

– Há algum livro que fale sobre isso? – ela continuou. – Certamente como criar uma das adagas está documentado em algum lugar. Talvez isso nos dê uma pista de como...

– Isso é magia negra, Hermione – Snape disse. – Não uma coisa para crianças brincarem. Duvido que haja sequer alguma menção sobre isso na Seção Restrita.

– Eu dei ao Harry um livro sobre magia sanguínea no Natal – ela disse. – Talvez haja...

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela ofegou quando um pensamento repentino a atingiu. A mágica não estava relacionada a parentes de Tom Riddle, era a semelhança do sangue que ditava a relação entre eles. Sangue compartilhado.

– Harry! – ela exclamou. – Voldemort tem o sangue do Harry!

Dumbledore realmente empalideceu e agarrou a cabeceira da cama para se apoiar. Snape a encarou, e a esperança brincou momentaneamente em seus olhos antes de esvaecer quando ele disse:

– O Lorde das Trevas tirou apenas uma pequena quantidade do Potter. Duvido que seja o suficiente para sequer registrar uma semelhança.

– Pelo contrário, Severo – Dumbledore disse, seu rosto repentinamente vivo com a esperança. – Tom usou o sangue do Harry para trazer si mesmo de volta ao seu corpo. O sangue do Harry e do Rabicho, para ser exato. Por direito, o sangue no seu novo corpo foi criado a partir do sangue do Harry.

– Vai depender – Hermione disse vagarosamente, pensando – se a adaga foi criada antes ou depois que ele retornou ao seu corpo.

– Se foi antes – Snape disse, pegando sua linha de pensamento –, não vai funcionar, porque o sangue do Potter não estava presente nele naquela época.

– As chances são, entretanto, de que ele criou a adaga depois da sua volta – Dumbledore disse. – Severo, alguma vez você o viu usá-la antes?

– Não.

Dumbledore caminhou lentamente até o pé da cama, mergulhado em pensamentos. Os olhos de Hermione desviaram dele de volta para o Snape. A excitação repentina pareceu exaurir o mestre de Poções, e ele parecia mais pálido que nunca.

– Professor, nós não temos muito tempo – Hermione disse com urgência. – Como nós saberemos se vai funcionar?

Dumbledore parou de andar de um lado para o outro e olhou de relance para Snape, a preocupação entalhada em suas feições.

– Não há como saber – ele disse. – Nós podemos apenas tentar.

– Se não funcionar, eu estarei morto de qualquer forma – Snape murmurou. – Pelo menos desta maneira será rápido.

– O que você quer dizer?

Dumbledore suspirou:

– Se o Potter não for reconhecido pela mágica, a lâmina vai se desintegrar.

Hermione encarou horrorizada o Diretor e depois Snape, que parecia notavelmente calmo, dada a gravidade da situação.

– Vale a pena tentar – ele disse calmamente.

Ela assentiu, sentando-se novamente.

– Como vamos explicar isso ao Harry? Ele não vai fazer isso sem alguma explicação.

– Eu vou chamar o Sr. Potter agora – Dumbledore disse. – Talvez, Srta. Granger, você possa falar com ele quando ele chegar.

Hermione assentiu novamente, e o Diretor deixou o quarto. Quando a porta fechou atrás dele, Snape ofegou repentinamente e fechou a mão esquerda nos cobertores. Olhando para baixo no braço dele, Hermione viu o contorno da Marca Negra ficar preta de repente.

– Ele está chamando você? – ela perguntou incrédula.

– Não – Snape disse entre dentes cerrados. – Ele está checando se ainda pode me sentir... se eu ainda estou vivo.

O suor brotava do rosto dele novamente, e Hermione reaveu o pano, repetindo seu gesto anterior enquanto a dor da Marca Negra diminuía.

Quando ela se afastou, ele tomou o pulso dela em sua mão e puxou-a um pouco mais para baixo, de maneira que ela foi forçada a se sentar na beira da cama. Equilibrando-se cuidadosamente para não causar nenhuma dor desnecessária para ele com o movimento do colchão, ela encarou as mãos unidas dos dois, não querendo encontrar os olhos dele.

– Hermione.

Ele repetiu o nome dela mais uma vez, e ela levantou os olhos para ele então. Seus olhos escuros estavam solenes e sérios.

– Eu quero que você me escute – ele disse. – Não importa o que acontecer, você não pode se culpar se isso não funcionar. Você me deu uma chance, que é mais do que eu tinha antes, e nós estamos apenas prolongando o inevitável se não fizermos nada. Qualquer resultado será um alívio para mim, você sabe disso.

Ela assentiu, piscando rapidamente quando seus olhos se encheram novamente.

– Por favor, não – ele disse brandamente, apertando a mão dela enquanto um sorriso torto formava-se lentamente em seu rosto. – Vai funcionar, conhecendo a minha sorte, e eu terei uma dívida de vida com outro Potter.

Hermione soltou alguma coisa entre um soluço e uma risada, e disse:

– Valeria a pena uma centena de dívidas de vida para salvá-lo.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha surpresa, e ela abaixou a cabeça, corando.

– Bem, eu acho que sim, de qualquer forma – ela murmurou brandamente.

Depois de um momento, ela sentiu a mão dele acariciar seu queixo, a ponta do polegar limpando distraidamente uma lágrima perdida enquanto traçava seu caminho descendo pelo rosto dela. Ela levantou o olhar para o rosto dele, e havia uma aparência estranha, distante nos olhos dele.

– Se ao menos você tivesse nascido vinte anos antes – ele murmurou –, como minha vida poderia ter sido diferente.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, depois transbordaram com o pronunciamento dele, percebendo que era a coisa mais sincera que ela poderia esperar ouvir dele.

Ela levantou sua mão para cobrir a dele, pressionando-a contra seu rosto, sentindo o calor da pele dele e um leve tremor quando outro acesso de dor passou por ele. As lágrimas continuavam a cair, escorrendo entre seus dedos entrelaçados e por baixo das mangas do seu agasalho.

Ela não tinha resposta para a declaração dele, mesmo se conseguisse encontrar sua voz, então eles ficaram lá por algum tempo, apenas... juntos.

Hermione foi retirada dos seus devaneios quando o Diretor abriu a porta, e ela soltou a mão de Snape, deixando-a cair do seu rosto quando desenroscou seus dedos da outra mão dele, que ainda descansava sobre o cobertor.

Dumbledore, sem dizer nada embora ela soubesse que ele os vira se separarem, chamou Hermione para a porta. Ela levantou-se cuidadosamente da cama, e quando o alcançou, ele disse:

– Harry gostaria de falar com você.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e saiu do quarto para a sala de estar. O Diretor fechou a porta levemente atrás dela.

Harry estava virado para as enormes janelas, olhando fixamente para os jardins. Ele virou para encará-la quando ela andou até ele e compreendeu os olhos inchados dela e o rosto riscado pelas lágrimas.

– Hermione – ele disse, puxando-a para um abraço. Ela enlaçou seus braços ao redor do melhor amigo e finalmente soltou tudo o que estivera segurando no outro quarto, soluçando contra o tecido leve das vestes de escola do Harry.

A sensação era diferente que do tecido áspero do casaco de Snape, ela percebeu, e aquela comparação a fez chorar ainda mais, sabendo que ela poderia nunca mais ter a chance de abraçar seu outro amigo novamente.

– Deve ser grave – Harry brincou com indiferença –, se o Snape precisa da minha ajuda. O que está acontecendo?

Hermione soltou-se do amigo, ignorando a mancha úmida sobre o ombro das vestes dele.

– O Prof. Dumbledore não lhe contou?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

– Ele apenas disse que precisava da minha ajuda. Eu presumo que tem alguma coisa a ver com o Snape... estes são os aposentos dele, não são?

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e atravessou a sala para se sentar na beira de uma das poltronas perto da lareira apagada.

Ela respirou fundo.

– Harry, o Prof. Snape foi descoberto por Voldemort.

Harry soltou um suspiro longo e baixo e moveu-se para se sentar em frente a ela. Hermione sabia que ainda havia uma grande animosidade entre seu amigo de olhos verdes e o mestre de Poções, mas Harry crescera imensamente nos dois últimos anos, e ele reconhecia a importância da posição de Snape entre os Comensais da Morte, seu valor para a Ordem, e as conseqüências dele ser descoberto.

– O quanto isso é ruim? – ele perguntou depois de um momento.

– Ele está morrendo – ela disse suavemente. – Dumbledore não pode fazer nada por ele; nenhum de nós pode, a não ser você.

– Eu? – Harry disse. – O que eu posso fazer que o Dumbledore não pode?

Tomando fôlego outra vez, ela explicou o mais brevemente que podia o que tinha acontecido. Harry empalideceu quando ela explicou o que sabia da Lâmina Consangüínea, e ele fez a ligação entre o sangue dele sem a ajuda dela.

– Será que vai reconhecer o meu sangue, mesmo eu não sendo realmente um... parente... do Voldemort?

– O Prof. Dumbledore parece achar que sim – ela disse. – É mágica consangüínea, afinal. Outras similaridades genéticas parecem não terem importância.

Harry assentiu, sua expressão era indecifrável.

– E se nós estivermos errados? – ele perguntou.

Ela baixou a cabeça e ouviu Harry murmurar:

– Entendo.

– Eu sei que você não gosta dele, Harry – ela disse desesperadamente. – Deus sabe que ele nunca foi justo com você, e eu não vou tentar inventar desculpas para isso. Ele é sarcástico e de temperamento curto, e não tem paciência com os imbecis ou indisciplinados, mas ele também é brilhante e espirituoso, determinado a concertar o que puder do seu passado, e dedicado a derrotar Voldemort... uma dedicação que pode ter custado sua própria vida.

Ela se interrompeu quando percebeu que Harry a encarava estranhamente.

– O que foi? – ela disse.

– Você realmente se preocupa com ele, não? – ele refletiu um pouco incrédulo.

– Ele é meu amigo, Harry – ela disse. – Assim como você e o Rony. Eu sei que é difícil conciliar isto com o homem que você conhece, mas aquele não é realmente ele; aquele é quem ele tem que ser. Você entende a diferença?

– Sim, entendo, na verdade – disse Harry, parecendo vagamente surpreso. – Algo como o... hã... Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu contra apenas o Harry, certo?

– Exatamente. – Ela sorriu para o amigo, mas então soluçou, acrescentando: – Você é a única esperança que ele tem, Harry, e nós já perdemos gente boa o bastante para esta guerra, não foi?

– Você está certa – Harry disse depois de um momento, fixando uma resolução firme em seu rosto. – Diga-me o que eu tenho que fazer.

– Obrigada. – Ela levantou e puxou o amigo da cadeira, envolvendo-o em outro abraço rápido antes de conduzi-lo até a porta do quarto.

Ela bateu levemente antes de abrir a porta, e Dumbledore levantou os olhos de relance quando ela entrou no quarto, Harry logo atrás dela. O Diretor levantou da cadeira onde estivera sentado ao lado da cama.

Ela se aproximou do lado esquerdo da cama e baixou os olhos para Snape. Os olhos dele estavam apertados, todo o fingimento de conforto se fora, e a respiração dele vinha em ofegos curtos e chiados. O veneno tinha se espalhado, o desenho púrpura das veias serpenteava por cada parte da pele exposta que Hermione podia ver, menos no rosto dele.

– Severo – ela disse brandamente, esticando o braço para tocar levemente o rosto pálido dele.

Ele abriu uma fração dos olhos, mas seu olhar passou dela para descansar no Harry, parado no pé da cama, observando a cena com a mesma expressão indecifrável de antes.

– Potter.

– Olá, professor – Harry devolveu. – Jamais pensei que veria esta parte do castelo.

– Dê uma boa olhada – Snape disse irritado entre ofegos doloridos. – É a primeira e última vez que você vai estar aqui.

– Severo – Dumbledore disse repreensivamente. Ele se moveu para ficar ao lado de Harry, depois disse seriamente: – Nós devemos ir logo com isso, se você estiver pronto.

– Claro, não quero manter o Ceifador esperando – Snape disse numa última tentativa de amenizar a situação. Quando olhou para Hermione, entretanto, as profundezas dos seus olhos estavam repletas apenas de aceitação e resignação.

– Eu... – De repente, tudo o que ela queria dizer submergiu em sua mente, e sua garganta apertou quando ela tentou falar.

Ele balançou a cabeça levemente, seu olhar enternecendo quando disse calmamente:

– Eu sei.

Ela esticou o braço para pegar a mão dele ao invés disso, apertando-a fortemente tanto para a sua confiança quanto a dele.

Harry moveu-se para o lado da cama mais próximo da adaga, olhando-a com um misto de repulsa e medo. Dumbledore, ainda no pé da cama, também parecia que estava prestes a falar, mas Snape novamente balançou a cabeça.

– Faça o seu pior, Potter – ele disse, seu olhar flutuando até Hermione uma última vez antes de fechar os olhos.

Harry olhou de relance para Dumbledore uma vez, e quando o Diretor acenou com a cabeça, ele esticou-se para frente, agarrou o punhal da adaga firmemente nas duas mãos e puxou.

Por um mero instante, Hermione achou que tinha funcionado.

Então, o rosto de Snape se contorceu numa careta de dor terrível, e a mão dele se soltou violentamente da dela para agarrar a ferida enquanto um urro de agonia explodiu de sua garganta.

Os cabelos atrás do pescoço de Hermione se eriçaram quando uma energia estranha e mágica estalou pelo quarto, e as tochas na parede subitamente pareciam obscurecidas quando um brilho estranho cresceu em volta da cama.

Onde a ponta da lamina deveria ter saído limpa, ramos do que Hermione podia apenas descrever como pura escuridão estavam presos a sua volta, retorcendo-se no caminho para o punhal da adaga.

Harry hesitou no seu movimento e lutou como se alguma força invisível estivesse atraindo a lâmina de volta para o corpo de Snape.

– Não quer sair! – ele gritou, puxando ainda mais forte enquanto os berros roucos de Snape alcançavam um ritmo crescente. A ponta da lâmina subitamente saltou livre do ferimento, e no mesmo instante Hermione foi cegada quando um vento repentino e uivante surgiu do nada para jogar seu cabelo contra o rosto.

Os ramos pretos alcançaram o cabo da adaga e rastejaram por cima do punhal, enlaçando os dedos de Harry.

– Tire-os de mim! – ele gritou, os olhos arregalados e aterrorizados enquanto ele lutava, jogando os braços violentamente para trás.

Snape gritou de novo, e todo o seu corpo convulsionava enquanto mais fios das trevas saltavam do ferimento.

– Ajude-o! – Dumbledore berrou sobre o uivo do vento sobrenatural, e Hermione, sem saber se ele se referia a Snape ou a Harry, inclinou-se para frente para segurar as mãos em garras do mestre de Poções.

Antes que ela pudesse tocá-lo, entretanto, ela se viu imobilizada, incapaz de mover seu corpo. Seus olhos ainda podiam se mexer, entretanto, e ela olhou para Dumbledore num apelo aterrorizado por socorro, mas ele, também, estava similarmente congelado.

– Que diabo é isso? – Harry gritou, inclinando-se para trás e usando o peso de todo o corpo para lutar contra a magia estranha da adaga.

– Continue puxando! – Dumbledore falou, e Hermione percebeu que ela ainda podia usar sua voz, também.

– Estou tentando! – Harry gritou, cambaleando alguns passos para trás pelo quarto num esforço renovado.

Os gritos uivantes do mestre de Poções estavam cada vez mais fracos, e Hermione podia ver rastros de sangue através do torso dele feitos pelas próprias unhas.

Abaixo da pele do peito, a estrutura em forma de veia que ela primeiramente julgara erroneamente como uma contusão, depois como veneno, estava se contorcendo, voltando vagarosamente para o ferimento. Cada vez que Harry ganhava terreno, ela se movia um pouco mais, e Hermione percebeu que era a magia da lâmina, que de alguma forma tinha se espalhado pelo corpo de Snape.

Se Harry pudesse extrair aquilo tudo, isso o salvaria?

– Vamos, Harry. Você consegue! – ela gritou, incapaz de oferecer qualquer outro tipo de ajuda, paralisada como estava.

A luz no quarto parecia escurecer ainda mais, ramos perdidos de escuridão soltavam-se do fio principal entre Harry e Snape para espiralarem-se pela cama. O vento se intensificou num uivo agudo, e lágrimas ardiam nos olhos de Hermione; até os gritos de dor do Snape eram abafados pelos barulho.

Hermione podia ver o último filamento de magia no corpo dele, retorcendo-se logo abaixo da superfície, perto do ferimento.

– Você está quase lá, Harry – ela gritou. – Só mais um pouquinho!

Harry já tinha se afastado até a metade do quarto, mantendo o cordel de magia negra esticado, com receio que ela o cobrisse e o consumisse. Um ramo da corda ainda estava preso a mão dele, enlaçando-se em volta do pulso, tentando fazê-lo soltar da adaga.

Endurecendo-se, ele deu um puxão súbito e violento, e a ponta em forma de chicote do cordel saltou do peito de Snape enquanto uma onda de choque de magia explodiu pelo quarto. Hermione teve apenas tempo de testemunhar a nuvem de escuridão formar uma caveira esfumaçada antes de uma mão invisível bater no seu peito e arremessá-la pelo quarto.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, o ar tinha clareado e ela se viu livre para se mover. Viu o Diretor levantando-se tremulamente perto da porta.

Pondo-se de pé, ela viu o Harry, também, levantando-se cautelosamente. Ele se recostou contra a parede, exausto.

A luz no quarto tinha voltado ao normal; não havia nenhum sinal de que alguma anomalia mágica tivesse acabado de acontecer, a não ser pela adaga firmemente segura na mão de Harry.

Aproximando-se da cama, ela fixou os olhos na forma inclinada do mestre de Poções, deitado completamente imóvel no centro da cama, as mãos ainda fechadas em punho.

O ferimento no peito tinha simplesmente desaparecido, uma linha fina e vermelha como uma cicatriz recentemente curada era o único sinal de que ele alguma vez existira. Era a sua imaginação, ou o peito dele estava subindo e descendo? Era tão fraco que ela não conseguia dizer se estava vendo coisas, movimentos fantasmas estimulados pela sua esperança desesperada de que ele ainda estivesse vivo.

No canto dos olhos, ela viu Harry e o Diretor aproximando-se da cama, também, e ela esticou a mão cautelosamente para tocar o rosto de Snape.

Estava quente e ensopado de suor, e seus dedos ficaram grudentos quando traçaram seu caminho para encontrar o pulso no pescoço dele. Mal ousando respirar, ela pressionou firmemente contra a pele pálida.

Um pulso rápido e fraco encontrou seus dedos, e ela desmoronou na beira da cama aliviada.

– Ele está vivo – ela soltou, sem remover os dedos do pescoço dele nenhum momento, reassegurando-se de que a batida não era simplesmente um produto da sua imaginação esperançosa.

Dumbledore apareceu do outro lado da cama e sacou sua varinha, murmurando um feitiço que Hermione ouvira Madame Pomfrey usar anteriormente. Uma esfera azul flexível saltou para fora da varinha e flutuou sobre o peito do mestre de Poções por um momento antes de tomar a forma de uma série estranha de runas. As figuras ficaram suspensas no ar por poucos segundos e depois esvaeceram.

Dumbledore abaixou a varinha, franzindo o cenho, e virou-se para Harry.

– Muito bem, Sr. Potter – ele disse. – Parece que você conseguiu.

– Consegui? – Harry disse, incrédulo. – Tudo que você disse que eu tinha que fazer era puxar a faca para fora. O que diabos era aquela... aquela coisa?

– Eu não sei – Dumbledore disse gravemente. – Eu nunca vi nada assim antes.

– Ele vai ficar bem? – Hermione perguntou, baixando os olhos para o homem ao lado dela. Ela podia vê-lo respirando mais claramente agora, mas ele não mostrava nenhum sinal de que acordaria.

– Espero que sim – o Diretor disse duramente. – Seja lá o que acabou de acontecer, eu não posso explicar nada além do fato de que havia alguma magia das trevas poderosa atuando; mais poderosa, talvez, que a magia sangüínea da adaga.

– Você está bem? – Hermione perguntou, olhando para Harry.

Seu amigo assentiu com a cabeça, olhando fixamente para baixo a adaga na mão dele.

– Acho que sim – ele disse de modo trêmulo. – Eu só... Aquilo foi... intenso.

– Humm – Dumbledore disse, avaliando Harry cuidadosamente. – Você deveria ver Madame Pomfrey, para uma Poção Reanimadora pelo menos, e me procure imediatamente se sentir algum sintoma estranho. Por enquanto, entretanto, acho que será melhor se você voltar para suas aulas, para não criarmos suspeitas sobre seu paradeiro.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, mas Hermione disse:

– Diretor, eu não posso...

– Você não, Srta. Granger – ele disse. – Eu pediria que você permanecesse aqui. Há muitas coisas a serem feitas, mas eu estou relutante em deixar Severo sozinho.

Hermione assentiu agradecidamente.

– Eu o informarei quando ele acordar – ela disse.

O Diretor hesitou como se estivesse prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas então pareceu mudar de idéia.

– Devo retornar quando puder, Srta. Granger. Harry, eu gostaria de ter uma palavra com você. Vou esperar na outra sala se você tiver um momento.

O ancião deixou o quarto, embora parecesse a Hermione que ele não estava tão feliz quanto deveria ter ficado, dado que eles acabaram de salvar a vida de Snape.

Harry deu a volta para o lado da cama onde Hermione estava sentada, colocou a adaga em cima da cômoda próxima, e então inclinou-se para abraçá-la.

– Muito obrigada, Harry – ela sussurrou, abraçando-o com força de volta.

– Não foi nada... eu acho – ele disse, olhando de relance sobre o ombro dela para o imóvel mestre de Poções. – Espero que ele esteja bem, e não estou dizendo apenas por dizer, também. Ele... Acho que eu nunca entendi o que ele enfrenta... – ele se interrompeu.

– Tenho certeza que ele ficará horrorizado ao ouvir sobre sua preocupação – ela tentou brincar, ganhando um sorriso indiferente do amigo.

Harry murmurou um leve adeus e deixou o quarto, puxando a porta atrás de si, mas sem fechá-la completamente.

Hermione voltou-se para Snape e tomou um fôlego profundo e trêmulo. A respiração dele ainda estava fraca e superficial, e enquanto ela o observava, viu um arrepio percorrer o corpo dele.

Ela esticou o lençol sobre as pernas dele onde tinha ficado amassado, puxando-o até a cintura de Snape. Então, arrumando-se mais seguramente na cama ao lado dele, com as pernas dobradas sob si mesma, ela se esticou para descansar as costas da mão na testa dele. Estava queimando, e manchas fracas vermelhas tinham aparecido no alto das bochechas.

Lá fora na sala de estar, ela podia ouvir Harry e Dumbledore falando em voz baixa antes de partirem. O Diretor estava provavelmente alertando-o – desnecessariamente – sobre a necessidade de discrição.

Hermione esticou-se para trás para recuperar o pano que tinha conjurado mais cedo, umedecendo-o com um gesto da sua varinha. Ela limpou o suor que tinha se formado em gotas no rosto de Snape novamente, antes de dobrar o pano cuidadosamente e dispô-lo sobre a testa dele, pressionando gentilmente.

Baixando os olhos, ela viu as mãos dele ainda fechadas em punho, um fiozinho de sangue correndo da mão esquerda onde as unhas tinham rasgado a pele.

Conjurando outro pano, ela tomou a mão esquerda dele na sua, franzindo o cenho quando abriu gentilmente os dedos dele com alguma dificuldade, a pele pegajosa de suor assim como a do rosto.

Assim que ela conseguiu expor a palma da mão, ela puxou o braço dele para descansar no colo dela, de maneira que ela pudesse curar as pequenas marcar de unha. Pegando sua varinha de novo de onde estava ao lado dela, seus olhos caíram na pele pálida da parte interna do antebraço dele.

Seu grito de surpresa trouxe o Diretor e Harry correndo para dentro, vindos da outra sala, Dumbledore com uma pitada de pó de Flu caindo de uma mão.

Ela os encarou, com os olhos arregalados, e então voltou-se para o braço do mestre de Poções, ainda aninhado no seu colo.

– A Marca Negra – ela sussurrou incrédula. – Ela se foi.

* * *

_Continua_

_**N.A.:**Obrigada a todos que leram e revisaram o último capítulo. Muito bem para aqueles que adivinharam que Harry teria um papel importante neste capítulo. Imagino que a pergunta agora seja: foi o suficiente?_

_Além disso, obrigada a Potion Mistress, que sempre pega meus erros de digitação, e acaba comigo, er, com eles... :P_

_**N.T.: **Mais uma vez tenho que agradecer à Ferporcel e à Suviana pela ajuda inestimável na tradução. E claro, um agradecimento especial a todas as Snapetes, que estão sempre a postos para ajudar quando minhas anjinhas da guarda estão offline!_


	26. Sangue e Magia

**Traduzido por BastetAzazis**

**Betado por Ferporcel**

_Sumário: O sangue do Harry pode ter salvo Snape da morte pela mão de Voldemort, mas há mais coisas sobre a magia negra que qualquer um previu._

_Disclaimer: Tudo que você reconhecer pertence ao gênio imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só gosto de pega-los emprestado e brincar com eles._

* * *

**  
Capítulo 26: Sangue e Magia**

– A Marca Negra – ela sussurrou incrédula. – Ela se foi.

– O quê? – Harry exclamou.

Dumbledore não fez nenhum som, mas atravessou o quarto a passos largos rapidamente e tomou o braço do mestre de Poções dela, correndo sua própria mão retorcida ao longo da pele suave e nua do antebraço interno de Snape.

– Meu caro rapaz – Dumbledore disse brandamente. – Você está finalmente livre dele. Você está finalmente livre.

Hermione observou quando os olhos do velho bruxo ficaram cada vez mais brilhantes, uma lágrima solitária transbordando para percorrer seu rosto e desaparecer dentro da barba branca. Hermione sabia que Snape e Dumbledore tiveram suas diferenças no passado, a discussão mais recente entre eles sobre o ataque à escola trouxa fora apenas uma das muitas delas. Entretanto, por mais que Snape reclamasse das intromissões de Dumbledore, ela sabia que ele considerava muito o ancião, e o Diretor a ele. Hermione vira a relutância com que Dumbledore mandava Snape de volta a Voldemort toda vez.

Os dois conheciam os riscos de responder às convocações, mas as conseqüências de ignorar uma delas enquanto marcado por Voldemort eram ainda maiores. Agora, entretanto, Snape estava livre.

– Como isso é possível? – Hermione perguntou brandamente. Harry, que tinha se movido para parar ao lado do Diretor, balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

– Não é possível – ele disse. – A Marca não é para desaparecer. Lembram-se do que Sirius disse? É uma servidão para a vida inteira, ou a morte.

O Diretor, ainda segurando o braço de Snape, continuou a traçar sua mão para cima e para baixo, como se reassegurando-se que a Marca realmente se fora. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ele finalmente deixou o braço cair, o membro sem energia caindo de volta no colo de Hermione.

– Acho que entendo por que tanta dificuldade para remover a adaga – Dumbledore disse devagar.

Tanto Hermione quanto Harry se entreolharam, confusos, depois olharam para o Diretor em busca de uma explicação. O velho bruxo se abaixou na cadeira ao lado da cama e tirou os óculos, esfregando os olhos cansadamente.

– A magia das trevas – ele disse – freqüentemente é descrita como uma coisa viva por si mesma. Eu não concordo com esta descrição; prefiro descrevê-la como uma coisa consciente, ou atenta, se vocês preferirem, mas não viva. Esta teoria da consciência vem de algumas artes das trevas que têm a habilidade de procurar e reconhecer outras magias, ou outras magias das trevas, para ser específico.

– Semelhante conhece semelhante – Hermione murmurou, e Dumbledore assentiu.

– Exatamente, Srta. Granger. A Lâmina Consangüínea é um implemento de magia das trevas muito forte, e ao entrar no corpo de Severo, eu acredito que ela reconheceu a outra magia das trevas já residente dentro dele... a Marca Negra. A mágica da adaga parece tê-la procurado, por assim dizer. Isso faz sentido para você?

Hermione assentiu com desconforto; mágica com vontade própria era uma idéia perturbadora.

Parecendo pensativo, Harry disse:

– Então foi por isso que uma daquelas coisas... negras... estava tentando subir no meu braço... para alcançar minha cicatriz. Tem magia das trevas nela, também, não é?

– Brilhante dedução, Harry – o Diretor confirmou. – Entretanto, a adaga ficou no Severo por algum tempo. Acredito que o atraso em removê-la deu à magia tempo para se ligar à Marca dele. Conseqüentemente, quando a adaga foi finalmente removida, arrancou a outra magia das trevas do corpo dele, também.

– Isso é bom, entretanto, não é? – Hermione perguntou, hesitante. – Quero dizer, como você disse, ele está livre de Voldemort... mas você ainda não parecia contente quando deixou o quarto antes.

– Eu estou mais que satisfeito – o Diretor disse – por nós conseguirmos remover a lâmina com sucesso. Eu estava infeliz antes, com uma coisa que o feitiço que lancei revelou; uma coisa estranha, embora acho que agora eu posso entender.

Hermione olhou para Dumbledore curiosamente, e ele continuou:

– O feitiço revelou que a mágica de Severo estava muito enfraquecida, e agora eu acredito que possa ser um efeito colateral da remoção da Marca Negra. A Marca tem sido parte de Severo por tanto tempo que ela se ligou profundamente à magia dele, da mesma forma que a magia da adaga se ligou à Marca. A remoção da Marca Negra, mesmo sendo uma coisa boa, teve um efeito negativo na magia dele, e seu corpo agora deve se recuperar disso.

– Há alguma coisa que nós podemos fazer para ajudar? – Hermione perguntou, baixando os olhos para o mestre de Poções. O pano ainda estava sobre a testa dele, mas o resto do rosto estava ensopado de suor novamente. Esquecendo-se de si mesma, ela apanhou o segundo pano, que ela usara para limpar o sangue das mãos dele, e secou o suor do rosto dele. Quando ela afastou a mão, Harry estava observando-a novamente, os olhos estreitos numa forma cautelosa.

– E quanto às lágrimas de fênix? – Harry disse repentinamente.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça.

– Eu fiz Fawkes tentar isso na ferida logo que Severo retornou para nós, sem resultado, e deve haver uma ferida aberta para que as lágrimas sejam absorvidas, o que Severo não tem mais.

– Acho que o que ele mais precisa é descansar – Dumbledore continuou. – Embora, uma Poção Fortalecedora não seria inoportuno. Pedirei para Minerva pegar um pouco da Ala Hospitalar para ele.

– A Profa. McGonagall sabe do que aconteceu? – Hermione perguntou.

Dumbledore assentiu, puxando suas vestes volumosas com ele quando se levantou da cadeira.

– A Profa. McGonagall e o Prof. Lupin estão cientes da situação. Vou informá-los deste novo acontecimento assim que eles estejam livres das aulas. Posso confiar em você para ficar com o Severo até o jantar?

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça. Ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixar seu professor-que-virou-amigo antes do absolutamente necessário. Ela sabia que provavelmente teria que voltar para as aulas amanhã, entretanto, mais para evitar levantar suspeitas sobre sua ausência dela que para manter atualizados seus estudos para os N.I.E.M.s.

Harry e o Diretor saíram logo depois, e Hermione saiu da cama para a cadeira. Ela não sabia o quanto a Profa. McGonagall sabia sobre o trabalho dela com Snape... ou outras coisas, por assim dizer. Ela não fazia questão de explicar sua familiaridade em se sentar na cama dele para sua Diretora de Casa, e não podia imaginar a severa professora de Transfiguração sendo muito compreensiva.

Ela apenas observou Snape por algum tempo, renovando o feitiço que umedecia o pano na testa dele com freqüência. A barba por fazer escurecia a mandíbula dele, e Hermione resistiu à vontade apará-la com um feitiço.

Ela não tinha nenhuma vontade de estudar, mesmo se tivesse trazido seus livros com ela, mas precisava de alguma coisa para distraí-la. Saiu furtiva e rapidamente para a sala de estar e recuperou os _Contos de Canterbury_ da extensiva coleção de livros do Snape; ela tinha começado a ler algumas semanas antes, enquanto o esperava retornar da companhia de Voldemort uma noite.

Apesar da sua preocupação com Snape, estar perto dele lhe dava algum conforto, e ela se viu novamente perdida nas histórias estranhas, parando apenas para esticar seus músculos enrijecidos ocasionalmente e renovar o feitiço no pano novamente.

O mestre de Poções ainda não mostrava sinais de que acordaria quando, horas depois, o som da rede Flú na sala de estar chamou a atenção de Hermione e, no instante seguinte, o Diretor entrou no quarto, seguido pela McGonagall, que trazia um frasco com um líquido azul leitoso – a Poção Fortalecedora padrão.

Dumbledore cumprimentou Hermione quietamente, e depois se virou para a cama, lançando o mesmo feitiço diagnóstico que tinha lançado mais cedo naquele dia. De novo, ele franziu o cenho.

– O que foi, Alvo? – perguntou McGonagall, colocando o frasco em cima da cômoda do outro lado da cama de onde Hermione ainda estava sentada.

– Eu ainda não entendo – Dumbledore disse vagarosamente. – O corpo dele parece ter enfraquecido ainda mais.

– O quê? – Hermione disse, pulando da cadeira e inclinando-se para observar Snape mais de perto; ele não parecia ter piorado... mas, para ser justa, ele também não parecia melhor. – Como é possível?

McGonagall, também, inclinou-se sobre a cama, lançando um feitiço diferente, que produziu outro conjunto de runas flutuantes sobre o peito do mestre de Poções.

A professora de Transfiguração olhou longa e severamente para as runas, até que Dumbledore limpou a garganta e disse:

– Perdoe-me, Minerva. Faz muito tempo desde que usei este feitiço. Talvez você possa esclarecer a Srta. Granger e eu mesmo sobre o que isso significa. – Ele gesticulou para as runas que se apagavam.

– Humm – disse McGonagall, franzindo a testa. – Eu não sou Curandeira, você sabe, mas parece que a mágica de Severo foi danificada, como você presumiu, e, no seu esforço para se reparar, ela está drenando a força física dele gravemente.

– Ele precisa da Poção Fortalecedora, então – Hermione declarou –, para permitir que o corpo dele recupere sua magia sem drenar sua força física ainda mais.

McGonagall concordou com um gesto de cabeça, mas o Diretor franziu a testa, considerando o homem deitado novamente.

Finalmente, ao invés de explicar sua relutância, ele simplesmente disse:

– Qualquer coisa vale a tentativa.

Hermione não gostou do tom da voz dele.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, durante o café, Dumbledore anunciou, devido à circunstâncias imprevistas, que o Prof. Snape não ensinaria mais Poções. O anúncio foi recebido com uma mistura de alívio, surpresa e curiosidade pelo corpo discente.

Hermione, instruída pelo Diretor para parecer desconcertada, não precisou fazer muito esforço quando viu Crabbe, Goyle e alguns outros alunos em volta deles olhando de relance na sua direção. Snape podia não estar morto, como o Diretor queria que os filhos dos Comensais da Morte acreditassem, mas ele estava longe de estar fora de perigo. Ela tinha descido até os aposentos do mestre de Poções brevemente antes do café da manhã, na esperança de encontrá-lo acordado, mas sem sucesso. Ele ainda estava pálido e imóvel, como estivera na noite passada. A Poção Fortalecedora, seu frasco vazio na cômoda ao lado da cama, não parecia ter dado nenhum resultado... ainda.

– Olhe para o Malfoy – Harry sussurrou, cutucando-a nas costelas.

O olhar de Hermione viajou para a outra ponta da mesa da Sonserina, onde o Monitor Chefe estava sentado com os dois monitores do quinto ano. Embora o Diretor tivesse parado de falar e se sentado para retornar ao seu café da manhã, Malfoy estava olhando fixamente para o ancião com uma expressão clara de descrédito. Então, como se sentindo que estava sendo observado, ele se virou e prendeu os olhos nos de Hermione.

Confusa, ela segurou o olhar dele tempo suficiente para que ele registrasse seus olhos vermelhos e depois voltou-se para o Harry.

– Estranho – ela murmurou. – Parece que ele não sabia.

Qualquer especulação foi cessada, entretanto, com a chegada do correio matinal, e Hermione observou quando uma grande coruja amarelada mergulhou no ar para depositar uma carta no colo de Malfoy.

– Aquela é a coruja do pai dele – disse Rony, sentado do outro lado de Hermione. – É a mesma que sempre traz comida extra para ele de casa.

O trio continuou o café da manhã, observando furtivamente quando Malfoy abriu o envelope e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho. Mesmo do outro lado do salão, Hermione o viu ficar visivelmente pálido quando os olhos dele passaram pela carta. Ela o viu lendo-a pela segunda vez e então guardá-la de volta no envelope, enfiando-a rapidamente num bolso das suas vestes.

Sua boca se fechou numa linha fina quando ele baixou os olhos para a mesa até Crabbe, Goyle e os filhos de outros Comensais da Morte conhecidos. Parte do grupo parecia ter recebido suas próprias cartas e as discutiam furtivamente entre eles.

Quando Hermione voltou seu olhar para o Malfoy, ela o descobriu observando-a novamente, e por apenas um instante, ela pensou ter visto uma centelha de pânico nos olhos dele.

O sonserino levantou abruptamente, deixando sua tigela de mingau pela metade para trás quando saiu do Salão Principal.

– Curioso – Harry murmurou baixinho.

Hermione franziu a testa e levantou os olhos para a Mesa Principal. Tanto McGonagall quanto o Diretor a observavam, a interação silenciosa com o Malfoy não passou despercebida por nenhum dos dois.

Era óbvio que a carta que Malfoy recebera era do seu pai, e Hermione podia apostar que era um relato em primeira mão do que quer que tivesse acontecido na noite anterior, quando Snape foi convocado. Mas o que foi nesta situação que deixara o Malfoy parecendo tão inquieto? Será que foi o choque de descobrir que seu Diretor de Casa era um traidor da causa que sua família seguia? Ou realmente o Malfoy estava indeciso sobre sua lealdade, como Snape tinha sugerido, e percebeu apenas tarde demais que o mestre de Poções poderia tê-lo ajudado, e não delata-lo ao Lorde das Trevas como um fraco.

Se era esse o caso, o Malfoy iria até Dumbledore agora? Se fosse, como o Diretor poderia ter certeza dos verdadeiros motivos dele?

Ele não podia, Hermione pensou. Não com certeza. Por mais intrigantes que as ações do sonserino se tornavam, não havia meios de saber se isso não era parte de um plano do pai dele, ou mesmo de Voldemort, para infiltrar outro espião na Ordem.

Se Draco Malfoy queria sair de qualquer situação que tinha se metido, ele teria que dar o primeiro passo.

* * *

Três dias depois, estava claro que nem a Poção Fortalecedora, nem outras poções que eles tentaram, estava ajudando Snape, e Hermione não sabia mais o que fazer.

Ela tinha passado todas as horas do dia fora das aulas com o mestre de Poções, ou na biblioteca, procurando pela menor menção do que poderia estar afligindo-o.

Entre ela, o Diretor, a Profa. McGonagall e o Prof. Lupin, eles elaboraram uma dura escala de plantão para cuidar do Snape, de maneira que ele jamais ficasse sozinho.

Depois do almoço no domingo, seguindo uma manhã exaustiva e ainda infrutífera na biblioteca, Hermione foi pela rede Flú do escritório do Diretor para os aposentos de Snape. Ela já tinha desistido de encontrá-lo acordado quando entrou no quarto, e hoje não foi uma exceção. Lupin a cumprimentou em silêncio, pegando a pilha de livros que ele estivera lendo, tentando encontrar alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar o mestre de Poções.

O professor de Defesa vinha parecendo cada vez mais preocupado a cada dia que passava sem nenhuma melhora da condição de Snape. Hermione não duvidava que a preocupação com o bem-estar do homem era genuína, mas quando ela estava no quarto do Snape na noite anterior, as cortinas pesadas abertas para um relance pelos jardins congelados de Hogwarts, ela percebeu a outra razão pela qual Lupin estava tão preocupado.

A parte escura do ciclo lunar tinha acabado de passar, e a lua estava crescendo, a cada noite chegava mais perto da lua cheia que disparava a transformação do professor de Defesa... e a única pessoa que podia preparar a poção para sedá-lo durante esta época era o Snape.

Ela fez uma anotação mental para mencionar isso ao Diretor, que provavelmente estivera preocupado demais para notar a fase da lua. Snape dissera a Hermione que ela teria que preparar a poção se ele não fosse capaz, e mesmo que ela não estivesse totalmente confiante, ela faria o seu melhor. Dumbledore não ia querer outro professor – e outro membro da Ordem – fora de ação.

– Dumbledore estará aqui perto das nove, Hermione – Lupin disse. – Você gostaria que eu providenciasse que algo fosse trazido da cozinha para o seu chá?

– Não, mas obrigada, professor – ela disse. – Tenho certeza que ficarei bem. Você achou alguma coisa nos seus livros?

– Não. – O professor de Defesa balançou a cabeça. – Vou continuar procurando, entretanto.

– Assim como eu – Hermione disse brandamente.

Lupin saiu, e Hermione derrubou sua mochila no chão, novamente se acomodando na cadeira ao lado da cama e olhando para o mestre de Poções.

Alguém, provavelmente McGonagall, tinha trocado o lençol azul escuro por um branco liso, que estava dobrado sob os braços de Snape. O tecido muito branco parecia estranho colocado sobre o corpo magro dele, a palidez doentia da sua pele acentuada pela clareza do lençol.

O suor gotejava de sua testa novamente, e brilhava no resto do rosto na luz suave. Ela havia desistido de secá-lo, sabendo que retornaria depois de poucos minutos, de qualquer forma.

A tranqüilidade do seu corpo era enganadora, escondendo uma luta interna terrível enquanto ele lutava para se recuperar da magia das trevas que procurava drená-lo da sua própria magia e vida.

Hermione apenas esperava que ele tivesse força e vontade para vencer. Ele estivera resignado com a morte, sem ousar acreditar até mesmo que Harry pudesse salvá-lo. Será que ele percebia agora, no seu estado inconsciente, que fora libertado das engrenagens mágicas que o prenderam por vinte anos? Será que não valia a pena lutar por esta liberdade?

_Tudo depende de você, agora, Severo_ – ela pensou. Não havia nada que ela, ou mais ninguém, pudesse fazer por ele agora... nada a não ser esperar, observar e confiar.

Suspirando, ela abriu a mochila e tirou um dos tomos de magia antiga das trevas que trouxera da Seção Restrita da biblioteca. O Diretor instruíra Madame Pince que Hermione estava fazendo um projeto especial para ele e deveria ter acesso ilimitado a todos os recursos disponíveis. Ainda assim, a rígida bibliotecária tinha apertado os lábios numa linha fina de clara desaprovação quando dera baixa na retirada da coleção de Hermione. Os livros estavam cheios de magia das trevas, tanto teórica quanto prática; eles eram tanto fascinantes quanto perturbadores, mas até agora inúteis no atual problema.

Ela se perdeu na leitura, e quando percebeu, o Diretor entrava silenciosamente pela porta.

– Nenhuma mudança, então – Dumbledore murmurou suavemente, movendo-se para o lado da cama oposto ao de Hermione. Ele esticou uma mão enrugada e descansou as costas dela gentilmente na testa do mestre de Poções por um momento.

Hermione odiava o olhar nos olhos do Diretor quando ele observava Snape. Era o mesmo olhar que ele tinha quando a trouxera para os aposentos do mestre de Poções na manhã que Snape retornara; resignação e derrota. Hermione se recusava a desistir, mas ela seria uma tola se não admitisse que a situação estava ficando feia.

* * *

Na segunda-feira à tarde, depois de sua última aula do dia, Hermione tomou vantagem do sol de final da tarde para caminhar até a orla da Floresta Proibida para recolher algumas raízes de valeriana frescas para a Poção Mata-cão.

Ela mencionara a aproximação da lua cheia ao Diretor na noite anterior, e ele concordara que ela deveria começar a preparar a poção. Embora não fosse necessário que a poção estivesse pronta antes de quatro dias e levava apenas algumas horas para ser preparada, as raízes de valeriana tinham que ficar de molho na salmoura por pelo menos dois dias antes de serem adicionadas à poção.

A valeriana crescia na base das árvores, espalhando-se pelo chão e gerando pequenas flores lilases durante a primavera. Hermione ficou grata que a planta preferia um pouco da luz do sol e, assim, não crescia no interior da Floresta como alguns outros ingredientes de poções.

Localizando uma moita espessa da planta, Hermione se ajoelhou, colocando sua bolsa cuidadosamente no chão, já que estava cheia de pequenos frascos. Cada raiz que ela colhia tinha que ser separada, e Snape lhe ensinara que os frascos eram a melhor maneira de mantê-las intactas.

Tirando uma pequena faca da bolsa, ela começou seu trabalho.

Ela tinha recolhido três raízes quando um som na floresta atrás dela chamou sua atenção; girou o quadril para ver a égua apaixonada emergindo das sombras das árvores. Ela encarou incrédula a criatura; Snape a levara fundo na Floresta para encontrá-la, e Hermione sabia que a criatura se afastava do contato humano sempre que possível. O que a levara para tão perto da escola naquela noite?

Ela deu um passo cauteloso em direção à Hermione, observando-a com seus olhos grandes e brilhantes, e se ajoelhou no chão quando ficou próxima o bastante para ser tocada.

– Olá – ela disse calmamente. – O que você está fazendo tão longe de casa?

A égua apaixonada cheirou as vestes dela gentilmente, procurando pelos bolsos.

– Sinto muito, não trouxe nada para você – ela disse.

A criatura deu um passo para trás e olhou para ela com o que só poderia ser descrito como um olhar questionador. Não tinha voz exatamente, e Hermione não sabia o suficiente de conversação em latim para falar com ela como o Snape falara, mas a pergunta nos olhos brilhantes era clara.

– Severo não pode vir para vê-la – ela disse calmamente, e a criatura relinchou, talvez reconhecendo o nome do mestre de Poções. – Ele está doente; ele pode estar morrendo. Eu não sei... Eu não sei o que fazer – ela terminou num sussurro, sentindo sua garganta repentinamente apertada.

A pequena criatura abaixou a cabeça e fuçou sua mão. Hermione não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, a ação compreensiva do pequeno animal trouxe à tona todo o desespero e desamparo que ela sentira nos últimos dias.

Ela baixou a cabeça, os ombros tremendo enquanto as lágrimas desciam silenciosamente pelo rosto.

– Eu não sei o que fazer – ela soluçou.

Ela se assustou um pouco quando sentiu o nariz macio no seu rosto, e a égua apaixonada bufou para as lágrimas dela. Ela lembrou-se de ter lido no livro de Snape que as éguas apaixonadas podiam sentir a dor, e embora ela não conseguisse se comunicar com o animal, talvez a frágil criatura pudesse entender o que ela estava sentindo.

– O que eu posso fazer? – ela sussurrou, e abriu os olhos para descobrir a égua apaixonada a observando. Quando Hermione encontrou o olhar dela, a criatura enfiou a cabeça na sua manga, puxando a mão que ainda segurava a faca.

Ela olhou para a faca, e a égua apaixonada fez de novo, puxando com mais força.

– Eu não entendo o que você está tentando me dizer – ela disse calmamente, confusa.

A criatura empurrou a cabeça embaixo da mão dela, quase fazendo com que ela quase derrubasse a faca.

– Cuidado – ela disse, afastando a mão. – Esta faca está afiada.

A égua apaixonada relinchou e continuou a cutucá-la.

– Não seja tola, você vai se cortar...

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram, e ela encarou a criatura quando ela bufou e deu um passo para trás repentinamente, como se sentindo que finalmente fora entendida.

Ela lembrava-se das palavras de Snape alguns meses atrás: _"... uma promessa para jamais pedir pelas demais dádivas da égua apaixonada."_

– Não – ela disse, olhando para a frágil criatura. – Eu não posso. Ele prometeu jamais tirar isso de você.

A égua apaixonada a cutucou novamente, com impaciência.

– Eu não posso – ela disse novamente, desesperada. – Ele disse que jamais pediria. Eu não posso trair isso... ou ele.

A égua apaixonada balançou a crina, e a idéia que entrou na cabeça de Hermione era que ela não estava pedindo pelo sangue da criatura; ele estava sendo oferecido livremente. Ela lembrava-se de ter lido brevemente o capítulo sobre o sangue no livro da égua apaixonada, e de ler sobre seu potencial como um meio curativo. Na verdade, entretanto, ela deu pouca atenção àquele capítulo devido a promessa de Snape para a criatura.

Ainda que fosse um ingrediente curativo raro e apreciado, usado tanto sozinho quanto em algumas das mais poderosas poções curativas conhecidas pelos bruxos, era tão raro de se obter que as poções dificilmente eram citadas nos livros modernos. Se pego a força, o sangue se transformava num veneno fatal.

Mas ali estava ele, sendo oferecido livremente.

Poderia curar o mestre de Poções quando tudo mais falhara?

Ela olhou para a criatura novamente, seus olhos brilhantes a observando em expectativa.

– Você tem certeza? – ela perguntou nervosamente. Ela sacudiu a cabeça de uma maneira que Hermione podia quase traduzir como um assentimento, mas ainda hesitou.

– Severo não vai gostar disso. Ele vai se sentir como se tivesse traído a sua confiança nele. – Mesmo enquanto ela falava, entretanto, Hermione pensava que Snape poderia ficar bravo o quanto quisesse, se aquilo salvasse a vida dele.

A égua apaixonada bufou e cutucou a bolsa ao lado de Hermione. Os frascos vazios que ela trouxera para coletar a valeriana tilintaram audivelmente no silêncio da noite.

O sol havia se posto, e a lua nascido, mas havia apenas uma fina linha prateada no céu, jogando pouca luz nas sombras das antigas árvores da orla da floresta.

Hermione colocou a mão na bolsa e tirou o menor frasco, mal tinha o tamanho do seu dedo mindinho. A égua apaixonada olhou para ele com uma aprovação visível e novamente apontou com o focinho a outra mão dela, que ainda segurava a faca.

Hermione respirou fundo.

– Se você tem certeza...

Como resposta, a criatura levantou a perna frontal esquerda e colocou a pata no colo de Hermione, focinhando um ponto logo acima da primeira junta óssea.

Ela a observou com olhos confiantes quando, mordendo os lábios em concentração, Hermione levantou a faca e fez a menor incisão possível na pele da criatura. Ela tirou a faca tão logo viu um sinal vermelho, e apertou as bordas do corte levemente para que o sangue saísse.

Trocando a faca pelo frasco, ela o destampou e pressionou contra o ferimento, deixando o sangue correr lentamente para o recipiente. Levou apenas um minuto para enchê-lo, e ela o removeu, tampando-o rapidamente.

Voltando seus olhos para a égua apaixonada, ela quis sacar sua varinha e curar o corte quando percebeu que ele já tinha curado sozinho. Ela piscou, surpresa, e a criatura relinchou, olhando para o frasco ainda preso nas mãos de Hermione.

– Se isto funcionar – ela disse calmamente –, não sei como ele ou eu seremos capazes de agradecê-la um dia.

A égua apaixonada agitou a cabeça novamente, fuçando na mão livre de Hermione e depois saiu saltitando pela escuridão abaixo das árvores.

Ignorando os seis frascos vazios ainda na sua bolsa, Hermione levantou-se num pulo, juntou faca e bolsa, e voltou apressada para o castelo, tomada por uma sensação repentina de urgência. Aquilo funcionaria; ela sabia que sim. Tinha que funcionar.

Ela encontrou Lupin na gárgula de pedra do lado de fora do escritório do Diretor e passou à frente dele para subir a escada em espiral.

– Hermione, espere! O que aconteceu? – ele chamou atrás dela.

– Não há tempo – ela disse, assim que entrou no escritório circular. A sala estava vazia, mas ela foi direto para a lareira, pegou um punhado de pó de Flú e chamou: – Aposentos do Snape!

A sala de estar do mestre de Poções estava vazia também, e Hermione pegou a cópia dele do livro sobre éguas apaixonadas da prateleira e abriu a porta do quarto assim que Lupin emergiu da lareira, dizendo:

– Hermione, o que está acontecendo?

Dumbledore e McGonagall estavam ao lado da cama de Snape e levantaram o olhar quando Hermione entrou no quarto. O Diretor parecia mais cansado e esgotado que nunca, e Hermione notou que os olhos de McGonagall estavam levemente avermelhados. O repentino pensamento horripilante de que ela chegara tarde demais a atingiu, e ela se apressou até o pé da cama.

Ela não tinha visto o mestre de Poções desde a noite anterior, e agora, o levantar e abaixar do peito dele sob o lençol era quase imperceptível. O rosto dele tomara um tom pálido cinza doentio, e aquilo, combinado com o olhar solene nos rostos dos seus professores, dizia-lhe que ela tinha chegado bem na hora.

– Diretor – ela disse, folheando as páginas do livro rapidamente para encontrar o capítulo sobre o sangue. – Acho que descobri um jeito de ajudá-lo.

Dumbledore olhou para o outro lado da cama onde McGonagall estava parada, depois para Lupin, que se movera para ficar ao lado da professora de Transfiguração.

– Srta. Granger, temo que nós já tenhamos feito tudo o que podíamos – o Diretor disse tristemente. – Por mais que me doa admitir, não é o suficiente.

– Apenas leia – ela disse, estendendo a página aberta para ele, recusando-se a acreditar que não havia mais nenhuma chance. – Em voz alta.

O Diretor a olhou por um momento, mas então limpou a garganta e leu a partir da página aberta:

– O sangue da égua apaixonada é o agente curativo mais potente conhecido na bruxandade, ainda mais poderoso que as lendárias lágrimas de fênix. Entretanto, não é muito usado na medicina bruxa porque é considerado nada menos que impossível de se obter por bruxos ou bruxas comuns, cujas éguas apaixonadas evitam efetivamente. Apenas quando oferecido livremente pela criatura é que o sangue de égua apaixonada possui propriedades curativas. Retirar o sangue através de artifícios ou a força irá apenas fornecer um veneno mortal às mãos de quem o retira.

McGonagall e Lupin olharam de Dumbledore para Hermione, levemente confusos. O Diretor fechou o livro cuidadosamente e considerou Hermione novamente.

– Srta. Granger – ele disse seriamente. – Por mais que eu quisesse de ter esperança nessa possibilidade, Severo prometeu à criatura na floresta que jamais pediria pelo seu sangue ou pêlo. Ele não quebraria essa promessa, mesmo que sua vida estivesse em risco.

– Ele não precisou pedir – Hermione disse, mostrando o frasco com o sangue viscoso. – Foi dado para mim.

Dumbledore olhou fixamente para o frasco, maravilhado.

– Foi dado livremente? – ele perguntou cautelosamente.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça. Ela rapidamente explicou o que havia acontecido na floresta, terminando brandamente:

– Eu não podia recusar depois que entendi. Pode ser a única coisa capaz de salvá-lo agora.

– Certamente – murmurou Dumbledore, ainda encarando o frasco na mão dela, o conteúdo quase preto na luz fraca do quarto.

– Bem, Alvo – McGonagall disse do outro lado do quarto. – Vai funcionar?

– Eu acho que pode funcionar – ele disse devagar, e desta vez, pela primeira vez em dias, a voz do ancião estava repleta de esperança, não desespero. – Em todos esses anos, eu nunca vi sangue de égua apaixonada, mas suas propriedades curativas, como o livro diz, são lendárias. Nós devemos tentar, e se não funcionar...

Não havia necessidade de Dumbledore terminar a frase. A aparência doente de Snape era o bastante para que todos no quarto soubessem que esta era a última tentativa para salvar a vida dele. Se isso – o agente curativo mais poderoso do mundo – não funcionasse, nada funcionaria.

– Vamos tentar logo, então – disse McGonagall urgentemente. – Nós não temos muito tempo.

Hermione baixou o olhar para o mestre de Poções novamente. Mesmo nos cinco minutos desde que ela entrara no quarto, a pele dele tinha ficado ainda mais acinzentada, as olheiras escuras abaixo dos olhos pareciam manchas roxas na pele pálida.

– Nós podemos colocar isso magicamente no estomago dele? – McGonagall perguntou, olhando para Dumbledore. Tanto Hermione quanto sua Diretora de Casa haviam usado este método para administrar a Poção Fortalecedora a Snape, sendo mais fácil que forçar o líquido a descer pela garganta do homem inconsciente.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça, parecendo considerar a questão.

– Eu acredito – ele disse – que isso deva ser feito sem magia, se possível. O próprio sangue já é mágico, e eu estou relutante em interferir nisso, no caso de diminuir sua potência...

O Diretor se interrompeu incerto, e Hermione franziu o cenho, relembrando suas aulas de Magia Medicinal. Assim como os primeiros socorros mágicos, Madame Pomfrey também lhes ensinara muitas práticas que ela pegara de um nascido trouxa conhecido da área, e Hermione viu que podia usar uma delas agora.

– Acho que posso fazê-lo engolir isto – ela disse –, mas preciso de alguém para, hã, levantar o corpo dele um pouco, para descer mais facilmente.

– Permita-me – disse McGonagall, e surpreendeu Hermione sentando-se prontamente na cama ao lado de Snape e puxando o débil mestre de Poções para recostar-se contra ela, a cabeça dele descansando na curvatura do braço dela.

– Assim está bem, Srta. Granger? – ela perguntou. Notando o olhar incrédulo de Hermione, ela acrescentou: – Bem, o que você esperava que eu fizesse?

– Transfigurasse alguns travesseiros a mais para escorá-lo? – Hermione ofereceu, sorrindo um pouco.

– Isso é um tanto impessoal – McGonagall replicou. – Há lugar e hora para transfiguração, e não acredito que seja agora.

Hermione assentiu e subiu na cama também, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Snape. Lupin e o Diretor ficaram em pé, em silêncio, observando Hermione inclinar gentilmente a cabeça de Snape um pouco mais para trás. Ele estava quente ao toque, ainda ardendo em febre. McGonagall ajustou seu abraço para suportar a cabeça dele novamente, e Hermione destampou o frasco com o sangue.

Ela estudou o rosto pálido do mestre de Poções por um instante, rezando para qualquer entidade, trouxa ou bruxa, que pudesse estar ouvindo para que aquilo funcionasse.

Separando os lábios macios e secos dele com as pontas dos dedos, ela colocou o frasco entre eles e o inclinou cuidadosamente, permitindo que o líquido deslizasse lentamente para a boca dele. Com sua outra mão, ela gentilmente massageou a garganta, provocando os reflexos para que ele engolisse e espalhar o líquido para dentro do corpo dele.

Ela continuou até que o pequeno frasco ficasse vazio.

– O que acontece agora? – ela perguntou a Dumbledore enquanto McGonagall abaixava Snape de volta cuidadosamente sobre os travesseiros e levantava-se da cama.

– Agora – o velho bruxo respondeu –, nós esperamos.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, no qual Hermione não fez nenhuma menção de sair do lado de Snape, McGonagall limpou a garganta e disse:

– Talvez Remo e eu devamos aparecer para o jantar.

O professor de Defesa, que estivera observando os procedimentos em silêncio, assentiu com a cabeça, acrescentando:

– Vai parecer suspeito se todos nós estivermos ausentes.

– Eu devo até descer para me verem comendo alguma coisa também – o Diretor comentou. – Duvido que o sangue terá algum efeito imediato. Srta. Granger, você tem alguma objeção quanto a nós deixarmos você aqui por uma hora ou mais?

– Não, tudo bem – Hermione disse. Era o turno dela de ficar com o mestre de Poções, de qualquer maneira.

– Muito bem – disse o Diretor, baixando o olhar para Snape. – Eu realmente espero que vejamos alguma melhora logo.

Os três professores deixaram o quarto, Lupin dando à Hermione um sorriso encorajador quando fechou a porta.

Ela o devolveu e depois desceu da cama quando a porta fechou, puxando o lençol sobre o peito de Snape novamente; ele tinha escorregado quando elas o levantaram para engolir o sangue. A cicatriz da faca ainda estava lá, ela notou, mas – ela pousou uma mão na testa dele para ter certeza – ele não estava mais suando profusamente. Era uma coincidência, ou um efeito do presente da égua apaixonada?

Ela deixou que sua mão descesse pelo rosto dele até encontrar o pulso no pescoço. Não, não era sua imaginação; uma cadência forte e regular pulsava sob seus dedos pela primeira vez em quase uma semana.

Os joelhos de Hermione subitamente ficaram fracos com o alívio, e ela ficou feliz pela cadeira atrás dela quando tropeçou para trás e caiu sobre ela.

Ele ia viver.

Ela tinha presumido isso quando ele ainda ficou vivo depois da adaga ter sido removida, mas os últimos cinco dias ensinaram-lhe a não tomar nada como garantido. Agora, entretanto, ela sabia que ele ia viver. Ela podia sentir e, olhando para o rosto dele, podia ver.

A pele pálida já tinha perdido aparência doentia e acinzentada, e embora as olheiras cansadas e escuras permanecessem sob seus olhos, toda a sua aparência dava a impressão de um homem dormindo, não de um inconsciente e próximo da morte.

Hermione se viu sorrindo – realmente sorrindo – pela primeira vez em dias, e ela inclinou-se para frente para descansar sua mão sobre a dele; era macia e quente ao toque.

As cortinas do outro lado do quarto estavam abertas novamente, e ela podia ver o borrão escuro da Floresta Proibida ao lado do lago. Ela mandou um agradecimento silencioso para a pequena criatura em algum lugar dentro das árvores.

Naquele momento, uma voz sussurrante, rouca pelo desuso, atingiu seus ouvidos.

– Hermione.

* * *

**Continua**

_N.A.: Obrigada a todos que leram e mandaram reviews para o último capítulo._

_Muito obrigada a Keladry pelos comentários e idéias neste capítulo e na história como um todo. Parece que ela não liga eu me ouvir discursar (ou ela é boa em fingir – rs), e as contribuições dela são inestimáveis, especialmente em resolver pequenos problemas como pontos do plot e aquela coisa irritante conhecida como continuidade._


	27. Ausência

**Traduzido por BastetAzazis**

**Betado por Ferporcel**

_Sumário: Snape está finalmente acordado, mas como ele vai reagir ao desaparecimento da Marca Negra?_

_Disclaimer: Tudo que você reconhecer pertence ao gênio imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só gosto de pega-los emprestado e brincar com eles._

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Ausência**

Ao som da voz de Snape, os olhos de Hermione se moveram instantaneamente para o rosto dele. Ele tinha virado a cabeça levemente, os olhos semi-abertos e inertes de fadiga quando focaram nela. Hermione se levantou rapidamente da cadeira, agarrando a mão dele com um pouco mais de força enquanto se inclinava sobre a cama.

– Bem-vindo de volta – ela disse brandamente, incapaz de impedir a si mesma de esticar a mão livre para afastar uma mecha isolada de cabelo que tinha caído nos olhos dele quando ele mexera a cabeça.

Ele abriu a boca para falar de novo, mas a secura na garganta não permitiria e ao invés disso ele tossiu.

– Você quer um pouco de água? – ela perguntou, e ele assentiu com a cabeça depois de tentar, sem sucesso novamente, limpar a garganta e dizer sua resposta.

Ela se endireitou, soltando a mão dele, e sacou a varinha. Virando em direção à porta do banheiro, ela chamou:

– _Accio_ copo!

Um copinho estalou em suas mãos no instante seguinte, e ela direcionou a ponta da varinha dentro do copo e murmurou:

– _Aguamenti!_

Snape, neste meio tempo, tentara se levantar sozinho nos cotovelos para aceitar a água, mas seus braços estavam fracos e trêmulos, e ele caiu sobre os travesseiros com um grunhido de frustração.

Hermione percebeu que, apesar do sangue da égua apaixonada ter um efeito obviamente positivo sobre ele, ele ainda não estava cem por cento bem como ela esperara que ele estivesse.

– Apenas vá com calma por um tempo – ela o alertou, tentando evitar soar muito maternal. Ela sabia como ele odiaria ser paparicado, mesmo no seu estado enfraquecido. – Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Ele tossiu de novo, mas não protestou quando ela reagrupou os travesseiros um tanto desajeitadamente para levantá-lo um pouco, depois se sentou na borda da cama e serpenteou a mão por trás da cabeça dele, ajudando a sustentá-lo quando levantou o copo até os lábios dele. Durante os vários momentos em que ela virou o líquido frio na boca dele, ela foi lembrada da última vez em que ela o ajudara a beber – quando ele retornara de Voldemort depois de ser forçado a tomar a Poção Cruciatus. Pareciam anos agora, considerando tudo que acontecera entre eles depois daquilo. Na verdade, fora um pouco menos de seis semanas.

Snape tentou se afastar quando o copo estava quase vazio, e ela o removeu, retirando sua mão de trás da cabeça dele, também. Ele relaxou nos travesseiros com um suspiro e fechou os olhos quando ela colocou o copo na cômoda próxima.

Ela ficou onde estava, empoleirada cuidadosamente na beira da cama, e estudou o rosto dele. Ainda havia olheiras sob os olhos dele, mas a pele parecia quase normal novamente, pálida como era. A sugestão de uma barba curta escurecia seu rosto, embora McGonagall tivesse o hábito de tirar magicamente o que crescia a cada manhã.

Depois de um período curto, os olhos dele se abriram novamente e ele finalmente conseguiu limpar a garganta, grasnindo:

– Então, parece que estou vivo, afinal.

Ela assentiu, cruzando as mãos no colo e baixando os olhos para elas.

– Você nos deu um baita susto, sabe – ela disse calmamente.

– Por quanto tempo eu estive aqui? – ele perguntou, e ela pode sentir os olhos dele no rosto dela.

Ela engoliu o nó na garganta e encontrou o olhar dele.

– Quase uma semana.

– Uma semana? – Ele olhou fixamente para ela, incrédulo. O braço esquerdo estava ao lado dele, sob o lençol; depois de um minuto, ele o moveu pelo peito, sondando o ponto onde a adaga havia entrado no seu corpo. Ela viu o esboço da mão dele traçar a linha fina que era o único remanescente da sua provação.

– Funcionou – ele disse finalmente, ainda dedilhando a cicatriz e parecendo distintamente confuso. – Ela reconheceu o Potter; eu deveria ter ficado bem.

– Sim, você deveria – ela respondeu hesitante –, mas não funcionou bem da maneira que o Prof. Dumbledore esperava.

– O que você quer dizer?

Hermione mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar. Mesmo que pudesse encontrar as palavras para contar-lhe que a Marca Negra se fora, ela não sentia que era ela quem deveria. Era verdade que fora ela quem havia pensado no Harry como um meio para salvá-lo, mas depois de ver a reação de Dumbledore ao braço limpo de Snape, ela sentiu que o velho bruxo tinha o direito de dar as boas novas – ou pelo menos estar presente quando Snape ficasse sabendo.

Ela se perguntou se aquilo fazia alguma diferença, e se Snape notaria por iniciativa própria antes que eles tivessem a chance de contar para ele? Claro que ele notaria, dado tempo, mas seu braço esquerdo ainda estava escondido sob o lençol naquele momento.

– Hermione?

A voz dele a tirou de seus devaneios, e ela percebeu que ele ainda esperava por uma resposta para sua pergunta.

– Eu, é... – ela balbuciou. – Nós não temos certeza absoluta do que aconteceu depois que a lâmina saiu... Você se lembra de alguma coisa?

– Não, eu... – Ele franziu o cenho, pensando. – Eu lembro do Potter segurando a adaga, mas depois... nada.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Parte dela estava feliz que ele não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido posteriormente, embora ela achasse que jamais esqueceria os gritos agonizados, ou a maneira como as unhas afiadas dele deixaram marcas de sangue na própria pele.

Apenas relembrar o que acontecera trouxe de volta o terror da magia desconhecida, e ela dificilmente perceberia que estava chorando até que sentiu uma mão levemente áspera tocar a umidade em seu rosto.

Ela olhou para cima, assustada com a expressão de dor no rosto dele.

– Sinto muito – ela disse timidamente, afastando a mão dele e secando com constrangimento as lágrimas por si mesma.

– Não, eu é que sinto muito – ele disse seriamente. – Parece que eu sou a causa da maioria das suas aflições ultimamente.

O soluço de alívio que estivera se formando em sua garganta desde que ele abrira os olhos irrompeu, tornando-se uma gargalhada meio engasgada.

Ele olhou para ela surpreso, e ela balançou a cabeça.

– Não, não é você... bem, é, mas... É só que foi um pouco assustador, pensar que você ia... e depois encontrar uma maneira de salvá-lo só para não funcionar como deveria, e então essa... essa espera. – Ela sabia que estava tagarelando e respirou fundo.

Ele a observava com uma mistura de preocupação e cautela, como se ela pudesse sucumbir a qualquer momento, e ela percebeu, não pela primeira vez, que palavras nem sempre eram adequadas.

– Eu só estou feliz por você estar bem – ela disse, e antes que ele pudesse responder, ela se inclinou, serpeando suas mãos pelas costas nuas dele para abraçá-lo com força.

Era uma posição bem desajeitada; ela estava empoleirada na borda da cama, inclinada sobre o corpo semi-elevado dele com seus braços presos entre o calor das costas dele e o frio dos travesseiros. Ela não ligava, entretanto, e nem o Snape, pelo que parecia.

Ele suspirou, sua respiração próxima à orelha dela, e deslocou-se levemente para conseguir envolver seu braço livre ao redor dela, movendo-o em círculos pequenos e vagarosos entre os ombros dela. Ela respirou fundo, respirando a essência campestre dele que ela primeiramente pensara ser resultado de todos os ingredientes de poções com que ele trabalhava. Mesmo agora, entretanto, depois de uma semana longe da sua arte, o cheiro ainda estava preso nele.

Quando ela finalmente se afastou, embora com relutância, a mão em suas costas continuou lá por um momento antes de cair para descansar na cama perto de onde ela estava sentada. Não havia nenhum traço do embaraço que acompanhara o depois de seus abraços anteriores, e os olhos de Snape mantinham um calor de entendimento que ela sabia que estava refletida nos seus próprios olhos.

Muito se passara entre eles – não dito – quando enfrentaram o prospecto da morte que nenhum dos dois podia negar, e ela, pelo menos, não queria.

Hermione se perguntou rapidamente como ficaria agora o aviso de Dumbledore e o decreto do Snape de "ainda não", dadas as circunstâncias.

Hermione aprendera a jamais tentar prever o Diretor, mas todas as ações dele até agora – especialmente a discrição, mesmo dentro da Ordem – apontava que ele deixaria todos assumirem que Snape estava morto. Se fosse tornado conhecido que Snape sobrevivera, seria suicídio ele se aventurar além de Hogwarts. Voldemort não cometeria o erro de permitir que o traidor deixasse sua presença vivo novamente.

O Diretor deixou claro durante o anúncio para a escola na semana passada que Snape não daria mais aulas. Se Dumbledore fizera o anúncio presumindo que Snape estava morrendo, ou por alguma outra razão, era outra questão.

Afastando para longe a esperança egoísta de que uma relação aluna-professor não seria mais um problema, e a idéia da reação de Snape a ser forçado a se "fingir de morto" por tempo indeterminado, ela mudou sua atenção de volta para o homem à sua frente.

Ela percebeu que ele estivera observando-a enquanto ela estava perdida em pensamentos e corou, perguntando-se se ele sabia o que ela estivera pensando. Ela o viu tentar sem sucesso reprimir um bocejo e amaldiçoou a si mesma por não perceber o quanto ele ainda parecia exausto.

Ela se levantou, alisando as dobras do lençol, e disse:

- Você deve descansar. Dumbledore estará aqui em breve, e imagino que ele tenha um monte de coisas para lhe dizer.

A prova de como Snape estava cansado foi que ele não protestou. Meramente assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos, a discussão curta deles já o havia exaurido.

A mesma mecha errante de cabelo caíra no rosto dele, ainda virado levemente na direção dela, e ela se esticou uma mão para afastá-la pra trás novamente. Os olhos dele permaneceram fechados e, num impulso, ela se inclinou mais vez para baixo e pressionou seus lábios na testa dele num beijo leve como uma pena. A pele dele estava quente e macia.

Quando ela se afastou, a respiração tranqüila dele denunciou o fato de que ele já havia adormecido.

Saindo do quarto, deixando a porta levemente entreaberta atrás de si, ela percebeu que era a primeira vez em uma semana que ela era capaz de sair sem temer pelo que encontraria quando retornasse. Era como se um enorme peso tivesse sido tirado dos seus ombros, e ela sentiu que podia realmente voltar sua atenção a outras coisas sem temer por distrações sentimentais.

Todos os seus professores e muitos dos seus colegas tinham notado sua natureza preocupada na última semana, mas felizmente ninguém, com exceção de alguns sonserinos, fizera a conexão entre isso e o desaparecimento misterioso do mestre de Poções. Julgando pelos comentários maldosos, os sonserinos estavam confiantes de que o traidor estava morto, mas a maioria dos alunos, ignorando tanto da Ordem quanto o papel de Snape nesta organização, estavam apenas felizes que não teriam mais aulas com o Chefe da Sonserina e não se preocupavam em parar para pensar em por que ele não estava mais lecionando.

Ela sabia que Dumbledore estava feliz que a especulação fosse mínima, mas havia uma percepção desconfortável de que nenhum dos alunos ligava para o que acontecera a alguém que era parte das suas vidas diárias, bem vindo ou não.

Ela atravessou a sala de estar e sacou a varinha, tocando-a na maçaneta da porta do laboratório para desativar as proteções. Nos últimos meses trabalhando com Snape, ele se acostumara a deixar a porta entre o laboratório e seus aposentos privativos aberta com mais freqüência enquanto ela estava lá. Desde a semana passada, entretanto, sabendo que Pettigrew havia, de alguma forma, conseguido acesso ao laboratório, a porta permanecera fortememente trancada e protegida magicamente todo o tempo.

McGonagall e Dumbledore haviam acrescentado uma horda de novas proteções no laboratório, e na escola como um todo, incluindo o feitiço para a detecção de animagos que a professora de Transfiguração estivera trabalhando com o Ministério da Magia. Os dois professores garantiram à Hermione que ela estava perfeitamente segura trabalhando no laboratório agora, mas ela ainda se via procurando nervosamente sobre o ombro ao menor ruído no laboratório silencioso.

Olhando para a tabela do ciclo lunar sobre a escrivaninha desordenada de Snape, Hermione percebeu que era uma boa coisa ela estar livre de distrações naquela noite. O Prof. Lupin precisaria começar a tomar a Poção Mata-cão nas próximas vinte e quatro horas se ele quisesse evitar os efeitos da lua cheia que se aproximava.

Ela tirou os ingredientes que precisaria dos armários e começou a picar, macerar e moer, tentando manter um equilíbrio entre velocidade e precisão com o qual ela vira Snape fazer as mesmas coisas. Suas próprias habilidades eram boas, mas não se comparavam às de um Mestre com muita prática.

Ela ainda não se sentia completamente confiante para preparar a poção, mas mesmo com Snape quase recuperado, ela não achava que ele estaria em qualquer condição de ficar parado em frente a um caldeirão por horas num futuro próximo, então ela faria o melhor que pudesse.

Era estranho, ela refletiu, dada a potência do sangue de égua apaixonada, que ele não estivesse cem por cento recuperado. Ela imaginou, curiosa e um pouco assustada, a força que a Magia das Trevas possuía para ser capaz de diminuir os efeitos da substância curativa mais poderosa conhecida pela bruxandade.

Já com cerca de meia hora de preparação de ingredientes, ela ouviu o crepitar da rede Flu na sala de estar e, no momento seguinte, o Diretor apareceu na porta do laboratório.

– Ah, Srta. Granger – ele disse. – Presumo que Severo esteja acordado, então?

Ela pousou a faca e encarou o velho onisciente.

– Sim, mas como você... ?

Dumbledore deu um riso curto, um brilho presente em seus olhos que ela jamais pensara que sentiria falta de ver até sua ausência na semana passada.

– Eu imagino que você não deixaria o lado dele se não estivesse segura do seu bem estar – o Diretor disse, e ela corou.

– Bem – ela disse na defensiva, gesticulando para os ingredientes espalhados na frente dela –, o Prof. Lupin logo vai precisar da Poção Mata-cão, então eu não podia esperar mais para começar a prepará-la.

– Claro, claro – o Diretor murmurou, movendo-se pelo laboratório e sentando-se do lado oposto a ela quando ela recomeçou seu trabalho. – Como está o Severo?

– Ele vai ficar bom – ela disse. – Ele está dormindo de novo, e... ele não sabe sobre a Marca ainda.

Dumbledore olhou para ela curioso, e ela respirou fundo, raspando o último pinhão do almofariz para um prato.

– Eu simplesmente não podia dizer a ele – ela explicou. – Eu não sabia como, além do fato que eu não devia fazer isso.

– Não devia? – Dumbledore disse, surpreso. – Srta. Granger, foi apenas através da sua brilhante idéia que Severo está livre da Marca, sem mencionar que está vivo também.

– Eu sei – ela disse calmamente. – Eu só pensei... Eu acho que você deve ser aquele a lhe dizer.

O Diretor a olhou estranhamente por um momento, mas então assentiu apreciativamente. Naquele instante, entretanto, uma exclamação alta vinda do outro cômodo atingiu seus ouvidos – um grito de surpresa, choque e até mesmo terror. Dumbledore se levantou num pulo, surpreendentemente ágil para sua idade, e correu do laboratório para a sala de estar, Hermione logo atrás dele. Empurrando a porta do quarto com um estrondo, eles pararam, ambos olhando para o Snape, que apesar da entrada deles, não lhes dera nenhuma atenção.

Ele estava sentado na borda da cama, o peito nu, a roupa de cama colocada de lado. O braço direito segurava o esquerdo num aperto mortal, e ele olhava fixamente para a pele pálida e não marcada da parte interna do seu antebraço.

_Isso__ resolve o problema sobre quem deveria contar a ele_ - Hermione pensou. Separadamente, ela percebeu que as calças pretas que ele vestia não eram as que ele usava quando retornara a Hogwarts na semana passada, mas eram calças de um pijama leve de algodão. Ela se perguntou como ele acabara vestido com elas e sentiu uma onda de ciúmes estranha e totalmente inapropriada ao pensar na McGonagall trocando a roupa dele, mesmo que fosse mais provável que ela tivesse usado um feitiço.

Nem Hermione, nem Dumbledore avançaram mais pelo quarto, ambos observando Snape com uma mistura de apreensão e alívio.

Enquanto eles assistiam, ele esfregou o polegar da mão direita para frente e para trás sobre a pele, ficando mais vigoroso a cada golpe, como se procurasse remover algum truque ou feitiço que o enganava. Quando o esfregar tornou-se um coçar, e depois um arranhar, Hermione passou por Dumbledore, aproximando-se cautelosamente de Snape.

Quando ela chegou ao lado de Snape, havia marcas vermelhas de unha na pele do braço dele, e ela fechou sua mão sobre a dele, parando o movimento.

Ele levantou os olhos para ela, parecendo assustado até mesmo por encontrá-la no quarto, mas então seus olhos tomaram uma expressão incomum de súplica quando ele disse numa voz áspera:

– Faça desaparecer.

Ela franziu a testa, confusa, puxando a mão dela e a dele do braço para novamente revelar a pele desmarcada.

– Fazer o que desaparecer? – ela perguntou gentilmente.

– Isto – ele disse, segurando seu braço na direção dela. – Este... encobrimento, este feitiço, seja lá o que estiver encobrindo-a.

– Não há feitiço algum, meu rapaz – Dumbledore disse, finalmente caminhando para dentro do quarto para parar ao lado de Hermione. – A Marca do Tom se foi.

– Eu... – Snape olhou para Hermione novamente, a confusão e o descrédito evidentes no rosto.

– É verdade – ela disse, soltando a mão dele com um pequeno aperto.

– Você está livre, Severo – Dumbledore acrescentou calmamente.

Snape encarou o Diretor por um bom tempo antes de baixar o olhar para o braço de novo, e Hermione o viu engolir em seco. Ele levantou a outra mão para traçar a pele novamente, os arranhões levemente avermelhados que ele mesmo fizera anteriormente eram o único contraste na extensão pálida.

– Eu... – Ele se interrompeu de novo, sua voz áspera forçando a garganta enquanto ele levantava uma mão trêmula para cobrir os olhos. No momento seguinte, ele se inclinou para amparar os cotovelos nos joelhos, levando o rosto nas duas mãos. Hermione olhou para o Diretor, cujos olhos muito brilhantes estavam fixos no mestre de Poções. Olhando de volta para o Snape, a cabeça ainda abaixada, ela viu que os ombros dele tremiam e percebeu num estalo que ele estava chorando; soluços quietos e pesados que podiam ser apenas de alívio acometiam sua estrutura fina com o entendimento de que ele estava finalmente livre das amarras do seu erro de vinte e um anos atrás.

Ela fez menção de alcançá-lo, mas foi parada por uma mão em seu ombro.

– Venha, Srta. Granger – ele disse calmamente, pegando-a pelo braço e conduzindo-a para a porta do quarto. Ela voltou o olhar para o Snape enquanto era conduzida para fora; ele ainda estava sentado com a cabeça nas mãos.

Dumbledore fechou a porta quietamente atrás deles e virou-se para ela.

– Eu acho – ele começou, sua própria voz estava um pouco mais áspera que o normal – que o Severo precisa de algum tempo sozinho para contemplar essa descoberta.

– Sozinho? Isso é prudente? – Hermione perguntou, preocupada. – Certamente ele vai querer saber como isso aconteceu, e...

– Acho que essa explicação pode esperar um pouco – Dumbledore lhe assegurou. – Acho que Severo já tem muito para absorver no momento. Tenho muito para discutir com ele, mas acho que pode ser amanhã.

Hermione franziu um pouco o cenho, mas aceitou com um aceno de cabeça os pedidos do Diretor.

– Acho que devo voltar ao preparo da poção para o Prof. Lupin – ela disse, feliz por pelo menor ter uma desculpa para ficar por perto por um pouco mais, no caso de Snape querer procurar por uma explicação naquela noite.

– Sim – ele disse –, e eu devo informar aos Profs. McGonagall e Lupin das boas novas. Eu devo agradecê-la, Srta. Granger, por tudo que fez nesta última semana, ou mais. Não é apenas o Severo e o Prof. Lupin que são gratos por sua ajuda.

– Obrigada, professor – ela disse com um pequeno sorriso e virou-se para seguir para o laboratório. Quando ela chegou na porta, a voz do Diretor a parou, e ela se virou para onde ele estava parado perto da lareira, uma pitada de pó de Flu numa mão.

– Srta. Granger, se o Severo vier procurando por mais explicações nesta noite, pediria para que você não mencionasse mais nenhum dos outros métodos que nós usamos para salvar a vida dele além da remoção da adaga.

Dumbledore a observava gravemente, e ela franziu o cenho. Ela sabia sobre o que o Diretor estava se referindo, e embora ela suspeitasse que Snape ficaria lívido por causa do uso do sangue da égua apaixonada para salvá-lo, ainda assim ela não gostava de esconder a verdade dele.

– Por enquanto – Dumbledore emendou, vendo a hesitação dela. – Permita que eu explique isso para o Severo quando for a hora certa.

Ela assentiu, então, e o Diretor voltou ao seu escritório pela rede Flu enquanto ela voltava para o laboratório.

Três ou mais horas depois, tendo terminado a poção satisfatóriamente e engarrafado tudo menos um cálice cheio, ela olhou em volta do laboratório, certificando-se que tudo estava limpo e colocado de volta em seu devido lugar. O cálice de cobre estava na beira da bancada mais próxima da porta, esperando ser entregue ao professor de Defesa, e ela o pegou e deixou o laboratório, fechando a porta atrás de si e olhando-a por um momento até ver o brilho azul fraco das proteções.

Hesitando, ela olhou do cálice fumegante em suas mãos para a porta fechada do quarto. Ela não ouvira nenhum som do quarto desde que ela e Dumbledore o deixaram mais cedo, e isso tanto a preocupava quanto a confortava na mesma proporção. Talvez Snape estivesse descansando, exausto depois do esgotamento físico da última semana, ou talvez ele ainda estivesse sentado onde eles o deixaram, incerto de como lidar com o choque de estar tanto vivo quanto livre.

Ela olhou para o cálice de novo. Tinha acabado de ser preparado; não faria mal atrasar sua entrega por alguns minutos.

Ela o colocou na mesa de centro e caminhou vagarosamente até a porta do quarto. Ela bateu suavemente e depois de nenhuma resposta ou nenhum som de dentro, ela abriu a porta apenas o suficiente para espiar.

– Severo? – ela chamou calmamente, localizando o corpo dele debruçado na cama, as tochas na parede ainda acesas como estavam anteriormente. Ele não respondeu e parecia estar adormecido, mas ela adentrou o quarto e foi até a cama, apenas para se certificar.

Ele estava deitado de lado, o braço direito agarrando o antebraço esquerdo com força novamente, como se ele estivesse tentando impedir a Marca de voltar à sua pele durante o sono. Ele estava por cima do lençol enrugado, dando a impressão que ele caíra no sono sem o propósito de ir dormir. A fina linha vermelha da cicatriz da adaga estava visível abaixo da ossuda caixa toráxica, e ela teve que resistir à vontade de alcançá-la e tocá-la. _Qual o problema com as cicatrizes?_ – ela pensou, lembrando-se da vez que ela descobrira com tanta curiosidade as marcas de garras do lobisomem, agora escondidas do outro lado do corpo dele.

Ela olhou para o rosto dele, quase obscurecido pelo cabelo, mas não parecia haver nenhum traço da angústia de outrora. Ele parecia calmo, mas enquanto ela olhava, viu um leve arrepio cruzar o corpo dele. Ela tocou levemente no braço dele com as costas da mão e percebeu que ele estava frio ao toque. Localizando o edredom azul escuro dobrado aos pés da cama, ela o pegou e estendeu-o sobre ele cuidadosamente. Ele estava tão exausto que nem se mexeu.

Abafando todas as tochas menos uma com um aceno de varinha e um feitiço murmurado, ela o deixou descansando, novamente sentindo a mesma sensação de alívio ao saber que ele estava, em sua maior parte, seguro e bem.

Ela foi pela rede Flu para o escritório do Diretor, que estava vazio, e depois fez seu caminho para a sala de Defesa e o escritório do Prof. Lupin, esperando que ele ainda estivesse lá mesmo sendo tão tarde; era quase meia-noite.

– Hermione! – disse Lupin, conduzindo-a no mesmo momento que abrira a porta. – Eu esperava vê-la esta noite.

Ela sorriu, entregando-lhe o cálice quando ele se sentou à mesa, gesticulando para que ela tomasse a cadeira oposta.

– Temo que ela possa não ser tão potente quanto a do Severo – ela disse desculpando-se quando ele levantou o cálice e cheirou seu conteúdo. O professor de Defesa já tinha visto muito da interação dela com o mestre de Poções na última semana para não questionar o uso familiar do nome dele.

– Tenho certeza que estará perfeita. Tenho sorte de ter mais alguém que possa prepará-la – ele disse, e começou a bebê-la rapidamente. Colocando o cálice vazio na mesa no momento seguinte, ele acrescentou com uma risadinha: – Certamente tem o mesmo gosto.

– Eu não devo ter que prepará-la por muito mais tempo, de qualquer forma – ela comentou. – O Prof. Dumbledore conversou com você esta noite?

Lupin assentiu.

– Sobre o Severo? Sim, são boas notícias, não?

Hermione assentiu, também, murmurando:

– Eu estava começando a me perguntar se alguma dia teríamos boas notícias.

Lupin fixou nela um olhar contemplativo.

– Parecia irreversível por um tempo – ele concordou. – Severo tem sorte de ter uma amiga como você; você salvou a vida dele duas vezes na semana passada, sem mencionar toda a ajuda que você vem lhe dando nesses últimos meses.

– Eu não chamaria isso de salvar a vida dele tanto quanto de estar no lugar certo na hora certa – ela disse honestamente –, mas eu me considero sortuda de poder chamá-lo de amigo, também.

O professor de Defesa deu um riso curto.

– Este é um privilégio que poucos podem dizer que têm.

– Eu sei – ela disse calmamente, o humor subitamente sério novamente.

– Como ele encarou o desaparecimento da Marca Negra? – Lupin perguntou depois de um tempo.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

– Não muito bem – ela disse. – Ele não... Acho que ele estava quase com medo de acreditar que ela se fora.

Lupin assentiu com a cabeça.

– Posso imaginar que ele ficaria bem chocado, tendo vivido com ela por tanto tempo. Sua ausência, mesmo que bem vinda, vai exigir tempo para se acostumar.

Hermione observou o professor de Defesa cuidadosamente, um olhar pensativo no rosto dele enquanto encarava um ponto algum lugar acima e à esquerda de onde ela estava sentada.

– Quase como ser curado da licantropia – ela disse calmamente, percebendo que o professor de fala mansa sabia exatamente o que era estar preso numa vida que tão freqüentemente saía do seu controle.

– Quase – ele disse concordando. – Eu tenho sorte por ter um alívio temporário da minha aflição na forma de uma poção, entretanto. Não ousaria esperar por uma cura permanente como Severo recebeu.

– É apenas uma questão de tempo até alguém encontrar uma – ela refletiu. – A poção pode ser apenas temporária, mas é um passo em direção a uma cura permanente.

– Dez pontos para a Grifinória pelo otimismo – ele disse com um sorriso, o qual ela retornou. Depois de um momento de silêncio, ele acrescentou: – E não se preocupe com o Severo. Ouso dizer que você já fez isso o bastante ultimamente. Ele só precisa de algum tempo para aceitar sua nova liberdade; pode demorar um pouco para ele se acostumar depois de todos esses anos.

Hermione assentiu. O conselho de Lupin fazia sentido, vindo talvez da pessoa mais próxima de ser capaz de entender a situação do Snape. Ela imaginou, entretanto, apenas quanta liberdade Snape descobriria ter, uma vez que Dumbledore desse sua palavra sobre o assunto.

* * *

**Continua**

_N.A.: Obrigada, como sempre, a todos que leram e deixaram review! Eu respondo mesmo a todos, então se você deixou uma review com uma pergunta, leve um tempo para ler minha resposta!_

Aguamenti_ é canon, de EdP, e faz conjurar água limpa num recipiente já existente._

_Este capítulo é um pouco mais curto (por algumas mil palavras – rs) que o anterior, mas o tamanho dos capítulos ao longo da fic como um todo é um tanto irregular – eu simplesmente paro onde parece ser a hora certa de interromper a história. personificação do Forrest Gump "Você nunca sabe o que vai pegar!"_

_Snape chorando sempre foi um dos meus monstros pessoais porque geralmente parece ser um erro de caracterização. Acho, entretanto, que sob as circunstâncias aqui, é justificado – vinte anos é muito tempo para viver com uma coisa e finalmente estar livre._


	28. Para onde vamos a partir daqui?

Traduzido por BastetAzazis

Betado por Ferporcel

_Sumário: O esbarrão de Snape com a morte mudou muitas coisas... algumas para melhor, outras não._

_Disclaimer: Tudo que você reconhece pertence ao gênio imensurável de J. K. Rowling; eu só gosto de pegá-los emprestado e brincar com eles._

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Para onde vamos a partir daqui?**

Na terça-feira de manhã, Hermione fez seu caminho para a sala comunal assim que amanheceu para dar os últimos retoques no seu trabalho de Aritmancia, a ser entregue depois do almoço. Normalmente ela teria terminado o trabalho com dias de antecedência, mas ela estivera um tanto preocupada e deixara todas as lições se acumularem.

Ela estava justamente enrolando os vinte centímetros de pergaminho e colocando-o de volta na mochila quando Harry e Rony desceram do dormitório dos meninos.

– Bom dia, Hermione – Harry disse, Rony imitando o cumprimento, acrescentando: – Você levantou cedo.

– Apenas terminando algumas lições – ela disse com um sorriso, garantindo-lhe um olhar esquisito dos dois amigos.

– O quê?

– Faz um bom tempo que não vejo essa expressão no seu rosto – Harry disse, devolvendo o sorriso. – Devo assumir que você tem boas notícias?

Hermione assentiu e depois olhou em volta. Outros alunos começavam a descer para a sala comunal, então ela acenou para os rapazes a seguirem de volta para seu próprio quarto, fechando a porta atrás deles e adicionando um Feitiço Silenciador por cuidado.

Sentando-se na cama, ela explicou brevemente aos amigos o que acontecera na noite anterior.

– Ah – refletiu Rony. – Por isso você não estava no jantar. Nós imaginamos quando vimos Dumbledore, McGonagall e Lupin todos juntos; isso não acontecia há séculos.

– Era tão óbvio? – ela perguntou preocupada.

– Apenas para nós – Harry assegurou-lhe. – Então, quando ele volta a lecionar? Acho que eu realmente posso ter agarrado um _E_ com a poção de sexta-feira. Melhor aproveitar enquanto dure.

– Não sei se ele vai voltar – ela disse em voz baixa. – Do jeito que Dumbledore falou no café da manhã semana passada, não parece que será assim.

Ela franziu a testa com o suspiro de alívio audível do Harry.

– Ah, eu sei, Hermione – ele disse rapidamente, antes que ela pudesse censurá-lo. – Estou feliz por ele estar bem porque ele é bom para a Ordem e porque você estava preocupada com ele, mas ele ainda é a mesma pessoa para mim.

– Estou cuidando disso – ela murmurou quietamente.

– Eu não me esforçaria tanto – Rony deu uma risadinha.

– É – Harry acrescentou. – Não é como se o sentimento não fosse inteiramente mútuo.

– Sim, bem – ela disse sucintamente. – Eu só pensei que vocês estariam interessados em saber, de qualquer forma, e você até perguntou.

– Nós estamos, Hermione – Harry disse. – Obrigado.

– Então, isso significa que veremos mais você? – Rony perguntou esperançoso.

– Eu não sei – Hermione suspirou. – Quero dizer, obviamente mais do que têm me visto na última semana, mas vai parecer estranho se eu parar de fazer poções para a enfermaria e o lugar continuar com os estoques cheios. Tenho certeza que Dumbledore vai pensar em alguma coisa, entretanto. Além disso, o Severo não parece estar pronto para preparar poções ainda, e eu preciso levar a Poção Mata-cão para o Prof. Lupin todas as noites desta semana, então...

Ela se interrompeu, percebendo que Rony a encarava como se ela tivesse ficado louca.

– O quê?

Ela olhou para o Harry, confusa, mas ele desviou os olhos e olhou de relance para o Rony ao invés disso, deslocando-se desconfortavelmente no lugar.

– Diga que estou ouvindo coisas – Rony disse, olhando para o Harry com uma expressão vagamente suplicante.

– Você não está – Harry disse. Vendo a expressão confusa de Hermione, ele suspirou e acrescentou calmamente: – Você o chamou de Severo, Hermione.

Ela bateu a mão na boca, os olhos arregalados. A forma de endereçamento se tornara quase que natural para ela fora da sala de aula de Poções, que era o único lugar que ela falava com ele na presença de outras pessoas. Claro que Harry não estava surpreso – ele a vira interagir com Snape na noite que a adaga fora retirada –, mas ele ainda parecia um pouco perturbado pelo trato amigável. Rony parecia positivamente verde.

– É do Snape que nós estamos falando aqui – ele disse.

_Aqui vamos nós de novo_ – ela pensou, imaginando como seu amigo de cabelos vermelhos reagiria se algum dia ela lhe contasse a verdade sobre seus sentimentos pelo Snape. Melhor manter aquilo para ela mesma, pelo menos por enquanto.

– O que está acontecendo com ele? Você não o chama assim! – Rony continuou, confuso.

– Eu o chamo assim mesmo, Rony – ela disse, exasperada. – Ele é meu amigo, assim como você. Como você quer que eu o chame? Sr. Snape?

Harry segurou uma risada e ela olhou feio para ele, indiferente.

Rony balançou a cabeça.

– Desculpe, Hermione, mas isso é simplesmente... errado.

– Por quê? – ela perguntou, a voz ficando mais alta. – Por que é errado? Porque você não concorda com isso? Porque você não gosta dele?

– Bem, eu... – Rony gaguejou. – É que ele não é uma pessoa para se ter como amigo.

– Ora, não seja tão ridículo, Rony – ela vociferou. – Todo mundo tem amigos, e acontece que ele é um dos meus, assim como você... ou como você era, se for continuar agindo assim. Você não precisa gostar, mas não há nada que possa fazer quanto a isso.

– Você está certa – ele disse, levantando-se, um olhar furioso no rosto. – Eu não gosto disso.

Com aquilo, ele saiu tempestivamente do quarto, batendo a porta no seu caminho.

Hermione e Harry encararam a porta fechada por um tempo, e depois ela se afundou de volta na beira da cama.

– Eu nunca deveria ter contado a ele nada disso – ela suspirou.

– Nós não podemos excluí-lo, Hermione – Harry disse, sentando-se ao lado dela. – Nós somos um time, lembra?

Ela bufou.

– É... que time. Só me enfurece o quanto ele pode ser obtuso. Eu sei que o Snape foi cruel com ele nas aulas, mas não mais que com qualquer outro, e nem a metade do que foi com você. É quase como se Rony o odiasse por sua causa.

– Humm – Harry murmurou. – E eu nem mesmo o odeio mais... não realmente.

Hermione olhou para o amigo, surpresa.

– Bem – Harry emendou. – Não é como se eu gostasse dele ou algo assim. Eu só... Eu acho que o entendo um pouco melhor agora.

Hermione riu.

– Isso é um pequeno feito. Até mesmo eu não o entendo na maior parte do tempo.

Houve silêncio por um instante, e depois Harry se virou para encará-la, uma expressão séria no rosto.

– Hermione – ele começou. – Você é minha amiga, uma das minhas melhores amigas, certo? Você é o mais próximo que eu já tive de uma irmã.

Ela olhou para ele curiosamente.

– O que está realmente acontecendo entre você e o Snape? – ele perguntou sem rodeios.

Ela o encarou, sentindo um rubor crescer nas bochechas mesmo enquanto dizia:

– Não comece você também, Harry. Já ouvi bastante destas acusações do Rony.

– Eu não estou acusando – ele disse. – Só estou perguntando. Eu conheço você, e o jeito como você olhava para ele naquela noite era mais que amizade.

– Eu achei que ele estava morrendo, Harry – ela replicou. – Eu estava preocupada, e desconcertada, exatamente como ficaria se fosse você ou o Rony na posição dele.

Ela desviou o olhar. Hermione odiava não lhe dizer a verdade, embora ela não tivesse mentido exatamente... apenas desviado da pergunta, realmente.

– Até aonde isso já foi?

– Eu... o quê? – Ela encarou Harry, o rosto empalidecendo momentaneamente antes de sentir o calor crescendo nas bochechas novamente.

Ele a observava de perto, claramente esperando por uma resposta, e por mais que ela tentasse não conseguiria juntar escárnio para responder com um sarcástico _"Lugar algum"_ ou _"Você só pode estar brincando."_

Ao invés disso, ela balançou a cabeça e disse:

– Não vejo como isso seja da conta de alguém.

– Céus, eu estava certo – Harry murmurou, tomando a falta de protesto dela como confirmação das suas suspeitas. Ele se levantou e andou até a janela.

– Harry, eu... – Ela se interrompeu, sem nenhuma idéia do que dizer ao amigo, ainda sentindo a necessidade de dizer alguma coisa, mesmo que realmente aquilo não fosse da conta dele.

– Só não me diga que você está apaixonada por ele ou algo assim – ele murmurou. – Eu posso ser mais compreensivo que o Rony, mas até eu tenho meus limites.

Ela baixou os olhos para as mãos e ouviu o leve farfalhar das vestes dele quando ele voltou para parar em frente a ela.

– Hermione.

Ela olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos dele, vendo a expressão de desgosto passar pelo rosto dele. Ela suspirou, percebendo que teria que se explicar agora, com receio que ele pulasse para a conclusão errada.

– Harry – ela disse, pegando a mão dele e puxando-o para sentar-se ao lado dela. – Não é o que você está pensando.

– Você não quer saber o que eu estou pensando – ele disse com um arrepio visível.

– Olhe – ela disse. – É difícil de explicar. Eu conheço um Severo Snape completamente diferente daquele que você conhece, aquele que a maioria das pessoas conhece. Sim, o Severo ainda é sarcástico e pavio curto, mas ele não é cruel nem odioso só por ser. Ele é brilhante, e eu aprendi tanto com ele, e eu... eu simplesmente gosto verdadeiramente de passar o tempo com ele, Harry. Você consegue entender isso?

Seu amigo ficou em silêncio por um tempo, observando-a com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

Finalmente, ele disse:

– E não há mais nada entre vocês dois?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Ela estava sendo honesta… na maior parte. Não valia a pena mencionar um simples beijo, e aquilo era tudo o que era... por agora.

– Eu não consigo entender – ele disse com um suspiro. – Mas eu posso aceitar, eu acho.

– Já está bom o bastante para mim – ela disse calmamente, aliviada. – Você vai tentar colocar algum senso no Rony, então? Eu só acho que ele não vai ouvir alguma razão de mim, e não quero que a gente brigue... não agora.

Depois de quase perder um amigo, ela não queria permanecer em más relações com mais ninguém.

– Vou tentar – ele disse –, mas não segure o fôlego. Você sabe como ele é.

_Sim__, eu sei_ – ela suspirou intimamente, e eles deixaram o quarto e desceram para o Salão Principal para o café da manhã.

* * *

O dia de aulas voou, e antes que Hermione se tocasse, ela estava terminando sua ronda de Monitora Chefe depois do jantar e fazendo seu caminho até a sala do Diretor, seguindo pela rede Flu para os aposentos do Snape de lá. Ela tinha que levar outro cálice da Poção Mata-cão para o Prof. Lupin, e Dumbledore a alertara contra aparecer pela passagem secreta do primeiro andar com a poção nas mãos, sugerindo ao invés disso que ela entrasse e saísse pela rede Flu no escritório dele.

Aparecendo na lareira da sala de estar e tirando o pó das vestes, ela ficou surpresa ao ver Snape sentado atrás da escrivaninha, um livro aberto na frente dele e mais uma pilha ao lado.

– Você está de pé – ela disse. – Pensei que você ainda estaria na cama.

Ele não respondeu na hora, e ela percebeu que ele não estava lendo, como assumira primeiramente, mas fitando o braço esquerdo que descansava na mesa. A manga da camisa estava enrolada acima do cotovelo, e ele virara um pouco o membro, encarando a pele pálida e não marcada do interior do antebraço como fizera na noite passada.

Depois de um momento, ele pareceu se sacudir visivelmente e levantou os olhos para ela, um sorriso torto cruzando o rosto.

– Eu simplesmente tenho que ficar checando – ele disse calmamente – para ter certeza de que ela realmente se foi.

Ela atravessou a sala e tirou uma pilha de pergaminhos do canto da mesa, levantando-se para empoleirar-se no espaço livre. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para a audácia dela, mas ela a ignorou e alcançou a mão esquerda dele, puxando o braço para o seu colo. Quando ela estava certa de que ele não iria tirá-lo, ela alcançou a manga dele, desdobrando o tecido macio braço abaixo, escondendo a pele desmarcada.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele quando terminou de fechar os pequenos botões do punho, e ele tirou o olhar de onde estivera observando seus pequenos dedos para encontrar seus olhos.

– Não vai voltar – ela disse calmamente.

– Eu sei, eu só... – Ele se interrompeu, apertando a base do nariz cansadamente com os dedos da mão direita enquanto tirava o braço esquerdo do colo dela. – É loucura, eu sei, mas não consigo evitar.

– Não é loucura – ela insistiu. – Só vai levar um tempo até você se acostumar.

Ela o estudou mais de perto, notando as olheiras que pareciam manchas sob os olhos dele.

– Tem certeza que está se sentindo bem o suficiente para estar de pé?

– Eu estive na cama por uma semana, Hermione – ele disse secamente. – Eu vou ficar louco se permanecer desocupado por mais tempo.

Ele se levantou para provar seu argumento, levando os livros fechados em cima da escrivaninha até o outro lado da sala nas prateleiras e colocando-os de volta no lugar entre os outros tomos empoeirados. Hermione percebeu que, apesar da certeza dele, ele não se movia com a graça veloz que ela viera a associar a ele nos últimos sete anos. Havia uma leve hesitação nos movimentos dele, como se ele não confiasse muito no corpo para suportá-lo totalmente de novo ainda.

Ela pulou da escrivaninha e atravessou a sala para juntar-se a ele.

– O Prof. Dumbledore já falou com você?

– Não. – Ele deu as costas para a estante, o último livro ainda nas mãos. – Ele vai descer mais tarde esta noite, na verdade. Eu não acho que vou gostar do que ele tem a dizer.

– Você não sabe disso – ela argumentou.

– Ele fez nada mais que me proibir de deixar estes aposentos até que tenha falado comigo – Snape respondeu sombriamente. – Isso não é um bom presságio.

– Você acha possível que ele mantenha você aqui? – ela perguntou.

– Eu não colocaria isso acima dele – ele murmurou.

Incapaz de pensar em alguma coisa tranqüilizadora para dizer – ela tinha a sensação de que Snape estava certo, de qualquer forma – Hermione foi para o laboratório para pegar um cálice fresco da Poção Mata-cão para levar ao Lupin.

– Eu posso usar a rede Flu direto daqui? – ela perguntou, voltando à sala de estar para encontrar Snape de volta à mesa dele.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Alvo colocou proteções na lareira. Você só pode ir para o escritório dele. Você terá que usar a rede Flu até lá e então usá-la novamente para a sala do Lupin.

Ela suspirou.

– Está bem, eu volto num instante.

Ela voltou cinco minutos depois com um cálice vazio. Snape estava de volta na escrivaninha, mas tinha virado a cadeira de frente para as janelas. Quando ela atravessou a sala para juntar-se a ele, um pio leve a assustou, e ela notou a coruja preta dele sentada no poleiro num canto.

Ela desviou para cumprimentar o pássaro levemente e coçou as costas da cabeça dele. Ela parou ao lado da coruja por algum tempo, observando Snape, que olhava para fora da janela. A escuridão absoluta lá fora e o reflexo do candeeiro na parede da sala deixavam pouco para se ver, e ela notou que ele de novo esfregava o braço distraidamente.

– Eu não me preocuparia com o que o Prof. Dumbledore vai dizer – ela disse sociavelmente depois de algum tempo.

Ele levantou os olhos bruscamente.

– Você sabe o que ele planejou?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Fora o fato de que ele mais ou menos contou a toda escola que você não ensinará mais Poções, eu estou tão confusa quanto você. Ele tem boas intenções, entretanto; ele estava muito preocupado com você.

Snape bufou.

– Ele estava preocupado com a perda do seu professor de Poções e espião.

– Não, preocupado com você – ela insistiu. – Professores de Poções e espiões podem ser substituídos, mesmo que com dificuldade. Ninguém pode substituir Severo Snape.

– Que comovente – ele disse com um traço do seu velho sarcasmo, mas ela não pode deixar de notar que ele parecia vagamente satisfeito.

– Estou falando sério, sabe – ela continuou. – Foi só depois da semana passada que eu percebi que Dumbledore se preocupa mesmo com as pessoas além da utilidade delas para ele. Não importa o que ele decida, tenho certeza que será para o melhor.

Ele bufou.

– Freqüentemente Alvo tem uma idéia muito diferente do que "para o melhor" é do que o resto de nós.

– Como isso – ela disse com um pequeno sorriso, gesticulando entre eles.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente um pouco.

– Sim, bem, esta foi uma das suas notáveis exceções.

O sorriso dela aumentou, e Snape estendeu a mão, gesticulando para ela se aproximar. Ela se juntou a ele na janela, e ele a puxou para perto do peito. Colocando os braços frouxamente em volta das costas dele, ela virou a cabeça de maneira que seu rosto encostasse no tecido macio da camisa dele e ela pudesse seguir o olhar anterior dele para fora da janela, mas ela podia ver apenas a sala refletida no vidro. Ela fixou o olhar no reflexo do rosto de Snape, os olhos fechados, o queixo descansando no topo da cabeça dela.

– Para onde nós vamos a partir daqui? – ela murmurou.

– Eu não sei – ele admitiu calmamente, os dedos longos traçando um caminho pelos cachos embaraçados do cabelo dela. – Quem pensaria que chegaria a isso?

– Estou feliz que tenha chegado – ela respondeu brandamente.

Ela sentiu o murmúrio retumbante da resposta dele, mas perdeu as palavras, então ela inclinou a cabeça para cima e disse:

– O quê?

Ele olhou para baixo, o rosto a centímetros do dela, e ela sentiu a respiração quente no rosto quando ele repetiu:

– Eu disse, assim como eu.

Lentamente, dando tempo para ela se afastar se quisesse, ele abaixou a cabeça. Afastar-se era a última coisa na cabeça dela quando os lábios dele encontraram os seus, quentes e macios. A lembrança do último beijo deles repassou em sua mente inúmeras vezes desde que acontecera, mas isso era real, e muito melhor que qualquer lembrança poderia ser. Ele não tinha gosto de uísque de fogo desta vez, ela notou. Tinha apenas o gosto... dele. Era um gosto intoxicante, entretanto, e ela abriu a boca contra a dele, convidando-o a aprofundar o beijo.

Ele cedeu prontamente, e ela estremeceu quando a língua dele traçou um caminho gentil em torno dos seus lábios antes de investir mais profundamente.

Ela fechou as mãos no cabelo dele, afundando um pouco as unhas contra o couro cabeludo dele. A ação extraiu um leve gemido dele, que retumbou numa vibração leve pelas bocas unidas. Ele se afastou após um momento longo e de tirar o fôlego, descansando a testa contra a dela, sua respiração quente e irregular no rosto dela. Ela abriu os olhos – não se lembrava de tê-los fechado – para vê-lo observando-a, tão perto que parecia que todo seu ser estava cheio do fogo negro profundo no olhar dele.

Ela inspirou um golpe trêmulo de ar, feliz que os braços dele ainda estavam ao seu redor porque ela achava que seus joelhos não a suportariam naquele momento. Seu coração batia acelerado, e quando ele se endireitou um pouco e ela mexeu a cabeça para descansar no peito dele, ela podia sentir o coração dele batendo numa cadência colossal também.

Eles ficaram juntos por algum tempo até que Snape finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

– Eu percebi que nunca lhe agradeci devidamente por tudo que você fez nesta última semana – ele murmurou entre o cabelo dela –, embora eu ouso dizer que ainda não conheço toda a extensão da sua contribuição.

Ela se afastou do peito dele e levantou os olhos rapidamente, perguntando-se se de alguma forma ele já descobrira sobre a égua apaixonada, mas então percebeu que ele simplesmente quis dizer que ninguém havia lhe contado o que tinha acontecido na semana que ele estivera inconsciente além do fato de que ela dificilmente – e mesmo assim apenas relutantemente – deixara o seu lado.

– Não é necessário nenhum agradecimento – ela disse, e depois, tentando desviar a atenção dele para outra coisa no caso dele pedir a ela para explicar o que tinha realmente acontecido, acrescentou brincando: – Embora, se me agradecer devidamente envolve fazer o que você acabou de fazer, mais agradecimentos seriam muito bem vindos.

Ele estreitou os olhos, mas havia divertimento neles, e o canto da boca levantou num sorriso malicioso apreciativo quando ele baixou os lábios até os dela mais uma vez.

O beijo foi mais impetuoso desta vez, agora que ele estava certo que ela não faria objeção, mas ele se afastou relutantemente depois do que pareceu um tempo muito curto para Hermione, dizendo como forma de explicação:

– Alvo pode chegar a qualquer momento.

As mãos dele seguiram levemente das costas até os ombros dela, e ele levantou uma mão para roçar um único dedo pelos lábios dela.

– Não seria bom ele ver você parecendo assim tão completamente beijada.

– Você mesmo parece muito bem beijado – ela disse, divertida com a aparência ruborizada nas feições pálidas dele. – Como você vai explicar isso para ele?

– Bem – ele disse, levantando uma sobrancelha –, pelo menos se você não estiver aqui pode ser que não seja imediatamente aparente. Eu sempre posso ter a esperança dele ter perdido os óculos.

Ela soltou um bufo leve de riso e deu um passo para trás, fazendo com que as mãos dele caíssem dos ombros dela.

– Você vai me contar o que o Diretor tem a dizer? – ela perguntou, atravessando a sala para a porta que levava à saída do corredor do primeiro andar.

– Amanhã – ele concordou, movendo-se para a estante novamente.

Ela abriu a porta, hesitou, e voltou-se para ele. Ele selecionara um livro grande da prateleira e o folheava, procurando por uma página em particular.

– Severo?

Ele levantou os olhos, deixando o livro se fechar novamente.

– É bom ter você de volta – ela disse sinceramente.

Ele sorriu fracamente e assentiu com a cabeça, e ela saiu, fechando a porta levemente atrás de si.

* * *

Na quarta-feira, a última aula antes do almoço era Poções, e Hermione tentou falar com o Diretor no final da aula. O bruxo ancião parecia bem mais cansado que o normal naquele dia, e ela se perguntou se era resultado da conversa – ou talvez discussão – com Severo na noite anterior. Ela queria ter alguma idéia do que esperar quando descesse para os aposentos do antigo mestre de Poções mais tarde naquele dia.

O Diretor desapareceu prontamente no final da aula, entretanto, antes mesmo dos alunos terminarem de limpar os caldeirões.

– Você vem almoçar, Hermione? – Harry perguntou, caminhando até ela enquanto ela enfiava seu livro de Poções de volta na mochila com a testa franzida.

– Não, acho que não – ela disse, olhando em volta para verificar se o Malfoy tinha saído da sala. – Tenho trabalho a fazer – ela acrescentou significativamente.

Harry suspirou.

– Ah, está certo.

– Além disso – ela acrescentou, seguindo-o para fora da sala de aula e fechando a porta atrás de si –, não é como se o Rony estivesse com alguma vontade de falar comigo ainda. Ele certamente não estava no café da manhã.

– Eu realmente falei com ele na noite passada – Harry disse enquanto eles subiam as escadas para o Saguão de Entrada. – Ele só está sendo cabeça-dura. Dê alguns dias e ele voltará ao normal.

– Espero que sim – Hermione murmurou antes de se despedir do amigo e dirigir-se ao corredor do primeiro andar.

A aula da tarde era Poções Medicinais, que ela usava como horário para preparar poções para a enfermaria, e ela tinha uma lista pequena da Madame Pomfrey das poções e bálsamos requeridos nos próximos dias.

Snape estava no laboratório quando ela chegou, mas ele apenas grunhiu em resposta ao seu cumprimento. Ela franziu a testa, esperando uma recepção um pouco mais calorosa depois da noite anterior. Talvez ela estivesse se enganando. Ele ainda era a mesma pessoa, apesar de tudo, e não alguém propenso a manifestações públicas de afeto.

Ela olhou devidamente para ele, então, para ver que o rosto dele estava fixo numa carranca.

– Qual o problema? – ela perguntou, cruzando para o lado oposto da bancada onde ele estava parado. Ele levantou a mão, e ela percebeu tardiamente que ele estava contando o número de mexidas que fazia com um bastão de vidro na mão.

Ele parecia ainda mais cansado que na noite anterior, ela notou, e imaginou o resultado da conversa dele com o Diretor.

Espiando no caldeirão, ela reconheceu a Poção Mata-cão, e estava prestes a perguntar por que ele a estava preparando – ela fizera o suficiente para o ciclo lunar atual no início da semana – quando ela viu o pergaminho ao lado do caldeirão, cheio de variações rabiscadas e borradas da poção original.

Ela o conhecia bem agora para não perturbá-lo numa experiência; a Poção Mata-cão era razoavelmente segura de se preparar, mas se Snape estava acrescentando ingredientes extras ou mudando as quantidades ele não podia se dar ao luxo de perder a concentração.

Voltando quietamente para seu próprio canto do laboratório, ela começou a preparar os ingredientes para a Poção Reanimadora básica. A medibruxa quase esgotara seu último lote da poção graças à quantidade de tosses e resfriados acometendo o corpo discente naquele inverno.

Como acabou acontecendo, Snape não precisava de Hermione para distrai-lo. Cerca de uma hora depois que ela entrara no laboratório, ela ouviu um xingamento alto do outro lado do cômodo, seguido por um ruído sibilante quando o caldeirão em que ele trabalhava afundou de um lado, derretendo.

Um líquido cinza escuro vazou de um furo no ferro fundido pela bancada, sobre a mão de Snape, que ele afastou num solavanco, e pelo chão. Snape pulou para trás quando o líquido molhou suas botas, agarrou a varinha e lançou uma rápida sucessão de Feitiços Esvanecedores enquanto a mistura continuava a borbulhar e se espalhar.

Hermione estava do outro lado do laboratório num instante, lançando um rápido feitiço de estase sobre o caldeirão dela antes de adicionar seu próprio Evanesco na bagunça do Snape.

Quando estava tudo finalmente contido, Snape largou a varinha com um sussurro de dor, a madeira caindo no chão recém-limpo com um tinido agudo. Ela olhou de relance para a mão dele para ver que ela ainda estava coberta com o líquido cinza.

– Ah, merda – ela murmurou baixinho, virando-se para o armário próximo para pegar um pano. Uma das primeiras lições que Madame Pomfrey ensinara nas aulas de Magia Medicinal era nunca usar Evanesco na pele de uma pessoa. Se a pele estiver rasgada, o feitiço poderia machucar ainda mais.

Ela alcançou a mão dele para limpar a substância viscosa, mas ele a tirou dela.

– Não, pomada para curar queimaduras – ele rangeu entre dentes cerrados. – Rápido.

Ela voou através do laboratório para o armário de estoque, pegou o frasco grande, e então seguiu Snape até a pequena pia na parede ampla do laboratório, onde ele enfiou a mão sob a torneira fria, enxaguando a poção arruinada.

Quando a pele estava limpa, a mão ficou dolorosamente inchada, bolhas ao longo dos dedos fazendo-os parecer com o dobro do tamanho normal. Sem uma palavra, ela destampou o frasco e tirou o máximo que pôde da pasta laranja e pegajosa nos dedos.

Pegando o pulso dele acima da queimadura, ela espalhou o primeiro bocado nas costas da mão dele. Ele puxou o ar rispidamente quando o frescor do bálsamo fez arder novamente o calor da queimadura.

– Desculpe-me – ela disse, parando seus cuidados por um instante.

– Apenas continue – ele vociferou, embora não sordidamente.

Ela espalhou a pasta cuidadosamente do pulso até as pontas dos dedos, deixando uma camada grossa por toda a pele dele. Funcionava melhor quando deixada para ser absorvida naturalmente por várias horas, curando a pele coberta de bolhas de maneira a não descascar ou deixar marcas.

Ela teve um pouco de dificuldade para espalhá-la entre os dedos, inchados como estavam, e descobriu os olhos dele fechados fortemente quando ela olhou de relance para cima, uma careta costurando o cenho dele enquanto ela terminava.

– Pronto – ela disse calmamente, soltando o pulso dele. – Deve ficar tudo bem em algumas horas.

Ele abriu os olhos e levantou a mão, examinando-a. Parecia como se ele estivesse usando uma luva grande, brilhante e laranja.

– Ainda está doendo? – ela perguntou.

– Ardendo um pouco – ele admitiu, virando-se para inspecionar o caldeirão arruinado, derramado grotescamente sobre a bancada. – Foi sorte nós dois termos agido tão rápido. Obrigado.

Ela dispensou os agradecimentos enquanto ele voltava a passos largos para o outro lado do laboratório, pegando a varinha com a mão boa. Ele olhou para ela severamente, franzindo o cenho, até que ela perguntou:

– O que foi?

– Ela não reagiu tão bem quanto deveria – ele murmurou, virando-a entre os dedos da mão esquerda.

– Bem – ela argumentou –, é diferente da sua varinha de sempre. Talvez você ainda não esteja acostumado com ela.

A varinha principal dele nunca fora devolvida a ele depois da última convocação, e ele estava usando a varinha sobressalente que ele usara pela última vez no Natal. Era um pouco mais longa e fina que a antiga, e a madeira, enquanto ainda era escura, tinha uma nuance vermelha rica quando colocada na luz clara.

– Hummm – ele murmurou reservadamente, ainda franzindo o cenho ao pedaço comprido de madeira.

– O que fez a poção reagir com tanta violência, afinal? – ela perguntou.

– Se eu soubesse, não teria feito, teria? – ele retrucou, e ela deu um passo para trás, ofendida.

Com o rosto vermelho, ela voltou para seu próprio caldeirão, tirando o feitiço de estase e desvanecendo o conteúdo, percebendo que ela havia perdido a conta do número preciso de mexidas necessárias para fazer a poção.

– Eu peço desculpas, Hermione. – A voz dele ecoou através do silêncio do laboratório. – Aquilo foi desnecessário.

– Sim, foi – ela disse duramente, virando para encará-lo. Ele estava sentado na escrivaninha pequena e apertada, de costas para ela. Ela suavizou o tom duro com um suspiro e seguiu até o lado dele.

– Acho que o que quis dizer foi o que você estava fazendo quando deu errado?

Ele suspirou, esfregando a base do nariz cansadamente com os dedos da mão não machucada.

– Exatamente o que eu sempre faço com a Poção Mata-cão; exatamente o que você tem feito para prepará-la também. Eu nem tinha alcançado o estágio para fazer qualquer variação esta noite. Eu só perdi a concentração.

– Você só perdeu a concentração? – ela repetiu sem acreditar. – Você é um Mestre em Poções; você nunca perde a concentração!

– Ah, sim – ele retrucou sarcasticamente. – Chamem o _Profeta_. Severo Snape arruína uma poção. Com certeza será notícia de primeira página.

Ela abriu a boca para retorquir que se o nome dele aparecesse no _Profeta_, seria provavelmente especulação sobre os rumores de sua morte e verdadeira lealdade, mas mordeu a língua, percebendo o que ela o tinha distraído para começo de conversa.

Ele puxou um pergaminho cheio de fórmulas de uma pilha na beira da escrivaninha, mas então, alcançando uma pena, percebeu que sua mão direita estava inutilizada por enquanto. Ele empurrou o pergaminho de lado de volto e suspirou cansadamente.

Deslocando a pilha de pergaminhos, ela se sentou na superfície dura de madeira, encarando-o.

Ele olhou para ela então, claramente irritado.

– É demais pedir para que você use uma cadeira?

– Sim – ela replicou. – Você não pode me ignorar se eu sentar aqui, e eu não vou sair até você me dizer o que está te incomodando.

– Quanto tempo você tem? – ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

– O quanto for necessário – ela disse calmamente –, a não ser que você tenha outro compromisso urgente.

O rosto dele ficou obscuro e ele encontrou os olhos dela.

– Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo – ele disse brandamente, embora a voz dele estava firme de raiva –, agora que o Dumbledore decidiu me deixar completamente inútil pelo resto desta guerra.

– Inútil? – ela repetiu cuidadosamente.

– Alvo decidiu – ele começou, depois parou. – Não, exigiu, que eu permaneça aqui. Indefinidamente. Até a conclusão da guerra.

– Em Hogwarts? – ela perguntou.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Não só em Hogwarts. Isto, eu provavelmente poderia agüentar. Não, eu estou confinado a estes aposentos.

– Ele quer que você se finja de morto, então – ela declarou com indiferença, percebendo que suas especulações anteriores estavam corretas.

– Ele quer que eu me esconda como aquele vira-lata do Black – ele vociferou. – Completamente e totalmente inútil. Eu vou ficar maluco aqui em dois dias, Hermione. Quanto tempo esta guerra vai durar? Mais um mês? Um ano? Mais?

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas percebeu que não tinha qualquer argumento. Ela estava feliz, claro, que Dumbledore não estava arriscando a vida de Snape tornando público que ele sobrevivera, mas ela vira o resultado de manter um homem encarcerado antes – foi a frustração de Sirius por estar confinado e impotente que levara a sua morte precoce.

– E o velho teve a audácia de me parabenizar pela minha liberdade – ele acrescentou acidamente. – Que tipo de liberdade é essa?

– Bem – ela argumentou, pensando rapidamente –, pelo menos você estará seguro, e ainda há coisas que você pode fazer aqui, não há?

– Ah, sim – ele disse sarcasticamente. – Eu ainda posso fazer experimentos com poções, como a desta noite, embora Alvo não disse como nós poderemos colocar qualquer sucesso em uso sem levantar suspeitas de onde as poções vieram. Eu posso dar à Ordem informações baseado no que eu sei sobre a maneira como o Lorde das Trevas opera, e alvos que ele possa escolher, mas é tudo baseado em especulação. Não é a mesma coisa que a corrente de informações de alguém de dentro do grupo dele.

Ele se levantou e passou esbarrando nela, desaparecendo na sala de estar. Hermione olhou fixamente para onde ele fora por um momento antes de segui-lo.

Ele estava sentado num canto do sofá, olhando fixamente para a lareira apagada, a mão ferida largada sobre o braço do sofá.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele no sofá, cruzando as pernas sob ela.

– Ele tem boas intenções, você sabe – ela disse calmamente. – Seria uma sentença de morte você deixar Hogwarts. Mesmo aqui, se Voldemort descobrir que você está vivo, ele poderia encontrar uma maneira de pegá-lo e acabar o que ele começou. O Prof. Dumbledore está apenas tentando mantê-lo a salvo.

– Ele está trocando minha segurança pela vida de outros, Hermione – ele disse, inclinando-se para frente para descansar a cabeça nas mãos. – Os Comensais da Morte poderiam atacar a escola, o Ministério, Hogsmeade, qualquer lugar, e nós não temos nenhuma forma de aviso. Eu não podia prevenir todo ataque quando estava entre eles, mas conseguia fazer alguma coisa. Eu consegui impedir parte do massacre.

Hermione percebeu que não era a notícia do confinamento em si que mais o incomodava, nem mesmo o fato de estar sendo forçado a fazer exatamente o que ele havia provocado Sirius por ter que fazer dois anos atrás e se esconder para a própria segurança. Era a inabilidade de prevenir alguma coisa que ele não tinha controle – os ataques de Voldemort – que era a raiz da frustração dele.

– Tenho certeza que o Prof. Dumbledore vai achar outra maneira de conseguir informação – ela disse, mas ele bufou zombeteiramente.

– Ah, sim – ele escarneceu. – Há espiões entre o grupo do Lorde das Trevas já fazendo fila para tomar minha posição. Não é tão simples, Hermione. Levou-me a melhor parte dos vinte anos para conseguir uma posição de confiança entre eles.

– Você faz parecer que preferiria estar de volta lá – ela murmurou.

– Talvez eu preferisse.

Ela se virou para encará-lo, os lábios dele ainda fixos numa linha fina.

– Você não quer dizer isso – ela disse, e ele baixou os olhos até ela.

– Não?

Ela se levantou, cruzando os braços enquanto dizia brava:

– Depois de tudo que Dumbledore fez por você, você quer jogar tudo na cara dele e acabar morto?

– Tudo que ele fez? – Snape olhou feio para ela. – O que foi que ele um dia fez por mim, por qualquer um de nós, que não foi pelos seus próprios interesses também?

– Eu... – ela disse evasiva, e ele suspirou.

– Você vai aprender, Hermione – ele disse calmamente, tirando os olhos dela. – Você vai ver como ele trabalha, eventualmente, e não espere que eu esteja por perto para dizer que eu lhe avisei.

– O que isso quer dizer? – ela perguntou.

– Nada – ele disse resignado. – Não importa, agora.

Ela franziu o cenho, perguntando-se se havia alguma coisa que ele não estava contando. Ela não teve chance de insistir naquilo, entretanto, porque no momento seguinte houve um bater de asas, e a coruja preta de Snape pousou nas costas do sofá ao lado dele.

– Ela terá que ir, também – ele disse calmamente e levantou a mão boa para afagar as costas do pescoço de Tonatiuh.

– Ir? – Hermione questionou, sentando-se na beira do sofá novamente, encarando Snape e o pássaro.

A coruja piou, parecendo olhar furiosa para Snape, que se dirigiu ao animal de estimação diretamente, dizendo:

– Bem, eu não posso ter um maldito pássaro voando para dentro e para fora daqui se estou supostamente morto, posso? Alguém vai perceber.

– Oh, é claro – ela murmurou. – Ela pode ficar no corujal?

– Sim – Snape disse. – Eu estava esperando que você a levasse esta noite, na verdade.

Ela assentiu. A coruja observava seu mestre com olhos brilhantes, sabendo que alguma coisa estava errada.

– Ela vai ficar entediada lá em cima – Hermione disse. – Posso usá-la para escrever para os meus pais de vez em quando? Tenho certeza que ela iria gostar do vôo longo.

– Boa idéia – Snape concordou, mantendo o braço esticado para a coruja, que prontamente pulou em cima, agarrando a manga da camisa dele com as garras afiadas quando Snape se levantou.

Hermione também se levantou, assim que Snape fez um gesto para que ela se aproximasse. Ela o fez, e ele impeliu Tonatiuh a pular para o ombro dela. O pássaro o fez, muito relutante, e Snape acariciou as penas da coruja mais uma vez, depois deixou cair o braço e limpou a garganta.

– Eu acho que nunca lhe perguntei, tanta coisa aconteceu desde então, como seus pais estão passando em seu novo lar?

– Tão bem quanto esperado – ela suspirou. – Eles estão seguros, e é isso o que importa, embora eu não ache que eles ficarão felizes até eu estar lá com eles.

– Você planeja se juntar a eles? – ele perguntou ligeiramente, acenando para que ela o seguisse até o laboratório de novo. A voz dele tinha um tom estranho.

– Não – ela disse, e embora ela pudesse ter imaginado, ela pensou ter visto os ombros dele relaxarem levemente. – Mas eles não precisam saber disso. Eu não vou partir antes desta guerra acabar, e eu não vou visitá-los no caso de levar Comensais da Morte lá. Nós tivemos sorte uma vez, graças a você; não vou correr o risco novamente.

Ele assentiu e abriu a porta para a passagem que levava à sala de aula de Poções. Ela o encarou, confusa.

– Você não deveria ser vista com Tonatiuh saindo de qualquer outro lugar a não ser do escritório lá em baixo. Alguns sonserinos mais velhos podem reconhecê-la como a minha coruja. Se você estiver saindo das masmorras e for questionada, pode simplesmente dizer que Alvo pediu para você levá-la ao corujal.

– Tudo bem – ela concordou. – Devo voltar depois? A Madame Pomfrey precisa de Poção Reanimadora o mais breve possível.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Eu cuidarei disso esta noite. Não vai demorar muito.

– E quanto a sua mão?

Ele a ergueu para examiná-la. O inchaço já havia diminuído um pouco, e a pele tinha absorvido grande parte da pasta alaranjada grudenta, deixando um filme fino sobre a mão.

– Estará utilizável em breve – ele disse demoradamente. – Posso trabalhar com minha varinha até lá. Talvez você possa vir e pegar a poção amanhã para levá-la até a ala hospitalar?

– Tudo bem – ela concordou. – Eu o verei amanhã, então.

Ela olhou de relance para a mão dele mais uma vez, então para a coruja no ombro e passou pela porta.

– Hermione.

Ela se virou um pouco depois na passagem escura. Parado à porta, o rosto de Snape estava obscurecido em sombras enquanto a luz do laboratório brilhava atrás dele.

– Obrigado.

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso. As palavras tomaram um novo sentido desde o dia anterior, e ela respondeu descaradamente:

– Você pode me agradecer propriamente na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos.

O riso dele ecoou pelo túnel escuro antes dele fechar a porta, e ela acendeu a varinha, fazendo seu caminho para as masmorras. Era reconfortante, de certa forma, saber que ela ainda podia fazê-lo rir apesar de tudo.

* * *

**Continua**

**N.A.:** Muito obrigada, como sempre, a todos que leram e deixaram reviews.

**N.T.:** Ufa! Finalmente um cap novo! Obrigada a todas que não desistiram de AdA. Eu também prometo que não vou desistir e espero que os compromissos da "real life" não façam os próximos caps atrasarem tanto:)


End file.
